Connection
by Bade
Summary: She's the most popular girl in school and thinks she's at the top of her game. But an unsuspected stranger disrupts that when they run into each other and feel an instant connection. Edge, Hardyz, Lita, and MANY others
1. Wakefield High

A/N: Hey all! I had a sudden brain storm for a new story so here it is. I hope ya'll enjoy it. It's a little different for me. I decided to do this one in 3rd person instead of the 1st person I normally do. So forgive me if you happen to see an I or my where there should be a she or her. I'm not used to it yet. Lol Anyways, enjoy the first chapter and let me know what ya think of it.  
  
*******  
  
Her bright blue eyes glistened with a dark black liner and eye shadow surrounding them. Her long blonde wavy locks sat loosely on her shoulders as she worked to finish up her make-up. She stood from her seat at the vanity, gave the picture of her boyfriend that sat on her dresser a few kisses, and walked across the large bedroom to her full length mirror, doing a couple turns. Smiling at herself, she straightened out her short black muscle tee that had sparkling stars across the top. Lowering her hip hugger jeans on her hips more, she pulled out a white two row grommet belt she had bought from Hot Topics on one of her many shopping sprees.  
  
"Cinder, if you don't get your ass down here now, I'm leaving without you!" her older brother Adam yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Fine, leave, I'll just get Charlie to drive me!" she yelled back. She knew how to get under her brother's skin. Just bring up Charlie Haas and he was in a bad mood for days.  
  
"Over my dead body!" he shouted.  
  
"That can be arranged," she muttered as she grabbed her bright blue messenger bag off her bed. "Here we go. Welcome to Hell High School. Just two more years girl. Just two more years."  
  
"Cinder, I'm not gonna tell you again!" Adam yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
They were off to the first day of school. The sun still shining as brightly as it did over the summer. She so wanted to go back out to the beach, catch a few waves, play some beach volleyball with her friends. Her friends, now there was some group. Ever since she hit high school she became a very popular girl. In fact, she was the most popular person in the school. But she wasn't the typical popular girl, she hung out with everyone. She knew what it was like to be looked down upon because of the certain persona they had. Since she grew up with Adam, she was very tomboyish. Always hanging with the guys, not many girl-friends, but Adam changed that using his high school status. She was a cheerleader now. In fact the best cheerleader on the squad, on varsity since day one, and co- captain. She was certain to get captain this year. She was friends with pretty much everyone, although she still stayed away from people like Paul Levesque, Dave Batista, and their new recruit and once her best friend, Randy Orton. It used to be Cinder, Randy, and John Cena in middle school. But that all changed once they hit high school. Randy had become part of the group now known as the Evolution. And John, well, he became part of the one group they had made fun of in the past. The hip hop wannabes. Baggy short wearing, boxer showing, big gold chains dangling, hip hop wannabes. Needless to say, they don't talk much anymore either.  
  
She had a very wide, bizarre group of friends that honestly shouldn't ever be in the same group. First there was her brother senior, Adam Copeland. Best friends since the beginning and will always be best friends. He was just as popular as she was. He was one of the hottest guys at the school and all the girls, especially freshmen, swooned over him. He was the star football player and honor role student. Friendly, yet intimidating. All the younger guys wanted to be him and the younger girls just wanted him. There was also his best friend and fellow senior, Oscar Guitterez. Tiny little Oscar was one of the funniest guys. He was very friendly and really cool in Cinder's eyes. Plus he was just so freakin adorable. One of Cinder's best friends was Rob Szatkowsky. He was very talented in Karate and all that stuff. Doing flips off anything and everything. An amazing person. Very cool and laid back. He was a junior and was getting the bid for class clown in the SENIOR year book. Then there was her best friend in the whole world, the guy she grew up with, small, long blonde haired, Shannon Moore. He was very quite, but when he had something to say, he spoke. He was trying to start up this band called Peroxwhygen. Cinder offered to be the drummer and he just insisted that she should be the lead singer. She refused and when he told her that she couldn't be in the band otherwise, things got a little heated. Now the band has a back-up singer and programmer with a fat lip. He gave her the drummer job. Now, we can't forget Chris Irvine. The cocky junior who is, for the time being, lead singer of Shannon's band. He's the Ayatollah of Rockin Rolla. True he comes off as a cocky bastard, looking down on the lower people at times, Cinder knew he had a softer side. Although he never showed it except to her. She wasn't just around nothing but guys. She had some girl-friends. One of them being Amy Dumas. Since kindergarten it had always been Cinder, Amy, and Shannon. The strange, bizarre, sometimes outrageous trio. It was never a dull moment for the three of them. Amy wasn't like those prissy girls like sophomore Torrie Wilson or senior bitch, Dawn Marie. She was much like Cinder. Tomboyish in every sense of the word. She had always dreamed about being popular so when Cinder became popular, she brought Amy with her. Though Amy's not as popular as Cinder, she's not frowned upon like she had been. Then there was Trish Stratigias. Cinder's very feminine friend. Trish was the one that really got Cinder into cheering. While Cinder was rolling around in the mud with her brother playing football on weekends for fun, Trish was cheering them on and getting all the guys to look at her. Cinder wasn't an ugly girl by any means. She was in fact beautiful. A large beautiful smile, full head of wavy blonde hair, tall about 5'8", tan, athletically fit. She was the stereotypical surfer girl. To many, mostly the jealous seniors like Nora Greenwald, Trish was considered a bitchy slut. Trish was very much the opposite. She was sweet, fun loving, and very friendly. Cinder also had a very close bond with fellow Junior Shane Helms. The resident comic book freak. The hell with school he said, as long as I have my green lantern comics, I'm a smart man. He was a comedian. Not like Rob, but still funny. He always knew how to put a smile on Cinder's face, when that large Copeland smile wasn't on there. He was the star wrestler in his weight class. Fairly tiny, but very talented. Then her brother's not so popular, best friend in the whole world, Jason Reso. Much like a brother to Cinder, he always looked after her. After all, he did watch her grow up. He was Adam's partner in crime. Jay was on the football team, but never played. He wasn't as good as Adam and knew it. But he didn't care. He had fun with them all and that was all that mattered. And then there was Andrew Martin. One of the sweetest all American guys she knew. He was the jock of the group. He played basketball, baseball, and of course football. They were friends for quite sometime, but then he acquired a girlfriend, Stacy Keibler. Bitchy, bossy, long legged, tan, thin, blonde haired, Stacy Keibler. It was always a competition between Stacy and Cinder in cheerleading. Stacy thought she was the best because of her long legs. So Cinder didn't have those long legs to make around 6'. Big deal. She didn't go around bossing all the guys around into getting them to do things for her. That was Stacy's thing. And it annoyed Cinder that Andrew would like someone like her.  
  
As Cinder and Adam pulled into the parking lot of Wakefield High, she pulled her black sunglasses up onto her head and sighed. She pulled down the visor and checked her make-up one last time in the mirror as Adam parked the shiny black grand am into HIS spot. The football team all parked together in the lot closest to the door. Always arriving at least a half hour before first bell just so they could all lean against the cars to look at the girls that walked by. Adam stepped out of the car and smiled as he took in a deep breath.  
  
"Ah, first day of school! Best day to check out the new fine things walkin around," Adam smiled.  
  
"Oh puh-lease!" Cinder laughed as she slid out of the car.  
  
"Adam, man!" Terry exclaimed hugging his good friend. Terry's long black hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail. He looked over at Cinder and smiled. "Cinder, you gonna make a gore cheer this year for me?"  
  
"But of course Terry! After all, the gore is the best thing on that field!" she joked in response. She smiled brightly as she looked over at the bright red eclipse that pulled into it's designated spot. She quickly ran over there as the driver got out of the car. He gave her a smile as he scooped her up into his arms, placing a kiss on her cheek. His short bleach blonde hair was gelled neatly into place and his gray blue eyes were covered by sunglasses. He wore a red muscle tee and loose blue jeans with the latest style of Nikes on his feet. His large tan arms glistened under the sun's hot rays.  
  
"Don't look now Adam, but your little sister is being felt up by your sworn enemy," Rey laughed as the short guy joined the group of tall football players.  
  
"I just don't see what she sees in him," Adam said angrily.  
  
"He is the star quarterback, honey," Alanah's soft voice spoke from behind him.  
  
"Hey baby," Adam said happily as he brought his girlfriend of seven months into his arms.  
  
"Hey Charlie, you're doing wrestling this year, right?" Kurt Angle, the resident dork, asked as he started to walk by Charlie, already hauling around large advanced chem and history books.  
  
"I don't know, I'll think about it," Charlie replied as he wrapped his arm around Cinder.  
  
"Hello Cinder," Kurt greeted with a nod before walking off.  
  
"Ya know, I would have given you a ride this morning," Charlie said as he and Cinder began walking to the group of burly guys.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but Adam was bein an ass and wanted me to ride with him," she responded.  
  
"I really don't wanna be back here. This is gonna be hell, like every other year," Jason whined as he shouldered his book bag, making sure none of his long blonde hair had gotten in the way of the straps.  
  
"Nah man. This is gonna be the best year ever! We rule the school!" Andrew spoke as he and Stacy walked up to them.  
  
"We've always ruled the school! And you dorks will never be on top!" Paul laughed as he and his followers walked by them. Everyone glared at the three of them as they walked by. Paul was an ex football player. He could have been one of the greats, but instead got caught up in his own ego which was the cause of his downfall.  
  
"So, Cinder, you've been working on your back handspring right? Cause I mean it was pretty off last year," Stacy commented.  
  
"Ya know what Stacy, you can just suck my........"  
  
"CINDER!!!" a cheery voice rang out interrupting Cinder, mid sentence. It could only have belonged to one girl, Trish. Cinder turned around just as the peppy blonde ran towards her. Cinder smiled and took off for her.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed excitedly as they hugged. "How was France?"  
  
"Oh it was so awesome! The guys were lacking in the looks department, but the parties were kicking. How was your summer?" Trish asked.  
  
"Oh, I went to a party with Amy and Shannon in July and I'm now taken," she replied with a smile. She looked over her shoulder back at Charlie and waved at him.  
  
"Charlie Haas?!" Trish said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Adam can't be too happy."  
  
"The hell with Adam. This is my life, not his. I like Charlie. He's sweet," Cinder said.  
  
"Awe, so that means I'm by myself in the looking department, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, afraid so," she laughed as they linked arms and started towards the group.  
  
"We'd better go get our class schedules and brave the first day," Jay said most unimpressed. Cinder smiled at him as she and Charlie held hands, walking into the large school together.  
  
New couples had sprung up every place. Sophomores Torrie Wilson was with sophomore Peter Gruner. Senior Shane McMahon had captured the heart of junior, Marissa Mazzola. Charlie walked over to the senior table after giving Cinder a quick kiss, to receive his class schedule while she walked over to the junior table. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, waiting to be next in the line, when someone suddenly wrapped their arms around her waist and hoisted her in the air. She screamed out, causing everyone to look at her. When they saw who it was, they all shook their heads and went back to what they were doing before the disruption. She was set back down and immediately she turned around.  
  
"Shannon! You ass!" she exclaimed slapping his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I try," he smiled sweetly. "You ready for this year?"  
  
"No, I'm dreading it," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Look on the bright side, you're gonna be captain of the squad this year," Shannon said.  
  
"That's not a positive. I just might be. There's no guarantee."  
  
"Who else is gonna get it? Definitely not Stacy," Shannon laughed as he pushed me gently up the line. She grabbed my schedule and leaned against the table waiting for him.  
  
"I'll quit if she gets it," she laughed.  
  
"Oh man! I gotta take European history with Mr. Smith," Shannon whined as he looked through his classes. "What do you have?"  
  
"Junior English, 3rd year art, 4th year Italian, applied chem, gym, and oh shit, I have geometry again!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You always did suck at that," Amy's voice said surprising Cinder. She smiled as she looked at the tall long red haired girl. She wore her ever famous olive green cargos, midriff long sleeved pink shirt, sneakers, and a fishnet top.  
  
"Hey Ames," Cinder greeted as Amy picked up her own schedule, a scowl forming on her face. "Bad classes?"  
  
"I have Junior English, shop, algebra II, applied chem, stupid dumb home ec, and US history," Amy said as she scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Please tell me that one of you has sophomore bio," Trish pleaded.  
  
"Sorry," Shannon replied.  
  
"Are you taking that again?" Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up! I just can't handle dissecting those animals," Trish said disgustedly.  
  
"Just be partners with some guy. That's what I did," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you can get any guy to do what you want," Amy joked.  
  
"I can, can't I," Trish smiled sticking her chest out. She was wearing a white t-shirt with goddess written across it and a short black skirt with knee high boots.  
  
"Oh God! Put those things away!" Shane teased as he walked up to us. Cinder immediately got upset with his comment and punched his arm causing a bright red spot to show up immediately. "Owe." He began to rub his arm as she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"I love that top, C," Amy said using one of Cinder's many nicknames.  
  
"Thanks, Hot Topic," she replied.  
  
"Was there any doubt?!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"C, want me to walk you to your first class?" Charlie asked as he took her hand in his. She smiled and nodded before waving goodbye to her friends.  
  
"Awe, aren't you two just the special couple." Cinder rolled her eyes in disgust as she turned to face her mortal enemy, Lisa Marie Varon.  
  
"What is your problem Lisa?" Cinder asked as Charlie put his arm around her protectively.  
  
"Just forget it C," he whispered.  
  
"Ya wanna know what my problem is? You! You're my problem, bitch," she replied. Cinder's hands tightened into a fist at her side as Charlie tried to pull her along.  
  
"I have done absolutely nothing to you. Why can't you just leave me alone!?" she yelled.  
  
"Now, what would be the fun in that?" Lisa asked snobbishly.  
  
"Cinder, let's just go," Charlie demanded as he pulled her away with him.  
  
"I hate her so much!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but you don't need to be getting in a fight on the first day of school," Charlie said.  
  
"I'm just so sick of her getting all over me for no damn good reason. Who the hell does she think she is?" she said angrily.  
  
"Just forget about it. Focus on getting captain this afternoon," Charlie said as they stopped in front of the English room. "When do you have lunch?"  
  
"Umm.......6th period. The last lunch. What about you?" Cinder asked lowering the schedule from her face.  
  
"I'll see you then," he smiled as he placed his soft lips on hers. "Bye babe."  
  
"Later," Cinder smiled before turning to walk into the room. She sat between Rob and Chris as Amy walked in and sat behind me. I sighed as the first day of school officially began. 


	2. Protection

A/N: Hey ya'll! I just wanted to let you know that I'm probably gonna be working on this story while I'm waiting for this writer's block to go away. And to whoever asked about Cinder's name. It's really Cinder. Not short for anything and not a nickname. It's really her name. Cinder Mae Copeland. Don't ask where I got the name from, cause I really don't know. Maybe it's my love for Cinderella or something. lol Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh you're so gonna get captain," Trish said as she and Cinder stood in the girls' locker room.  
  
"Well, it all depends on whether or not Terri likes me," Cinder said with a shrug as she shut the locker door.  
  
"I hope you have plenty of tissues ready Cinder, cause I'm definitely going to win. I am after all the only senior on the squad," Dawn Marie said as she slithered by them.  
  
"Slut," Trish coughed as Cinder elbowed her in the stomach with a laugh.  
  
"Trish, be good," she laughed.  
  
"Come on. Let's go see who Terri's picked," Trish replied as the two of them linked arms and walked out into the gym. They sat on the gym floor next to each other just as the football team walked out to the locker room in their gear. On their way to the field, Charlie stopped and smiled at Cinder blowing her a kiss. She began to blush as Trish giggled at them.  
  
"Move it Haas!" Sean O'Haire yelled pushing him forward.  
  
"Hey girls!" Terri exclaimed as she walked into the gym in her heels and tight leather skirt. "I'm glad that most of you decided to come back this year even though I'm not here to be your wonderful captain."  
  
"We'll miss you Terri!" Stacy yelled.  
  
"Cut it Stace. You more than anyone should know that sucking up to me won't work," Terri said placing her manicured hands on her hips. "Well, as you all know, I'm here this one last time to announce my choice for captain. It was a hard choice and I took a lot of things into consideration. It all came down to one girl. She's been with us for two years and has been on varsity since the beginning. She's been my right hand girl and I know she'll make me proud. Everyone, your varsity captain this year will be Cinder Copeland!"  
  
"See, I told you!" Trish exclaimed as Cinder stood. She walked up to Terri and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I know you'll make me proud. You're one of the best out there," Terri complimented her.  
  
"Thank you. I'm gonna try my best," Cinder replied giving Terri that famous smile of hers.  
  
"Alright everyone. I have a few things to announce to you all before giving Cinder the reins," Terri joked. "First off, the school has given the squad enough money to get new uniforms. So those old ones are being handed down to the JV squad. Cinder and whoever she chooses for co-captain will choose what the new uniforms will look like. Second, there are a few spots open for the Varsity squad so Cinder will be choosing up to 4 people to help her pick the 3 replacements from the JV squad tomorrow. I wish you all good luck this year. I'm going to miss you all!" Everyone said their goodbyes to Terri and Cinder was off as her first official day as captain began.  
  
"Okay, for the four people that will accompany me tomorrow to judge are Trish, Alanah, Jessy, and Rico," Cinder announced.  
  
"That's not fair!" Stacy exclaimed as she stood.  
  
"What do you mean it's not fair?" Alanah asked.  
  
"She picked all the people she's friends with. You four couldn't pick good cheerleaders if they were stapled to your foreheads," Dawn Marie exclaimed.  
  
"Get over it. My decision is final," Cinder responded. "Alright, now my choice for co-captain. Trish Stratigias."  
  
"I knew you'd pick her! I'm outta here!" Stacy exclaimed as he left for the locker rooms.  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, Trish, we need to go over choices for the uniforms. We'll show you what we picked on Friday. I'll see everyone on Wednesday for our first official practice," Cinder announced as everyone departed.  
  
"Congratulations!" Trish said as she hugged her friend.  
  
"Thanks. I feel kinda bad though. I've already pissed off some of the squad." They walked off towards the locker room just as the Varsity half of the football team walked in sweaty and covered in mud.  
  
"Hey baby," Charlie said as he walked up to Cinder. "Wanna get some food after I shower?"  
  
"No way. CC, Mom's expecting us to eat with her. Tradition on the first day of school," Adam said as he started to walk by us.  
  
"Adam's right. I can't," Cinder replied sadly.  
  
"Oh well, how about dessert?" Charlie said as he placed both his hands on her waist.  
  
"Hmmm........doesn't sound too bad," she replied.  
  
"C, uniforms," Trish said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh that's right. Trish and I have to pick new uniforms."  
  
"Sounds like everything's against us tonite," Charlie said as his arms dropped to his sides.  
  
"Well, Trish will be gone by midnite cause that's her curfew. What about you come pick me up and we get some dessert then?" Cinder suggested in a whisper.  
  
"But your curfew is 11 on school nites," Charlie said.  
  
"Not if I sneak out," Cinder whispered.  
  
"Oh........alright, midnite it is," Charlie smiled. "Want a ride home?"  
  
"No, Trish is gonna drive. But I'll see you tonite," Cinder kissed Charlie lightly and turned towards the locker room.  
  
"Are you really going to sneak out tonite?" Trish asked as they drove down the road towards Cinder's house in Trish's BMW convertible.  
  
"You better believe it," Cinder replied.  
  
"Adam's gonna flip!"  
  
"Not if he doesn't find out!" she laughed as she turned up the radio, blaring a DMX song.  
  
"C, he's gonna find out. He always does!"  
  
"Not this time. I'm gonna do it and not get caught."  
  
"What about the welcome back dance? If your mom finds out, you're done for!"  
  
"No one's gonna know. Just chill. Okay Trish?!"  
  
"Alright, sorry."  
  
******  
  
"So, tell me about your day kids," Leeann, Cinder and Adam's mom, asked.  
  
"Well, I'm captain of the football team," Adam replied proudly.  
  
"And I'm captain of the cheering squad," Cinder added.  
  
"Very good kids. What about you Trish? What's going on?" Leeann asked.  
  
"Cinder picked me as co-captain. We're picking new uniforms tonite," Trish replied with a smile.  
  
"That was very nice of you C," Leeann smiled.  
  
"Hey mi familia!" Shannon and Jay exclaimed as they walked into the house.  
  
"Hi boys," Leeann laughed.  
  
"Hi, Ms. Copeland," they chorused as they took seats at the dinner table.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Adam asked resting his elbows on the table.  
  
"We were walking to the store and smelled something good and knew it had to be the first day of school dinner," Jay smiled.  
  
"Can we stay?" Shannon requested.  
  
"Of course you boys can," Leeann said standing to grab two more plates.  
  
"We heard the good news C. Congrats!" Jay said.  
  
"Thanks," she blushed as her mother walked out, setting the plates down.  
  
"How were classes?" she asked.  
  
"Oh ya know. Same old same old," Cinder answered as she shoveled in a fork full of baked ziti.  
  
"You had best be paying attention this year Cinder. I will not tolerate your grades slipping this year. And that Charlie boy better not get in the way. I will put an end to that immediately if he gets in the way of your studies," her mother threatened.  
  
"I think you should put an end to it now," Adam smiled.  
  
"Shut up!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"I mean it Cinder."  
  
"I know mom. Don't worry. I'll do better this year," Cinder replied.  
  
"I really wish you'd apply yourself in your studies like your brother. Three years on the honor role. I'd love to see you on it too, honey."  
  
"I know mom. Gees," Cinder said sounding quite annoyed.  
  
"Don't give me that tone," Leeann warned. Cinder lowered her head and continued eating.  
  
"So, Shannon, tell me how the band is going," Leeann said.  
  
"Oh it's great. We have our first practice on Saturday. I'm trying to talk Amy into being our bassist, but she's not coming around too easily," Shannon replied.  
  
"How are we gonna practice without a bassist and guitarist?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Chris asked me that," Shannon said shyly.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you kids will figure something out," Leeann said.  
  
"Or their band will end before it's even started," Adam whispered to Jay with a snicker.  
  
"What'd you just say?" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Nothing," Adam replied shaking his innocently.  
  
"Bull shit," she muttered.  
  
"Cinder!" her mom yelled. "I will NOT have you speaking like that."  
  
"Sorry, mom," she replied.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Leeann asked angrily.  
  
"Nothing mom."  
  
"Watch your language young lady," she said firmly. Cinder shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Can Jay and I be excused? We're done and have some homework to do," Adam asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Leeann answered as Adam and Jay excitedly jumped up from the table. "And no music until it's all done!"  
  
Adam and Jay stopped in their tracks and sighed with a roll of their eyes. "Yes mom," they both replied. Cinder chuckled as they placed their dishes in the sink and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Trish and I have to find the uniforms we want. Can we be excused too?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Yes, go," her mom said shaking her head.  
  
"You comin Shan?" Trish asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure," he replied with a smile of his own.  
  
The three of them walked up to Cinder's room and she put on the some Disturbed in her stereo. They sat on her fluffy dark blue rug that was placed at the foot of her full sized bed and began looking through catalogs and websites on her laptop.  
  
"Ya know what I think you girls should wear?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Oh no. A comment from Shannon. This could be scary," Trish teased.  
  
"And Shan, we are not going to wear nothing," Cinder added.  
  
"No, that's not it at all. You guys should get uniforms like on Bring it On. The one's the green squad wore," Shannon said thoughtfully. Trish and Cinder looked at each other then rushed to Cinder's tv and popped in the movie. They sat in front of it and went straight to where they showed the uniforms at the competition.  
  
"Shannon, you're a fuckin genius!" Trish exclaimed as she jumped up, placing her lips quickly on his.  
  
"Ummm.......thanks," he blushed.  
  
"No, wait. Those won't work. There are some girls that are too self- conscious. But maybe the Toros' uniform would work. They would look good with the colors too. Blue with a black border. It's perfect. Thank you Shannon!" Cinder said happily.  
  
"I can't wait to tell the girls. I think they'll really like em," Trish smiled.  
  
"We are gonna be the best leaders of this squad ever!" Cinder laughed as she and Trish high fived.  
  
"I should get home, it's getting late. I'll see you girls at school tomorrow?" Shannon said as he stood.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I can give you a ride. I'm leaving too," Trish smiled. Cinder crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head at them.  
  
"Thanks. Later C!" Shannon said as he and Trish walked out.  
  
Cinder wondered around her room, looking for something to do. She sat at her drum set and began to beat away on them. "CINDER!!! Not tonite!" her mother yelled. Cinder looked at the clock and sighed as she saw it was only 10. She stood from her drums and wandered into Adam's room where him and Jay were playing video games.  
  
"And what do you want?" Adam demanded as he paused the game.  
  
"Just bored. Thought I'd come see what you two were doing," she answered as she relaxed on Adam's bed.  
  
"Why don't you call that loserific of a boyfriend of yours," Adam suggested as he went back to the game.  
  
"What's your problem with Charlie?" Cinder asked as she laid down.  
  
"He just pisses me off. I don't know," Adam answered.  
  
"So there really isn't a reason," Cinder said.  
  
"I don't need a reason. I just don't like him."  
  
"Alright, let me ask you this. If I were dating let's say, Oscar. How would you feel?"  
  
"I'd kill him," Adam replied quickly.  
  
"So you just don't want me to date anyone," Cinder said as she sat up.  
  
"No, that's, no, that's stupid!" Adam said sounding a bit flustered.  
  
"You're an ass Adam. Stop trying to protect me. Charlie is a nice guy. I like him. I really like him. And he likes me. Get over it!" Cinder said angrily as she stormed into her own room and shut the door. She flopped down on her bed and sighed as she looked at the clock, 11. "UGH!"  
  
"Jay, do you think I'm being ridiculous about C and her relationship?" Adam asked as he set the controller down on the floor.  
  
"Well, is she right? Are you just trying to protect her?" Jay asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but that's my job. We don't have a Dad to look after her. I have to or no one else will man. I love her. She's my baby sister. My best friend. I just couldn't bare to see her get hurt," Adam answered.  
  
"Then no. I don't think you are. But I think she has a point too. You can't keep her under your wing forever. She's gotta grow up sometime man. I love her too, but you don't see me jumpin all over Charlie every time he looks at me wrong or something. Just chill with this, okay? When he does something truly wrong, then do something about it," Jay said as he stood.  
  
"Where you goin?" Adam asked.  
  
"To say goodnite to C and then go home. See ya tomorrow man," Jay said.  
  
"Alright, later Jay!" Adam called as his friend walked across the hall to Cinder's room.  
  
"Come in," she said as Jay opened the door after knocking. She smiled as he walked into her room. "Hey Jay."  
  
"Hey Kiddo. I was just leaving and wanted to say goodnite," he said as he hugged her tightly  
  
"Nite," she smiled at him.  
  
"Um, CC, give Adam a break, okay? He's just trying to look out for his little sister. He means well," Jay said as he held his hand on the door knob.  
  
"I know, but he makes me so mad about this whole thing," she replied.  
  
"Love ya kid. See ya tomorrow," he said as he walked out.  
  
"C, can I come in?" Adam asked as he knocked on her door.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she replied as he walked in. He sat on the edge of her bed and sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I'm acting. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Cause when you're hurt, I'm hurt," he said.  
  
"That's how I feel about you. But I know that you're old enough to make your own decisions. Why can't you realize that about me?" she asked.  
  
"I guess I still see you as the little girl I used to have wrestling matches with. The little girl that I used to get in trouble with for breaking the coffee table."  
  
"Hey, that hurt. I hate that scar on my back," Cinder interrupted causing Adam to laugh.  
  
"I still see you as my little baby sister. I want to protect you. I feel the need to. Okay, so I wasn't able to do that for ya that one nite. I apologize for that," Adam said. "But just know that I'm going to try my hardest to give this relationship of yours a chance."  
  
"Alright," she grinned with a yawn.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Yeah, been a long day. I think I'm gonna go to sleep."  
  
"All right. I love you Cinderella," Adam laughed when he called her, her child hood nickname.  
  
"Nite ADD," Cinder laughed calling him his own nickname from her. She watched him shut the door and quickly jumped over to the window. Charlie stood there leaning against his car with his arms crossed. She smiled and shouted down to him. "Charlie!"  
  
"Hey babe!" he yelled back in a whisper.  
  
"Grab that ladder over there," she pointed as he walked towards it. She got out onto the roof of the porch and carefully walked to the side.  
  
"It's caught on something," he yelled to her.  
  
"Ugh, Adam must not have cut the weeds over there like he was supposed to back in July," she exclaimed. "Nevermind. I'll just jump off. Just spot me okay?"  
  
"Not a problem." He walked over to her as she slowly stood. "Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Adam and I used to jump off this thing all the time as kids. Although that's how I broke my arm, but that's okay," she smiled.  
  
"I don't know C. Maybe we shouldn't do this. You could get into a lot of trouble and your brother already hates me. Maybe we should just go out tomorrow nite," he worried.  
  
"No way!" she exclaimed as she took a big leap off the roof and landed on her feet. She stood up straight and smiled at her bewildered boyfriend. "See, not a problem. Now let's go!" All he could do was laugh at her as they ran to his car. He opened the door for her and she jumped. They sped off into the nite to God only knows where! 


	3. One Of A Kind

"Cinder, are you coming or what?" Adam yelled through her door over the blaring music of Christina Aguilera.  
  
She opened the door and he looked at her still wearing her pajamas. "I just fuckin got up Adam."  
  
"Well, I'm leaving in 10 minutes," he replied pointing to his watch.  
  
"Sorry, I over slept!" she exclaimed as she walked back into her room.  
  
"10 minutes C," he said impatiently.  
  
"No way in hell will I be ready in 10. I'll just have Trish give me a lift."  
  
"You better not be late for first period. If mom finds out you're already being late to class she'll have your ass!"  
  
"I know! Now leave so I can get ready!" she yelled as she threw her pillow at the closing door. She picked up her cordless phone and immediately called Trish. She rushed through the phone call and hurried to get ready.  
  
"Where's Cinder?" Jay asked as he climbed in Adam's car.  
  
"She just got up. She over slept," Adam answered.  
  
"Already?! She sure is starting early this year."  
  
"I know. She looked really tired and worn out when I left."  
  
"Maybe she stayed up late last nite or something."  
  
"No, she went to bed at like midnite. I went to go check up on her, like I normally do, around 2 and there was no answer. She was like fast asleep," Adam said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, you're mom will have a conniption if she's late for first period. Especially only on the second day," Jay said.  
  
"I know, that's what I said. She's got a lot on her plate this year though. She has a boyfriend, she has cheering, she'll have softball in the spring, plus the band, and all her friends. I have a feeling she'll burn out before November," Adam said shaking his head.  
  
"Thanks so much for the ride Trish," Cinder said as she threw her book bag in the bag, hitting Shannon in the head by doing so.  
  
"Hey!" Shannon exclaimed as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't know you were there," Cinder shrugged as she put on her sunglasses.  
  
"So, I'm guessing you had a late nite," Trish winked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get back till 3 in the morning," Cinder yawned.  
  
"Jesus girl. What were you doing for all that time!?" Shannon laughed.  
  
"We went to Fred's Diner and had dessert. That was it. We just sat there talking and shit."  
  
"Yeah, it's that shit stuff that I'm wondering about," Trish laughed as they pulled into Amy's driveway.  
  
"Seriously, we didn't do anything else," Cinder shrugged.  
  
"Hey all. Thanks for the ride Trish," Amy said as she climbed into the backseat with Shannon.  
  
"No problem. What's wrong with your Blazer?" Trish asked.  
  
"Don't know, just wouldn't start. C, can you help me look at it after school?" Amy asked as she leaned over the front seat.  
  
"Can't, gotta pick a few girls to move up to varsity this afternoon," Cinder replied.  
  
"Hmmm, what about you Shan?"  
  
"Sure, I'll help," he answered.  
  
"How'd you get back in the house?" Trish wondered.  
  
"I had to stand on his shoulders and pull myself onto the porch roof. Lazy Adam didn't cut the weeds around the side of the house in July so they all grew around the ladder. I could have killed him for that," Cinder laughed.  
  
"What'd you do last nite?" Amy asked.  
  
"She snuck out to see Charlie last nite," Shannon answered.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna be in trouble," Amy joked.  
  
"Oh come on guys. I wasn't caught. Everything's cool," Cinder said casually as she began to fall asleep.  
  
"C, if you can't stay awake now, you'll never stay awake during your classes," Trish said. Cinder groaned and sat up straight as they pulled into the pack parking lot.  
  
"Oh, did you two see the new guys?" Amy asked as we climbed out of the car.  
  
"What new guys?" Trish asked excitedly.  
  
"I saw two new guys yesterday. One was like the tall dark and handsome type. The other had, well, he had weird hair," Amy laughed as they all walked towards the school.  
  
"Must be freshmen," Shannon said with a shrug.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I saw the dark haired one walking out of senior English with Mark Callaway," Amy said as they all stood around Cinder's locker.  
  
"Oh no. He's hanging out with Mark? Just what we need another one of him," Cinder joked just as he walked by.  
  
"And what's wrong with having another one of me around, darlin?" he asked. Cinder turned around and smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Oh nothing. It could be great to have another person besides you and Glen scaring the poor little freshmen," she laughed.  
  
"Well, who else is gonna teach them the rules of the school?" Glen asked as he walked up to the group.  
  
"And who's gonna protect them from those damn 3 minute warning assholes?" Mark asked.  
  
"Good point," Cinder laughed. "Anyways, Amy and I have to get to class. I'll see ya'll lata!" With that she and Amy walked away towards their first period English class.  
  
"Ah, ladies, how YOU doin?" Chris Irvine asked as he walked up behind the two of them, wrapping his arms around the two of them.  
  
"Hey Chris," the two girls chorused.  
  
"Cinder, you're goin to my party Friday nite, right? You too Ames?" he asked.  
  
"Ummm, I don't know. Maybe," Cinder replied.  
  
"You have to come. You're the most popular girl in school. If you're not there, half the school won't show up!" Chris whined.  
  
"Oh, come now, Chris. You're the king of the world," Amy teased. "Surely they'll just show up for you!"  
  
"Haha, Amy," he said sarcastically as they stood outside the English room. "Please?"  
  
"When to when?" Cinder asked with a sigh.  
  
"9 to 2?" he said his voice full of hope.  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there," Cinder said.  
  
"GREAT!" Chris said excitedly as a few guys started to walk by them into the room. "I mean, that's cool."  
  
"Come on," Cinder chuckled as they walked in to take their seats. She looked over to Rob's seat and frowned when she saw he wasn't there. She looked over at Chris and nodded to Rob's seat. He gave her a shrug as she turned around to face Amy. Amy shook her head as Cinder turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "Oh shit."  
  
"What?" Chris asked.  
  
"Dude, it's the second day of school. He always does some crazy stunt on the second day," Cinder said with a smile.  
  
"Sweet," Chris laughed as we all looked around the room for him. The bell rang and kids ran in at the last minute before the teacher could shut the door.  
  
"Alright where's Rob?" the teacher asked as "One of a Kind" blared through the school speakers.  
  
"And it begins," Chris whispered to Amy and Cinder as they all shared a similar smile. Suddenly there was a yell of 'cowabunga' from outside and everyone rushed to the window to see Rob doing flips in the air as he jumped off the roof of the school. He landed on his feet as everyone applauded. He turned to face the school and gave everyone that laid back cool smile of his. He slowly bowed as Principal Bischoff ran out the front doors. He gave everyone a shrug and took off around the building.  
  
"Guess Rob'll be in detention till Christmas again," Amy laughed.  
  
"That was a good stunt," Stephanie McMahon added as everyone slowly walked back to their seats.  
  
"Hey Steph! I didn't think you were coming back this year," Cinder said excitedly as she gave the brunette a hug.  
  
"Yeah, that prep school was just not for me. So Shane and I are back," she responded happily.  
  
""Welcome back Stephy," Chris said with a wiggle of his eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and took a seat in front of Cinder.  
  
"You goin for cheerleading this year?" Cinder whispered.  
  
"Nah, I have too much to do this year. I'm involved in so many extracurricular activities that I just don't have time for cheering this year," she answered.  
  
"We'll miss you Steph," Cinder said. "Is Shane-O goin for football?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah! You think my Dad would let him not?!" she laughed. "What's up with Paul?"  
  
"Oh you don't wanna know," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Cinder, Stephanie, would you like to continue this conversation after school in detention?!" the teacher threatened.  
  
"No ma'am," they answered.  
  
"Then I would suggest you two be quiet," she said. They nodded at her before breaking into giggles.  
  
*****  
  
"Shane, please tell me you didn't do that worksheet," Cinder pleaded as she and Shane Helms walked into geometry together.  
  
"Sorry Cin, but I did. You didn't?" he asked as they took their seats at the table they shared.  
  
"No. I totally forgot about it," Cinder whined as she leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Well, I can pretend I didn't do it, if that'll make you feel better," Shane offered.  
  
"Nah, I can't ask you to do that because of my stupidity," Cinder said with a sigh. Shane shrugged as the class began.  
  
"Cinder, where's your worksheet?" Mrs. Macintosh asked as she leafed through the papers.  
  
"I didn't do it," Cinder confessed.  
  
"You do realize that you get a zero for the day, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," Cinder replied.  
  
"And you do realize that one more missing assignment means I have to call your mom?" she added.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Cinder said softly.  
  
"Alright, just keep all that in your mind," she said as she went on to a new chapter.  
  
"Cinder, your mom is gonna kill you if you don't pass this year," Shane whispered.  
  
"I know. I have a feeling that this year is gonna be my toughest yet," Cinder sighed as she began to take notes for the class.  
  
******  
  
"Shane told me about you not doing that worksheet," Trish said as her and Cinder sat at the table watching one of the hopeful JV kids try to impress them.  
  
"Yeah well Shane has a big mouth, so what?" Cinder snapped.  
  
"Just please promise me that you'll try harder cause we need you on the team. And I know you're mom will make you quit if it comes down to it," Trish said.  
  
"Oh please. C, we need you on this squad," Alanah said. "Besides, Adam will kill you."  
  
"Did I just hear you're quitting?!" Rico exclaimed in question.  
  
"No!" Cinder yelled. "Umm, thank you Nidia." The curly haired girl smiled at them as she turned to leave.  
  
"Freshmen," Trish sighed.  
  
"Well, she was the last one," Jessy said.  
  
"Wow, that's quite the group," Alanah sighed.  
  
"Well, I think it's obvious who we have to keep. Torrie, Sara, and Casey," Cinder said.  
  
"But Casey is a freshman," Rico pointed out.  
  
"I know, but she's got some abilities."  
  
"Sara's boyfriend scares me," Jessy added.  
  
"Oh Mark is harmless," Cinder laughed.  
  
"What about taking Jackie," Trish suggested.  
  
"Ewe, no way. Her cartwheels were sloppy," Alanah said.  
  
"What about Lilian? She's got a strong voice," Jessy said.  
  
"Freshman," Rico said.  
  
"I'm still sticking with my choices," Cinder said crossing her arms.  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Cinder," Alanah said.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Rico said giving. "We'll just have some stupid freshman stinking up the place."  
  
"So it's decided then. Torrie, Sara, and Casey," Trish said as everyone nodded. "Rico, go get everyone back in here, please."  
  
Rico grumbled and muttered to himself as he stood and walked into the hallway where everyone waited. A few minutes later Rico came back in followed by a group of people. They stood in front of the judges and Cinder stood. She smiled at them all and said, "Well, we've picked the three that will be moving up to varsity. It was a tough decision, but we've picked, sophomore Torrie, sophomore Sara, and freshman Casey. Welcome to the team. Sorry to those that didn't make it. Maybe next year. To you three that did make it, practice tomorrow right after school. Be ready to workout and run. We'll be doing some conditioning before we get to the routines."  
  
"C, we have a game next Monday," Trish whispered.  
  
"Oh, um, well, it'll have to be an extra long practice until then. Okay, so practice this week will be right after school till 7ish. We'll see you all tomorrow," Cinder smiled as everyone departed.  
  
"Did you two order the uniforms?" Jessy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I ran it in to Mr. Bischoff during lunch. He ordered them right then. We should have them Friday," Cinder answered.  
  
"Hey C!" Amy yelled from down the hall. She waved at her friend as she ran towards her.  
  
"What's up?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Shannon, Chris, and I were gonna go to the beach, ya wanna come?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that'd awesome. Yeah, totally," Cinder smiled as they walked to Chris's car.  
  
"Did anyone hear what happened to Rob?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No. How long is he in for?" Amy asked.  
  
"He's in detention after school till Christmas break. And has Saturday detention till Thanksgiving break," Shannon replied.  
  
"Whoa, he really got it this time," Cinder said.  
  
"He was gonna have to sit out for the first game, but it's against Central, so they decided it'd be better for him to play against them since we'll probably have to play them in the playoffs," Shannon said.  
  
"Thank God. Central is brutal!" Amy said as they pulled into Cinder's driveway. They all ran into her house and waited for her to finish getting ready. She ran down the stairs, skipping a few on her way down, wearing her blue palm tree covered bikini with blue board shorts that had white Hawaiian flowers on them. She hauled her blue surfboard behind her with her beach bag hanging off her shoulder.  
  
"Ready to catch some waves!" she yelled as she began to run out the door.  
  
"Hey, where are ya'll goin?" Adam asked as he got out of his car.  
  
"The beach," Cinder replied as they loaded up Chris's car.  
  
"Be back before dark. Ya know mom hates it if you're still on the beach after sundown," Adam said brotherly.  
  
"Yes Adam," Cinder groaned as the four of them headed off to the beach. 


	4. Innocence

"Cinder, I gotta ask, have you and Charlie, ya know?" Trish asked with a smile as she, Cinder, and Amy sat at their lunch table that was placed in the middle of the cafeteria.  
  
Cinder placed her can of chocolate slim fast on the table and gave her blonde friend a look of confusion. "No, I don't know," she answered.  
  
"Okay, we know Adam thinks you're Miss Innocence, but we know you're not! So spill!" Trish laughed.  
  
"What the hell ARE you talking about?" Cinder asked tightening her blonde ponytail.  
  
"SEX!" Amy yelled causing everyone to look at them.  
  
Cinder's eyes grew wide as she dropped her head to the table. "Oh my God," she muttered.  
  
"Jesus Ames!" Trish laughed as people went back to what they had been doing.  
  
"Sorry," Amy apologized her face slightly red from embarrassment. Cinder looked at them and shook her head.  
  
"So?" Trish pushed.  
  
"NO! I'm a virgin!" Cinder exclaimed in a whisper as Shannon sat next to her.  
  
"Whoa, I think I came at the wrong time," he smiled. Cinder looked up at him and released a low growl.  
  
"No way," Amy and Trish said with shock in their voices.  
  
"Why are you guys so shocked?" Cinder asked with a shrug.  
  
"Well you did date Chris," Trish pointed out. "And let's face it, Irvine is all about sex."  
  
"Actually, he's a virgin," Shannon popped in casually as he starred down at the school's green mashed potatoes. He scrunched up his face in disgust and pushed the tray away.  
  
"No way!" Amy smiled.  
  
"Shannon's right, Chris is a virgin," Cinder said.  
  
"Wow, I just can't believe that," Trish said taking a bite out of her apple.  
  
"Hey baby," Charlie said placing a soft kiss on Cinder's cheek as he sat on the other side of her.  
  
"Hey, how's the football team lookin this year?" Cinder asked smiling at her boyfriend.  
  
"We've lost her," Shannon joked making Trisha and Amy laugh.  
  
"We're looking great! We may actually beat Central on Monday," he replied proudly. He looked down at Cinder's slim fast and frowned. "C, what's up with the lack of food this week?"  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"All I've seen you eat is slim fast drinks. That can't be healthy, sweetie," he answered concerned.  
  
"Diet," she said with a shrug.  
  
"Cinder, you don't need to be on a diet. You're beautiful!" he smiled.  
  
"It's a cheerleader thing. You wouldn't understand," she said as Rob and Chris joined the table.  
  
"Well, make me understand!" Charlie demanded raising his voice slightly.  
  
"Are the all American couple fighting?" Rob asked.  
  
"Sounds that way man," Shannon answered as everyone focused their attention on the two blonde couple that could easily be the poster children for American Eagle or Abercrombie and Fitch.  
  
"Cheerleaders need to be small and thin to do the stunts they do. I gained weight over the summer. I need to lose it so I can do my air stunts. So therefore I'm on a fuckin diet!" Cinder explained angrily.  
  
"Baby you look great. You don't need to lose any weight. What does Adam say about all this?"  
  
"Adam doesn't know about this and won't! Ya got me?!" she yelled.  
  
"Cin, please chill out," Amy said softly.  
  
"Come on, tell her she doesn't need to diet guys," Charlie requested.  
  
"Haas is right C. You're already in excellent shape," Chris agreed as Rob and Shannon nodded.  
  
"Trish, you know what I'm talkin bout here. Help me," Cinder pleaded.  
  
"Sorry girl. I'm with your boyfriend on this one," Trish replied.  
  
"Fine whatever!" Cinder exclaimed as she slammed her body against the plastic chair and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Charlie asked softly placing his hand on her knee.  
  
"No, I guess not," she answered with a sigh.  
  
"Good. So when do I pick you up tonite for Irvine's party?" he asked with a smile as he held her hand tightly in his.  
  
.........  
  
She stood in her room, Boy Hits Car blaring from her stereo as she searched through her closet for clothes to wear at Chris's party. She stood next to her bed, with her hands on her bare hips. As she looked at the clothes laid out on her bed she sighed, thinking of Chris's last party. It was totally out of hand, but she was with Charlie on the patio, getting to know him better. That was the nite they had begun to date. She wanted to kiss Chris for having that party.  
  
"C, ya want some Aaaaahhhhhh!" Adam yelled as he starred at his little sister frantically rushing to pull something over her dark blue bra and blue flame thong. His jaw dropped as he quickly covered his eyes.  
  
"Fuck Adam!" she yelled pulling on her Angel robe. "Haven't you heard of knocking!?"  
  
"Sorry," he replied as his cheeks turned a bright pink.  
  
"What'd ya want?" she asked sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
"I um, just wanted to know if you wanted something to eat," he answered.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry," she said.  
  
"Suddenly I'm not either," he muttered. "Where ya going tonite? I thought maybe we could watch some movies. We don't hang out much anymore."  
  
"Can't bro. Goin to Chris's party," she smiled.  
  
"What?! Cinder, no!" he roared.  
  
"And why not?!" she yelled furiously.  
  
"You know what his parties are like! They're fuckin orgies and rumbles!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Yeah so?!"  
  
"I don't wanna hear that your hurt or some shit like that!"  
  
"I'll be fine! I'll be with Charlie!"  
  
"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better!" he yelled throwing his hands up in anger.  
  
"Oh give it a rest Adam!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Fine, but don't be calling me for help tonite," Adam said.  
  
"Won't be a problem!" Cinder yelled as he left her room. She let out a frustrated growl as she pulled on a pair hip huggers she had cut designs in. She grabbed a light blue midriff tank top and put that on under a cut up dark blue muscle tee. As she tied her boots she heard Charlie drive up. She waved at him from her window as he walked up to the door. She smiled as she grabbed her denim jacket and ran out her door. She jumped down the stairs as he stood in the entryway. She reached up to kiss his as her mother walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand.  
  
"Hello Charlie," she greeted with a smile that told him where Adam and Cinder got theirs from as Adam leaned against the wall with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Hi Ms. Copeland. How are you?" he asked slipping his arm around Cinder's waist.  
  
"I'm doing fine, and you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm great. Thank you for asking," Charlie smiled.  
  
"Well, we'd better go," Cinder smiled as she started to go out the door.  
  
"Have fun and Cinder, be home by 1," Leeann ordered.  
  
"But Mom, it doesn't end till 2," Cinder whined.  
  
"Cinder, you will be home before 1," Leeann replied harshly.  
  
"Fine!" Cinder exclaimed as Adam smiled at her. She took Charlie's hand and yanked him out of the house.  
  
"Whoa, C, my arm. I kinda need it!" Charlie joked as they stopped at his car.  
  
"Sorry." He opened the door for her and she slipped into the passenger seat.  
  
"What was all that about?" he asked they started for Chris's.  
  
"Adam pissed me off earlier and then my mom treating me as if I was some child pushed me over the top," she replied crossing her arms.  
  
"When I was your age I had to be home by midnite on the weekends," he said.  
  
"When you were MY age?!" she exclaimed. "I'm 16! I'm only a year younger than you!"  
  
"Yeah well, now I don't have a curfew!" he laughed.  
  
"After the week I've had I need a drink!" Cinder laughed as they pulled into the already packed driveway to Chris's house.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here C!" Chris exclaimed the moment Cinder and Charlie walked into his large house. He wrapped his arms tightly around Cinder and Charlie stood next to them glaring. He, like everyone else in the school, knew about Cinder and Chris's past relationship. Chris came to the school and wasn't accepted by many as a freshman. Cinder did though. She helped him become the badass he was today. She loved him and he loved her. Their relationship only lasted a few months during the end of their freshmen year and beginning of sophomore year, but it was a strong relationship. In fact, it was so strong that they were voted cutest couple. They'd still be together if it wasn't for how arrogant Chris had a tendency to be. They decided it best to be friends. Charlie hated seeing his girlfriend get so close to her ex, but he was too proud to let anyone know that.  
  
"What's goin on?" Cinder asked as she and Chris parted. Charlie instantly put a protective arm around her.  
  
"John Cena and those assclowns showed up. They won't let me or anyone near MY stereo so we're stuck listening to this hip-hop shit. Dumbasses. So, I thought since the two of you used to be friends, you could do something?" Chris wondered.  
  
"Oh Chris!" Cinder groaned.  
  
"Please?" Chris pleaded.  
  
"Why not kick their ass. I mean you do think you're the shit on campus," Charlie teased.  
  
"Listen junior, I'm only letting you stay here because you're Cinder's boyfriend," Chris replied angrily as he stood up to Charlie.  
  
"Dude you're all of like 5'10". I tower over you. I can drop kick you like you were a fuckin watermelon," Charlie threatened.  
  
"Cut it out!" Cinder yelled as she stepped between the blondes. "I'm sick of you two fighting!"  
  
"Well tell your boyfriend to stay off me!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
"Oh you would know if I was on you," Charlie snapped.  
  
"Stop it!" Cinder screamed. She grabbed Chris's hand and began to pull him away.  
  
"Where are you going?!" Charlie exclaimed crossing his large arms over his chest.  
  
"I'm gonna see if I can take care of the stereo problem," she replied. "Get me a Zima. I'll be right back."  
  
.........  
  
"Cinder, haven't you drank enough?" Shannon asked as he and Trish joined Cinder and Charlie on one of the only couches not occupied by couples making out.  
  
"I've only had 3. I'm just starting to get happy," she smiled.  
  
"Charlie, you're not gonna drink right?" Trish asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. I've only had one. Not getting drunk tonite," Charlie answered.  
  
"Don't forget practice tomorrow, C," Shannon said.  
  
"I won't Shan," she responded as a fight broke out between John Cena and resident tough guy, Brock Lesner.  
  
"Why don't we go to Willow Cliff to look at the stars until I have to get you home," Charlie suggested as they stood. Cinder finished off a fourth Zima before Charlie helped her to the car. "You alright, baby?"  
  
"I'm fine!" she laughed.  
  
"Maybe I should just take ya home or something," Charlie said.  
  
"NO! I wanna go see the stars!" she said excitedly. He looked over at her and shook his head slightly. They parked between two cars with couples going at it wildly inside them. He grabbed a blanket out of the trunk and they settled themselves on the hood of the car.  
  
"You look great tonite," Charlie whispered as Cinder rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you!" she laughed showing the signs that she was totally into the happy stage before the drunken stage.  
  
"Looks like your clothes were cheap too. I mean they've got so many holes in them I'm surprised they could still sell them," Charlie laughed.  
  
"Actually, I made them," she replied sounding slightly offended from his comments.  
  
"Oh, well, you did a great job with them," he covered as he wrapped his arms around Cinder's stomach.  
  
Cinder slowly slipped into a sleeping state of bliss as they cuddled on Charlie's car, looking out over the city and starring at the stars. Charlie fell asleep shortly after.  
  
..........  
  
Cinder awoke abruptly when bright rays of sun settled on her tan face. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly covered her eyes from the lights. Birds sang songs all around her as she began to panic. She hadn't a clue where she was. All she knew was that she wasn't in her bed and something OR someone was holding her down. She struggled against the strength of her restraints as she felt cold metal on her leg. She looked around her and suddenly everything came back to her. She sighed as she rested against Charlie. She closed her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Oh shit!" she yelled as she frantically looked at Charlie's watch.  
  
"What's the matter baby?" he asked as he slowly woke up.  
  
"You gotta take me home now!" she screamed as she slid off the car.  
  
"But we were asleep," he whined.  
  
"Charlie, it's fuckin 5 in the morning! I'm dead!" she yelled as she slammed the car door shut. He sat up on the car and scratched his with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh fuck! Your curfew!" He scrambled off the as everything suddenly hit him.  
  
"My mom's gonna kill me!" Cinder cried as they sped down the road.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cin. I didn't mean for you to miss your curfew."  
  
"It's my fault not yours."  
  
"Do you think your mom even noticed?"  
  
"I don't know. She doesn't stay up for Adam, but I'm the girl so things could be different."  
  
"Do you wanna climb in your window?"  
  
"No, I'll just go through the front door. I'm too worn out to climb," Cinder replied as they pulled up in front of her house. She leaned over and kissed Charlie deeply.  
  
"I love you Cinder," he blurted out as she opened the door. She stopped and looked back at him. She smiled and kissed him more deeply.  
  
"I love you too Charlie," she replied. He smiled at her as she got out of the car, with a dreamy look on her face. She had never that to him before. She didn't want to rush the relationship by saying it to early.  
  
She quietly and slowly walked into the house. She heard the door click behind her as she looked around the quiet house. It looked to be pretty much deserted except for the faint meow of the family cat Simba and the quiet snoring of Adam and Cinder's golden retriever Mist coming from the living room.  
  
"YES!" she exclaimed so quietly it could barely be heard. She began to run up the stairs when she heard someone clear their throat. She stopped short and slowly turned around biting on her lower lip. She mouthed fuck as she saw Adam standing in the entranceway of the living room with his arms crossed and his hair flying around his head in a sleepy mess.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, your curfew was 1. And I believe 1 was 4 hours ago cause it's 5:30," Adam said.  
  
Cinder placed her left hand on her forehead and smoothed back her hair. "I know Adam."  
  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" he exclaimed just quiet enough to not wake their mother.  
  
"We were at the party and things started to get out of hand. So Charlie suggested we go tot Willow Cliff," Cinder started as she sat on the stairs.  
  
"Oh Jesus C! You actually went?! Were you drunk or something?! Cause you don't fuckin go to the number one make-out spot!" Adam interrupted.  
  
"Adam! Let me finish! First off, I'm not like that! I'm not gonna sleep with a Charlie at the damn make-out spot! Second, he didn't want that! We just went to look at the stars. We fell asleep and just woke up. I had no intensions of staying out past curfew," Cinder cried as she brought her knees up to her chin as she began to cry. Adam rushed to her side and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but there's no reason to cry," Adam said softly.  
  
"It's not you, mom's gonna kill me! She's gonna make me break up with Charlie, quit cheering, quit the band, and ground me forever!" Cinder cried.  
  
"Oh no. No she won't. You made one little mistake. It'll be okay. Sure she may ground you, but it'll only be for like a few weeks and know she won't make you stop all that stuff," Adam replied trying to sooth her.  
  
"But I fucked up!" she continued.  
  
"It'll be okay. Come on, let's get you to bed," Adam said helping her up the stairs to her room. She laid down and Adam pulled the covers up to her chin. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sleep tight Cinderella."  
  
"Wait, Adam, could you sleep with me?" she asked in a childish tone. He laughed at her and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Now, I know your not afraid of the closet monster anymore," he laughed as he thought back to their childhood when he used to sleep with her because of the so called closet monster Jay had convinced her lived in her room. Even though he knew it was weird, he nodded and crawled in the bed next to her. "None of this gets out to anyone!"  
  
"Not a problem!" Cinder laughed. 


	5. Stranger

Cinder thought her life was the best ever. Her mom didn't punish her, hell, she didn't even know she missed curfew. Adam decided he was gonna be a sweetheart and not open his big mouth. The only problems she could think of was that Shannon was a little angry that she missed the first practice of Peroxwhygen. But she knew he'd get over that quickly. Yep, she thought she was on a roll. She was popular, beautiful, had an excellent boyfriend, hardly any enemies, great best friends, a wonderful brother, and just in general a great life. She had her first game as captain of the cheering squad that day. Monday, always tough days for her, but she got to cheer and that made her happy. She dressed in her cheering uniform just like she would for every home game. It was tradition. For home games the cheerleaders wore their uniforms all day and the football team wore their jerseys and if they had them, school jackets. It was a good day to be walking around in something that skimpy. Very warm, about 75, a light breeze, and plenty of sun. Things were definitely on the bright side for Cinder. She just knew it was going to be a good day.  
  
"Cinder! Jesus!! Get a move on!!!" Adam yelled up the stairs to his slow poke of a sister. Cinder just rolled her eyes and let out a quiet chuckle as she threw her messenger bag over her head so it draped down over her body. She tightened her ponytail and skipped down the stairs. "WAHOO!! Beautiful sis!"  
  
"Thank you," she bowed as she laughed. "You don't look too bad either."  
  
"Whoa, is that Cinder?!" Jay exclaimed as he stuffed a powdered doughnut in his mouth that he had grabbed from the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you ever eat at your own house?" she asked as noticed the ring of powder around Jay's mouth. Adam nudged Jay's shoulder, causing him to drop the doughnut.  
  
"Dude!" Jay whined.  
  
"Jay, hun, get a napkin or something," Cinder laughed as she walked past the two blondes. Adam shook his head at Jay as he followed his sister out to the car. Jay quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" he yelled as he ran out of the large house. Adam laughed as he slowly pulled away from a running Jay. Jay high tailed it after them as Adam slowly got faster and faster.  
  
"Okay Adam. I think you've had your fun," Cinder laughed as she looked back at the tall man running behind the car with his hair flying behind him. Adam nodded and came to stop, allowing Jay to jump into the back seat.  
  
"Have a nice run?" Adam joked.  
  
"Very funny guys," Jay replied.  
  
When they arrived at school the guys were greeted by their fellow football players with pats on the back for good luck in the game that nite. Cinder sighed as she slowly climbed out of the car. A slight cold breeze blew up her short skirt and she shivered as she noticed Amy and Shannon walking towards the school to meet up with Rob who was sitting on a bench outside the doors. She ran after them and smiled as she sat down next to Rob.  
  
"How was the party Saturday nite?" Rob asked.  
  
"Dude, it was so lame. Probably the worst Chris has ever put on," Shannon sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but it looked to me like you had quite a good time with a certain blonde cheerleader," Amy teased.  
  
"I had no clue what you're talkin bout," Shannon said innocently.  
  
"Hello fellow citizens," Shane greeted them with a large smile.  
  
"Hey Shane," Cinder smiled at his reference to his beloved comic books.  
  
"Was that party kicking or what Saturday nite?!" Shane exclaimed slamming his body down next to Cinder. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at everyone as they looked at him like he had 3 heads. "What? Is there something on my face?!"  
  
"Yeah, that ugly mask. Oh wait, that's your face," Amy joked.  
  
"Ha ha," Shane replied sarcastically.  
  
"Dude, did you happen to go to the same party as the rest of us?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It sucked ass," Cinder answered as she looked over at Shane.  
  
"I didn't think it was that bad," Shane said with a shrug.  
  
"Hey guys," Charlie said with a smile as he walked up to the group of them. The guys gave him a friendly nod while Amy smiled.  
  
"Hey baby," Cinder smiled as she stood to stand next to her boyfriend. He placed a light kiss on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist as she stood in front of him.  
  
"Hey hey now, break it up!" Principal Bischoff exclaimed as the evil man walked into the building. Charlie let her go as they watched disappear into the halls of the school.  
  
"Man, I hate that guy!" Rob exclaimed. "Dude is making me clean the class rooms during my detention instead of just sitting there doing nothing but starring off into space."  
  
"He's definitely an evil man," Shannon agreed.  
  
"Hey, where's Trish?" Cinder asked as she backed herself into Charlie's body.  
  
"She's getting me some grub," Shannon smiled.  
  
"She's getting you food? Trish Stratigias?!" Amy joked.  
  
"Yeah, she's getting me some Dunkin Doughnuts," Shannon replied smugly.  
  
"Are you two dating?" Rob asked curiously.  
  
"No, well, kinda, maybe, I really don't know," Shannon replied.  
  
"Awe, Shannon likes Trish!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"Hey now, I didn't say anything when you had that crush on Oscar," Shannon said harshly.  
  
"Shannon!" Cinder exclaimed angrily.  
  
"You had a crush on Oscar?" Charlie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I did. What's so funny about that?!" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at him in a glare as he thought carefully about his response.  
  
"Well, there's that height difference. Sweetie, you tower over him," Charlie laughed.  
  
"Grrrrr," Cinder growled as she took her seat between Rob and Shane. Trish ran up to them moments later in her uniform carrying a box of doughnuts in her hand. Shannon gladly took them from her as she smiled at everyone. Not long after the first bell had rung and everyone slowly filed into the large building. Cinder stood at her locker and grabbed her books before she ran off to her first class.  
  
********************  
  
"Cinder, would you hurry up! We're gonna be late for Chem," Rob rushed as Cinder quickly grabbed her books from her locker.  
  
"What are you so worried about Mr. Everything is cool?" she joked.  
  
"Hey, I'm already in detention for half my life. I don't need to be in it for the rest of it!" he laughed as he started to walk away.  
  
"I'm right behind you," she yelled as she began to shut her locker. She turned in the opposite direction to avoid hitting the couple that were making out at the locker next to her and fell into a hard figure. All her books and the figures books dropped to the floor with a heavy thud. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"No, it's my fault. I was walking with my head down," the figure replied with a soft deep southern accent. They both bent down to grab their books. Cinder looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I have a tendency to do that too," she laughed as they stood up slowly.  
  
"Here, I think this is yours," he smiled as he handed over her art portfolio.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "You new here?"  
  
"Yeah, unfortunately," he chuckled as brightly colored blue hair fell into his face. "Me and my brother moved here last week. Today's my first day."  
  
"Oh! My friend told me that she saw a couple new guys. You must be seniors. She said she saw you walking around with Mark Callaway."  
  
"Yeah, he was showing me and my brother the ropes. I'm a junior though. My brother, Matt, is a senior."  
  
"I'm a junior too so if you need anything just ask," Cinder said allowing her bright Copeland smile to show. "I'm Cinder Copeland."  
  
"As in Adam Copeland's sister?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, how'd ya know?"  
  
"Matt's trying out of the football team. We used to play at our old school."  
  
"You gonna try out?"  
  
"Nah, I'm just not into it anymore," he replied. "Oh, by the way, I'm Jeff Hardy."  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
"CINDER!!!" Rob yelled. Cinder rolled her eyes and turned to him.  
  
"Just a second, Rob!" she yelled back. "Where ya off to?"  
  
"Umm, gym," he replied as he glanced down at his schedule.  
  
"Oh, you're totally goin in the opposite direction," she laughed. "It's back that way, all the way at the end of the hall."  
  
"Oh gees. Thanks a lot."  
  
"CIN!!!" Rob yelled.  
  
"Ugh, I gotta go get to Chem. But I'll see ya around?" she asked as she began to walk backwards.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully," he smiled as they both went their separate ways.  
  
"Who was that?" Rob asked as Cinder caught up to him.  
  
"A new guy. Jeff Hardy. He seems really cool," she smiled.  
  
"Oh no, I know that smile," Rob teased.  
  
"Oh gees. Ya know, just because I have this smile on my face doesn't mean I like the guy. I don't know him!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"I know, I'm just kidding with you," he laughed. Cinder let out a sigh as they began to sprint to their class. "But what was up with that hair dude."  
  
"It's kinda cool isn't it?"  
  
"Um, no," Rob laughed.  
  
"I like it. I thought it looked cool," she replied.  
  
"You're one strange girl," Rob laughed as they just made it in the class when the bell rang. They took their seats at their lab table and sighed heavily in relief.  
  
******************  
  
"Oh my God. I talked to that dark haired guy that I was telling ya'll about last week, today," Amy said happily as she sat down at the cafeteria table.  
  
"I talked to his brother," Cinder said casually.  
  
"His name is Matt Hardy and he's a senior and he's gonna be playin at the game tonite and I'm definitely gonna be there," Amy said as fast as possible.  
  
"Breathe girl, breathe," Shannon laughed.  
  
"Sorry but he's so awesome!" Amy sighed.  
  
"Has Amy Dumas caught the crush bug?" Cinder laughed.  
  
"What?! No way," she replied shyly.  
  
"Uh-huh," Cinder and Shannon laughed.  
  
"His brother is pretty cool. I have gym with him," Shannon said.  
  
"Yeah, I ran into him in the hall today," Cinder laughed. "And when I said ran, I meant it!"  
  
"He said he plays guitar and sings a bit," Shannon smiled.  
  
"Okay, Shan, we have a singer, we need a bassist," Cinder sighed.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean Chris doesn't really work well with our music. He's too 80's hair band sounding," Shannon noted.  
  
"True, but Chris is our friend," Cinder added.  
  
"Maybe we can have two singers. And Mike's transferring to Central. So he can't be our guitarist anymore," Shannon said.  
  
"Well, don't tell him he's definitely in it. Have him try out first," Cinder said.  
  
"Oh I will. How about Saturday?" Shannon suggested.  
  
"Can't, Cinder, Amy, and I have to look for dresses for the semi- formal Saturday nite," Trish said as she sat down next to Shannon. They gave each other a dreamy look and looked back at them.  
  
"Okay, how about Sunday?" Shannon said.  
  
"Wait, Trish, no way in hell am I goin to dress up," Amy and Cinder exclaimed in unison.  
  
"You both said you were gonna go so you can't back out now!" Trish laughed.  
  
"Hey, we didn't know it was a semi-formal!" Cinder argued.  
  
"Too bad. Can't back out. You're goin and so are you Amy," Trish said.  
  
"Fine," Amy and Cinder replied as they slumped back into their seats.  
  
"Cinder, you shouldn't care. I mean you are walking around in a skimpy little uniform," Shannon said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not comfortable," she replied.  
  
"Well, ya look hot and that's all that matters baby," Charlie said as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She smiled as he sat in the seat next to her.  
  
"Okay, so back onto this whole try-out deal. Sunday?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure sounds great," Cinder answered.  
  
"What's goin on Sunday?" Charlie asked.  
  
"One of the new guys, Jeff, is gonna try out for the band," Shannon answered.  
  
"But C, I thought that maybe we could go to the beach before it gets too cold," Charlie said as he snuggled up to her.  
  
"This is important Charlie. I need to do be there," Cinder said as a look of sadness crossed his face. "I'm sorry. I love you though."  
  
"I love you too," he laughed.  
  
"You guys said I love you!" Trish exclaimed in happiness.  
  
"Um yeah," Cinder laughed.  
  
"That's so cute! When did ya first say it?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Saturday morning at 5 in the morning," Charlie laughed.  
  
"Awe, you two are so cute!" Trish said.  
  
"Okay, please stop saying that," Amy requested.  
  
"Sorry, but they are so cute!"  
  
Amy glared at her before throwing a balled up napkin at Trish's face. Amy laughed at her as Trish threw an orange peel at her. Before anyone knew what happened there was a massive food fight going on. Charlie covered Cinder with his letterman jacket and led her to safety outside the cafeteria. They stood in the door way and laughed at all the fools as they got covered in food. 


	6. The Big Game

All throughout her day, she couldn't get his deep green eyes out of her head or his unusual, but pleasant, scent. She thought of him during all her classes and had trouble concentrating. Even cheering practice before the big game was tough for her to focus on. She had screwed up a pyramid and almost broke her neck trying to do a back tuck. She sat on the green grassy soccer field watching the rest of the squad go over the half time routine. She shook her head a few times trying to get him out of her head, but had no such luck.  
  
"Cin, what's up?" Amy's cheerful voice broke through her mind. She looked to the right of her to see Amy sitting herself down on the grass next to her. Amy gave her a large smile and looked towards the rest of the girls. "What are they doing there and you doing here?"  
  
"I just have no concentration today. I was zoning in and out of all my classes and now," Cinder replied with a sigh as she watched Torrie pull off a perfect back handspring.  
  
"Why? What's goin on in that blonde head of yours?" she joked. Cinder gave her a stern look and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know. I can't get that Jeff kid out of my mind. It's so bizarre," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Matt invited me to watch them do football practice. And I saw you sitting here by yourself and almost kill yourself earlier so I thought I'd see what was wrong," she answered.  
  
"So, you and Matt have hit it off pretty well. Can't wait to meet him," Cinder smiled.  
  
"I'm hoping he'll ask me to the semi," she responded.  
  
"He could very well do that," Cinder said softly.  
  
"Do you think they have a chance against Central?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean Charlie is the best quarterback we've had in years. Adam's on his best this season. He wants to be MVP all star. The defensive line is looking really strong with Marc, Mark, Glen, and Terry leading it. And Rob's doing awesome as a linebacker this year. So I think we have a pretty damn good shot," Cinder explained.  
  
"I hope Matt gets to play. He says he's really good," Amy laughed. "I've only known him for a few hours and already know that he's an arrogant ass!"  
  
"You have the best luck with guys!" Cinder laughed as she thought back to a horrible relationship Amy had with an exchange student from Mexico, Jesus, but everyone hated to call him that so they all gave him the name, Essa.  
  
"Oh, gees. I don't even wanna think about him. What the hell was I thinking?!" she laughed as she slapped her forehead.  
  
"You were thinking, wow, he's hot and exotic. Give it to me baby," Cinder teased.  
  
"Cinder, what are you doing sitting here? Shouldn't you be with your squad?" Adam asked as he stood behind his younger sister with all his football gear on.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with your football team?" Cinder shot back as she stood.  
  
"Break," Adam said with a shrug. "Anyways, a bunch of us are going to Fred's tonite whether we win or lose after the game. You comin?"  
  
"Curfew Adam," Cinder pointed out as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Nah, I called Mom and she said as long as you're with me, you can stay out with us," Adam replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not?"  
  
"Great. What about you Ames? I'm sure Matt would love it if you'd come," Adam smiled innocently.  
  
"Really?!" she exclaimed excitedly. Cinder gave her a little eye roll and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, he asked me to ask you," Adam laughed as he pointed to Matt, who was standing next to Charlie, Jay, and Rob starring at Amy. He quickly looked away as they all looked towards him. Amy blushed slightly and nodded at Adam.  
  
"I'm there!" she said.  
  
"Good. We're all meeting in the football player's parking lot," Adam said as he began to walk away. They waved at him and turned to each other with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Looks like you've got an admirer!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"Well, he's got one too!" Amy responded.  
  
*******************  
  
Cinder was on top of things at the game as she led her squad in the cheers. She had completely cleared all her thoughts of Jeff and was finally focused on the situation. For the first time in years, Wakefield High was in the lead in the 3rd quarter. The fans were going wild as everyone thought they were going to win. Rico lifted Cinder in the air as she did a scorpion for the crowd. She looked at the top of the bleachers where Amy was sitting, cheering her little heart out, and she noticed she wasn't alone. She looked right into those deep green eyes and smiled slightly. Adorned on his blue hair was a baseball cap, helping keep his hair out of his face. He wore a big baggy black sweatshirt that had Pearl Jam on it and what looked to be baggy black jeans. He looked towards her and gave her a slight wave with a friendly smile. She felt her leg start to wiggle underneath her as Rico tried to keep her straight. She looked down, lost her balance and fell right onto the ground. Everyone in the crowd and the benched football players all ooooooed, as the other cheerleaders gathered around her.  
  
"Ow," she cried as she cringed slightly in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop you. You just started wiggling around," Rico apologized although he didn't sound too sincere.  
  
"It's okay, I lost my balance, that's all," Cinder replied as Alanah and Jackie helped her up.  
  
"Oh sure, we get a captain who can't even hold a simple scorpion for 5 seconds," Dawn Marie complained.  
  
"Oh shut up Dawn. It was one little mistake. Live with it," Trish exclaimed angrily as Cinder brushed herself off.  
  
"I bet Torrie could hold it better than you can!" Stacy said glaring at Cinder.  
  
"Would you all just cool it!?" Lisa Moretti sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Alanah asked Cinder with her hands on Cinder's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright. No biggie. Adam's done much worse to me," Cinder said with a small smile.  
  
"You guys, Marc just got hurt!" Jessy said as everyone looked out onto the field. One of the best defensemen was down on the field. He held his leg tightly as everyone could hear his cries. All the players retreated from the middle of the field as paramedics rushed in. Cinder looked at the scoreboard, noting the fact that there was about 8 minutes to play and Central had caught up with Wakefield with possession of the ball on the goal line. Cinder shook her head as they carried Marc off the field. The end of the game was Central over Wakefield once again. It was a close game and if only Wakefield could have gotten one more touchdown and a field goal they would have won. The football team slowly made their way off the field towards the locker rooms.  
  
"Um, great job you guys. You did great tonite. Practice tomorrow after school till 4," Cinder said as she dismissed her squad. Cinder and Trish stood next to the field together with frowns on their faces.  
  
"Hey, Cin, you alright?" Amy asked as she ran up to them. Trish and Cinder turned and smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You know me. Adam has put me through a hell of a lot worse," she laughed.  
  
"It was a good game you guys," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, but it would have been nice to get just one win over them," Trish sighed.  
  
"Next time," Amy nodded.  
  
"So, I guess we should get ready to go to Fred's, huh?" Cinder said as they began to walk towards the locker rooms. Standing next to the gate to the field was Jeff. His arms crossed over his chest and his head down. They started to walk by him when he stepped in front of Cinder. He smiled at her and she smiled back as they stood there starring at each other. "Hey."  
  
"Hi. You, um, you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm perfectly fine," she smiled as she watched Amy and Trish get further away. "What are you doin here? Wanted to see Matt play?"  
  
"Yeah right!" he laughed. "Actually, no. I came cause Amy didn't want to sit by herself. She's a pretty cool girl."  
  
"Yeah she is. We've been friends since kindergarten," Cinder said. "You goin to Fred's?"  
  
"Fred's?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a diner that's known for the hoards of Wakefield students that travel there to hang out," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't asked," he said with a shrug.  
  
"You should come with us. It's gonna be a lot of fun. I don't exactly know who's coming, but it's never a dull moment when we all go out."  
  
"Um, well, I don't know. I don't wanna interfere in a group type thing," he said digging his foot into the dirt.  
  
"Come with us. Please? You'll fit right in with us," Cinder said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
"You really think so? I've seen you friends and I don't think they'd like me very much," he said.  
  
"Seriously, I am friends with everybody. My friends are very diverse. I wouldn't have it any other way," Cinder said. "Plus you like Amy, so you'll have her there."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I'll come," he smiled.  
  
"Good, I'm glad," she replied with an excited smile on her face. "You goin to the semi-formal this Saturday?"  
  
"Oh, um, well, uh, those kinds of things aren't really my deal. I'm not too into dressing up," he chuckled.  
  
"Oh, neither am I. But my friend Trish is making me go. And I'm sure my boyfriend wants me there, so I'm kinda obligated to go," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh, your boyfriend?" he said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie Haas. The quarterback," she answered.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"So, you should go with us to the dance. It'll be fun."  
  
"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," he said.  
  
"I hear you're tryin out for Shannon's band."  
  
"You know Shannon?"  
  
"Oh yeah, me, him, and Amy are the three musketeers," she laughed.  
  
"Wow, you guys don't look like you should be friends."  
  
"Don't be fooled by my appearance today. I don't normally wear this kind of stuff. Give me a pair of jeans and a tank top any day!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling," Jeff replied. "But um, yeah, I'm trying out for Peroxwhygen. I just hope the band members like me."  
  
"I' m sure at least one of them does," Cinder laughed innocently.  
  
"Well, I know Shannon and I are on good terms, but I don't know about that Chris guy. He seems a little, much."  
  
"Chris is harmless. He's all talk and no action. Partly my fault, but he's a good guy."  
  
"Cinder! Come on, get a move on!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Well, I gotta go get changed. I'll meet you in the front parking lot. That's where all the football players hang out," Cinder explained as she began to run off.  
  
"Okay, see ya there!" Jeff yelled after her as a smile crept across his face. He stuck his hands in his front pockets and slowly made his way to the parking lot.  
  
"Was that Jeff?" Trish asked as Cinder slipped a dark blue muscle tee over her head. She fastened her belt and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, that's Jeff. I convinced him to come with us tonite," she replied.  
  
"He's a cutie," Trish smiled.  
  
"Trish, you've got Shannon," Cinder said throwing her cheering shoes in her locker.  
  
"Shannon and I are not a couple. We're just, um, dating I guess you could say," she said shyly.  
  
"You and that fine piece of ass are dating?!" Stacy exclaimed as she walked around the lockers towards them. She crossed her arms over her pink bra covered chest.  
  
"Stacy, stay out of our business," Cinder requested.  
  
"I'll be involved in anything I wanna be involved in. He's a fine piece of ass and I don't know why he'd want a trashy hoe like you, Trish. Especially when I'm around," Stacy said.  
  
"You're such a bitch, Stacy," Trish said shaking her head.  
  
"You've got Andrew. Enjoy him. He's a great guy," Cinder said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, he is. But it doesn't mean I can't look and sometimes touch," she smiled.  
  
"Stacy, I swear if you hurt him, I'll hurt you!" Cinder threatened.  
  
"You're just like Chris Irvine, Cinder. All talk and no action," Stacy said as she walked away.  
  
*************************  
  
"Jeff, what are you doin here? Did you come to watch me kick some ass on the field?" Matt asked his little brother smugly.  
  
"No, Matt, I didn't. I came to see that girl I was telling you about. She invited me to come along with you all tonite," Jeff answered.  
  
"Does my little brother have a girlfriend?" Matt asked in a childish tone.  
  
"No, she's got a boyfriend. And I don't need a girlfriend anyways. I have Beth," Jeff said with a shrug.  
  
"Jeff, you and Beth broke up because we were leaving," Matt said softly.  
  
"Maybe I wanna get back with her," Jeff replied.  
  
"There are so many other wonderful girls here. I'm sure you can find one you want to be with," Matt said.  
  
"Dude, you had an awesome game today!" Adam said patting Matt on the back.  
  
"Thanks, you too. I really appreciate you all accepting me like you have," Matt said.  
  
"No problem. You're one of us now. You're in for life," Jay said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, this is my little brother Jeff," Matt smiled. "Jeff, this is Adam and Jay."  
  
"Hey," Jeff nodded.  
  
"I hope it's alright with you guys that he comes with us tonite. Some cheerleader that he met asked him to come with us," Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Adam asked curiously.  
  
"Your sister, actually," Jeff replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah. That's fine that you come. The more the merrier," Adam smiled.  
  
"You'll like Cinder. She's a really great girl," Jay said. "She may be the most popular girl in school, but you'd never really know it. She likes pretty much everyone."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. She's already kind of befriended me," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Are we goin or what?" Trish asked as she, Amy, Alanah, and Cinder walked towards the four guys.  
  
"Just waiting for Charlie and Rob," Adam answered.  
  
"Matt, this is Cinder, Alanah, and Trish," Jay introduced them.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you girls," he smiled although he was more interested in looking at Amy than acknowledging anyone else. Amy walked towards them and they slipped into a conversation by themselves.  
  
"Jeff, this is my friend Trish and Adam's girlfriend, Alanah. Trish, Alanah, this is Jeff," Cinder smiled.  
  
"So, um, what's up with the hair?" Trish asked with a smile.  
  
"Let's get going!" Rob yelled as he and Charlie ran out of the locker rooms. They all jumped into cars and drove to their diner. They crammed into a small booth together and ordered food.  
  
"I can't believe we lost!" Charlie said as he placed his hand on top of Cinder's.  
  
"You guys did awesome tonite though. You all had a good game," Amy said.  
  
"We would have won if they hadn't attacked Marc," Jay complained.  
  
"We'll get em next time guys," Rob said smoothly.  
  
"So, Jeff, are you and your brother close?" Cinder asked as the others got in a conversation about the game.  
  
"Oh yeah. We're really close. I love him," Jeff smiled. "How bout you and Adam?"  
  
"Oh my God yes! We are so close. We even have the same friends. He's always been there to protect me. We hardly fight, unless it's about Charlie. I love him to death!" Cinder smiled happily.  
  
"He's your older brother. He has to protect you. It's the older brother rule book. Just ask Matt," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Well, we don't have a father. He, um, he walked out right after he heard our mom was pregnant with me. So I never knew him and Adam was only like 1 when he left. So Adam's always had to be my father and brother and best friend. He always yelled at me when I was wrong or bad, he always comforted me when I was upset, he just took care of me like a father should have. I may have hated him for what he did as a child to me, but now I completely understand why. He just loves me and didn't want me to get hurt. Although he had a tendency to do it himself," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh yes, the older brother cardinal rule of injuring the younger sibling," Jeff joked. "Matt's injured me a few times as well."  
  
"I'm sure he has. So, why'd ya'll move here?"  
  
"Our Dad got a job transfer," Jeff answered.  
  
"So do you have any other siblings?"  
  
"Nah, it's just me, Matt, and my Dad," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Where's you mother?" Cinder asked curiously as she rested her head on her hand after pulling it out from under Charlie's.  
  
"She passed away when we were little. I was 9 and Matt was 12," Jeff answered sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Cinder said softly.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sorry about your situation too."  
  
"Cinder, earth to Cinder!" Adam yelled snapping his fingers in front of her face. She looked over at him with a glare. "We should go. It's after midnite."  
  
"Oh, yeah. We should. So, Jeff, I'll see ya tomorrow. You should hang out with us in the morning. Meet us by the benches in front of the school. It's usually me, Trish, Shannon, Rob, Amy, Chris, and Shane Helms," Cinder said as Jeff let her out of the booth. Charlie went with her and put a protective arm around her waist. As if to tell Jeff that she was his property.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably see you then," Jeff smiled.  
  
"See you guys later," Adam said as he took Cinder's hand. Cinder pulled back and gave Charlie a deep kiss.  
  
"I love you," she said softly as she caressed his face.  
  
"I love you too baby," he smiled as she and Adam left.  
  
"Me and my brother better go too. See you guys tomorrow," Matt said as he grabbed Jeff's arm tightly. "Dude, lay off Cinder."  
  
"Lay off her? I just wanna be friends with her. I want nothing more than that. I like Charlie. And I think her brother my kill me if I tried to interfere in her relationship," Jeff said.  
  
"Word is that Adam hates Charlie," Matt said as they climbed into his black blazer. "I didn't expect her to look like that though. I expected someone more like you."  
  
"I don't know what it is about her but I felt this instant connection with her. I can't explain it. There's just something about her and those eyes and that smile amaze me," Jeff smiled. "What's up with you and Amy?"  
  
"Do you like Amy?" Matt asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, she's a great girl. I have US History with her last period. That's why I went to the game. She didn't want to sit by herself. Plus I did want to see Cinder again and maybe talk to her," Jeff said. "Do you like Amy?"  
  
"Oh hell yeah. I really do like her. I'm asking her to the semi this weekend. You should go," Matt said.  
  
"You know that it's not really my scene," Jeff said. "Plus I don't have a date. And those are the kind of things you want to go with some one to."  
  
"I'm sure you can find some one by the end of the week," Matt said.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe Cinder can hook me up with one of her cheerleaders," Jeff joked. 


	7. AN

A/N: Sorry about that, minor brain block! Can we say blonde moment, yes this chapter was supposed to go to Without you..........my stupidity, sorry all!!! 


	8. Surfs Up!

A/N: Okay, I just wanna give some advice to ya'll. Do not........and I repeat, DO NOT set your friends up with your other friends. It's so bad. And turns out so bad. Seriously, me and my best friend are in the middle of a BIG BAD mess. She set up our friend Kristen, with her husband's friend, Matt. Not good. We're both close with Kristen and Matt's really close with Jessy and a good friend of mine. She's now gone into the arms of her ex and he's left alone. He said some REALLY bad stuff about her and now Jessy and I are stuck in the middle and can't get out. I love them both, really I do, but we're both goin crazy. And now he's starting to say things that upset Jessy, which is bad. He seriously worries me now. He was really bad before, saying how much his life sucks and shit like that. The worst part is that he can't even just take time out to relax cause he's off to army boot camp in a week. UGH!! So yeah, do not make the same mistake Jessy did. Don't set em up. It could turn out REALLY REALLY BAD!!!!  
  
********************  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow nite at 7 for the dance?" Charlie asked as he stopped to let Cinder out in front of her house.  
  
"Yeah, bye baby," she smiled as she kissed him softly. She grabbed her bag out of the backseat and started up the driveway. Before she even reached the house she could hear Adam's stereo blasting some familiar rock sounds, Drowning Pool, she guessed. She walked into the house, threw her bag on the chair that sat by the door, and ran up to her brother's room. She opened the door, almost blown away by the music. "Adam!"  
  
"He's probably deaf by now," a Southern voice spoke loudly, almost scaring Cinder to death. She turned around, facing Jeff, who stood there with a large grin on his face drinking a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me any," she laughed as they walked into his room. She tapped Adam on the shoulder lightly as she saw Jeff's older brother, Matt, sitting on the floor banging his head to the music. Adam jumped about 10 feet in the air and grabbed his chest, huffing and puffing, as he focused on his sister standing there with her arms crossed. He shook his head as Matt hit the volume on the stereo.  
  
"Holy shit, Cin! You tryin to kill me?!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"If I was, you'd be dead by now," she smirked.  
  
"Haha," he laughed sarcastically. "What are you doin home so late?"  
  
"It's only a little after 3, but anyways, I'm goin to the beach to catch some waves before it gets too cold," she said as she started out the door.  
  
"Where were you?" Adam pushed.  
  
"I just went out driving with Charlie after school. Nothin happened," she sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, be home by 5," Adam said as Matt cranked the volume back up. She laughed before walking across the hall to her room, closely followed by Jeff. He knocked on the door lightly and she smiled at him, motioning for him to come in.  
  
"Catch some waves?" he asked as she grabbed her solid black bikini bottom and bright blue tankini top. She pulled her board out of the closet and patted its surface.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a surfer," she smiled.  
  
"Oh wow, that's so cool. I've always thought about trying it. You any good?" She laughed at him as she began pulling out a few medals and trophies from her closet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"I would say you're more than okay!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the local champion. I'm the best surfer here. I've been winning championships since I was 7," she said.  
  
"Ever teach anyone?"  
  
"I taught Shannon, he sucks. I tried to teach Trish, but she was more interested in her tan. I taught Amy, and she's pretty good," she replied.  
  
"Would you be interested in teaching me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Sure. I don't see why not. Ya wanna come with me today and we can get started?"  
  
"Okay, but I don't have a board."  
  
"I have a spare in the basement you can use. What'd ya say?" she asked as she bit on her lower lip.  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Alright, just let me get changed and I'll steal Adam's car keys so we can go," she said pushing him gently out of her room.  
  
"Dude! Cinder's gonna teach me to surf!" Jeff yelled over the loud music as he bounced into Adam's room. Adam let out a light chuckle as he stood.  
  
"You've got the second best around teaching you," he said.  
  
"Oh? Who's the best?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Me!" Adam laughed. "No, seriously, she's excellent. You'll have a good time with her."  
  
"She said she has a spare board in the basement?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Yeah, come on, I'll get it for ya," Adam replied.  
  
"I can't believe you're gonna go surfing," Matt laughed they followed Adam down the stairs.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's not really your sport. You're all about the biking and shit," Matt answered.  
  
"Yeah, but this could be cool," Jeff smiled. He was so excited and it only got more intense as Adam handed him the board. They headed back up the stairs just as Cinder was walking down. She had on a pair of hot pink board shorts and her hair was in a tight ponytail. She tucked her board under her arm and smiled.  
  
"Adam, big brother, my favorite brother, the best brother in the world!" Cinder said buttering him up.  
  
"What do you want C?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Can I borrow your car?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Oh man, C, no," he said.  
  
"Please?!! I'll take real good care of it," she whined.  
  
"C, you just got your license," he replied.  
  
"Please Adam."  
  
"Ugh, alright, here. But if I find one scratch on it, I'm telling mom just how late you were last weekend," he threatened.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll be fine," she smiled. "Ready Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah, just take me home so I can change," he smiled as they left.  
  
"Dude you're more trusting with your car than I am," Matt laughed as they headed back up to Adam's room.  
  
"Yeah, well, she'd better take good care of it. Cause I'm serious about telling on her," he said.  
  
*******************  
  
"Whoa, is this your house?" Cinder asked as they stepped out of the car. Jeff gave her a light chuckle and nodded as he led her into the house.  
  
"Yeah, it's nothing like the one we used to live in. There was so much extra land. It was great. Matt and I grew up just messin around on it. I miss it," Jeff smiled.  
  
"What's with the dirt and shit in the back?" she asked.  
  
"Dirt biking track," he answered.  
  
"You dirt bike?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, have for years. Matt too," he smiled.  
  
"Wow, I've always wanted to try it. But my mom wouldn't ever let Shannon teach me as a kid. And frankly, neither would Adam," she laughed.  
  
"Well, since you're teaching me to surf, how bout I teach you to ride a dirt bike?" he suggested.  
  
"I don't know. I mean my mom might get pissed and I don't want Adam mad at you," she replied.  
  
"Come on, I gotta repay you some how," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I wanna do it," she smiled excitedly.  
  
"I thought you might," he laughed. "You seem like you're the rebellious type just trying to break out of that shell."  
  
"Nah, I'm not like that at all," she shook her head.  
  
"I'll be right back. Just gonna change. Make your self at home," he smiled as he ran up the stairs, skipping stairs as he went.  
  
"I'm gonna learn to dirt bike," she smiled to herself as she walked around the small house. She walked into the living room where she was greeted by a gorgeous boxer. He looked up at her as she smiled down at him. She reached out slowly and patted his head. He nudged her into a chair and stood up with his front legs on her lap. She laughed as he began to lick her face lovingly.  
  
"Liger!" Jeff yelled as he came running into the living room. The dog immediately backed off Cinder and laid down on the floor by her feet. "I'm sorry about that."  
  
"Oh, no, don't be. I love animals," she smiled as the dog wagged his tail at her. "What'd you call him? Liger?"  
  
"Yeah, Liger," Jeff replied. "You, uh, you say you like animals?" She shook her head at him as Liger jumped up at her. "All animals?"  
  
"Haven't met one I don't like. Except maybe snakes. They kinda creep me out," she laughed.  
  
"Come with me," he smiled as he took her hand. He led her up the stairs into a spare room. Inside there were a couple cages.  
  
"What'd ya got here? A zoo?" she joked.  
  
"Close. It's getting there," he laughed. "No, I think my Dad is making me stop here. I have a raccoon named Imagi, an Iguana Zeus, and a prairie dog named Witty."  
  
"What?" she asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Kinda strange," he blushed.  
  
"Can I see the prairie dog?" she asked biting on her lower lip.  
  
"Yeah," he said slightly excited. He reached into a large cage and pulled out a small brown furry creature. "This is Witty. He's really sweet. He's probably my favorite."  
  
"He's cute," she smiled petting the head gently.  
  
"Ya wanna hold him?" Jeff asked holding out his hands. Cinder paused for a minute, in thought, and then shook her head. She held him gently while Jeff changed the water in the cage.  
  
"He's so cute," Cinder squealed. "You might have to keep him under total watch cause I just might end up stealing him."  
  
"Oh no you won't!" Jeff laughed. Cinder handed Witty back to Jeff and they smiled at each other. Jeff carefully placed Witty back in his cage before he and Cinder walked down the stairs.  
  
"Well, we'd better get goin. We're losin valuable sun and wave time," she said as they climbed into Adam's car.  
  
"I really appreciate you doin this," Jeff said.  
  
"No problem. I actually don't mind teachin people how to do something I love," she smiled as she pulled into the beach parking lot. "Trust me, you're gonna love it!"  
  
***************  
  
"I heard you taught Jeff to surf yesterday," Trish smiled as she, Cinder, and Amy looked through a rack of dresses.  
  
"Yeah, he's a fast learner," Cinder answered.  
  
"So you two are getting pretty close," Amy smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he's a great friend. I really like him. He's gonna teach me to dirt bike tomorrow," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?! Your mom and brother are gonna die if they find out!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"I know, which makes it even better," Cinder replied with a devious sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you like this. He's really done something to you C," Trish said.  
  
"What are you talking bout?" Cinder asked as she put a dark purple strapless dress up to herself.  
  
"You're talking bout things and doin things you wouldn't have done before. Like dirt biking," Trish replied.  
  
"Oh please. I've always wanted to try dirt biking. It looks like fun," Cinder shrugged as she put the dress back.  
  
"Yeah, but when your mom told you a few years ago that she didn't want you doin it when you wanted Shannon to teach you, you stopped all consideration right there. Now you're just goin for it, against her," Amy said as she walked into the dressing room carrying a sleeveless silver dress. The two other girls found a dress and followed Amy.  
  
"Maybe it's time that I grew up, ya know? Stop bein a kid. Stop bein under everyone else's rule. Maybe I wanna be my own person," Cinder responded almost angrily.  
  
"Cinder, I've known you since we were 5. You've always been your own person. You always wanted to be different and you were," Amy said.  
  
"But Ames, we're not 5 anymore. We're 16, we're not little kids," Cinder said.  
  
"I just think he's changing you," Amy replied as they all walked out. They nodded at each other and went back in to change into their regular clothes.  
  
"He's not changing me. No one can change who I really am. Maybe he's just bringing this all out in me. Maybe I've just been tryin to hide this all for so many years," Cinder said as they paid for their dresses.  
  
"Cinder, as long as you stay the same sweet, beautiful, caring, wonderful person you are, I'm don't care what you do," Trish said putting her arm around Cinder's shoulders.  
  
"You guys, I'm not gonna change. I'll always be Cinder Mae Copeland," she smiled.  
  
********************  
  
"Oh wow, honey, you look beautiful," Leeann said as she watched her daughter walk down the stairs in her dress. The calf length dark blue spaghetti strap dress was much more comfortable than her cheering uniform. The dress had light blue flowers printed on it across the top and bottom. The back laced up in a corset type fashion. And her shoes fit her name perfectly, well, the nickname Adam had for her, Cinderella. They were see through, glass like, heels. Her blonde hair was slightly curled and the sides were pulled back. She smiled at her mom as she frantically took pictures.  
  
"Mom," she whined as Adam sauntered down the stairs behind her. He picked her up at the waist and carried her down the rest of the stairs, almost using her as a shield from their mother's camera.  
  
"You look beautiful, C," Adam smiled kissing her cheek softly.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look too bad either," Cinder joked as she checked out her brother's nice black dress pants and white fitting t-shirt. He did a model pose causing her to laugh when the doorbell rang. She skipped to the door, seeing Charlie standing there in a pair of khakis and a tight fitting black t-shirt, with his leather coat hanging off his shoulder. She greeted him with a soft kiss and led him inside the house with a smile.  
  
"You look beautiful baby," Charlie whispered as a flash of light went off. He laughed as Cinder gave her mother an eye roll. "Don't mind my mom. She seems to think that tonite is like the prom or something."  
  
"Well, it's not everyday that I get to see my daughter dressed up so nicely," Leeann smiled.  
  
"That's alright, I really don't mind," Charlie laughed as he placed his arm around Cinder's waist. They smiled for her mother then headed out the door.  
  
"Adam, make sure he doesn't try anything tonite. I know how these boys can be on a nite like this," Leeann said.  
  
"Don't worry Mom. She'll be fine. She can totally take care of herself," Adam smiled.  
  
"Still, I'd feel a lot better if you'd just promise me you'll watch her," Leeann repeated.  
  
"No problem mom. I always watch over her," Adam smiled as he leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek. "Later Mom."  
  
********************************  
  
"What do you know about these Hardy Boyz?" Charlie asked as he and Cinder walked into the massively decorated gym hand in hand.  
  
"Not so much about Matt, but Jeff and I are pretty good friends. I actually taught him to surf yesterday," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Matt rubs me the wrong way. I don't know why, but he does. And Jeff's a freak. Who in their right mind dyes their hair blue?!" Charlie laughed.  
  
"I think it's cool. He's bein creative," Cinder replied defensively.  
  
"Oh come on, he's a freak. Admit it!" Charlie said once again, only now they were within a foot of Jeff and he could hear every word.  
  
"Charlie, no. He's not a freak. You don't even know him. He's a great guy. Sweet, funny, nice. He's creative and different. Just because he may dye his hair different colors doesn't mean he's a freak," Cinder argued as she ripped her hand out of Charlie's.  
  
"Cinder, be reasonable. Any normal person doesn't just wake up one day and decide they want purple hair. That makes them a freak!"  
  
"Ya know what? I've thought many times about doin it. But I haven't because of people like you! He's brave and daring. He doesn't want to be like us normal people. He wants to be his own person and he's doin a pretty damn good job at it. So just back off!" Cinder exclaimed as she stormed off.  
  
"You know just how to win them over," Chris laughed as he walked back Charlie.  
  
"Shove it Irvine!" Charlie snapped.  
  
"First fight?" Jeff asked as he walked up to Cinder who was standing at the refreshment table.  
  
"Yeah, you heard?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thank you," he said softly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For sticking up for me. That means a lot to me," he smiled.  
  
"No problem. I meant everything I said," she shrugged.  
  
"At my old school everyone thought I was cool cause I looked like this, but here, no one cares. And the ones that do don't like it one bit and think I'm a freak. How come a popular girl like you, doesn't?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess everything that you do are things I've wanted to do, I don't know," she replied. "What are you doin here? I didn't think you were gonna come."  
  
"A freshman asked me, so I said yes just to see what goes on," he answered. "She's in the bathroom now freshening up or something. She's a little high maintenance, I think."  
  
"Probably a cheerleader," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Casey," he replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Total cheerleader," she laughed.  
  
"I should have said no, huh?"  
  
"Well, you'll probably have her ducking in and out of the bathroom all nite," she replied.  
  
"Great. Just what I wanted to spend my nite doing," he chuckled.  
  
"You gotta watch some of these cheerleaders. I don't know about other schools, but here they're pretty superficial," she said.  
  
"Great, NOW you tell me," he laughed. "Ah well, ya learn from your mistakes."  
  
"You can come hang out with me, Trish, Shannon, Matt, and Amy if you'd like," Cinder offered.  
  
"What about Charlie?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot about him," she laughed. "I guess he'll be around too."  
  
"Thanks, I think I will take you up on your offer," he smiled his green eyes twinkling in the minimal light. She smiled at him before she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the others that were dancing in a huddled group. 


	9. Fright Night

A/N: Okay, just a note to all you Without You readers. I know it's been awhile since I've updated that but it's because I'm a little stuck with it for the moment. I've kinda run out of ideas for the moment. So I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates on that! Oh, and I have no idea what really happens when you go bungee jumping. What I wrote in this chapter is just what's in my mind. I have never been bungee jumping nor do I truly wanna go........unless I can do it off something other than a bridge. Oh and there's quite the little horror story towards the end. I'm not good at writing those kinds of things, although with the amount of horror movies I've seen you would think I would be, but I gave it a try.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Cinder?! What are you doin here? You come to listen to Shannon's band?" Jeff asked as he climbed out of his father's old rusted pickup. Cinder shut her mother's black Saab door and waved her drum sticks at him. He smiled as they walked up Shannon's driveway together. "I should have known from the drum set in your room."  
  
"Yeah, ya should have," she laughed as they walked into the basement. Shannon smiled at the two of them while Chris gave Jeff an evil glare. Amy stood up from the ratty old couch that sat in there and smiled. "Amy, what are you doin here?"  
  
"Shannon convinced me to play bass today," Amy answered as she shouldered her bass guitar. Jeff set his guitar case on the floor and placed his hands in his back pockets.  
  
"So, what happens now?" he asked.  
  
"We play man," Shannon exclaimed as he hit Jeff's shoulder playfully. Jeff smiled as Shannon set up a spare microphone. "You got anything specific ya wanna sing?"  
  
"Why should he get to pick what he sings?! Shouldn't we, so we can give him a challenge?!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
"Why not both?" Cinder asked as she sat behind her drums. She did a little drum roll to warm up and smiled as everyone took their places.  
  
"Aerosmith, "Angel". I want you to try that one," Chris demanded as he sat on a stool holding his mic. They all smiled at each other and Jeff grew a look of amazement on his face as everyone realized that he was the missing piece. He strummed his guitar as he sang loudly, making Steven Tyler look like an amateur. When they finished, everyone but Chris gave him a standing ovation.  
  
"You gotta stay with us!" Shannon exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Well, I mean, yeah, if you're sure," Jeff smiled proudly.  
  
"No, I wanna hear you do one more song. I'm still not convinced you can handle this," Chris said. "Nirvana, "All Apologies"."  
  
"No Chris. It's his turn to pick a song," Amy pointed out. Jeff looked up in thought before a large smile grew on his face.  
  
"I heard this amazing song on the radio on the way over here. I'd like to sing that. Lifehouse, "Everything"," Jeff requested. "You guys ever heard of it?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a beautiful song. Basically just guitar and keyboard with some bass until the end when the drums come in," Cinder replied.  
  
"Right. So I'll start off and you guys follow," Jeff said as he started strumming away on an acoustic. Shannon picked up his electric guitar and Jeff's amazing voice sang away. Chris sat on the stool stone faced with his arms crossed, refusing to sing his back up. Cinder was forced to shine through with her back up talent. The two of them sounded perfect together. Shannon was amazed at how well the two of them sounded. It was like a puzzle being put together.  
  
"You're in bro," Shannon immediately spoke after they had finished a perfect rendition of the song.  
  
"Really? Ya'll mean that?" Jeff responded almost in a shocked tone.  
  
"Yeah, you're perfect!" Cinder replied smiling at him. "And Amy, there's no way you CAN'T be in the band now."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda got that feeling," she laughed.  
  
"So it's final. Jeff, Amy, welcome to Peroxwhygen," Shannon said giving the two of them a large hug. Cinder laughed as she joined the group hug, only missing one band member. Chris had left during the congratulations festivities. When the group had parted the looked for him, but in the end shrugged their shoulders and went on with the practice, sounding better than they had ever sounded before.  
  
**********************  
  
"Cinder, what the hell happened to you?! Did you get in a fight with a mud puddle and lose?!" Adam joked as she and Jeff walked through the door to the house later that nite. Her face had been covered in dust and dirt and her clothes were caked in mud. She smiled and Jeff, causing her brother to give her a curious look.  
  
"Jeff took me dirt biking," she replied softly.  
  
"Dirt biking?!" Adam yelled. "Doesn't Mom have a rule about that with you?!"  
  
"Adam, come on, I'm 16. I should be allowed to do this shit!" Cinder argued.  
  
"Cinder, there's a reason why you're not supposed to be doin it!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Oh? And what's that? I'm the little girl in the family so I'm too frail or some shit?!" Cinder exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"No, because it's dangerous!" Adam replied.  
  
"It's only dangerous if you don't know what you're doin," Jeff spoke quietly.  
  
"See?! I'm perfectly safe! I'm not gonna fuckin go off on some large jump!" she yelled as she pushed by Adam and run up the stairs with Jeff right behind her.  
  
"I'm tellin Mom!" Adam yelled after her.  
  
"FUCK OFF ADAM!" she yelled in response as she slammed her door shut in Jeff's face. He starred at the door, contemplating whether he should knock or not.  
  
"Um, Cinder?" Jeff said softly. She threw the door open and pulled him inside her room.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that," she apologized.  
  
"No big deal. Matt and I have had worse fights than that," he laughed.  
  
"I just wish my family would let me grow up and be my own person," she sighed.  
  
"They will. They just have to get used to who you really are first," Jeff said.  
  
"But what if I don't even know who I really am?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.  
  
"Then you gotta find out," Jeff shrugged in response.  
  
"Easier said than done," she laughed.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, some of the things that I truly wanna do, I would never be able to do cause my Mom would kill me," she replied.  
  
"Like.............?"  
  
"Like bungee jumping. Or skipping a whole day of school. Or going on a road trip. Things like that," she smiled dreamily.  
  
"Bungee jumping? Next Saturday. Skipping school? Friday we'll go on a road trip to the city. Your mom will never know," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yeah she will. The school will call her on Friday if I don't go. I don't have the best track record so they keep tabs on me," she replied.  
  
"So you get grounded for a few days or something."  
  
"But if I get grounded I can't go bungee jumping on Saturday," she joked.  
  
"So we go on Friday on our way to the city."  
  
"You're so rebellious."  
  
"No, I just don't wanna be seen as a normal everyday Joe. Cause I'm not. I'm me and no one else can be like me. Just like you're you and no one can be like you."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"So? You gonna do it?"  
  
"Jeff, you are the best!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He laughed quietly as he took her into his muddy body and lifted her off the ground.  
  
*******************************  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Cinder whispered with a large smile on her face as she and Jeff started walking out of Wakefield High.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" he whispered back with an equally large smile.  
  
"No, no one knows. I just told them all that I was goin to the bathroom and I'd meet them in class," she replied as they finally reached the doors.  
  
"Yeah, I think Shannon suspects something though," Jeff laughed as they were finally free to talk as loud as they wanted.  
  
"Probably. He may be blonde, but he's rather quick," she joked.  
  
"Oh, and you're one to talk," Jeff responded as they walked up to his shiny, what looked to be new, pickup. He opened the door for her and smiled as she easily slid into the passenger seat. She looked around at the flawless leather seating.  
  
"Wow, this is a hot pickup," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your father's?"  
  
"Nope. It's mine. I paid for it using the money I got from working on the farms since I was like 10," he laughed.  
  
"Wow. Must have cost you a fortune. What year?"  
  
"It's a 2000. And it wasn't that expensive. I got it used. It was like 15 grand. Not too bad for something in this kind of condition. Although I did repaint it."  
  
"What was wrong with the paint before?"  
  
"It was brown," he laughed. "I knew I couldn't be in a brown truck so I painted it black and had white flames done on the side. Sure it cost quite a bit more, but it looks awesome."  
  
"Yeah it does."  
  
"So, bungee jumping first?"  
  
"HELL YEAH!!" Cinder exclaimed punching her fist in the air as Jeff put on some Marilyn Manson. Cinder tilted her head to the side and gave off a half smile as she listened to the music. He quickly turned it over onto some pop station that was playing Britney Spears. She immediately cringed and shook her head.  
  
"I should have asked about Marilyn Manson. Girls like you probably prefer Britney and NSYNC," Jeff said.  
  
"Okay, first off, I HATE Britney Spears. Second, while I may be a closet NSYNC fan, I do prefer my rock music over them. And lastly, what do you mean girls like me?!" she exclaimed slightly offended.  
  
"I just meant the cheerleader type. Sorry," he answered meekly.  
  
"Okay, if it wasn't for Adam and Trish, I wouldn't be a cheerleader. And I'm not a little teeny bopper. I happen to like Marilyn Manson. Although he's not my fave. I'd rather listen to like Otep, Disturbed, Rob Zombie, Pearl Jam, Nirvana, ummmmmm..........ya know, people like them," she explained.  
  
"You're really not who you look like you should be. You seem like the blonde cheerleader type that thinks she's smarter than everyone else and just thinks she's the thang!" Jeff laughed at his response.  
  
"I'm the complete opposite. You totally just described Trish!" Cinder laughed. "I grew up with Adam and Jay and all their friends. Do you really think I'm that girly?"  
  
"No, I suppose not."  
  
"And I do have my blonde moments. I do stupid shit all the time and get teased for it by Shane ALL the time," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Well, can I tell you a secret?" Jeff asked leaning in closer to Cinder.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Cinder said taking this as a serious matter.  
  
"Under all this color, I'm really a blonde," he laughed.  
  
"Gotcha," Cinder laughed as they pulled onto a deserted bridge. Off to the side was a little platform with bungee equipment sitting on it. Around the platform, two men stood, one smoking a cigarette and the other yawning with his arms crossed over his chest. Cinder took in a deep breath as Jeff stepped out of the truck. Cinder slowly followed as they walked up to the men.  
  
"Hey, we're here to go bungee jumping," Jeff smiled as Cinder coward behind him.  
  
"Alright, just fill out these forms," one of the men said to them, giving them each a clip board. They signed the designated papers and handed them back. Cinder looked over the edge of the bridge as a wave of fear swept over her.  
  
"Jeff, I don't think I can do this," she whispered as they started to suit her up.  
  
"Sure you can. I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself," Jeff smiled as he cupped her chin in his hand. A small smiled crept across her face as they situated her on the platform.  
  
"We're gonna count down from 10 and then you'll jump. Don't think about it. Just go. Cause otherwise you'll second guess yourself," one of the men said to her, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. She nodded as she took in a few deep breaths, missing the first half of the count. "5.......4.......3.......2........1!!!!!!" She immediately flew through the air, a slight scream escaping her pink colored lips. Her long blonde hair that had been tightly pulled into a ponytail flew up in her face as she bounced back up. She screamed in excitement as she started to bounce around a bit.  
  
"How was it?!" Jeff called down to her as she was helped into a little raft to be taken off to the side.  
  
"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND I'LL TELL YA!!!!" she yelled in return as they suited Jeff up. He smiled down at her as he closed his eyes and let himself fall towards the ground. She laughed happily as he let out an excited WOO. He ran to her as soon as they hit the shore and picked her up in his arms.  
  
"That's such an awesome rush!" he exclaimed.  
  
"It was great!" she laughed.  
  
"So you're glad you did it?" he asked.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what next?" he asked as they climbed the hill to the pickup.  
  
"Well, I haven't had any French toast in SO long. Why not run to Denny's and get some?" Cinder suggested.  
  
"Ya know what? After something as invigorating as that was, I could do with some French toast," Jeff smiled.  
  
****************************  
  
"So, ya glad we skipped today?" Jeff asked as he and Cinder walked down the streets of the suburbs just outside the city.  
  
"Oh hell yeah. This was the best day I've had in a long time. It's totally worth the punishment that I know I'm gonna get," she laughed as he suddenly stopped her in front of an old rundown, boarded up house.  
  
"What's up with this place?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, supposedly it's haunted. Years ago this woman lived her with her 3 kids and she went insane, I guess. So she killed every one of the kids in different ways. The youngest one loved chocolate. So she melted a whole bunch of chocolate and while it was hot threw it on the kid. Searing the kid so badly that she stabbed him with a fork because he was too ugly to even look at. The middle child loved to play video games. So she took the controller cord and wrapped it around the kid's neck then shoved him into the tv. Then there was the oldest who was also a girl. She had a thing for bubble baths. So the mother went into the bathroom one nite while her daughter was in the tub, listening to the radio, and threw it in there with her. Electrocuting her. The mother was so distraught in what she had done that she killed her self," Cinder explained in the creepiest voice she could think of.  
  
"So they haunt the place?" Jeff smiled skeptically.  
  
"Yeah. They would have torn down the place long ago, but everyone's too afraid to go in there," Cinder replied.  
  
"Well, I'm not afraid," Jeff smiled as he looked at her dead in the eyes. Cinder's smile faded as she looked at the seriousness in his green eyes.  
  
"Um, Jeff, I don't think that's a good idea," she said swallowing hard.  
  
"Come on. You jumped off a bridge this morning. You skipped school. You came all the way into the city. You're a wild woman!" Jeff joked.  
  
"I don't know," she stuttered.  
  
"Cinder, there is NOTHING in there. I'm sure it's just a stupid story told to scare off teenagers like us so we won't go in there and have complete orgies!" he laughed as he took her hand. He began to drag her up the steps and she reluctantly followed. Jeff pushed the broken door open, causing it to creak loudly, making Cinder jump back in fright. He laughed at her as she pulled herself closer to his body. They walked through the dark dusty house slowly and quietly. Rays of sunlight shown through the cracks in the boarded up windows and walls. They walked into the living room where a broken tv sat. An old Nintendo sat hooked up to the tv and Cinder shuddered as a cold chill swept over the back of her neck. She looked around the room as Jeff left her side to explore a little bit. She crossed her arms, hugging her self, and bit on her lower lip. She stepped back in fear and a gasp escaped her mouth as she looked in a mirror, swearing she saw a white see through figure standing behind her. She turned quickly and sighed when she realized nothing was there. She smiled and shook her head as she walked towards the tv.  
  
"Get a grip C. There is nothing in here," she whispered to herself.  
  
"HELP. MOMMY, NO!!" faint screams echoed in her ears. She perked up as she looked over to Jeff who had opened the closet in the living room.  
  
"Did you hear that?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Hear what?" Jeff asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Nothing, never mind," she replied. She heard heavy footsteps come from the upstairs as dust fell from the ceiling. She looked up, shielding her eyes from the dust as an insane laugh was heard. Jeff looked up instantly and looked around.  
  
"Was that you?" he asked as he walked back her side.  
  
"Nno," she stuttered in response.  
  
"Hmmmm.......let's go see who's up there," he smiled at her as he pulled her along behind her.  
  
"No, I'm not goin up there!" she exclaimed in a whisper holding her ground.  
  
"Fine, I'm goin. You can stay down here by yourself," he replied as he began up the stairs.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming," she said quickly as she run up behind him. He shook his head slightly at her as she gripped onto his arm tightly.  
  
"Gees Cin, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were scared," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up Jeff," she growled.  
  
They found their way into the bathroom and both shivered from the amazing cold in the room. Jeff left Cinder's side and examined the tub. Cinder felt eyes staring at her back and instinctively turned around, although she wished she hadn't. Standing in front of her was a small boy about the age of 5, covered in chocolate with holes all over his body, blood running out of them. Her chest heaved heavily as a scream escaped her, causing the boy to fade away and Jeff to run up to her. She turned around, her face completely white as Jeff held onto her shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I saw a boy. A little boy. He was covered in chocolate and holes and blood. He was staring at me. Then disappeared," she explained, although she wasn't sure how with all the fear that was flowing through her body.  
  
"Yeah, okay," he laughed as he led her out of the bathroom and back into the hall. They heard the footsteps coming from a bedroom at the end of the hall and Jeff pulled them to it. He put his hand on the door knob which was so cold it felt as if it had been set in ice. He shivered but shook it off and continued into the bedroom. There was a bed sitting in the middle of the room and on one side there was a dip. There were old blood stains on the sheets and pillows, showing where the mother must have killed herself. Jeff once again left Cinder to explore the room. She stood rooted to one spot and watched him closely. She heard a quiet crash and looked towards the vanity that sat in the corner. An old trinket box was sitting on the floor open. She picked it up and a bullet sat on the floor. She closed her eyes tightly as she placed it back on the table of the vanity. Not 2 seconds later and the box had fallen on the floor.  
  
"Jeff," Cinder cried dryly.  
  
"What?" he asked releasing an annoyed sigh.  
  
"I just picked up this box and it fell off again," she replied.  
  
"Maybe you didn't set it on there well enough," he smiled as he placed it back on the table himself. Again, not 2 seconds later, the box had fallen right back onto the floor in the same spot. "Okay, that's creepy."  
  
"SEE?!" Cinder yelled placing her hands roughly on her hips. She looked to the floor and around her feet sat a fresh pool of blood. She screamed as she jumped into Jeff's arms. He pulled her back with him into the wall as they watched a stream of blood move to the bed. The stains of blood on the bed had become fresh as a figure formed on the dip of the bed. It was a figure of an older lady, about 40, with a bullet hole in her chest and the middle of her head. She looked at them and laughed insanely. Cinder was the first to release a high pitched scream, closely followed by Jeff. They quickly ran out of the house and down the street, not stopping till they arrived at the truck.  
  
"Holy shit!" Jeff yelled gasping for air. "What the hell was that?!"  
  
"It was a fuckin ghost Jeff!" Cinder yelled as she put her hand on her forehead. "I can't believe that all happened."  
  
"Wow, what a day, huh?" Jeff smiled.  
  
"I think I've had all the excitement I can handle for one day," she replied shaking her head as she slid into the truck.  
  
"I'm sorry for pulling you in there. I didn't believe any of that was real," Jeff apologized as they headed for home.  
  
"Yeah, well, the next time you try to pull me into a creepy old house like that again, I'm gonna put my foot down and refuse!" she exclaimed as she folded her arms.  
  
"No you won't. Who are you tryin to kid?" he laughed.  
  
"Okay, so probably I'll stupidly follow. But I'll hate you for it afterwards!"  
  
"Do you hate me now?"  
  
"No, I guess not. Just something else I would have never been able to do. Although I didn't want to do it in the first place," she laughed.  
  
"Stick with me and you'll be doin more things you never thought you would!" Jeff laughed. 


	10. Let's Get Ready to RUMBLE!

A/N: Wow, how'd ya'll like that last chapter? Kinda freaky huh? Guess I didn't do too badly with the horror story. Um, it wasn't real. I made it up. Completely. Lol So to whoever asked, it wasn't real. Or at least not that I know of. It could be I suppose. FREAKY!  
  
****************************  
  
"So, since I didn't hear from you Friday nite, I'm assuming you got in trouble?" Jeff asked as he and Cinder walked down the hall of the school.  
  
"Um, yeah. Massively. I'm grounded for a month. No phone, dances, after school activities, band, or just hanging out. The only things I'm allowed to do is cheering," she answered as they stopped in front of his locker. "Plus if I get into anymore trouble between now and this Saturday my Mom won't take me car shopping."  
  
"Oh man. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you into that much trouble," Jeff apologized.  
  
"That's okay. No big deal. I had so much fun that it was worth getting into all this trouble," she smiled. "I just have to make sure not to get into trouble between now and then. How about you? Did you get into too much trouble?"  
  
"Oh shit yeah! My dad went mad crazy! I had never been that badly verbally assaulted by him before," he smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry at all. I had a lot of fun too, ya know."  
  
"C, why didn't you return my calls this weekend?" Charlie asked as he ran up to her. She pulled her olive green cargos down on her hips more as he put his arms around her bare stomach. She giggled as he lightly kissed her neck.  
  
"I'll see ya later C," Jeff called as he disappeared into the crowd of kids.  
  
"So? What happened?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I'm so grounded," she laughed.  
  
"For what?" he asked as he turned her around so he could look into her blue eyes that stood out from the white eye shadow she wore.  
  
"Jeff and I skipped all day Friday," she answered.  
  
"And did what?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Chill Charlie," she frowned. "We just went bungee jumping and walked around the city and shit like that."  
  
"Well, just as long as I have you on my arm at the homecoming dance I don't care," Charlie smiled as she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"About the dance."  
  
"Oh no. Cin, I was really looking forward to dancing with the princess of the court!" he yelled.  
  
"I know, but I'm grounded for a month. I'm sorry."  
  
"Jesus, this is my last homecoming dance at Wakefield. I wanted to go out with a fuckin bang!" he continued to yell.  
  
"Charlie, if you don't stop yelling at me, I will seriously punch your face in," Cinder threatened as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Well someone obviously needs to yell at you! God, think of someone but your self for a fuckin change!" With those last words Cinder pulled back and swung at Charlie's head, knocking his cheek with her fist. His head whipped back as she stared at him, glaring. He looked down at her and gripped her shoulders tightly, causing a sharp pain to flow through her body. "I don't believe you fuckin did that!"  
  
"Let me go," Cinder growled.  
  
"Don't you EVER hit me again!" he yelled in her face as he held her tighter. Cinder struggled to free herself from his grip, but had no luck.  
  
"Charlie, let her go," Shane demanded as he walked up behind him. Cinder closed her eyes tightly as the pain continued and she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Let her go man."  
  
"Like I'm gonna take demands by some comic book nerd. Right," Charlie laughed as he pushed Cinder into the lockers and ganged up on Shane. Cinder's shoulder and back slammed into the lockers as she sat on the floor, her legs pulled up to her chin.  
  
"Charlie, leave him alone," she spoke just as Charlie went to punch Shane. He turned to her quickly and laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" he growled before turning his attention back to Shane.  
  
"Don't ever touch her like that again," Shane demanded as Chris ran to Cinder's side and Rob ran up to Shane.  
  
"You alright, Cin?" Chris asked in concern as he knelt down to her.  
  
"I'll be fine," she whimpered.  
  
"You don't look it," Chris said softly as he observed her slowly bruising shoulder. "You're already starting to bruise."  
  
"I'll be fine," she repeated herself as Charlie pushed Rob back. Rob laughed as he turned the push into a backhand spring type move. Charlie's face grew into a scowl as he soon went after Shane. Cinder quickly jumped up and lunged at Charlie. She jumped on his back, but unfortunately her 135 lbs body didn't do much damage. She wrapped her strong legs around his stomach tightly as she held onto him. Chris walked up behind them and tried to take Cinder off Charlie's back but she fought tooth and nail.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! What is goin on here?!" Mr. Bischoff yelled as he pushed through the crowd of people that had formed around them. Shane stopped mid punch while Cinder jumped off Charlie's back. She crossed her arms angrily and scowled. "I asked what is goin on here?!"  
  
"He started it!" Shane and Charlie accused each other of being at fault.  
  
"Charlie, Cinder, Shane, and Rob, all of you in my office, NOW!" he yelled as he stormed off for the office. Cinder sighed as she ran to catch up with Shane and Rob, leaving Charlie to trail behind them.  
  
"Thank you Shane," Cinder said quietly.  
  
"No problem. You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged as they slowly walked into Bischoff's office.  
  
"Would one of you care to tell me what the hell was going on out there?!" Bischoff screamed as he slammed his hands down on the desk causing Cinder to jump.  
  
"I was trying to help Cinder, sir," Shane answered looking at the floor.  
  
"Help Cinder with what?" he asked.  
  
"Charlie had this death grip on her shoulders and she was pleading for him to let go, but he wouldn't. So I demanded that he do so and he threw her into the lockers. That's when the fight started," Shane explained.  
  
"Now, Mr. Haas, what were you doing treating her that way?" Bischoff asked.  
  
"She punched me sir," he replied rubbing his cheek.  
  
"And why was that Miss Copeland?"  
  
"He was yelling at me," she replied.  
  
"He was yelling at you so you punched him?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"That's no reason to punch someone. What am I going to do with the 5 of you?" he said shaking his head as he paced the room. "Cinder, you're already in trouble with the school for skipping Friday."  
  
"I know sir."  
  
"And Rob, you already have detention for half the year."  
  
"Yes sir, I know I do," Rob replied.  
  
"You're all suspended from school for the rest of the day," Bischoff said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Cinder and Charlie exclaimed.  
  
"Don't argue with me or I'll suspend you all for the week!" he threatened. "Now go!" We all stormed out of his office and began walking down the hall.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Charlie yelled as Cinder walked between Shane and Rob.  
  
"Fuck that Charlie. It's yours!" she yelled back. "God my mom is gonna kill me! I'm already in deep trouble. I guess this means no car."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll explain this all to her somehow, C," Rob said with a cool calm smile.  
  
"Can one of you give me a lift?" she asked.  
  
"I'll drive you," Charlie said angrily as they all walked out into the bright hot sun.  
  
"No way asshole," she growled.  
  
"No prob. I gotcha," Shane said as they walked towards his car.  
  
*************************  
  
"Ya sure you don't want me to stay around?" Shane asked as Cinder got out of the dark green SUV.  
  
"No, I'll be fine," she answered. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Not a problem babe," he smiled as she walked into the empty house.  
  
"CINDER?!" Adam yelled as she stepped into the living room.  
  
"ADAM?!" she screamed as she threw her bag down, slightly startled.  
  
"What the hell are you doin here?!" they yelled together. Adam sat up on the couch as she stood in front of him.  
  
"I, um, you can't tell mom any of this," Adam said.  
  
"Not a word," she replied.  
  
"I skip the second half of school once a week. Depending on what's goin on," he answered.  
  
"Dude, how?!"  
  
"Well, unlike you, I only have one class that takes attendance and that class is in the morning. And I'm not watched like a hawk," he said.  
  
"You suck!" she laughed.  
  
"Now, what are you doin home?"  
  
"I got suspended," she answered softly.  
  
"What?!" he exclaimed as he stood.  
  
"I got in a fight so I got suspended for the rest of the day."  
  
"Lisa?"  
  
"Yeah, you might think that, but no, not even close. And I wasn't alone."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Kiddo, if you tell me, I might be able to get Mom to go easier on you."  
  
"Adam, I can't tell you," she repeated as she shrugged her shoulders painfully.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, um, please don't make me."  
  
"What happened to your shoulders?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"The person I was in a fight with wouldn't let me go," she answered as he walked away.  
  
"Keep talking while I get you a couple ice packs," he said as he walked towards the kitchen. "Who was involved?"  
  
"Rob, Shane, me, and someone else," she answered as she followed him. She hopped onto the bar stool as he walked towards her with kitchen towels and ice packs.  
  
"Cinder, what happened?" he demanded to know as he placed the packs on her shoulders gently.  
  
"Charlie started yelling at me for skipping with Jeff and was kinda accusing me of like cheating on him. Then he was yellin at me for not being able to go to the homecoming dance. So I told him if he didn't stop I'd punch his face in."  
  
"So he didn't stop and you punched him."  
  
"Right. In which he growled at me, gripped onto my shoulders as tight as possible, and wouldn't let me go."  
  
"So how did the others come in?"  
  
"Shane came to my rescue and demanded that he put me down."  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yeah, right into the lockers. He threw me right into them. My back and shoulder slammed right into them," she said softly as he turned her around on the stool and lifted her shirt up slightly. A light colored bruise was on her back and tender to the touch.  
  
"That fuckin bastard," Adam growled.  
  
"Adam, please don't get into any of this," Cinder pleaded as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, he had no right to treat you like that."  
  
"I know, but I'll take care of everything."  
  
"Alright, so how did Rob get into this?"  
  
"Well, while I was on the floor, Chris ran to me to check on me. Rob rushed to Shane's side and got pushed by Charlie. But you know Rob, he turned it into a backhand spring type move and laughed it off. So Charlie got pissed and went right after Rob and Shane. So I jumped up, and me being the fighter I am, I jumped right on his back. But it did no good. Chris tried to pull me off, but I wouldn't budge. Then Bischoff came and stopped it all, and suspended the four of us for the afternoon," Cinder explained.  
  
"Jesus C. Mom is gonna kill you."  
  
"I know. Guess this means no car," Cinder sighed.  
  
"Let me talk to mom. If she understands what happened, she might not punish you for this fight."  
  
"I should have just backed down and let him yell at me."  
  
"No way. I taught you to stand up for yourself and you did. I'm proud of you. That asshole deserves everything that happened. Did you hurt him at all?"  
  
"Well, you've been behind one of my angered punches, what do you think?"  
  
"That's my girl," Adam laughed proudly.  
  
"You must really hate Charlie now, huh?"  
  
"Oh more than you can even imagine. Please tell me you're gonna break up with him."  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do right now."  
  
"Do you hurt badly?"  
  
"Nah, I've got a high pain tolerance. You know that," she laughed as she playfully elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Well, since mom won't be home for another few hours and I don't have practice today, why don't we go to the beach?"  
  
"But I'm not supposed to leave the house to have any fun."  
  
"I don't think Mom really needs to know about this," Adam smiled. Cinder smiled at him with a childish sparkle in her eye. "Go get in your bathing suit and grab your board miss THANG!" She hopped off the stool and ran up the stairs with Adam running right after her laughing all the way. 


	11. Changes

A/N: Hey ya'll...........do ya'll still like my work? Cause I've noticed that I haven't been getting reviews like I used to. Um, if ya'll are getting tired with my stuff, let me know. I'm fine with it. So, anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
********************************  
  
"Matt, I don't get any of this!" Cinder exclaimed as she threw her pencil down on her geometry book.  
  
"Cinder, it's easy if you'd just concentrate," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Just face it, I'm never gonna get geometry. Hell, I'm never gonna use this shit," she said.  
  
"Maybe you will, maybe you won't. But you still have to do it. Listen, if you don't pass this semester your mom is gonna flip!"  
  
"I know. We haven't even hit October and I'm already failing the damn class," she sighed.  
  
"Hey, Matt, are you just gonna spend the nite?" Adam asked as he stuck his head into Cinder's room.  
  
"Um, yeah, if that's alright?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course dude," Adam said as he walked into the room and sat next to Cinder on her bed. "How's the studying going?"  
  
"It's not! I quit!" she exclaimed as she stood up frustrated with herself.  
  
"C, you can do it. Come on," Adam smiled as Cinder stood in front of her window.  
  
"I think I just need to leave. Ya know, get out of the house. I've been stuck in here for 2 weeks," she said.  
  
"That's your own fault," Adam laughed.  
  
"Maybe, but I think I've been pretty good," she said as she turned to look at him. She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest and sighed.  
  
"Well, Mom's taking you out to look at cars tomorrow, so that's a plus. You could be driving back in a car, BY YOURSELF!" Adam laughed.  
  
"Are you makin fun of me?" she asked.  
  
"No way. I would NEVER do that," he smiled sarcastically.  
  
She picked up her pillow and nailed him in the head with it. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her on the bed. She began to laugh uncontrollably as he picked up the pillow and whacked her in the face with it a few times. He looked down at her and laughed evilly as he dove for feet. She struggled but both her brother and Matt had her pinned to the bed. She screamed through her laughter as Adam tickled her feet.  
  
"Cinder?" Shannon asked as he and Jeff walked into her room. They stood in the doorway as she struggled to free herself.  
  
"Are you guys gonna stand there or help?!" she exclaimed. They let out a laugh as they rushed over to the bed. They each took a side and looked down at Cinder. She smiled at them with a pleading look in her eyes. Matt continued to hold down her shoulders leaving her arms free. Jeff and Shannon jumped on her arms and held them down. "Oh you four are so gonna die!!!"  
  
"What is going on in here?" Leeann asked as she walked into the room. Everyone stopped and looked at her. Jeff, Shannon, and Matt all jumped back while Adam helped up his sister.  
  
"We were just havin some fun Mom," Adam shrugged.  
  
"Cinder, you're supposed to be working on your geometry," her mother said harshly.  
  
"We were Ms. Copeland. We were just taking a break," Matt responded.  
  
"Okay, but I want you to get back to work. Adam, Shannon, and Jeff, out, please," she requested.  
  
"Later Cin," Shannon waved to her as they all walked out. Her mother smiled at Cinder and Matt and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Come on Cinder, the faster we do this, the faster we can go mess around," Matt said as they settled on her bed, getting back to work on her geometry problems.  
  
**************  
  
"Do you think Matt helped you any?" Adam asked as he and Cinder were grabbing some soda for everyone.  
  
"I think so. Everything makes a little bit more sense to me," she answered as Jay burst through the doors with Amy right on his heel.  
  
"Jay! Give me back my sweatshirt!" Amy yelled as she chased him through the house.  
  
"I believe it's your BOYFRIEND'S!!" he teased.  
  
"Jason Reso!!! I'm warning you!! If you don't give it back now, I'll kick your ass!" she screamed after him. Cinder jumped in front of Jay and gave him a threatening look.  
  
"You gonna give it back to her, or do I have to get physical?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Get physical baby! YEAH!!" Jay laughed as Cinder ripped the sweatshirt out of his hands. She smiled and handed it to Amy.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Amy said as she slapped Jay's shoulder while she walked by him. Jay rubbed his arm with a smile on his face as everyone gathered in the living room. "Where's Shannon and Trish?"  
  
"Out," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Out as in date out?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'd say so," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Is Charlie gonna be here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Hell no!" Adam smiled happily.  
  
"No, he's banned from the house for at least a month," Cinder answered.  
  
"Where's your mom?" Jay asked.  
  
"She's out with some friend. Probably won't be back till early morning. The only reason we were allowed to have friends over," Adam answered as the doorbell rang. Adam sprung up from his seat on the couch and jumped over it to answer the door. Alanah walked in and sat on the couch next Adam and Jay. Matt placed his hand on Amy's back and rubbed it gently while Cinder turned on Fast and The Furious.  
  
"Oh yeah! Vin Diesel and Paul Walker! Yeah baby!" Alanah shouted.  
  
"I'm right there with you girl!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"What's it about that guy that all you girls like?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Look at him!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Um, yeah, so?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Well my God, he's fuckin hot!" Cinder said as Adam hit her in the head with a throw pillow. Mist walked over to Cinder and placed her head on Cinder's lap. Cinder rubbed the dog's soft head while Jeff reached over and rubbed her back.  
  
"She's a beautiful dog," Jeff whispered.  
  
"Yeah, she's great," Cinder smiled.  
  
"So, I guess you and Charlie are over right?" Jay asked.  
  
"No, she forgave him, like the idiot she is," Adam growled.  
  
"I love him. He promised me he'd never do anything like that again and I believe him. He just got a bit jealous," Cinder said with a sigh.  
  
"I hear you're getting a car tomorrow. What are you looking for?" Amy asked curiously as she moved towards the kitchen from her position on Matt's lap.  
  
"Mustang," Jay, Adam, Cinder, and Jeff replied. They all laughed at each other as Amy came back with double stuff Oreo cookies.  
  
"I should have known," she laughed as she sat back down.  
  
"STAND BACK THERE'S A.............ummmm, well, I'M COMIN THROUGH!" The door burst open and in "flew" Cinder's crazy comic book loving friend. The top of his hair had been newly dyed green, his favorite color, and he wore one of his many Green Lantern t-shirts.  
  
"Oh my God. Did he seriously just say that?" Matt laughed.  
  
"Um, yeah. Matt, I don't believe you've gotten to know Shane like I have since he's attached to Cinder most of the time," Adam said as Shane joined them in the living room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. My sister needed a ride to a sleep over," Shane smiled as he took a seat on the floor next to Cinder.  
  
"Man, you need a new entrance or something," Jay said throwing a pillow at Shane.  
  
"I know, but that was the best I could come up with for the time being," Shane shrugged. "So, how are my fellow citizen's tonite?"  
  
"Would you speak like a normal person when you're in our presence?" Amy smiled sarcastically.  
  
"What is normal? Is there really a definition to the word normal?" Shane asked philosophically.  
  
"Oh no, here we go," Alanah laughed.  
  
"Are you normal? Is Jeff normal? How can we define the word normal when so many DIFFERENT people think they're normal?" Shane continued.  
  
"Shane, shut up," Adam said hitting the green haired boy in the head.  
  
"Sorry, did I go off on a tangent again?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, dude, ya did," Jay laughed.  
  
"What about this time?" Shane questioned as he stuck his hand into a bag of microwave popped pop corn.  
  
"The word normal," Matt answered.  
  
"Normal? Could you possibly even classify people into that category?" Shane asked as he popped back into his earlier conversation.  
  
"MATT!!!" Amy yelled through her laughter as Cinder smiled, rolling her eyes at her group of friends.  
  
"Just kidding," Shane laughed.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hi, is Jeff home?" Cinder asked as she stood on the doorstep of her unusual friend's house.  
  
"Cinder, come on in. He's up feeding his zoo," Gil, Jeff's father, answered.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Hardy. I know he's not supposed to really see people cause technically, neither am I," Cinder laughed as she followed the older man into the kitchen. "But I wanted to show him something."  
  
"That's fine. You're always welcome in this house. I think you're a good influence on my son. Even if you two did skip a whole day of school together," he smiled. "Jeff! You've got company!"  
  
"Coming Dad!!" Jeff called as he ran down the stairs. "What's up pop?"  
  
"Cinder's here to show you something," Gil replied as he left the two in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Jeff smiled.  
  
"I, well, come with me," Cinder smiled as she pulled him out of the house.  
  
"Holy shit! Is that your car?!" Jeff exclaimed as he ran towards the large piece of metal.  
  
"Yep. My mom said that I could show it off today. So, I am," she replied.  
  
"I can't believe you actually got a mustang! Shannon's gonna flip!" Jeff laughed as he slid his hand along the side of the dark blue car. "You even got light blue flames! So awesome!"  
  
"I know. It rides so awesomely. Wanna go for a ride?!" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know if I can. Being grounded and all," Jeff sighed as he peered into the car at the tan leather upholstery.  
  
"Well, it can't hurt to ask," she smiled. He gave her a small smile and walked back into the house.  
  
"Dad, can I go with Cinder in her new car to show it off?" Jeff asked softly, fearing the answer he would get.  
  
"Where would you be going?" his father asked looking over at his son from the Saturday morning paper.  
  
"Umm, just to some friend's house I guess," Jeff replied.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" his father asked.  
  
"Probably a couple hours. Please Dad?" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"I suppose. As long as you only go show it off and come right back. BEFORE DINNER!" his father answered sternly.  
  
"Thank you SO much Dad!" Jeff exclaimed as he excitedly ran out the door. "Let's ride!"  
  
"Seriously?" Cinder exclaimed with a look of skepticism on her face. Jeff slid into the passenger side of the car and lowered the top.  
  
"Are you coming or what?!" Jeff laughed. Cinder smiled and jumped in, skidding off down the road.  
  
************************  
  
Cinder pulled her sunglasses up onto her head of full blonde hair as she turned off her purring mustang. She sighed with a smile on her face as she stepped out of the car. She adjusted her khaki cargos and stretched her tan arms above her head, causing her already short tank top to rise above her midriff. She grabbed her now band patched up bag and walked towards the school. Trish waved at her from their normal spot on the steps as Cinder approached her.  
  
"How was your date with Shannon Friday nite?" Cinder asked as she sat on the stone steps.  
  
"Oh man. It's not gonna work out for us," Trish sighed as she leaned against the wall in her black leather mini skirt. She pulled up her knee high boots and smiled.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Cinder asked curiously as she popped a piece of watermelon bubble yum gum in her mouth.  
  
"I don't know. It's just not meant to be. That's fine, ya know? I'm cool with it. He's just not my type. I need someone more............jock like," Trish smiled with a shrug.  
  
"Someone like my brother?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, kinda," Trish answered.  
  
"Well, good luck with that. I'll stick with Charlie, thank you," Cinder smiled as they were joined by Shane and Rob.  
  
"You guys, I just scored the new Aquaman comic!" Shane exclaimed happily, his eyes wide open with massive bags under them. He jumped up on the step next to me and moved around to the beat of someone's boombox blaring Ja Rule off in the distance.  
  
"Oh my God, what the hell are you on?!" Cinder exclaimed as she looked closely at her friend.  
  
"Don't mind him. He was up all nite doing some paper for physics and had a latte this morning," Rob said coolly.  
  
"Why?" Trish asked.  
  
"Why what?!" Shane smiled as he continued to bounce around.  
  
"Okay stop before I hand cuff you to the bike rack," Cinder threatened.  
  
"Oooooo, I would love that!" Shane smiled as he placed a quick sloppy kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Oh gross!" she laughed as she wiped off her cheek.  
  
"Okay, back to my question, why did you pull an all niter?" Trish asked.  
  
"Cause it's due today, but he was procrastinating," Rob answered as Shane ran off to greet Chris by his car.  
  
"Oh my God, I SO can't deal with him being like this today," Cinder said shaking her head.  
  
"Cinder!" Charlie called to her from the parking lot. "Get over here!"  
  
"I'll catch ya'll later," Cinder said as she stood.  
  
Rob placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head at her. "You don't have to jump because he all of a sudden wants you," he said.  
  
"I'm not. He is my boyfriend," she replied snobbishly as she shook his hand off.  
  
"She's changed since that fight, hasn't she?" Trish asked as she stood up next to Rob.  
  
"I think so," Rob replied.  
  
"Whoa, who brain washed C?" Mark asked as he and Glen walked up the steps of the school.  
  
"Dude, what do you mean?" Rob asked.  
  
"I just said hi to her and she shook her head at me," he answered. "She's never done that before."  
  
"Yeah, we think Charlie's gotten into her head," Trish sighed as she crossed her arms.  
  
"See you kids later," Mark said as he and Glen rushed passed them.  
  
"Later," Rob nodded as they stared at their friend being groped by the top quarterback.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him Terry," Adam said as he leaned against his car, watching Charlie rub his hands up and down Cinder's back.  
  
"Hey man, what's up with your sister? I said hey to her and she like ignored me," Oscar said.  
  
"Charlie's being an asshole and keeping her on a short leash when they can be together," Andrew announced as he joined the others without Stacy on his arm.  
  
"Where's your counterpart?" Terry asked.  
  
"You mean Stacy?" Andrew asked as he spit out a wad of gum.  
  
"Um, yeah," Terry laughed.  
  
"We got into a fight last nite. So, she's probably off with the other prissy girls. Ya know, Torrie, Dawn Marie, and all them," Andrew replied.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Oscar laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah. She's been really pissing me off lately. I need a girl like C. She's just so happy to please," Andrew said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"What'd you just say about my sister?!" Adam exclaimed as he pushed Andrew up against a car.  
  
"I just meant that she seems to jump at every little command that Charlie gives her. That's all man! She is my friend. I wouldn't say anything bad about her," Andrew replied as Adam let up on him. He straightened out his shirt and sighed. "Jesus Adam. What's the matter with you?!"  
  
"Charlie's gotten him pissed off. AGAIN!" Terry answered as they watched Charlie and Cinder walk into the school.  
  
"Ya know, I think he's just gotten more attached to her since the new rule about him started," Adam said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Are you guys talking about Cinder?" Alanah asked as she walked into her boyfriends loving arms.  
  
"Yeah, how'd ya guess," Adam replied letting loose a quiet chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, well, the rest of the cheerleaders are pretty pissed off with her," Alanah sighed.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Matt asked as he popped into the conversation.  
  
"She never showed up for practice Saturday. We all sat around for her for 2 hours before Trish decided to let us all go. We have a competition this weekend. We're so not gonna do good this weekend without practice," Alanah answered angrily.  
  
"I'll talk to her. Although she probably won't listen to me," Adam said as the first bell rang.  
  
"Hell awaitith!" Terry joked as the large group of them walked into the large school. 


	12. Split

Her hair was cascaded around her face, slightly curled, just like Charlie always liked it. She wore a short black muscle tee with a silver star on it and ultra low rise flares, all because Charlie loved the way it looked on her. Her outfit was complete with his lettermen jacket. She excitedly jumped into his arms as he waited outside of her geometry classroom for her. Shane followed with a smile on his face until he saw Charlie, and then stalked away angrily.  
  
"And what's with the excitement?" Charlie asked as he placed her back on the floor.  
  
"I just got an A on my geometry class," she smiled.  
  
"Good job baby. I always knew you could do it," he replied as Matt began to walk by them with Amy on his arm and Adam and Jay next to them. Cinder started to run after them, but Charlie's strong hand gripped her arm tightly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I wanted to go tell Adam and Jay. Plus Matt's the reason for my good grade. He should know," she replied.  
  
"You can tell Adam at home and I'm sure Jay will be there too. As for Matt, forget about him. I'm sure Adam can deliver the message," Charlie said and wrapped an arm around her bare waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"No, I want to tell him Charlie. Why are you being such an ass about me hanging out with MY friends?!" she exclaimed as she pushed away from him, causing many to stop and stare at them.  
  
"I'm not being an ass, I just think you should be spending more time with me. To kinda make up for getting yourself in trouble and not being able to go to homecoming with me!" he yelled. Adam heard his raised voice and stopped instantly, turning around, he walked quickly towards his little sister. Jay, Matt, and Amy weren't too far behind.  
  
"Oh right, because this is all about you!" Cinder yelled as she pushed against Charlie's chest. "You have the biggest fuckin ego of anyone I know!"  
  
"Are you calling me selfish?!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh no Charlie. Where would you get THAT from?!"  
  
"Fuck off Cinder. Shut up and learn your place in the world!" he growled as he roughly grabbed her by her wrists.  
  
"I think you'd better get your hands off my sister," Adam said calmly crossing his arms over his large chest.  
  
"Adam, please don't............"  
  
"Shut up!" Charlie yelled as he threw her to the side and he immediately turned on Adam. "Ya know, I'm sick of your shit! You can't treat me the way you treat me!"  
  
"I'll treat you anyway I want to. You're fucking up my little sister in the worst way! If it was up to me, I'd MAKE her break up with you. But I don't have that kind of control over her! She's old enough to make her own decisions. All I can do is protect her to the best of my abilities and that's what I'm doing right now. So if I ever catch you treating her that way again, I'll kick your sorry ass!" Adam yelled furiously as Amy wrapped a comforting arm around Cinder.  
  
"You alright, girl?" Amy asked in a concerned tone as she looked into Cinder's pain stricken blue eyes.  
  
"I don't mean for any of this shit to happen, Ames. Really I don't," Cinder sighed looking as though she was trying to fight back tears.  
  
"I know sweetie. You can't help it if Charlie's being an asshole about things," Amy replied hugging her best friend tightly.  
  
"She's my girlfriend and she needs to know her place!" Charlie's yells interfered with Amy and Cinder's hug.  
  
"She knows her place. You need to learn your place!" Jay piped in.  
  
"Oh my God! You actually spoke up for a change?! Good Lord! The world is gonna end!" Charlie laughed sarcastically at Jay's expense. "Now is not the time to get all heroic buddy!"  
  
"Hey, leave him alone!" Amy said as she burst into the argument. Charlie whipped his head around and gave her a harsh stare before turning back to the guys. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Don't get into this! Trust me, you don't want in," Charlie replied in a threatening tone.  
  
"Are you threatening her?" Matt asked as he crossed his arms. Cinder stepped up and stood next to Amy as the pain suddenly left her eyes for anger.  
  
"If I was, she'd know it!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cinder screamed. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Adam, this is my battle and although I'm grateful for you helping me out, you really shouldn't be getting involved. And Charlie, if you keep this shit up, we're through. Actually right now, I think it's best we split for awhile until you get less possessive!"  
  
"What?! Oh come on now Cinder. I'm not being possessive. I'm being a boyfriend," Charlie argued.  
  
"Boyfriend's don't leave bruises on their girlfriend's arms," Amy pointed out as she lifted Cinder's arm up to Charlie's face, a slight bruise beginning to form on her wrists.  
  
"Bastard," Adam growled as he turned Charlie around to face him. Adam pulled his arm back and hit Charlie's face with a massive force. "No one hurts my sister and expects to get away with it!"  
  
"Mr. Copeland!" Principal Bischoff's voice rang through their ears as he approached them.  
  
"Shit," Adam muttered as he turned around.  
  
"My office, now!" Bischoff ordered as he turned quickly and headed for his office.  
  
"Thank you Adam," Cinder smiled as he started after their principal.  
  
"Did you just see what your brother just did?!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and you deserved it. Just like you deserved my punch last time!" Cinder yelled as she stormed off, the others following her closely.  
  
"So, what started it off this time?" Jay asked.  
  
"He wouldn't let me share my exciting news with you guys," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Exciting news?" Jay wondered.  
  
"I got an A on my geometry test and it's all thanks to you Matt!" Cinder replied happily as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"No, you got the A, I just aided you a bit," Matt smiled. "But congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. I just hope I can keep up these grades," Cinder smiled as they walked out of the school.  
  
**********************  
  
"But mom, I was just trying to look out for Cinder!" Adam argued with his mother in the living room while Cinder listened to them fight. It had been going on for about a half hour and she was getting tired of it. She hated hearing her brother get in trouble for something he didn't cause. She sat on her bed with her knees up to her chin, with a stuffed Tigger Adam had given her for her 13th birthday wrapped tightly in her arms. She had changed into a long sleeved shirt immediately after she had gotten home from cheering practice, trying to hide her bruises from her mother. She closed her eyes tightly and listened to their raised voices.  
  
"Adam, I will not tolerate you getting suspended from school for any reason!" Leeann yelled at her son as she paced the room. Adam flopped down on the couch and rubbed his face.  
  
"But mom, she was in trouble!" Adam yelled back.  
  
"Don't you ever yell at me young man!"  
  
"Mom, if I hadn't stepped in, who knows what could have happened. She's my little sister, what was I supposed to do, stand back and watch?!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"There was absolutely no reason for you to hit him! If you wanted to stick up for her, that's fine, but you had no reason to use violence! And now you're suspended from school for 2 days for your actions!"  
  
"Stop it!!" Cinder screamed, tears streaming down her face. Her shirt was soaked with her tears as she wrapped her arms around her slender body. She stood at the foot of the stairs, ready for bed in her terry clothe boy shorts and hair looking as though it was just thrown up absentmindedly. Leeann walked towards her daughter and Adam leaned against the wall. "Mom, please don't yell at Adam. He was just trying to help."  
  
"Honey, there was no need to hit Charlie," Leeann said softly as she placed her hands gently on Cinder's shoulders.  
  
"Mom, there was reason," Cinder cried as she slowly rolled up her sleeves. Her mom stepped back in horror as the once barely noticeable bruises were now dark and very visible.  
  
"Did Charlie do that to you?" her mother asked. Cinder bit on her lower lip as she gave hr mother a slight nod. "Oh sweetie." Leeann wrapped her arms around her daughter and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Did you tell Mr. Bischoff?"  
  
"No, I didn't tell anyone. I don't want to make a big deal out of it," Cinder replied.  
  
"I think we need to press charges. Honey, this is assault and abuse," Leeann said as she looked into Cinder's blood shot eyes.  
  
"No, I don't want to. I just want to let it go," Cinder responded softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. And Adam, I'm sorry for getting you into all this trouble," Cinder apologized as she walked into her brother's open arms. They slowly wrapped around her tightly.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," Adam said shaking his head.  
  
"Adam, I want you to listen to me closely. I don't ever want to hear that you've gotten into another fight! I'll let this go because I know you did it out of love and to try helping you sister," Leeann said.  
  
"Thanks Mom. And don't worry, none of this will happen again!" Adam smiled as he kissed his mother's cheek before running up to his room.  
  
"Cinder, are you okay?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm just gonna go to bed early, okay?" she said.  
  
"I think that's a good idea," her mother smiled as Cinder walked up the stairs. Cinder walked into her room and curled up on her bed, leaving her door open to any visitors. She laid awake in her bed for quite sometime. She wasn't even really tired, she just didn't want to deal with today anymore.  
  
"Cin, you alright?" Adam asked as he peered into her room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly as she felt her bed sink under Adam's weight.  
  
"Ya know, I'm just trying to look out for you. I know you can handle yourself, but I can't help it," Adam said as he softly rubbed her back like he used to when she had trouble falling asleep.  
  
"I know, and I've come to accept you for the over protective older brother you are," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Well, um, congratulations on you geometry test," Adam smiled as Cinder sat up.  
  
"You heard?" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Alanah told me," he replied.  
  
"I wanted to tell you myself, but that's the reason this whole thing started today."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. Anyways, I got some English homework to do. Goodnite C," Adam said kissing Cinder's forehead.  
  
"Nite Adam. And thanks," she said as he shut the door on his way out of the room.  
  
*********************  
  
"So, you and Charlie are no more huh?" Jeff asked as he stood next to where Cinder was stretching for cheering practice in the gym.  
  
"For the moment yeah," she answered as she pulled her arms way above her head. "God it's gonna be a scorcher out there today."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I'm gonna be in the nice coolness of the house," Jeff smiled as he pulled Cinder to her feet.  
  
"Come on C. The heat of the sun awaits us!" Trish smiled as she walked out of the locker room in a pink sports bra and short shorts.  
  
"Wow," Jeff swooned. Cinder rolled her eyes and nudged his shoulder. "Um, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, later," Cinder laughed as she ran after Trish and the other girls, plus Rico.  
  
Cinder sat on the coolness of the grass drinking the last of her water in the 85 degree weather. She was instructing some of the girls on their spots while some of the others took a break. She had already shed her t-shirt, leaving herself in a blue sports bra and pair of netted shorts, but she was still sweating furiously in the heat.  
  
"C, I can't do this anymore," Alanah sighed as she fell to the ground in exhaust.  
  
"I know. You guys, take a break. Go in the shade, get some water, do whatever, and we'll meet back here in 10 minutes," Cinder replied as mostly everyone ran off to the gym. Trish sat next to Cinder and dripped some cold water on her head.  
  
"God it's so hot out here!" Trish complained as she looked over at the football team. "Even they're exhausted!"  
  
"I know. It's really bad," Cinder sighed as she laid down, closing her eyes. A sudden shadow covered her body, shielding her from the sun. She didn't even have time to open her eyes before she felt a down pour of cold water all over her body. She sat up in shock and stood, dripping with water. "ADAM!!!"  
  
"How was your shower?" he asked with a mischievous grin on his face. He shook the empty water bottle at her as Trish laughed.  
  
"You asshole!" she exclaimed as she ran after him down the field.  
  
"Feeling refreshed?!" he remarked as she suddenly jumped on his back.  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" she laughed.  
  
"Bet it felt good though," he said as he came to a stop and held onto her legs.  
  
"You bet it did!" she said. "Shouldn't you be practicing?"  
  
"Coach let us out early cause of the unbearable heat. Plus I have to be at the airport by 5," he answered. "Thought you might want to come with me."  
  
"Why? What's goin on at the airport?" Cinder asked as Adam walked her over to where the cheerleaders had been practicing.  
  
"It's a surprise. But just trust me that you'll love it," he smiled as she slid off his back to the ground.  
  
"Um, okay," she said curiosity evident in her voice. The others had gathered back at their spot and she smiled. "Since it's so damn hot out here, I'm letting everyone go early. Enjoy your afternoon!"  
  
"Thank you SO much C," Alanah said excitedly before she kissed Adam's cheek. Alanah rushed into the gym with the others to change.  
  
"So, we headed to the beach then?" Trish asked.  
  
"Um, no. Can't. I'm still grounded, plus I'm going with Adam to the airport for whatever reason," Cinder laughed.  
  
Trish gave her friend a light chuckle and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, C. Bye Adam!" Trish ran off, leaving Adam and Cinder standing there.  
  
"Well, go grab your stuff and hurry!" Adam instructed. Cinder shook her head at her brother and ran off. 


	13. Dangerous Cousin Duo

A/N: Okay, before I start this chapter I want to address some stupidity that has happened recently. The WWE stupidly released Jeff. What the fuck is the reason to that?! I'm VERY upset about this. Yes, I will continue to support and love Jeff. And yes, I will continue to watch WWE. Because unfortunately the WWE is the only that cheers me up most days. Plus I need my dosage of Shane Helms. But I'm telling ya, the minute they decide to release Jeff is the minute I stop watching WWE. This is the stupidest fucked up thing I've ever heard and personally, I WISH they'd lose massive amounts of ratings and money because of this move. I can not imagine that it was a mutual feeling. Jeff loves wrestling, true he has other things to pursue, but God damn it, they gave him time off for anything he needed! Jeff is the whole reason I started watching wrestling..........okay so the Hardy Boyz were the reason. And I personally have been dreaming about becoming a wrestling. Hell my big thing was to walk down with them. BOTH of them. Of course I'm not going to stop dreaming of being a wrestler, but Jeff is the whole reason I wanted to become one. He just did some amazing shit that inspired me greatly. I can NOT imagine wrestling without him and he will be greatly missed. And what the hell was the point to them coming out with all that Jeff shit if they weren't going to keep him around long term?! Everyone, this is like the worst nitemare. This just adds to the hellashis month I've been having! It's been the worst month possible and I should have just stayed in bed ALL FUCKIN MONTH!!! I should have known it was gonna suck when all hell broke loose between my friends. Oh man, can I like kill someone?! Lol This house show better be off the hook! Cause I'll probably go AFTER Vince. I'll hunt the asshole down!! And I can do it too!! Headquarters are in the same town my sister lives in!! MOTHER FUCKERS!! UGH Does this even express the aggravation I'm dealing with this month. Just a week and a half left to school.............mmmmmm I can't wait for move out! Oh and Unloco is my new favorite band! Lol Now onto the story. And I thank you GoddessInBondage for the use of Lizzie. You rock CHICA!! Check out her stories ya'll!! They kick ass!!! Oh, I don't own the Lion King, although with as many times as I have seen it, I should! Lol Well, I mean, I own the tape, I just don't own it. You get what I'm saying! lol  
  
*************************  
  
"So, now that Charlie and Cinder have called it quits for awhile, are you gonna go for her?" Shannon asked Jeff as they took off their dirt bike helmets simultaneously. Jeff blew a chunk of green and black hair out of his face. He shook his head as he hit the kickstand on the bike.  
  
"No way. Our relationship isn't like that, man," Jeff answered as he leaned up against a tree that was out in his backyard.  
  
"Oh come on. You want her," Shannon smiled. "Personally I think it'd be awesome if two of my best friends hooked up. I always hoped it'd be Amy and C, but obviously that's not gonna happen."  
  
"Oh that's sick Shannon," Jeff laughed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean, picture it. How awesome would it be to see the two of them together?" Shannon smiled as he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Okay, so yeah, it'd be some hot action but it's still sick," Jeff responded.  
  
"So anyways, about you wanting Cinder," Shannon said as he continued with the previous conversation.  
  
"Okay, I admit it, when I first met her, I thought she was hot and I wanted her then and there," Jeff laughed. "But now that we've become friends I really don't see her like that anymore. I mean you're best friends with her and have been could you have pictured yourself with her?"  
  
"Oh God no! Well, alright, in middle school I had a tiny thing for her, but I realized it was just my hormones racing," Shannon joked. "But you don't think you'd ever date her?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think she's really my type anyways," Jeff said.  
  
"Guess she's just too much of a cheerleader for ya," Shannon laughed as he pulled his friend up to his feet. "Well, since you can go out and shit now, how about we get out of this heat and raid Trish's. We could go swimming and just hang out."  
  
"Sounds good," Jeff smiled as they walked into his house.  
  
***********************************  
  
"You must be psyched about Charlie and Cinder," Rob smiled as he and Shane sat in front of the tv playing the newest wrestling game.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Shane asked as he tried to focus on the game.  
  
"Oh come on. We all know you have a thing for her," Chris answered as he watched the game.  
  
"Ah, that's old. That happened way back in Sophomore year," Shane shrugged as Rob went for the pin.  
  
"Yeah, and when did that end? Like when you found out she was with Charlie?" Chris teased. "Face it junior, you've always had a thing for her."  
  
"You bitch!" Rob yelled as Shane kicked out. Shane smiled triumphantly as he went to pause the game and turned to Chris.  
  
"I used to have a thing for her. She doesn't see me that way anyways. Besides, she's a cheerleader and one of the popular girls. All they ever see me as is a dork," Shane frowned.  
  
"Dude, you are a dork," Rob laughed.  
  
"Oh and you're one to talk!" Shane said as he punched Rob's shoulder. "Anyways, can we stop with the talk about Cinder. I say we talk about the new X-Men movie."  
  
"I get dibs on taking Cinder," Chris exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Shane said.  
  
"Well, if you're gonna be an ass clown and not go after her, than I'm gonna jump at the chance to be with her again," Chris smiled smugly.  
  
"Whatever happened to the "we're just gonna be friends" deal?" Rob asked.  
  
"I'll throw it out the window if she will," Chris replied.  
  
"So basically you're all hard up for Cinder," Andrew said as he walked into Rob's house.  
  
"Hey, I haven't said anything about getting into her pants," Rob replied.  
  
"No, but I bet you were thinking it," Andrew laughed as he flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Oh and like you haven't wanted her in the past?!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
"I admit it, when she came out of her shell and stopped that whole tomboy act, I wanted her," Andrew replied.  
  
"Yeah, and look who got her! The jackass that everyone thought was the golden boy!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Okay, what happened to this no talk about Cinder?" Shane asked.  
  
"TAKE THAT BIATCH!!" Rob yelled in excitement as Shane turned to the tv in time to see Rob's man doing a victory dance. Shane tackled him to the floor in which caused a massive wrestling match in the Szatkowsky household.  
  
*******************  
  
"So what's goin on at the airport?" Cinder asked as she waved her hand out the open window of Adam's grand am.  
  
"You'll see. Just trust me," Adam smiled.  
  
"Ya know, the last time you smiled like that and said those words to me I went through the attic roof and almost broke my ankle," Cinder laughed.  
  
"That was funny! You should have seen the look on your face!" he laughed.  
  
"I'm so glad that my pain can amuse you, Adam!" she replied slapping his shoulder.  
  
"Me too!" he smiled.  
  
"So anyways, would you tell me what's goin on?!" she exclaimed as they got out of the car at the large airport.  
  
"No, I'm not telling you. It's a surprise," Adam smiled as he took his sister's hand and they walked into the large building together. After studying the arrival monitors for quite sometime, he pulled her towards gate 10, up the stairs, on the second floor. She sat in one of the seats while he looked out the window and she sighed as she sat in the air conditioned terminal.  
  
"Adam, I'm getting bored!" she exclaimed as she looked around the place, trying to find something to do as she spotted a little kiddie play area. "I'm 5 seconds from playing with the kid's toys!"  
  
"Come on!" he yelled with a smile as he pulled her towards the gate.  
  
"I wish you'd tell me what's goin on!" she whined as a girl about her height walked through the large amount of people. She wore a pair of blue flares and a black form fitting t-shirt. She had on a pair of sneakers and her long auburn hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Cinder squinted, trying to place where she had seen this girl before. Adam waved at her and she waved back, hoisting her carryon bag on her shoulder. The girl ran towards the two of them and into Adam's arms. Cinder's jaw dropped as her eyes went wide with shock as she looked at her cousin who she hadn't seen in years, since they were like 12. "LIZZIE?!"  
  
"CINDER!!" she screamed as the two girls hugged tightly. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Oh my freakin word!! What the hell are you doin here?!" Cinder smiled excitedly as Lizzie grabbed her hand and they walked over to grab her luggage. Adam followed them with a smile on his face, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"My parents are gone to like central America to study the Aztec building or some shit like that. So I'm gonna be living with you guys!" Lizzie replied excitedly.  
  
"AH!! That so totally rocks!!" Cinder smiled as she turned on Adam angrily. She slapped him hard and glared at him. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Cause mom wanted you to be surprised. Why do you think she's been cleaning up the spare room?!" Adam laughed as he rubbed his arm.  
  
"Thank you so much for picking me up, Adam," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"This is gonna be so great having you here! You get to meet all my awesome friends!" Cinder said as she and Lizzie linked arms, leaving Adam to carry all the bags.  
  
"Is that cutie Shannon still your friend?" she asked.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" Cinder smiled.  
  
"Yeah, attached at the hip like normal," Adam laughed.  
  
"But there are so many others you have to meet! Like Jeff, he's the greatest. And Rob, you'll love him. And Chris, well, you heard about him. Shane's so funny. And then there's my boy............nevermind. But there are so many people that you're gonna love!" Cinder rambled on.  
  
"Rewind. Were you gonna say boyfriend?" Lizzie asked sounding quite intrigued.  
  
"Past tense there Lizzie," Adam sighed as he threw her stuff in the trunk.  
  
"Hey, fragile!" Lizzie joked.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna say boyfriend. But like Adam said, that's a past tense," Cinder sighed.  
  
"Now you've got me wondering girl!" Lizzie said as she hung over the front seat.  
  
"Alright, I had been dating this guy, Charlie, since July, but we split up Monday. So I've been a single girl since two days ago!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"What made you guys split up?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"She got hit in the head by some common sense," Adam chirped.  
  
"Shut up," Cinder growled. "Um, he was, um, how do I put this?"  
  
"He was abusive," Adam stated.  
  
"Oh wow, that's not cool," Lizzie shook her head as she leaned back in the car.  
  
"So, do you start school tomorrow?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Lizzie replied.  
  
"GREAT! It'll be so awesome to have another one of me around," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh Jesus, just what we need in that house. More of you," Adam laughed.  
  
"So, are you gonna show me off to your friends tonite, or what?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, no. I'm kinda grounded," Cinder responded.  
  
"Ooooo, for what?"  
  
"She skipped a whole day of school with her new partner in crime Jeff Hardy," Adam answered for his sister.  
  
"Are you serious!? You rebel!" Lizzie teased.  
  
"Hey now, I had the best time! The punishment was well worth it!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"So what did you guys do?" Lizzie wondered.  
  
"We went into the city, walked around, hung out, went into the Capefield house, nothing to big," Cinder replied casually.  
  
"You went into that creepy old house?! I could never get you into that place!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"We were also like 9 at the time and Jay had convinced me that there was a monster following me around. Little did I know at the time that he meant Adam," Cinder teased grinning sarcastically at her brother.  
  
"Ah, fighting like normal," Lizzie joked as they pulled into the driveway. "Is Aunt Leeann home yet?"  
  
"Nah, she's working late tonite," Adam answered. "Oh C, you forgot to tell Lizzie the most exciting thing you did."  
  
"What's he talkin bout C?"  
  
"Jeff got me to go bungee jumping," she answered biting on her lower lip shyly as she helped carrying Lizzie's stuff.  
  
"YOU WENT BUNGEE JUMPING?!" Lizzie yelled in shock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my God! That's so awesome! I should have known that of all people you'd do something like that! You were always jumping off your roof and shit," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"C, there's a message on the machine for ya," Adam called from upstairs, probably putting Lizzie's things in her room.  
  
"What the hell are you doin in my room?!" Cinder yelled as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"I saw the light blinking, chill out!" Adam laughed as he walked into his own room.  
  
"You have one new message. Message one," the machine spoke.  
  
"Hey Cin, it's Jeff. Just wanted to say hey and that I'm not grounded anymore! Go me!" he said laughing.  
  
"HEY C!!" Shannon yelled in the background. Cinder sat on her bed shaking her head at her friends' foolishness.  
  
"Anyways, I'm gonna be around later tonite if you can call me back or maybe even come over. I have that picture that I have to draw for art and I'd really love to draw you. Ya know, the one of who you consider a true friend. I'd do Shannon, but he's a loser," Jeff joked. "Anyways, get back to me babe."  
  
"You called her babe!" Shannon teased right before she heard a loud bonking noise and a dead phone.  
  
"What a bunch of weirdos!" Cinder laughed as she fell back on her bed.  
  
"So, was that Jeff that I heard?" Lizzie asked as she walked into Cinder's room.  
  
"Yep, and Shannon. They've become really good friends," Cinder answered with a smile.  
  
"C, Mom left a note. She's not gonna be home till late because of work. She doesn't think she'll be back till like early morning. And she says to go show Lizzie around, have fun, but be back by curfew, and Cinder, you're off groundation," Adam smiled.  
  
"I'm free?!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"Looks that way," Lizzie said.  
  
Cinder jumped off her bed and did a back flip right in the middle of her room. She grabbed her car keys and Lizzie's hand as she ran passed Adam out of her room. "Where you goin?!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Jeff's!" Cinder called just before she shut the door.  
  
"Is it possible to have my hand back?" Lizzie laughed as she ripped her hand out of Cinder's grip.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm so happy to be able to do normal things without being under the watchful eye of my mom!" she said as they jumped into her mustang. She sped out of the driveway, leaving tire tracks on the pavement.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey C, what's up?" Matt said opening the door.  
  
"Jeff asked for me to come over so he could do his art project. So here I am. And this is my cousin Lizzie. Lizzie, this is Matt Hardy. Jeff's older brother," Cinder replied introducing the two.  
  
"Hey," Lizzie said casually as Matt gave her a polite nod.  
  
"Jeff and your dork of a friend, Shannon, are up in his room playing video games," Matt laughed stepping aside to let the two girls in. "Wait. Could you two smile for me?"  
  
"What?" the girls asked together in confusion.  
  
"Just smile. A big one, like you would if you got the best news ever," Matt requested. They did their best to smile like he asked and all he could do was laugh.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Your friend is a little bizarre, C," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Thank God he's really Adam's friend," Cinder replied.  
  
"No, I'm not bein weird. It's just that your faces are so, similar. If it wasn't for the hair color and eye color, I'd say you were twins," he laughed. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before walking up to Jeff's room. They immediately heard the sounds of Marilyn Manson and knew their knocking wouldn't be heard so they walked right in. Sure enough, there were Shannon and Jeff, completely clueless to the outside world as they banged their heads to the music slightly and played a video game. Cinder looked around the weirdly decorated room, looking for anything to attack them with, as pay back for holding her down so Adam could tickle her feet. She looked at all the artificial plants, posters of Pearl Jam, various drawn pictures, and statues that were made of aluminum. That's when she realized that out of all the times she had been at Jeff's house, she had never once been in his room. Lizzie knew what was going on in her cousin's head and she also started searching the room. Then she saw a few unopened cans of Mt. Dew and smiled. She nudged Cinder's shoulder as she handed two off to her. They opened them up and walked up behind the two guys, still oblivious to the fact that the girls were in the room. Lizzie smiled at Cinder as she stood behind Shannon, ready to dump the two cans over his head. Cinder nodded and at the same time Jeff and Shannon were sticky and wet. They jumped up from their seats on the floor and turned, facing the girls who had match mischievous looks on their faces.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Shannon yelled as he dripped with soda.  
  
"Pay back's a bitch," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Pay back?! For what?!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"How about holding me to let Adam tickly my feet?" she asked.  
  
"Oh," Jeff and Shannon replied.  
  
"Right. Like I said, pay back's a bitch," Cinder said.  
  
"And the dangerous cousin duo strike again!!" Lizzie laughed as she and Cinder high fived.  
  
"Cousins?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Lizzie?!" Shannon exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh," she said flashing him that killer smile the Copeland's were known for.  
  
"WHOA!!!" Shannon laughed as he hugged her tightly, in all his wet, soda, stickiness.  
  
"Oh Shan!" she cried as he pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," he replied trying not to laugh as Cinder didn't hold back on that laughter.  
  
"Oh, you think that's funny?" Lizzie asked with her hands on her hips. "Ya know what? That's cool. Really, it's all in good fun?"  
  
"Well, so you don't feel left out............." Jeff said with a grin that anyone would be afraid off. He held he soda can in his hand tightly as he approached Cinder.  
  
"Nnnno, Jeff. Jeff, rethink this," Cinder pleaded as she backed up slowly.  
  
"Like you said, pay back's a bitch," Jeff replied as he continued to stalk her.  
  
"Jeffrey, don't do!" Cinder exclaimed in threatening voice. Jeff let out a laugh sounding as evil as Scar from the Lion King.  
  
"So that's Jeff?" Lizzie asked Shannon as they observed the scene.  
  
"Yeah, that's Jeff," Shannon smiled.  
  
"He seems cool," she said.  
  
"He's very cool," Shannon nodded as Jeff threw the can of soda on Cinder. Her eyes and mouth opened wide as she the yellow soda dripped off her.  
  
"I don't believe you just fuckin did that!" Cinder exclaimed as she went on an assault on Jeff. He stood there laughing hysterically, taking all her hits. "And you stand there and laugh!"  
  
"What's goin on?" Matt asked as he walked into the room. "Whoa, um, yeah, ya see the soda goes in the mouth."  
  
"Shove it Matt!" Cinder yelled. Matt stepped back in shock, but started to laugh.  
  
"C, you said it yourself, pay back's a bitch," Jeff laughed as Cinder stopped wailing on him.  
  
"And to think, I came over here to help you with your damn art project. Now I think I'm gonna take my cousin and go home," Cinder said as she stuck her nose up in the air and started out the door.  
  
"Wait! Cinder, I'm sorry," Jeff apologized.  
  
"It's alright, cause I wasn't really leaving," Cinder laughed as she turned towards him. "But I do have one request."  
  
"What's that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Shower?" she asked as she tried to pull apart her stuck together chunks of hair.  
  
"Yeah, alright. I think that'd be a good idea. I can get your clothes washed while you're posing for my drawing," Jeff smiled as he began to rummage through his drawer.  
  
"I don't have any other clothes," Cinder pointed out.  
  
"You guys can borrow some of my clothes if you'd like," Jeff said offering Cinder a pair of black jeans and a Stone Sour t-shirt. She smiled at him and took the clothes out of his hands. She took off for the bathroom and quickly jumped in. "Umm, Shannon, could you possibly go get her clothes?"  
  
"Why me? Lizzie, you go do it," Shannon said. Lizzie was too busy kicking Matt's ass at Mortal Kombat to be paying any attention to Shannon and Jeff. "Jeff, you do it."  
  
"Nnno. You've been friends with her a hell of a lot longer," Jeff stuttered.  
  
"FINE! I'll go," Shannon caved as he walked out of the room.  
  
"So, do you have a thing for my cousin?" Lizzie asked while her character did their victory pose.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You, Mr. Skittle head," Lizzie joked.  
  
"I don't have a thing for your cousin," Jeff answered calmly. Lizzie's eyes grew in shock as she saw the truth in his eyes.  
  
"You seriously don't. Wow," Lizzie said.  
  
"Cin, where's your clothes?" Shannon called over the running shower as he stepped into the bathroom. Cinder pulled the dark shower curtain over and stuck her head out. Her hair was soaked and her face dripped with water.  
  
"They're over there. But I'd appreciate it if you'd leave me my underwear," she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Shannon chuckled. "Hurry up, okay? Cause I wanna jump in and I'm sure the others do too."  
  
"Alright. Hey, what do you think about my cousin?" Cinder asked as Shannon heard the water turn off.  
  
"Lizzie? She's pretty cool. Why?" Shannon wondered.  
  
"Do you think she'd fit in with us?" Cinder asked as she stuck her hand out searching for a towel.  
  
"Oh hell yeah. If Rob can, she certainly can," Shannon answered as he handed her a towel.  
  
"Thanks," Cinder said as she wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. She wrung out her hair and smiled. Shannon stared at her adoringly with a stupid smile on his face. She tilted her head to the side. "Shannon, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Um, yeah. I'm fine," Shannon stumbled through his words.  
  
"Okay, I'll be out in few," Cinder chuckled as she pushed him out of the bathroom. She shook her head and changed into the clothes Jeff had given her.  
  
"Shannon, you alright?" Jeff asked as Shannon slowly walked into Jeff's room carrying Cinder's clothes.  
  
"Dude, I swear, I just saw an angel," Shannon muttered.  
  
"An angel?" Matt laughed. "I look around this room and see no one that could be considered an angel."  
  
"She looked like one to me," Shannon mumbled once again.  
  
"Let me take these clothes from you, you go sit down before you hurt yourself, and when you're ready to shower, go grab some of my clothes," Jeff laughed as he took Cinder's clothes to be washed. Just as he walked by the bathroom Cinder walked out, his Stone Sour shirt had been tied up above her navel, showing off her tan and perfect abs. His jeans sat low on her hips, showing her blue camo thong. He smiled at her as he passed. "I'm gonna throw everyone's clothes in together. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's fine. Thanks for the clothes," she smiled as she disappeared into his room.  
  
"So this is where the party is!" Amy yelled as she burst into the room. A bright smile grew on Matt's face as he paused his game with Lizzie and stood to welcome his girlfriend. "Whoa, what the hell happened to ya'll?"  
  
"Soda fight," Lizzie laughed as Jeff returned.  
  
"Lizzie?!" Amy exclaimed as she went to hug her, but stopped suddenly and shook her head. "I'm not getting all sticky!" She laughed and cocked her head to the side. "What are you doin here?"  
  
"My parents are off on another one of their trips so I'm livin with Cin and Adam," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"That's so awesome! You guys should have seen some of the crazy shit we all used to do when we were little," Amy laughed.  
  
"Like what?" Matt asked intrigued.  
  
"Oh like when we were 10, Shannon, C, Lizzie, and I went to the lake in the middle of winter and since it wasn't frozen yet, we jumped in," Amy said.  
  
"That's nuts," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk," Matt said.  
  
"Cinder, did you shrink or what?" Amy joked.  
  
"Nah, these are Jeff's clothes. I'm borrowing them so mine can be washed since they're covered in soda," Cinder growled playfully.  
  
"I love that thong!" Amy exclaimed, being the expert on thongs herself. "Where'd you get it?!"  
  
"Um, I think I got this one in...........Pac Sun?" Cinder guessed.  
  
"What did Bischoff want to speak to you about after school?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh my God! That creep! He fuckin hit on me!" Amy yelled as she flopped down on Jeff's bed.  
  
"Yes, you're welcome to sit on my bed," Jeff said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you meant he hit on you?!" Matt exclaimed getting a bit hot.  
  
"He told me that I'd better stop showing off my thongs cause otherwise I might have unwanted hands there. And then he goes, but after you've felt my hands, you won't want no others!" Amy said.  
  
"That asshole!" Matt raged protectively. "I'm telling you, if he ever says anything like that to you again, or to any of you girls, or touches you in any way, I'll fuck him up!"  
  
"Chill Matt. I'm sure he won't again," Amy said rubbing his arm softly and giving him a smile.  
  
"Promise me that if he does, you'll tell me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I promise," Amy replied reaching up to kiss his cheek softly.  
  
"That goes for you two girls too," Matt said.  
  
"Thanks Matt, but I've got my own protective brother," Cinder laughed.  
  
"I'm serious C," Matt responded.  
  
"Alright, I will," she said seriously.  
  
"NEXT!" Shannon smiled as he walked into the room wearing a white wife-beater and baggy blue jeans. Lizzie's cheeks blushed a bit as she stood to jump in the shower, herself.  
  
"Okay, I gotta know. What the hell happened at the end of the phone message?" Cinder asked as she sat next to Jeff on his bed. She rested her head on the wall and crossed her legs.  
  
"I don't know," Shannon answered sounding fairly confused.  
  
"The last thing I heard was Shannon yelled, "you called her a babe" and a bonking noise," Cinder laughed. Jeff's face turned bright red as he scratched his head.  
  
"OH! That! Jeff nailed me in the head with the damn phone!" Shannon exclaimed. Cinder burst out laughing as did Amy.  
  
"You hit him with the phone," Amy laughed.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff replied shyly.  
  
"That's priceless! I wish I could have seen that!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"I did! It was pretty good. I laughed," Matt chuckled as he placed his arm around Amy's shoulders. 


	14. Hook ups

A/N: Hey ya'll. I'm still massively depressed about the whole Jeff deal. And now I got more probs. Oh gee, there's a surprise! Lol Anyways, I'm in the process of trying to tell my parents I'm thinking about trying wrestling. All my life, I've been the music child. I sang, danced, wrote lyrics, hummed anything, ya know. And music still runs my life, but like Jeff, I have other interests, which happens to be wrestling. Growing up, all I wanted to do was make it big in the music world. Ever since I can remember I sang. And dancing, well, for someone who's never had a lesson in their life, I sure as hell can move. I got so many compliments at my sister's wedding when I was 15. And I always was in sync with a friend of mine, who actually took lessons, at dances. But I knew that I would never make it in the music business because I live in Maine. And let's face it, MAINE SUCKS!! Lol So, I decide, I'm gonna be a record producer, ya know, make the cds. Well, that's not really what I wanna do. And good luck with finding a school that actually has that as a major. Or finding people that actually know what you're talking about! Lol So now, I've wasted a year at college doing nothing. So basically, I'm fucked. Lol And all that I keep goin back to in my mind, is trying wrestling school this summer. But I have problem with that. The only school up here, pretty much sucks. Although it has its own fed, it sucks. The fed sucks! Lol Yeah, it might be a place to start, but what if I take my money and time and put it into this school and hate it. But what if it's just this school. I could be putting all my money into this sucky school and not have any left over for a better school someplace else. So, I'm fucked, once again. Anyways, again thanks to GoddessInBondage for Lizzie. Love ya chica!! Lol And to those of you that read Without You, no, I haven't stopped the story, I'm just stuck! Lol In a bad place. Welcome to muses on vacation, or some shit! Lol I dunno, but I have nothing for that story right now. I will update eventually, I promise. And I hate people. Right now, I don't trust a damn person I considered a friend, cause they've now turned on me. I guess I'm only supposed to be around for them when they have a problem. If they're having fun or whatever, I'm not allowed to be around them. At least I know where I stand now. It may have taken me 19 years to figure this out, but better late than never, right? And the two songs I used are "Turn Me One Mr. Deadman" by Union Underground and "Failure" by Unloco. Now that I've taken up pretty much a page on NOTHINGness, I'll get to the story!  
  
*******************  
  
"I'll see you at home C," Adam called he walked out of the art class room once the bell rung. She waved to him as she tried to gather her stuff.  
  
"Cinder, may I speak with you?" Mrs. Curt, the senior art teacher asked.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Curt," Cinder smiled as she shouldered her bag. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no. Not at all. You are one of my best students. If you weren't, I wouldn't have insisted you transfer to my class," she laughed. "No, my junior class has a bright and talented student. And he drew a picture of you for his project."  
  
"Yeah, he wouldn't let me see that," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Yes, I know. He asked me to show it to you. And I have some questions about it," she said as she pulled out the picture.  
  
"Did he get a good grade on it?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Oh yes. He got an A+ on it," she smiled. Cinder smiled happily as she looked over the pencil drawing. It was of her from the shoulders up, her hair down and flowing, looking out a window. She cocked her head to the side in thought as she looked up at her teacher. "It's beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is, but I don't totally understand it. I was hoping you could help me."  
  
"Um, I can try."  
  
"Well, I know that you are good friends with Jeff. And that's why he drew you. But I just don't really understand the whole drawing. What's your take on it? He went far beyond what the project was. He seemed to have told some sort of story in the drawing," Mrs. Curt said as Cinder examined the picture carefully. She seemed to be leaning on a window sill with tears streaming down her face. Jeff's arm was around her in a friendly way, almost like he was rubbing her arm comfortingly. And out the window was a man carrying bags as he walked down the road away from the house.  
  
"Oh my," Cinder choked out.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I think that's my father," Cinder replied as she looked up at her teacher.  
  
"Why would he draw your father leaving the house? Does he go away on business a lot?"  
  
"He left me and my brother when he found out my mom was pregnant with me," Cinder said quietly.  
  
"I see. And do you talk about it much?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact I've only mentioned it once. Like the nite that I met Jeff," Cinder replied.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about transferring him into this class. He's very talented," Mrs. Curt said as she put away the drawing.  
  
"Yeah, I think he has study hall this period," Cinder said.  
  
"Great. Well that's all I really wanted. Are you going to be alright hun? You don't look too well."  
  
"I'm fine," Cinder answered wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
"Well, bye Cinder. Good luck in your competition tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Curt," Cinder smiled as she left the room.  
  
"C! There you are! I've been looking for you," Lizzie yelled as she ran towards her cousin. Cinder smiled at her as she tried to push her thoughts away. "Have I told you lately how much I love bein here?"  
  
"Um, yeah, this morning," Cinder laughed. "How was Euro history with Shannon?"  
  
"It was great! He's such a dork!" Lizzie laughed as they walked down the hall. "Hey, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just have to find Jeff and talk to him about some stuff," Cinder answered.  
  
"Oh? What about?" Lizzie asked curiously as they stood outside the geometry room.  
  
"Just about the picture he drew for his art class. Anyways, I'll see you later. Don't forget that I have cheering practice after school. You can either come watch or get a ride on the bus," Cinder said.  
  
"I'll watch cause there's no way in hell I'm riding the bus!" Lizzie laughed as she headed off for her last period class. "See ya cuz!"  
  
"Later!" Cinder waved as she found her seat next to Shane. Shane gave her a heart felt smile as the bell rang.  
  
********************  
  
"You should have seen the competition! It was horrible!" Cinder exclaimed as she, Trish, Amy, and Lizzie sat in her room Sunday nite.  
  
"Yeah, we sucked so bad. Just be glad you weren't there to witness it guys," Trish laughed.  
  
"So what's this mean?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, since we came in 10th out of 15, we didn't qualify for competitions in December," Cinder answered with a sigh as she pulled on a pair of lounge pants.  
  
"Cinder, Jeff's here!" Adam yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Did you ever talk to him about his drawing?" Lizzie asked as Cinder headed out the door.  
  
"That's what I'm doin now," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Jeff asked as Cinder met him on the stairs.  
  
"What was up with the picture you drew?" Cinder asked as they sat on the stairs.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked nervously.  
  
"Well, you drew me with tears in my eyes and a man walking away. What was that all about?"  
  
"Well, when I was drawing you and my Dad was in the room interacting with Matt, I saw this envious look in your eyes. You wish you had your Dad," Jeff said.  
  
"How could you know that?"  
  
"It was just the look you had. And I thought that would be a good thing to draw. I hope that's okay."  
  
"Yeah, it was a good picture, but I don't cry. I never have, never will," Cinder said rather harshly as she stood up and walked up to her room.  
  
"So?" Amy asked.  
  
"Nevermind," Cinder said shaking her head as she sat on her bed.  
  
"Hey, you girls wanna come down and watch a movie with us? Some of the guys are on their way over," Adam said as he walked into Cinder's room unannounced.  
  
"Like who?" Amy asked.  
  
"Well, your boyfriend is already here, Jeff, Shannon, Shane, and Jay. And my Alanah will be coming too," Adam answered with a smile.  
  
"Um, yeah, we'll be down in a bit," Cinder replied.  
  
"Your mom is gonna let us watch movies this late with all these people?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, she's got a date I guess," Cinder shrugged as the group of girls walked down to the living room. Cinder had just sat on the couch when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" both Jeff and Cinder called. They smiled at each other and walked to the door.  
  
"DAD?!" Jeff exclaimed as he opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Hardy?!" Cinder exclaimed just as shocked as Jeff was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well, hello Gilbert," Leeann smiled as she walked passed Jeff and Cinder. "Don't wait up!" Jeff and Cinder's mouths dropped to the floor as they watched their parent walk off hand in hand.  
  
"Was that mom's date?" Adam asked as he carried a bowl of popcorn into the living room.  
  
"Yeah," Cinder managed to say through her shock.  
  
"Matt, did you know that Dad had a date tonite?" Jeff asked as he and Cinder walked back into the living room slowly.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured that's why he was gettin all dressed up," Matt answered. "Why the look?"  
  
"My mom is dating your dad," Cinder answered.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Adam and Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Um, yeah," Jeff and Cinder replied in unison.  
  
"Well, just think, we could all become one big happy family!" Lizzie laughed. Cinder shot her a death glare before sitting down next to Adam.  
  
Eventually the other's showed up and they had a great nite. They barely watched any movies. Instead they made it into a dance party that never seemed to end. Lizzie and Cinder entertained them by trying to sing their version of Garth Brook's "I've got Friends in low places". Needless to say, they thought it was a joke. Shannon and Lizzie had cuddled up most of the nite while there seemed to be some sort of spark between Jeff and Trish. Shane had stayed to himself much of the time, glancing over at Cinder every once in awhile.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so tired. I'm goin to bed, ya'll," Cinder announced as she stood from her seat on the floor. "I just can't stay up any longer."  
  
"What time is it?" Jay asked in mid laugh.  
  
"Midnite," Cinder answered before yawning.  
  
"C, it's so early still," Lizzie said while laughing at one of Shannon's lame jokes.  
  
"Yeah, but I need some sleep if I'm gonna go to school tomorrow," Cinder smiled as she headed up the stairs. She curled into her bed and shortly fell asleep, trying to ignore the ruckus going on in her living room.  
  
*********************  
  
'Turn me on turn me on Mr. Deadman  
  
Yeah I want it  
  
I need it  
  
To make a million  
  
Yeah I love it  
  
A fuckin' rockstar'  
  
Cinder groaned as her radio alarm went off, signaling that morning had come. She tried to stretch but felt a body holding her tightly. She breathed in deeply, almost in panic, smelling a familiar smell, but she couldn't place who it was. She kept her eyes shut, almost scared to open them to find out who it was. Finally she got up the nerve and opened them. Shane's green hair was the first thing she saw. She had only had 3 guys sleep in her bed, Adam, Jay, and Shannon. This was a different experience and she knew that there was more to this than what had been with Shannon sleeping with her. She frowned as his brown eyes slowly began to open.  
  
"Morning," he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, um, morning. Can I ask why you're in my bed?" she asked.  
  
"I um, well, there really wasn't any room down in the living room cause everyone crashed here, so I thought it'd be alright if I slept in here with you. Are you upset?" he asked as they sat up.  
  
"No, I just didn't expect you to be in my bed. Why not stay in Adam's room?" she asked.  
  
"Alanah," he smiled.  
  
"Ah, well, what about my mom's room. I'm sure she never came back," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Um, I think Amy and Matt were in there. So Trish and Jeff took the floor of the living room, Jay is on the couch, and Lizzie and Shannon in her room. So, I was kinda the odd man."  
  
"Yes, Shane, you are an odd man, but that's besides the point," Cinder joked. "Why did you sleep in my bed? Why not on the floor?"  
  
"Oh wow, look at the time. I gotta get home so I can be on time for school," he smiled as he rushed towards the door.  
  
"Shane!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Later C!" he said as he shut the door behind him. Cinder sat on her bed staring at the door for quite sometime.  
  
'So what if I lost everything  
  
Would you want me if I was a failure  
  
So what if I lost everything  
  
Would you be there even when I am gone'  
  
She turned to her alarm and hit hard, causing it to fall off her nitestand. Since it looked to be a cold day out, she pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans that had colored patches over the holes in the jeans and a ripped up long sleeve black shirt that she placed over a bright pink tank top. She pulled on her sneakers, pulled on a bandana to hold her hair, and skipped down the stairs, ready for the day. She smiled at the group that sat in the kitchen, drinking strong cups of steaming coffee.  
  
"Morning," she chirped brightly as she grabbed a glass and some orange juice.  
  
"Why are you so, chipper?" Jay asked sounding as though he'd be unable to tell anyone his name.  
  
"Cause unlike you dorks, I went to bed," she smiled as Lizzie dragged herself down the stairs.  
  
"Don't smile at me," she growled at Cinder causing her to laugh.  
  
"Oh cheer up. I hear you had a certain blonde in your bed last nite," Cinder said.  
  
"Mmmhmmm," Lizzie smiled. "I'll tell ya about it later." Cinder nodded as she moved into the living room.  
  
"Hey, where's Shane?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Cinder. He did stay in your room last nite," Jay smirked.  
  
"Nothing happened. I slept, he slept, we both slept. He went home," she replied.  
  
"Where'd he sleep?" Amy asked curiously as she sat on the couch next to Cinder.  
  
"With me.............in my bed," Cinder whispered.  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh. I don't want Adam to know," Cinder replied.  
  
"Sorry, but you slept together?!" Amy whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up to him holding me," Cinder replied a slight smile creeping on her face although she tried to hide it.  
  
"Are you two gonna hook up?" Trish piped in as ate a spoonful of cereal.  
  
"No, we're just friends. It just happened like that. It's no big deal," Cinder shrugged. "But what was goin on between you and Jeff last nite?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm kinda curious about that too," Lizzie smiled as she sat on the other side of Cinder.  
  
"I don't know. He's sweet. I mean true, he's not really my type, but there's just this attraction to him that I feel," Trish smiled dreamily.  
  
"Awe," the others cried before bursting out in laughter.  
  
"What about you and the Moore-On Lizzie?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh my God. I like him so much. He's so cute. Yeah, he's a dork, but he's a cute dork. And I think we might just go out on Friday," she answered with almost a giddy smile.  
  
"Wow, you all have someone, and for once I'm alone," Cinder said as her smile faded.  
  
"C, you so didn't need Charlie. He was an asshole," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, but I still loved him," Cinder sighed.  
  
"Hey, can borrow some clothes from you two so we don't have to go back home?" Trish asked. Lizzie and Cinder nodded at them and led them upstairs.  
  
"I love those jeans, Cin. Where'd you get em?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I made em," Cinder smiled. "You know how I've always been. I always made my own clothes."  
  
"And you always got yelled at for it too!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but my Mom has finally come to accept it," Cinder laughed as she walked into her room. She stopped short, seeing Jeff standing next to her dresser, looking at pictures. "What are you doin in here?"  
  
"Oh, I um, I was wondering if you had those clothes that I let you borrow when you were at my house," he smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah, they're even clean," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Is this you and Adam?" he asked holding out a picture to her. Adam's hair was much shorter than it was now and she wasn't as girly as she was now. She guessed they were about 9.  
  
"Yeah, that's us," she said.  
  
"You two almost look like twins," he laughed.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I know. People always thought we were the cutest things cause we looked so much. We were always mistaken for twins. It was really good, cause we always got so much attention, but it was so annoying cause people always wanted to see us together and smile. It was so bad," she replied.  
  
"You and Lizzie look a lot alike. Sister like actually," he said.  
  
"We were so close growing up. She'd often spend vactions or summer with us cause her parents travel. It was always great to have her around. Adam hated it, cause he was always the only boy around. We used to get mistaken for sisters and we loved it," she said.  
  
"I um, I wanted to ask you about your dad," Jeff said nervously.  
  
"Mmy Dad? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Why'd he walk out?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. He just did," Cinder answered as if she'd rather have not talked about it.  
  
"Have you ever tried to find him?"  
  
"No. Never," she said harshly.  
  
"Why? Don't you wanna know why he left? Or if you look like him?" he asked.  
  
"Adam and I obviously do! We didn't get this blonde wavy hair and blue eyes from our mother!" she exclaimed.  
  
"But don't you wanna know for sure?"  
  
"Jeff, just shut up!" Lizzie exclaimed as she walked into Cinder's room.  
  
"Huh?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Can't you understand that she doesn't want to know about her father?! Can't you understand that she doesn't want anything to do with him?!" Lizzie yelled as she walked to Cinder's side, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. Cinder quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Sorry, I just, I guess if I was in her situation, I'd wanna find him," Jeff said as he walked out.  
  
"You okay, Cin?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Cinder replied harshly. 


	15. Headstrong

A/N: Hey ya'll. I went to my house show last nite. I was happier than I've ever been in my life while I was there. I had 3rd row ring side seats. It was so great. I could see the sweat beads. lol The matches were great. I got to see Scotty 2 Hotty's in ring come back. Complete with a WORM. I even got to see his daughter. She's the cutest thing ever. Such a cute little blonde girl, about 1-2 years old. He danced with her and the Dudley's danced with her. I've never screamed so much in my life. Bubba and I had a connection. lol Cause I was the only one cheering for them when they went up against RVD and Kane. Now, don't get me wrong, I love RVD and Kane, but I've loved the Dudleys since I started watching. So I'm screaming BUBBA!!! YEAH!!! LET'S GO BUBBA!!! I LOVE YOU BUBBA!!! You get the point and he like looked at me SO many times. Of course they were weird looks like, why the hell you cheerin for me?! lol Plus I'm sure Shane noticed me.............but not cause I met him, cause I didn't. Unfortunately. What was goin on was that I kept screaming SHANE!!! YEAH BABY!!! LET'S GO SHANE!!! Instead of Hurricane. So I'm pretty sure he can recognize the one high pitched girl's voice screaming out his name, which is the same thing I told him this morning when I e-mailed him and which he'll probably take in a sexual way cause that's just him, out of the hundreds screaming Hurricane. And please don't ask me for pics. It's not that I don't wanna send em to ya'll, it's just that NOT A ONE FUCKIN PICTURE came out, out of the 2 and half rolls of film I used up!!! So yeah, I was hysterical this morning when I got my pics back. Like I couldn't breath. I was hyperventilating and everything. I'm still in pretty bad shape. I'm thinking that I might be leaving here in a couple days cause I'm officially friendless and alone and I seriously can't take the two weeks by myself. So I'm hoping my mom will take pity on me and bring me home. Which could happen. And now I've got someone bein a bitch to me for whatever fuckin reason. I fuckin simply tell her that I was so hysterical I was hyperventilating and she fuckin calls me a bitch for no fuckin reason! So I say fuck you if you're reading this! And you know who you are!!! No one fuckin calls me a bitch for no reason. You haven't even SEEN me be bitch. Just fuckin remember that! I seriously can't handle this shit. Like I need out. I need someone to be there for me and with me and I've got NO ONE. Just here's the next chapter and I'm sorry for another one of my rants.  
  
******************************  
"Hey C, whatcha doin?" Lizzie asked walking into her cousin's room. Cinder looked up from her geometry book and sighed.  
  
"I need Matt back here to help me," she laughed as Lizzie sat on the corner of her bed. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothin really. I was just thinking about the fight you and Jeff had this morning," Lizzie said.  
  
"Just forget it," Cinder said as she started to go back to her homework.  
  
"I agree with him C. If I was you, I'd wanna find him too and ask him all these questions," Lizzie said cautiously, not wanting a battle.  
  
"I really do NOT want to talk about that asshole," Cinder argued.  
  
"Alright, I'll drop it," Lizzie sighed.  
  
"But what I do what to talk about is you and Shannon," Cinder smiled as she closed her geometry book.  
  
Lizzie smiled brightly as she spoke, "Well, he asked if he could sleep in my room and I agreed to let him. And we talked and stuff before we went to sleep. Um, we kissed, A LOT. We had a massive make-out session. And fell asleep around 4 in the morning holding each other."  
  
"Awe, that's so cute! So are you guys together now?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Um, I'd like us to be, but we're not yet. We're gonna go out on Friday nite and do something," Lizzie answered.  
  
"So basically what ya'll are tryin to tell me lately is that I'm gonna be alone this Friday," Cinder said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Trish and Jeff are goin out. Alanah and Adam have a date. You and Shannon have a date. Matt and Amy have a date. Basically, everyone has a date but me," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh please! It's only Monday nite! You could get a date by Friday," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"How are liking our school so far?" Cinder asked.  
  
"I actually don't mind it. The people are great. Well, except for some of the girls. And there's that whole group of guys, what'd ya call em? Evolution?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, don't get me started on them!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"I have a class with 3 guys that call each other their half brother. They're hilarious!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh you're talking about seniors Bubba, D-von, and Spike. The Dudley brothers," Cinder laughed.  
  
"What's with the names? Were their parents on drugs when they were naming them?" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Oh no! Those are their nicknames. They're not even related. Marc is the huge white teddy bear like guy. We all call him Bubba. Then there's big Devon. D-Von just made sense. And Spike's the little guy. Also known as Matt. They're always together so we all just came up with nicknames for them and they became the Dudley brothers. We don't exactly know how it all came about, but that's how it is," Cinder explained.  
  
"There are a lot of weird characters at this school. I heard one guy call this HUGE red headed guy Taker. This guy had massive amounts of tattoos. And there was this tiny little blonde chick on his arm!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Mark, better known to everyone, especially the ones that fear him, as the Undertaker. Taker for short. And that blonde chick was his sophomore girlfriend of like 3 years, Sara. She's really sweet. I bet there was another guy just as big as Mark there dressed in mostly red in black," Cinder said.  
  
"Yeah there was. Are they like brothers?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"They should be!" Cinder laughed. "No, they're best friends. That would be Glen. Him and Mark pretty much run the school. They protect everyone from the damned stupid 3 minute warning assholes, Rosey and Jamal. They're pretty much harmless. Just don't get on their bad side."  
  
"I'll try and remember that," Lizzie laughed. "Well, I should probably go and type up my English paper. Nite Cin."  
  
"Nite Lizzie," Cinder smiled as she went back to her geometry. She had her music goin, Unloco that nite, and seemed to be on a roll with this geometry stuff. She was finally starting to understand it after failing it miserably last year. She heard the familiar ding of an IM from her lap top that sat on her desk. She decided to take a break from her homework and talk to this person. She smiled noticing the name, GreenLantern17.  
  
'Hey C!'  
  
'What's up Shane?' she typed.  
  
'I was just wonderin how you were doing and shit.'  
  
'I'm doin alright. I'm finally getting the hang of this geometry thing. lol'  
  
'Well, it's about damn time! lol'  
  
'So what are you up to?'  
  
'Nothing. Just sitting here talking to you. Hey, ya know that the new X- Men movie is out, right?'  
  
'Yeah, have you seen it yet? It looks really good.'  
  
'No, I haven't seen it yet. Actually, I was thinking about goin this Friday. You doing anything Friday?'  
  
'No, in fact I think I'm the only one not doing anything.'  
  
'Well, ya wanna go see it with me?'  
  
'Yeah, I'd love to!'  
  
'Great. We can talk more about it later. I gotta go. My brother just got home from work and he thinks he owns the computer!'  
  
'lol'  
  
'So I'll see you tomorrow?'  
  
'Yeah, totally. Lata Shane!'  
  
'Later babe.'  
  
~GreenLantern17 has signed off.~  
  
Cinder shook her head and went back to her homework before falling asleep.  
  
******************************  
  
She had pulled on her Our Lady Peace long sleeved shirt on over a spaghetti strapped tank top. She smiled at herself looking in her vanity mirror, pulling her long auburn hair into little pigtails. She was bound and determined to get Shannon, little did she know that she didn't have to try too hard. She fastened her pink glitter belt around her slender waist before straightening her black flares.  
  
"Girls beware! Cause Lizzie is on the scene and about to cause some trouble for you!" she laughed at herself as she walked out of her room in the Copeland house, carrying her book bag. Cinder stepped out of her own room at the same time wearing her cheering uniform with a black Linkin Park hooded sweatshirt tied around her waist. They smiled at each other and immediately broke out in song.  
  
"Back off we'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong. Headstrong we're headstrong. Back off we'll take you on. Headstrong to take on anyone. I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong. I can't give everything away. I won't give everything away," they sang as they skipped down the stairs arm in arm. Adam, just starting to get used to their shenanigans, shook his head at them and laughed. Leeann smiled and handed them each a glass of orange juice.  
  
"So, today is the big football game?" Leeann asked.  
  
"Yep, we play against St. Joes. It's a home game so it should be alright. If we win this one we go onto States against Central next week," Adam smiled hopefully.  
  
"Oh we will so win this game!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you're certainly in a happy mood," Adam said.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Tomorrow I'm goin to see X-Men with Shane and we're gonna win tonite's game and I'm just in a good mood in general. Things are goin really well right now," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm off to work. Have a good day kids," Leeann said as she pulled her jacket on and left the house.  
  
"Okay, so what's really up?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cinder said.  
  
"Why are you really so happy?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just am. Am I not allowed to be?" Cinder asked as she pulled her sweatshirt over her ponytail.  
  
"No, of course you're allowed to be. I'm happy that you're happy," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm off you guys. Don't be late for school. I'll see you in art C," Adam called as he too left the house.  
  
"Well, you almost ready? We gotta go pick up Shannon and Rob," Cinder said.  
  
**************************  
  
"Hey Cinder, I hear you hooked up with Astroturf dork there," Charlie said as he sneaked an arm around her waist. She elbowed him in the stomach as she turned to him with a glare in her eyes.  
  
"Charlie, I don't speak to your kind, so back the fuck off!" Cinder yelled as she balled her hands into tight fists.  
  
"Cinder, we all know that you want me back. Why don't you just give it up? Drop dork boy and come back to me," Charlie said as he began to close in on her.  
  
"Hey, what's goin on here?" Shane asked as he walked up to two of them. Cinder instantly put her arm around him and pulled him into her body.  
  
"Well, he's already gotten farther than you have!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Huh?!" Shane and Charlie exclaimed. Cinder turned to Shane and smiled at him before placing her lips roughly on his.  
  
"I would never go back to you!" Cinder yelled as she pulled Shane into their geometry class.  
  
"Okay, not that I don't just love bein kissed by a beautiful girl, but what was that all about?" Shane asked with a smirk as they took their seats.  
  
"Sorry, he was just, well, he was bein Charlie. That was the first thing that came into my mind. You're not upset are you?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Not at all. As long as you're still goin with me to see X-Men," Shane smiled. Cinder laughed at him as the bell rang.  
  
After class, Cinder said goodbye to Shane and walked towards the gym to get ready for the gym. She didn't get far before Lizzie, Jeff, and Amy, stopped her in the hall. "What? I'm tryin to get to the gym," she said.  
  
"We have sources that are telling us that you told Charlie that you slept with Shane and then kissed him right in front of Charlie," Amy said.  
  
"What?" Cinder asked confused.  
  
"Basically, what we want to know is, did you kiss Shane?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you gotta understand what happened," Cinder said.  
  
"The hell with the kiss, what we really wanna know is did you sleep with Shane?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"NO!! Okay, listen to wait happened first," Cinder laughed as she pulled Amy and Lizzie into an empty classroom and Jeff followed.  
  
"Alright, so tell us what happened," Jeff said.  
  
"Alright, Charlie like came up to me in the hall and told me that he heard that I hooked up with Shane. In which isn't true. And then he said that I need to lose Shane and go back to him cause everyone knows that I truly want him. And when he first came up to me, he decided that he needed to put his arms around me. So when Shane came up to us and asked what was goin on, I put my arm around him and pulled him close to my body. Then I continued to tell Charlie that Shane had already gotten farther than he had ever gotten. And then I smiled at Shane before kissing him. That's what happened. I was just trying to get rid of Charlie. Really, that's it. Yes I kissed Shane and no I haven't slept with him," Cinder explained.  
  
"Wow. That's quite the little story you got there," Amy laughed.  
  
"That's what happened," she said.  
  
"So you'd go to all that trouble to get rid of Charlie?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Oh hell yeah!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"So what would have happened if like Shannon came up to you instead of Shane?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"Um, well, as much as I know you want him and shit, I would probably do the same to him that I did to Shane," Cinder answered. "If I explained everything to you, would you have understood?"  
  
"Well, I would have had to wouldn't I?" Lizzie said.  
  
"No, you could have gotten pissed off at me and kicked my ass. I would have understood," Cinder smiled.  
  
"No way would I kick your ass. I know you too well to do that!" Lizzie laughed as the four of them walked out of the classroom.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N2: Hey ya'll, sorry this was so much shorter than the other chapters. My mind's just not in it right now. I'm not doin to well. I look like crap and I feel like crap. Hell, I'm even wearin my Hurricane t-shirt that I bought last nite that's like 2 or 3 sizes too big for me. I just couldn't leave without it, ya know? It was only 15 bucks too, how could I pass that up? I was glad I got there when I did cause there was about 2 left after I got mine. So I'm now wrapped up in it, hugging my stuffed Simba (Child, I know), and listening to music, trying to not cry. And tonite I have my "friend" to deal with. I had to ask her what the fuck was goin on only I didn't do it like that. I can't handle a fight. My emotional mentality can't handle it right now. And I'm scared of losing her, even though she's not the best friend in the world. It's just we've been together since kindergarten. I don't know what I'd do without her. Oh, the song that I used was "Headstrong" by Trapt. I'll probably go work on a bandana thing I wanna make for Shane if I can get the Hurricane and Green Lantern symbol right. I think those are the only things I have trouble drawing. lol But um, yeah, I hope ya'll liked this chapter. 


	16. Date Nite

A/N: Okay, I just got mind blowing news!! lol My Shane was dating Lisa Moretti, Ivory, last year and sources say they broke up over Christmas. I mean DAMN! I knew he wasn't single, but I never pictured him with Ivory! I mean come on, of all people could you guys honestly see him with her?! If people like that are hookin up, then I better start dating William Regal! Ya know what I'm saying?! I mean seriously, you guys, do you see the two of them being together in real life? And this is a poll. I'd really like to know! Also, who do you guys see Cinder with in this story? I have my plans for her, but I'm just curious. So, when ya'll review, please let me know. THANKS!!! Oh and I now have proof of how obsessed I am with Shane. I took down ALL my pictures that were on my wall and packed em up. Now there's still one poster on my wall. And that poster happens to be the one of Shane from the poster book. Yeah, I'm obsessed. I just can't take it down till I leave. So there it is, hanging over my bed, looking down on me. Right, obsession. I'm NOT ashamed to admit it! lol And to those of you who read the latest chapter of Without You. I completely apologize for all the typos. I read over it after I had posted it and saw that the typos were like ALL over the place. I don't know what the hell happened to me. Damn would my high school keyboarding teacher have been shocked!  
  
*************************  
  
"Whoa, are you sure you're only goin out with Shane and not Vin Diesel?!" Lizzie laughed as Cinder stepped into the living room, waiting for Shane to pick her up.  
  
"Haha, very funny Lizzie," she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I mean gees C. You're looking mighty fine there girl," Lizzie said pulling out her best southern hillbilly accent. Cinder's face contorted into a scowl as she crossed her arms over her black halter top. She wore a pair of stonewashed flares and boots. She was looking pretty good with her hair slightly curled and her make-up natural. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were trying to get with Shane."  
  
"Oh Jesus, not this shit again. We're friends. JUST FRIENDS!" Cinder exclaimed as the door bell rang. Cinder jumped slightly, but tried to pass it off so Lizzie wouldn't notice. She bit on her lower lip as her cousin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, Adam went to pick up Alanah, so it's not her. And Shannon won't be here till 8. And I'm pretty sure Mr. Hardy already came to pick up Aunt Leeann. So, my guess would be that it's Shane. If you want I can answer it and tell him that you're tryin to make yourself all pretty for him as if it were a DATE," Lizzie teased. Cinder slapped her arm and stood, straightening out her top and fluffing up her hair. She pressed her clear glossed lips together and took a deep breath before opening the door.  
  
"JEFF?!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"Jeff?!" Lizzie yelled as she ran towards the door. "What are you doin here?"  
  
"Well, Trish is in the car and we're on our way to the movies right? When she says to me, Jeff, I have a personal problem and I need um, well, you girls know," Jeff replied nervously, his cheeks growing redder and redder every minute, and sweat began to drip from his forehead.  
  
Meanly, Lizzie decided she'd push the issue and crossed her arms with a smile on her face before saying, "No, Jeff. What are you talking about?" Cinder looked at her confused and then realized what she was doing. So to cause the dangerous cousin duo to strike again, she followed after her.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff, we don't know what you're talking about," Cinder said.  
  
"Oh come on guys! You know exactly what I'm tryin to say here!" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"Jeff, why don't you just say what she needs?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Because it's, it's, it's wrong!" Jeff stuttered.  
  
"Well, Jeff, until you can tell us what's goin on, we can't help," Cinder said with a sigh.  
  
Jeff dropped his head and muttered some words. "What Jeff, we didn't hear you," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"I SAID SHE NEEDS A FUCKIN TAMPON!!!" Jeff yelled. Immediately the girls broke out in such fits of laughter they couldn't breath and fell to the floor. Tears were flowing down their cheeks as they tried to calm down. "I hate you two!"  
  
"We're so sorry Jeff! It was just something we couldn't pass up!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh hell, who are we kidding? We're not sorry. That was fucking entertaining!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Come on guys, we're gonna be late for the movie. Please?!!" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right back," Lizzie laughed as she ran up the stairs. Cinder moved out of the way and Jeff stepped inside the house.  
  
"So, do you think you and Trish are gonna like become a couple?" Cinder asked.  
  
"I don't know. It could happen. I really do like her," Jeff smiled. "What about you and Shane?"  
  
"Shane and I are just friends. It's a friend date. It would be just like if I went out with you, or Trish, or Shannon," Cinder replied. "I'm kinda getting sick of people asking me that question though!"  
  
"Sorry," Jeff apologized as Lizzie ran down the stairs with a couple tampons in hand.  
  
"Here ya go Jeffy," she giggled handing them to him. He rolled his eyes at her but chuckled as he walked out the door with a wave. "Well that certainly was fun. I hope the rest of my nite is this fun!"  
  
"I'm sure it will be. You're goin out with Shannon, and he seems to always find a way to have fun," Cinder smiled as she and Lizzie walked back into the living room.  
  
"So, when's Shane supposed to be here?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, about 10 minutes ago," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh, the boy's late!" Lizzie asked. "Are you and him goin to the same movie as Trish and Jeff?"  
  
"No, they're goin to a drive-in," Cinder answered as she saw a car pull into the drive way. "That must be him." Cinder took a deep breath and stood, walking to the door. She opened it just as Shane got to the door, in fact he was reaching for the doorbell.  
  
"Whoa, mind reading now?" he joked.  
  
"Nah, I saw you drive in. Mind reading is my secret gift. I can't just be using it," Cinder laughed as she grabbed her jacket off the hook.  
  
"And when you do use that gift, please no drifting into my mind," Shane requested with a smile.  
  
"Shane you're mind is so fucked up, she'd be lucky to get out alive!" Lizzie yelled from the living room.  
  
"Suck it Lizzie!" he yelled back playfully.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to find it!" Lizzie shot back.  
  
Shane started to open his mouth, but Cinder covered it quickly. "Nite Lizzie!" Cinder laughed as she pulled Shane towards his SUV.  
  
"Does she seriously have to be your cousin?" Shane asked as he opened the door for Cinder.  
  
"Yeah, sorry to break the news to ya," Cinder laughed. "Oh my God. We had so much fun with Jeff earlier."  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me? Ya know, I heard about that little stunt you did to him and Shannon with the help of the evil one that's living in your house," Shane said.  
  
"Little stunt? Why, I have no clue what you are talking about," Cinder said innocently.  
  
"Well, let me tell you, if you two ever pull that little trick on me with the soda, I won't be afraid to kick your asses!" Shane laughed.  
  
"Yeah, okay Shane. Who's the one that usual gets their ass kicked?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Um," he said clearing his throat. "Me."  
  
"Right, so I think you better know you place in the world. Cause when Lizzie and I are together, we're an unstoppable force," Cinder laughed nudging his shoulder before walking up to the ticket booth.  
  
"Two tickets for X-Men," Shane said. Cinder put her hand on his as he began to pay for both tickets. "What?"  
  
"I'll pay for mine," she replied as he shook his head.  
  
"No, my treat," Shane insisted.  
  
"No, Shane. I'm paying for my ticket," she argued as she pulled out money. He grabbed the money out her hand and placed it in her back pocket of her jeans. He smiled at her, grabbed the tickets, and grabbed her hand pulling her into the theater. "I can't believe you just did that."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't having you pay when I was the one that asked you to come with me," he shrugged as they found seats in the middle of the theater.  
  
"No, not that, you touched my ass," she laughed. His face fell as his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.  
  
"I just did it without thinking," he replied softly. Cinder just laughed at him as the movie started.  
  
***********************  
  
"I had an awesome time with you tonite C. Like more than normal," Shane said nervously as he walked her up to her door.  
  
"Me too. We should definitely do it again," Cinder smiled sweetly.  
  
"What about tomorrow? Are you busy? Cause we could like have a picnic on the beach and maybe rent some movies or something," Shane suggested.  
  
"I'd like that. I am going to go dirt biking with Shannon and Jeff tomorrow afternoon. But I'm free after 5," she said.  
  
"Alright, how about I come pick you up around 6?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll see you then." Cinder started to open the door, but Shane placed his hand on her arm. She turned towards him and he kissed her tenderly. When they pulled back she couldn't help want more. She returned the kiss with one of her own. They smiled at each other and she walked into the house, closing the door behind her she leaned up against it. Shane looked at the door and shook his head before leaving.  
  
"Are you finally home?!" Adam exclaimed from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, I'm home," Cinder replied as she walked in there to see him and Lizzie eating ice cream together.  
  
"1:30, C. You're bad at this whole curfew deal," Adam laughed as he scooped out a bowl of her favorite Ben and Jerry's Karmal Sutra ice cream. She set her jacket down on the counter and sat on a bar stool next to Lizzie.  
  
"I'm surprised you two are back knowing that Mom's not gonna be home again tonite," she smiled happily.  
  
"Shannon was gonna spend the nite, but I didn't want risk it, ya know?" Lizzie said. "I am a guest here after all."  
  
"Trust me, mom isn't gonna get mad at you. She'd get mad at me for letting him stay here," Adam laughed as Cinder moved the ice cream around her bowl.  
  
"What's with you?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing," Cinder replied continuing to smile as if she had just won a million bucks.  
  
"Cin, are you okay?" Adam asked. She looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, of course ADD," she laughed. Adam gave Lizzie a side ways glance and raised a curious eyebrow.  
  
"Well, would you tell us why you have this stupid look on your face," Lizzie blurted.  
  
"Stupid look?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Uh-oh. Okay, Cin, we are due for a cousin to cousin, girl to girl, discussion," Lizzie said as she placed her bowl in the sink.  
  
"C, I have to ask, when did you become a girl?" Adam joked.  
  
"I've always been a girl!" Cinder exclaimed sounding slightly offended.  
  
"Well, of course you are, but you've never LOOKED like one," Adam smiled.  
  
"What are you tryin to say?" Cinder said in a huff.  
  
"Just that I've never seen you dress like such a girl. What happened to my Cinderella? The girl that used to walk around the house in jeans and a t-shirt carrying her skate board or a football and the baseball cap on backwards. The girl that used to have dirt smudged on her face. The girl that always hung out with the guys and not dated them," Adam said.  
  
"Hey, this is mostly all your fault. You're the one that wanted me to be a cheerleader!"  
  
"Only because I knew that once you got into high school you'd try to be a football player!" Adam laughed.  
  
"So?! I'm good. I could have been quarter back."  
  
"Sweetie, you know that and I know that. But think of how you would be looked at by the guys and the girls and just everyone at the school. I didn't want people to look down on my little sister. High school's rough sis. You just got to pass by all that shit," Adam said.  
  
"Ugh! Whatever. I'm goin to bed. Goodnite!!" Cinder exclaimed leaving her bowl on the counter and storming up to her room. Lizzie and Adam looked at each other before Lizzie ran up after her.  
  
"Okay, now, tell me what's up," Lizzie said as she walked into Cinder's bedroom.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Cinder, I know that look, hell I had that look most of tonite. What happened?!" Lizzie asked.  
  
Cinder's smile returned to her face as she sat on her bed. She happily explained what happened to Lizzie. "Shane and I were saying goodnite and I was about to walk in the door when he stopped me. He kissed me and oh my God did I enjoy it. Then, I kissed him and walked inside."  
  
"Oh my God! Just friends huh?" Lizzie teased.  
  
"It was unexpected. Really it was. We just had such a good nite. I've never had so much fun. And tomorrow nite we're having a picnic on the beach and then renting some movies," Cinder said.  
  
"You best not be watchin them here! Shannon and I are gonna be here and I wanna be alone with him," Lizzie winked.  
  
"Um, Lizzie, I think there's something you should know about Shannon," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Oh no, what? He's not gay is he?!" Lizzie freaked.  
  
"OH NO!!! No, he's um, he's like me," Cinder said as she scratched her head nervously.  
  
"Like you? How?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, um, I don't know if you've done it or not, but I, well," Cinder said biting her lower lip.  
  
"Done it? You mean sex?! Yeah I've had sex!" Lizzie laughed. Cinder just looked around the room and sighed. "Whoa, wait, you haven't?!"  
  
"No, I haven't," Cinder said. "I just haven't felt like it's been the right time or been with the right person. When did you do it?"  
  
"Oh, um, freshmen year. My first REAL boyfriend," Lizzie answered.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I just knew. Things just went along and it happened. I could have stopped it if I wanted to, but I didn't want to."  
  
"So, I'll just know. Just like that?" Cinder asked snapping her fingers.  
  
"Pretty much," Lizzie smiled. "Now, what do you mean Shannon's like you?"  
  
"He's a virgin," Cinder answered. "Hell, you'd be his first REAL girlfriend. Usually he only dates. I've never actually seen him with anyone."  
  
"Hmm, well, looks like things could get pretty interesting!" Lizzie laughed. "What about Shane is he a virgin?"  
  
"Wow, I don't know. I'd have to ask his ex, Lisa Moretti," Cinder answered.  
  
"Is that the girl that on the cheering squad with you. She looks like a brut?" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, that's her. She's really nice though. Kinda bossy, but not too bad. We get along," Cinder smiled.  
  
"So, how long did they date?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Um, I think almost a year. He broke up with her around May when school was starting to get over and when I had finished "dating" Jay," Cinder answered.  
  
"Wow, wait, you and Jay were together?!" Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"It was just a fling. It only lasted a little bit. It was WAY too weird," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Wow, Adam must have hated it."  
  
"He actually didn't know. We kept it a secret from him and pretty much everyone else. In fact Shane was the only who knew we were together," Cinder said. "So I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything."  
  
"No problem. So, do you think that Shannon would have sex with me?"  
  
"I dunno. I'm not in Shannon's head. I do know one thing though," Cinder began to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's always had a thing about me and Amy getting into some action!"  
  
"Are you fuckin serious?"  
  
"Completely! How sick is that?!"  
  
"He actually told you that?"  
  
"No, he hinted at it though. The boy might be quiet, but he's got a sick mind. I guess what they say is true. It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for!"  
  
"So, tell me about that kiss. Are his lips as kissable as they look?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
"Possibly," Cinder said with a smile.  
  
"SHARE!"  
  
"Okay, so I'm so NOT complaining. I was, after all, practically begging for more! Definitely beat out Charlie's kisses. They're right up there with Chris's," Cinder replied.  
  
"Damn girl!"  
  
"Well, what about Shannon?"  
  
"Let's just say that I'm not complaining either," Lizzie smiled. 


	17. By Your Side

A/N: Hey ya'll!! Thanks so much for the reviews on this story. I truly do apologize for all those Without You/Runaway lovers. I'm just really stuck right now. I promise I'll try and update soon. Anyways, I move out tonite to go home. As I type this, I'm drinking my last Dr. Thunder. lol And now I'm tryin to figure out how to take my computer apart and remember where the cords go. I may be a computer wiz, but I'm not that good! lol Um, thanks for the poll results. I'm glad I'm not the only one that doesn't see Lisa and Shane together! And I'm getting like mixed results for who Cinder should be with. But ya'll are forgetting someone, Charlie. What about him? Hehe Um, anyways, Lindsay, chica, I love ya, but if ya don't update soon, I'm gonna have to hurt you!! So stop screwing (inside joke) around and get to it! lmao Oh! I'm goin to NY this weekend to visit (someone kill me) my grandmother. So I won't be able to update this weekend. Trust me, I'd rather do ANYTHING else than go see HER. Oh! And I'm completely clueless as to what I should do for Jeff, Shane, and Casey's group name in Without You. So if anyone has any ideas, please share them! lol Also, if anyone has any ideas for music for them to come out to as a group and for Casey's individual song, let me know. I'm out of those too. I've been listening to everything possible! I think she changes her music just about as often as she changes her hair color! lol I was even thinking bout goin back to "Halo", but her personality in and out of the ring has just changed so much since then. And "Sacrilege" was her heel music, so that won't work. So, if ya'll have any ideas, let me know!! Give me the song name and the artist, thanks! Anyways, I'll end this now. Soap Box time is over, not that I really used this as a soap box this time, but whatever. And in the words of Shane "Hurricane" Helms...............AND BEGIN! lmao  
  
***********************  
  
"So I heard you and Shane had a good nite last nite," Shannon smiled as he, Cinder, and Jeff sat on some lawn chairs by the motor-cross track in Jeff's backyard. Cinder took off her sweatshirt and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. We're goin to the beach for a picnic tonite and then rent some movies, I guess," she said as she sipped some water from her bottle. "I heard you're coming over tonite."  
  
"Yeah," Shannon blushed. "Your parents are getting pretty close guys." Shannon pointed to them as they walked towards the pond that was set in the middle of the woods behind Jeff's house. Jeff and Cinder sighed, both sounding as though they weren't happy with what was going on. "You guys don't sound too happy."  
  
"It's not that I'm not happy. Cause I love Ms. Copeland and I'm happy my Dad's so happy. But it's just weird that my Dad is dating my best friend's mom," Jeff shuddered.  
  
"Believe me, I'm right there with you," Cinder said as they watched their parents kiss.  
  
"OH MAN!!" Cinder and Jeff exclaimed with disgusted looks on their faces. Shannon just laughed at them as the sun continued to stare down on them.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is up with this weather?! I should be getting my snowboarding shit out!" Shannon said as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve.  
  
"I dunno, but it's getting kinda ridiculous!" Cinder laughed. "Should be good tonite at the beach though. I can get some last minute surfing and swimming in!"  
  
"Oh God. You and surfing," Shannon said shaking his head.  
  
"Hey, don't rag on me cause I kick ass and you just suck!" Cinder joked.  
  
"You will tonite," Jeff muttered nudging Shannon in the ribs. Shannon punched Jeff, knocking him over.  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe you're just a bad surf teacher," Shannon replied crossing his arms.  
  
"No, I don't think that's it. Cause I taught Amy and she's good, I taught Trish and she's well, Trish is a bad example. I taught Jeff and he's great! So it's just you there buddy," Cinder laughed.  
  
"She's right, Shan. She's an awesome teacher," Jeff nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine, I suck at surfing. So sue me!" Shannon shrugged as they stood and started to go in the house.  
  
"Well, I gotta get goin. Shane's picking me up in, holy shit! In 15 minutes! Fuck! Later guys!" Cinder yelled as she ran off for her car. She sped out of the driveway like a mad person, practically flying over bumps as she drove home.  
  
"I think someone's in a rush," Adam teased as Cinder run up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Fuck you, Adam!" she yelled as she slammed the door shut.  
  
"Shane's supposed to be here in like 10 minutes," Lizzie laughed as she flopped down on the couch. She placed her feet on Adam's lap and smiled at him as he pushed them off. Her face had a look on it like she was offended by him doing that. "WHAT?!"  
  
"Don't put your nasty feet on me," Adam shook his head. Lizzie stuck her tongue out at him as they heard the water running.  
  
"Oh Jesus!! There's no fuckin towels!!" Cinder screamed as she stepped out of the shower moments later. She looked around the bathroom for anything that she could use for a towel before realizing there wasn't anything in there.  
  
"Hey Shane, she's still getting ready," Lizzie said as she let him into the house.  
  
"Am I early?!" he exclaimed as he looked to make sure his watch was working right.  
  
"She just got back from Jeff's like 10 minutes ago," Adam laughed. "Come on in. I have a feeling she's trying to find some towels right now. So she may be a while."  
  
"Why?" Shane asked curiously.  
  
"I kinda hid them from her," Adam laughed.  
  
"You're an ass!" Lizzie yelled as she ran up the stairs. "Cinder, I have a towel for you!" Cinder opened the door a crack and took the towel from her cousin's hands. She wrapped it around her slender body and stepped out of the bathroom with a look of fury on her face.  
  
"He's gonna fuckin die!" she yelled as she began to run downstairs in her towel.  
  
"CINDER!!! NO!!" Lizzie yelled after her. Cinder ignored her and continued to run down the stairs. "SHANE'S HERE!!" Cinder still ran into the living room and began pounding away on Adam.  
  
"You fuckin knew I had plans tonite!! You fuckin asshole!!" she yelled before she realized Shane was sitting next her brother with wide eyes as he stared at her. "Shit." Her face grew bright red with embarrassment as she stopped hitting Adam. Adam sat there and laughed at his little sister.  
  
"I tried to tell you Shane was here," Lizzie frowned as Cinder bit on her lower lip.  
  
"This is better than me taking the towels!" Adam laughed, hardly able to breath.  
  
"Hi Cinder," Shane smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey Shane. I'm gonna, um, be a little bit longer," she replied as she backed up towards the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, no problem," Shane said as Cinder turned and ran up the stairs, nearly dropping her towel on the way up.  
  
"Adam, you're an asshole," Lizzie said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"That wasn't cool man," Shane said.  
  
"I thought it was pretty funny," Adam laughed.  
  
"I would NEVER do that to my sister," Shane said.  
  
"Your sister also isn't 16 years old. She's 12," Adam pointed out. Shane just rolled his eyes at Adam as he waited for Cinder.  
  
Cinder changed as quickly as possible into a blue flames bikini she had bought right at the end of swim suit season. She pulled on a pair of paint splattered flares that she had made and a dark blue muscle tee. She threw her long hair into a messy bun and grabbed a beach towel from her closet. Feeling as though she had gotten dressed in a tornado, she finally ran down the stairs and tripped right into Shane's arms.  
  
"Thanks," she said shyly as he helped her stand.  
  
"I was just on my way up to the bathroom. It's good thing, huh?" he smiled. She nodded as she walked into the living room, allowing him to go upstairs. She began to sit on the couch, but when she saw Adam she quickly moved to the recliner.  
  
"Oh come on C. I know you can't be that mad!" Adam smiled as he started to inch his way over.  
  
"You have pissed me off beyond belief, Adam. And I really wish for you NOT to talk to me for the rest of the nite," Cinder replied angrily, refusing to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry C. I needed something to keep me entertained until Alanah gets out of work at 7," Adam said. Cinder just rolled her eyes as Shane walked down the stairs.  
  
"Ready?" he asked with a large smile on his face. Cinder nodded and took his hand as they walked out the door.  
  
"Ya know, I bet she's already thinking of a way to get you back," Lizzie spoke as she leaned against the door frame.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it any. And I'd bet just anything that you're gonna help her, too," Adam smirked.  
  
"You bet your ass I'm gonna help her. Cause we, uh, us girls gotta stick together, ya know what I'm sayin?" Lizzie smiled devilishly before turning to walk up to her room.  
  
"I'm in the house of hell! I'm surrounded by the devil's minions! I mean I'm a fairly decent guy! How the hell did I end up with these girls for family members? I mean sure I love Cinder to death, she's my little sister. And I do love Lizzie. She's just like a sister too. But them together is a fate worse than hell! God save me from this place!" Adam spoke aloud to himself.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!" Lizzie yelled from her room.  
  
*************************  
  
"This is great Shane," Cinder said as they sat on the large plaid blanket on the warm sand of the beach. The waves crashed against the shore as the sun slowly began to set. They had already been in the water, figuring it better to go swimming before it got dark out. Now they ate pizza and chips. The choice food for any of their picnics.  
  
"Cinder, I've been wanting to ask you something," Shane said as she bit into the slice of pepperoni and sausage pizza. He started to laugh at her as she placed the slice back down on the box.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously. "Is there something on my face or what?"  
  
"Yeah, hold on," he laughed as he wiped off some stray pizza sauce with his finger. "There."  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. "So what was it that you've been wanting to ask me?"  
  
"It's about last nite. About the kiss. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell enjoyed it," Shane smiled.  
  
"So did I Shane. I've been thinking about it ever since it happened. It's so weird cause all these years, I've only thought of you as a friend. But when we kissed last nite, there was so much more there," she said.  
  
"I know. That's how I felt too. I guess that's why I asked you out tonite. Do you think this is a date? Like a date date? And what about last nite, was that a date?"  
  
"I didn't think last nite was a date until the kiss. I had so much fun with you and I felt like we were just a couple of friends hanging out, but I'm not so sure now. As for tonite, yeah, I guess I'd consider this a date."  
  
"Do you want to consider this a date?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do," she smiled.  
  
"Cool," he smiled as he placed his hand on hers and just watched the rest of the sun set.  
  
**************************  
  
"So, my house or yours?" Shane smiled as they began to drive back from the Movie Gallery.  
  
"Mine I think would be alright. I don't think anyone's gonna be there," Cinder smiled as they drove towards her house. As they drove up the driveway she saw Shannon's junky truck in the driveway, but pretty much ignored it as they both got out of Shane's SUV. Shane kissed the back of her hand as he held it tightly. She unlocked the door and started to walk into the house when she all of a sudden heard moaning from the upstairs, forgetting all about Lizzie's plans for the nite.  
  
"Cin, what the hell is goin on?!" Shane exclaimed as he prepared to fight off the intruder.  
  
"I seriously couldn't tell ya," she replied frightfully as they slowly climbed the stairs. As they got closer to Lizzie's room she could hear the noises getting louder.  
  
"Is your cousin okay?" Shane asked in a whisper as Cinder put her hand on the door knob.  
  
"SHANNON!!" Lizzie screamed out. Cinder covered her mouth in shock as her eyes grew wide. Shane held onto Cinder as he began to laugh harder than he thought possible.  
  
"Oh my God," Cinder whispered through her laughter as Lizzie screamed once again. Shane could barely stand as he laughed. Cinder quickly pulled him down the stairs and out the door as they sprinted to his car.  
  
"Oh my God," Shane laughed. "I can't believe this!" He put his head on his steering wheel, hardly able to breath. "Remind me to tease him about this on Monday!"  
  
"Will do cause I'll be right by your side," Cinder laughed. Shane stopped laughing suddenly and looked at her.  
  
"Will you really be by my side?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she asked with confusion in her voice.  
  
"Cinder, I wanna know, if you'll really be by my side or if this is just a random date. Are we gonna come out of this as just friends on Monday, or more?" Shane asked as they continued to sit in her driveway.  
  
"What are you saying Shane?" Cinder asked.  
  
"I think I want us to be together. I want you to be my girlfriend. I know that sounds really juvenile, but that's how I feel. I gotta be honest with you. Ya know when you and Jay stopped your little fling?"  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Well, I broke up with Lisa cause I thought that maybe something could happen between us. But I got scared and then I thought I'd go for it at Chris's party in July, but you started dating Charlie. So I backed off and thought that I should forget about it. But I couldn't. That's why I was always at your side when something between you two happened. I wanted you to know that I was there."  
  
"Oh Shane. You got suspended for me!" Cinder smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her into his embrace and held her.  
  
"I would get expelled for you!" Shane laughed before kissing her cheek. "So, about our relationship. What do ya think?"  
  
"I love it Shane. I'd really like to be your girlfriend," Cinder smiled as she kissed him softly.  
  
"Wow, do I feel like I'm in 6th grade, or what?" Shane joked.  
  
"Oh shit! We forgot the movies in the house!" Cinder exclaimed as she scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Well, you are the adventurous one," Shane laughed.  
  
"Oh no. I'm NOT goin back in there by myself!" Cinder said. Shane shook his head as they climbed out of the car and walked up to the house, their fingers intertwined. They walked in and to the coffee table where Shane had dropped the movies just as Shannon walked down the stairs in his boxers, with his hair flying out of the ponytail he must have had it in at one time. He had red nail marks on his back and shoulders while his chest was covered in hickey like red marks. He stopped on the bottom step as he looked at Shane and Cinder. Shane grabbed the movies right as they looked at him and cracked up laughed. Shannon's already flushed face turned more red than a box of cheez-its (a/n~mmmmmm cheez-its). Shane and Cinder ran out of the house, laughing harder than before.  
  
***************** I'M OVER HERE NOW!!!~ Shane Helms lmao  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter. But I've got so much shit that I have to do so I can grab as much of my shit as possible for home. I'll try and get a new chapter up tomorrow if I have time. I have to unpack, pack for NY, hook up my computer, put my pictures on my walls, and so much other stuff. So I'll see how much time I have. 


	18. Power Play

"Shannon just called me and told me that you and Shane were here on Saturday nite! I thought it was understood that Saturday nite the house was OURS!!" Lizzie exclaimed Monday morning, waking Cinder from her sleep. Groggily, Cinder sat up and looked at the auburn haired girl.  
  
"Okay, new rule in this house, don't talk to Cinder until 7 am on school days," Cinder requested as she looked over at her alarm clock, noticing that it was only 6:15. She laid back down and covered her head completely with the blanket. Shortly after there was a loud groan coming from under the covers. Lizzie looked curiously at Cinder's bed as her cousin shot back up. "Um, did you hear that?! Adam must be up. Why don't you go see him?" She smiled innocently and nudged the slight bulge on the bed, causing it to groan.  
  
"What's goin on here?" Lizzie asked with a sly smile as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Nothing, just sleep. In fact, my alarm clock tells me I have 45 minutes to sleep, so I'm gonna do so," Cinder replied as she slipped down in her bed a bit.  
  
"No, there is definitely something going on. And if you don't tell me, I'm gonna call Aunt Leeann in here," Lizzie said as she walked closer to Cinder. Cinder rolled her eyes as she let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Okay, but you can't say anything to Adam or my mom about this," Cinder said as she bit on her lip. Lizzie gave her a nod and crossed her heart. Cinder tapped the bulge and slowly it moved the blankets down, revealing Cinder's boyfriend, the one and only, Shane Helms. Shane smiled meekly at Lizzie as he slowly ran a hand through his curly hair.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lizzie laughed. "You two are sleeping together?! Does anyone know?!"  
  
"Okay, whoa. First chica, we're not "sleeping" together, we're just SLEEPING together," Cinder replied.  
  
"Oh who the hell are you tryin to kid here?! They both mean the same thing!" Lizzie said.  
  
"No, they don't. Lizzie, they mean two different things. I just spent the nite. We did nothing except give each other a goodnite kiss," Shane said as he stood. He stretched out his body, pulling up his boxers, the only clothing he had on, and crossed his arms.  
  
"A goodnite kiss where?" Lizzie smirked.  
  
"Girl, get your mind out of the damn gutter. I know you and my blonde buddy got some action this weekend, but that doesn't mean that WE did," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Two 16 year olds can not just sleep together. It doesn't happen," Lizzie said.  
  
"Well, last nite, it did. There was nothing going on in this bed except sleep," Cinder said. "Please Lizzie, just keep this between the three of us?"  
  
"Yeah, alright," Lizzie said as she and Cinder did their childhood secret handshake.  
  
"Okay, now can ya get outta my room so we can sleep for another half hour?!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"No! I have a bone to pick with you!" Lizzie said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh my God, just let me sleep for a little longer and then we'll talk!" Cinder pleaded as she covered her head with her pillow.  
  
"I'm gonna get before everyone gets up," Shane laughed as he kissed the top of Cinder's head.  
  
"See you in a bit!" Cinder muttered into her pillow as Shane climbed carefully out the window.  
  
"Cinder!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Yes, we caught you and Shannon in the act and yes I'm sorry and yes I forgot you two were having your little nite!" Cinder replied as she curled up in her bed.  
  
"How the hell did you forget?! Shannon wouldn't do it anymore after he came back upstairs!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"Just be glad you got some," Cinder yawned.  
  
"You bet I got some," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"That's all great and wonderful and I'd be glad to listen to you go on and on about it, but I'm tired, and I wanna get some more sleep before school. So please, if you would, LEAVE!" Cinder exclaimed sitting up and pointing towards the door.  
  
"Oh you bet you're gonna hear about it. That's gonna be your punishment," Lizzie muttered as she shut the bedroom door behind her.  
  
********************  
  
Lizzie was the first to jump out of Cinder's mustang when they arrived at school that chill Monday morning. Fall was finally settling in, and it was settling in hard. It was overcast and windy. There was even a chance of snow later that day. Lizzie zipped up her coat and ran into Shannon's open arms. He smiled happily as he wrapped them around her tightly and walking her up the steps. Cinder sighed as she threw her bag over her shoulder and locked her car. Slowly she walked up the steps, hugging herself, trying to keep warm because of the unbelievable cold.  
  
"Cinder," Shannon nodded at her shyly.  
  
She tried her hardest to keep in her laughter as she replied, "Hey Shannon." Lizzie saw the contorted look on her cousin's face and slapped her shoulder lightly, causing Cinder to burst out in hysterical laughter.  
  
"What are we laughing at?" Shane asked as he walked up behind Cinder. She turned around with tears streaming down her face as her stomach began to cramp up.  
  
"By the looks of things, I'd say your face," Lizzie shot at him.  
  
"Hey, that was a little uncalled for!" Cinder said as she miraculously stopped laughing.  
  
"No, no, I deserve it," Shane smiled as he took Cinder's hand in his. She smiled up at him as the first bell rang. "Has anyone else heard about Lizzie and Shan?"  
  
"Amy," Cinder replied as they walked to her locker.  
  
"So Matt knows too," Shane laughed.  
  
"Probably," Cinder chuckled.  
  
"Slut slut slut!!" Lisa sang as she walked by Cinder with a large smile on her face. Cinder watched her walk by and let out a low growl.  
  
"BITCH!" she yelled after her.  
  
"Ya know, I never understood this hatred between the two of you," Shane said as he leaned up against the lockers next to Cinder's and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"That makes two of us," Cinder replied slamming her locker shut. "I don't know, I think it goes back to middle school. Her then and now boyfriend used to tease me all the time for being such a tomboy. So Randy Orton and John Cena stood up for me and kicked his ass. That's when she started giving me dirty looks and goin a little psychotic. It's just gotten worse since then cause of my friendship with Trish. The two of them are complete and total enemies. So I guess she figured that I'm just like Trish and use my, um, body, to get my way a lot of the times."  
  
"What's happened to some of the people we used to know? I mean look at Paul and them. They never used to be like that. We all used to get along," Shane said shaking his head.  
  
"I know. Poor Steph though. Now she's got Kurt all over her without Paul around," Cinder said as they started for Cinder's English class. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"You bet. Later babe," Shane smiled kissing her lightly on the cheek. She sighed while watching him walk away before walking into her class room. Rob and Chris were talking about the latest rock band and comics as she sat at her seat. Chris turned to her and smiled, causing his conversation with Rob to stop.  
  
"Cinder, what are you doing Friday nite?" Chris asked.  
  
"Um, I don't know yet. Why?" she wondered.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go see the new X-Men movie," Chris suggested.  
  
"I've already seen it. Sorry," she said.  
  
"Oh, okay," he replied hurtfully before asking, "Who'd ya see it with? Lizzie?"  
  
"No, Shane actually. We went Friday nite," Cinder answered with a smile.  
  
"Shane Helms?!" he exclaimed almost sounding angry.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, never mind," Chris said as he turned around. Cinder shook her head as she turned to talk to Amy for the remaining time before class.  
  
*********************  
  
"Dude, she's a slut," Jamie Noble said to Tommy Dreamer as Cinder and Shane walked down the hall holding hands after their geometry class. Adam was standing at his locker and over heard their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe that," Tommy responded.  
  
"Believe it man. I heard it straight from her ex-boyfriend," Jamie nodded as Adam shut his locker door.  
  
"Who you guys talking about?" Adam asked as he held his books under his arm. Jamie and Tommy looked at each other, contemplating whether to tell him or not.  
  
"Did you guys hear the about Cinder Copeland?!" Nidia exclaimed as she ran up to them. "Apparently she's a slut!"  
  
"Nidia!!" Tommy and Jamie yelled at her. She looked up at Adam and backed away quickly.  
  
"What's about my sister?!" Adam yelled at the two underclassmen.  
  
"Man, we don't believe it, but um, word is that your sister is a slut," Tommy spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you just call my sister a slut?" Adam smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Jamie said quietly.  
  
"What the hell would give you that idea?!" Adam yelled his face growing red with anger.  
  
"Charlie Haas," Jamie answered swallowing hard.  
  
"Mother fucker," Adam growled as he stormed off in rage.  
  
Adam ran down the hall of the school in search of Charlie Haas. He already had a great hatred for the guy, hearing these rumors he was spreading about his sister made it worse. Charlie was standing the doorway of the Spanish room talking to Evolution members, Randy and Dave when Adam found him. Adam grabbed Charlie by the collar of his shirt and threw him across the hall into the lockers.  
  
"What the hell!?" Charlie screamed as Adam held him against the lockers.  
  
"What the fuck are saying about my sister?!" Adam said roughly.  
  
"Your sister?" Charlie swallowed as Adam slammed him into the lockers harder. "Whoa! I'm just telling people the truth!"  
  
"My sister is NOT a slut!! What the fuck gives you the right to call her that?!" Adam yelled into Charlie's face.  
  
"Dude, she practically told me!" Charlie said causing Adam to let his grip loosen a bit.  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam asked through clenched teeth as people started to gather around them.  
  
"She told me that she and Shane had already gone further than we had and they weren't even dating. Now to me that classifies her as a slut," Charlie smirked. Adam gave him a sarcastic smiled before throwing him against the lockers once more.  
  
Shane and Cinder had been standing at Shane's locker laughing about random things when Adam stormed up to them. He pushed Cinder out of the way and nailed Shane to the lockers. Cinder slowly stood and tried to pull her large brother off her smaller boyfriend.  
  
"You bastard! How dare you take something like this away from her?!" Adam yelled as he slammed Shane against the lockers repeatedly.  
  
"Adam!! STOP!!" Cinder screamed.  
  
"Whoa, what the hell is goin on here?" Jeff asked as he ran up to the scene, closely followed by Amy and Matt.  
  
"I don't know. He just attacked Shane!" Cinder said.  
  
"Adam, what the hell are you talking about?!" Shane yelled out as his head hit the lockers.  
  
"You took it from her!! And now she's got a rep!! You asshole!" Adam yelled as Matt and Jeff pulled him off Shane. Shane straightened his shirt and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Shane said calmly as Cinder put her hands on his face softly.  
  
"Cinder, you're coming with me and you're never seeing him again!" Adam demanded grabbing her arm tightly and pulling her toward him. She pushed him away and backed up to Shane.  
  
"No. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I want nothing to do with you right now!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Slut...........slut...........slut," a chant started by Lisa echoed in the hall. Cinder looked around at the group of 30 or so people that started pointing and chanting. Cinder stared angrily at Lisa before charging at her. Cinder straddled her on the floor as she punched her. Lisa fought against her, but lost as Cinder wrapped her hands around her neck, trying to choke her. Moments after Lisa's face started to go bright red, Cinder was lifted off her by the large hands of Principal Bischoff.  
  
"Cinder, Adam, and Shane, come with me now!" he ordered. Cinder looked over at Shane and Adam, Shane's shirt being practically ripped in half and Adam's cheek bruising. The three of them followed their principal into his office. He sat down and ordered them to sit in front of his desk.  
  
"This is the second time for the three of you to be in a fight. What the hell was the problem this time?!" Bischoff yelled. They sat silently, looking any place but at him or each other. "Fine! I'm through with you all this time! You're all suspended for the rest of the week! If I catch you fighting one more time you'll be expelled!"  
  
"But Mr. Bischoff!! It's the big game on Thursday!" Adam protested. "Cinder and I have to be there!! It's my last game!!"  
  
"You should have thought of that before!" Bischoff yelled. "Leave my office!"  
  
"Asshole," Adam muttered as the three of them started to walk out.  
  
"Wait, Cinder, I want a word with you," he smiled. Cinder nodded for Shane and Adam to leave before turning back to him. "Ya know I could rethink your punishment and allow you to come back Thursday. You do have that game and I know how important your status as Captain of the squad is to you."  
  
"What do I have to do?" Cinder asked curiously as her principal walked in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder gently and the other stroked her hair.  
  
"Just promise me to wear that hot cheering outfit by itself," he smirked. Cinder closed her eyes tightly in fear.  
  
"What are you saying?" she asked.  
  
"Miss Copeland, I've heard the rumors around this school about you. You're, um, easy. And I'd love to be on your list of many," he laughed. Her jaw dropped as she smacked him across his face. He gripped his cheek tightly as she walked to the door.  
  
"Go to hell!" she yelled as she slammed it behind her.  
  
She crossed her arms as she walked down the hall to catch up to either her brother or boyfriend. Both were waiting at the entrance door for her. "What happened?" Adam asked curiously. She looked up at him, fighting back her tears, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her. "This is all your fault!" he accused Shane.  
  
"Mine?! I haven't done anything!" Shane yelled.  
  
"Why'd you attack him?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Charlie informed me that there are rumors about you and Shane. Cinder, you're being called a slut," Adam replied.  
  
"Shane and I haven't done anything. Why would you believe Charlie over Shane?!" Cinder argued.  
  
"I don't know. I was just so mad about the rumors about you!" Adam responded throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Adam, it's Charlie. He's probably just pissed that I won't go back with him and that I chose Shane over him!" Cinder said.  
  
"I know but I didn't think of that! I was just so mad!" Adam yelled. He turned to Shane and held his hand out to him. "Sorry man. I should have realized you would have never done that."  
  
"No prob. I would have done the same if it was my sister. Hell I would have gone after Charlie if I had heard the rumor first," Shane smiled shaking his hand.  
  
"Sorry Cin," Adam apologized. Cinder reached up and kissed her brother's cheek.  
  
"It's okay. You were just trying to protect my rep which is now completely destroyed," Cinder sighed.  
  
"You all ready for home? Mom's gonna kill us, Kiddo," Adam sighed as Shane took Cinder's hand and they all walked toward the parking lot.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Shane, ya wanna come home with us. I mean before my mom gets home?" Cinder asked. Shane nodded as they all took off in their individual cars.  
  
***********************  
  
"I have to know, what did Bischoff want to see you about?" Shane asked as the three of them sat in the kitchen.  
  
"He said that he would let me come back on Thursday for the game," Cinder replied.  
  
"That's great! One of us should be there!" Adam smiled.  
  
"How come you get to go back instead of us?" Shane questioned.  
  
"It's not as easy as that. There's a something that I have to do," Cinder said softly as her face turned a pale white color.  
  
"C, what's the matter?" Adam asked putting his arm around her.  
  
"He told me I could come back because of my cheering outfit," Cinder responded fighting back her tears.  
  
"He fuckin said that?!" Adam yelled. Cinder shook her as she sucked on her lower lip nervously. "I'm gonna kill him! Matt told me he did this to Amy too!"  
  
"Did he touch you at all?" Shane asked.  
  
"He put his hand on my shoulder and stroked my hair," she answered.  
  
"That's it. We're getting him fired," Shane said angrily.  
  
"I don't wanna cause any problems," Cinder said.  
  
"You're not causing problems, he is. He's gonna do this again. Ya know he is. We have to stop him," Adam stated slamming his fist on the counter. 


	19. Punishment

"There will be no talking on the phone, no going out, no friends over UNLESS for school purposes. You two will drive together to school and there will be no after school activities. That means that football and cheering is over for the both of you. There will be no use of the internet unless needed for school work and then I will supervise your work. You will go to school and come right home afterwards. If I find out that you two were out doing whatever, your sentence will be longer," Leeann explained as Adam and Cinder sat on the couch holding hands, listening to their punishment. "And all this for a month. You'll be free on Thanksgiving. I believe this is all fair for what you two did today. I can not believe your actions. You both have been suspended TOO many times this year. And every single time has been because of fighting. Mr. Bischoff called my office and explained to me that the next time you two are caught fighting, you'll be expelled. I will not tolerate this in my house! Do you two understand me?!"  
  
"Yes mom," they replied as Lizzie burst into the house.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! Ya'll won't believe what happened this afternoon!" she yelled as she ran into the living room. Cinder and Adam slowly turned around and looked at her, not positive they were allowed to. Leeann placed her hands on her hips and stared at her. "Whoa, did I like interrupt something?"  
  
"What happened Lizzie?" Leeann asked as she sat in the recliner. Lizzie slowly went around the couch and sat next to Adam.  
  
"Okay, so I'm walking down the hall with Shannon after school, we were goin to the cafeteria to get a soda before leaving, and Amy's standing in the hall with Mr. Bischoff. He like had her backed up to the lockers and just kept closing in on her. So Shannon and I stop and watch whatever was goin on and we saw him put his hands on her waist. She stood her ground and pushed him away. He glared at her and locked her to the lockers. So Shannon and I run up and interrupt. Then he like pounces on Shannon and I, telling us that we should have been long gone and if we had any sense we'd quickly leave the scene. I look at Amy and she shook her head at me. We told him we weren't leaving without Amy and that we were going to the police once we left," Lizzie said.  
  
"So did you?!" Cinder exclaimed happily.  
  
"Wait, what was going on?" Leeann asked calmly. "Why would you go to the police?"  
  
"Sexual harassment, Aunt Leeann," Lizzie replied casually.  
  
"Sexual harassment?!" Leeann exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, he's been like that with Amy for almost a month. He's also tried something with Trish, Lisa Moretti, and some others," Cinder said quietly.  
  
"Like you," Adam said quietly.  
  
"Adam, what'd you just say?" Leeann questioned.  
  
"Today he did it to Cin," Adam replied with a sigh.  
  
"Oh my God!! Are you alright sweetie?" Leeann worried.  
  
"I'm fine Mom. He just said that I'd be able to come back on Thursday if I would just wear my cheering uniform for him," Cinder explained.  
  
"That asshole," Leeann fumed.  
  
"He also touched her. He ran his hand through her hair and put his hand on her shoulder," Adam added.  
  
"Did you three go to the police? Because if you haven't we would be right now!" Leeann said standing up in a huff.  
  
"Yeah, we went, but they won't do anything unless more people besides just Amy came forward," Lizzie said.  
  
"Get your coats, we're reporting him right now," Leeann said as she ripped her coat off the hook by the door and stormed out of the house. The three kids looked at each other and slowly moved for the door.  
  
"When are you going to tell Mom about the letter you got today?" Adam asked.  
  
"I'm not," Cinder sighed.  
  
"But Cin this is something you've been wanting for years!" Adam said.  
  
"But I'm grounded now and it's taking place in two weeks. Mom's not gonna unground me by then!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Today in the mail I got a letter from the people that run the Junior Surfing Championships. They want me to go to Hawaii in two weeks for the competition. Apparently they were at my last competition that I won. But now that I'm grounded, Mom'll never let me go," Cinder said as they climbed into the car.  
  
******************************  
  
"Well, today has been an interesting day, hasn't it?" Adam joked as he sat on the edge of Cinder's bed. She looked up from the picture she was making with coal and smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I just hope we don't have anymore days like this. I don't think I can handle it," she chuckled lightly.  
  
"So looks like we'll be having Vice Principal Flair instead, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean he may not be like Bischoff in the sexual harassment area, but he favors Paul and them far too much. They're gonna run the school," Cinder said shaking her head as she stared down at the picture of some tribal designs. "What do you think?" She held up the pad of paper to Adam and he smiled.  
  
"It looks great sis. You're really talented, in like EVERYTHING! Ya know, it kinda makes me sick," Adam joked.  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna have to pass up this surfing opportunity!" Cinder exclaimed as she slammed her body against her headboard.  
  
"C, you don't have to. Just tell Mom. She knows how much this means to you. I'm sure she'll let you go. It is just a weekend. You'll only have to miss Friday afternoon classes," Adam said.  
  
"Stupid Charlie! This is all his fault!" Cinder frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's always his fault, but you have to jump at this. Just talk to Mom. Please? I mean the prizes are awesome! A brand new board and all the equipment you could want. Plus 1000 bucks to the winner. And there's always that possibility that you could get picked by Roxy to be their next model," Adam said.  
  
"Adam, there's really no point. Just forget it," Cinder sighed as Lizzie walked tiredly into Cinder's room. "Why are you tired?"  
  
"It's all that tongue actions she's been getting from Shannon," Adam teased causing both Cinder and Lizzie to hit him in the head with pillows. "This is why I never hang out with you two! I always end up injured!" He stood and walked out of the room, waving to the two girls.  
  
"Personally, I think you should tell your mom about the letter," Lizzie spoke as she laid down across Cinder's bed.  
  
"Oh not you too!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"Hey, I could get a trip to Hawaii. I say if you've got the opportunity to go to some tropical paradise, you jump on it!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"You just wanna check out the hot surfers."  
  
"Nah, they're really not my type. I'll take my Shannon over them any day."  
  
"I'm sure you would," Cinder laughed. "How are you two doin anyways?"  
  
"Great. I don't think I could ask for a better relationship right now."  
  
"That's good. You deserve it. I mean you don't totally have the best parents in the world, ya know? Always leaving you by yourself for weeks or sending you off to family's houses," Cinder said.  
  
"Well, your father isn't exactly Mr. Perfecto either," Lizzie responded.  
  
"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know. The damn bastard walked out on us," Cinder said angrily.  
  
"I know you're gonna hate me, but maybe you should find him. Get some of these unresolved issues resolved."  
  
"Lizzie, I'm tired, I've had a long day, I'm goin to sleep," Cinder sighed as she crawled under her blankets.  
  
"Fine. Goodnite Cin," Lizzie said as she shut the door behind her, turning the lights off on her way out.  
  
"Believe me Lizzie, I want to find him. Mom just won't let me," Cinder said quietly to herself.  
  
***************************  
  
"Cinder, may I speak with you for a second?" Leeann asked her daughter as she walked into her room. Cinder nodded and her mother walked to her bed, sitting on the corner. "Adam told me about the letter you received yesterday."  
  
"I'm gonna kill him! Mom, I'm not asking to go. I realize that I'm grounded," Cinder said closing up her English book.  
  
"Sweetie, you should have told me about it. This is something very special and important to you. Why didn't you tell me about it?"  
  
"Because I knew you'd say no. I know I'm in massive trouble for getting in a fight with Lisa Marie. So I didn't want to hear the rejection."  
  
"Honey, you're going," Leeann smiled.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Cinder laughed as if her mother was joking.  
  
"Honey, listen to me, you are going to Hawaii," Leeann repeated.  
  
"I'm going to Hawaii?!" Cinder squealed. "AHH!!! Thank you so much Mom!"  
  
"You love surfing, and I understand that. I'm not trying to stop you from doing something you love and are very good at. Now, when is it?"  
  
"In two weeks," Cinder answered brightly.  
  
"Oh honey, I can't get work off in that short of notice," her mother said. Cinder's once bright Copeland smile faded.  
  
"Oh I understand," she said sadly.  
  
"Cinder, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I didn't want to go anyways."  
  
Leeann put her hand on Cinder's cheek and smiled at her. "C, I'm gonna see what I can do to get you there. I promise you'll be there."  
  
"Mom, don't worry about it."  
  
"You deserve this. You've been surfing for 10 years. You've won so many championships. You should be there."  
  
"I'll take her!" Adam yelled excitedly as he burst into his sister's room.  
  
"Oh no. No way in hell will I allow my two teenage kids and niece travel the islands of Hawaii by themselves," Leeann smiled.  
  
"Hey it was worth a try," Adam shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry I'll figure this out. I hope I can get money for us all to go as well. That's going to be tough."  
  
"Take it out of my account. I have all that money in there," Cinder offered.  
  
"We'll see. But I will get you there," Leeann smiled.  
  
"Aunt Leeann, Mr. Hardy is on the phone for you," Lizzie announced handing her the phone. Leeann patted Cinder's knee and took the phone as she walked out of the room.  
  
"So, what's with the party?" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Adam here told Mom that I got that letter about surfing. So now she's trying to figure out a way for me to go. But don't hold your breath. I don't think it'll be happening."  
  
"Well, I have some news for you three," Leeann announced as she walked back into the room, the cordless phone still in her hand. "Get ready for Hawaii because you're all going."  
  
"How?!" Cinder exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Gil agreed to take you three and his two boys," Leeann smiled.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Cinder smiled jumping up to hug her mom tightly. "Thank you so much mom. I really appreciate this!"  
  
"No problem sweetie. Just remember when you're holding that giant first place trophy who got you there," her mom smiled before kissing her cheek.  
  
"I get to spend a weekend in Hawaii with a bunch of bikini clad girls on the beach? Life is sweet!" Adam rejoiced.  
  
"Adam, you have Alanah," Lizzie reminded him.  
  
"Right, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the scenery," Adam smiled.  
  
"You're such a pig!" Lizzie yelled hitting the back of his head.  
  
"Again, I hang out with you two and get hurt!" Adam complained.  
  
"Get used to it, cause we'll be around that whole weekend!" Cinder smiled devilishly at her partner in crime. They high fived each other and smiled at Adam.  
  
"Oh man. Mom, can I stay home?!" Adam begged.  
  
"Hawaii will be good for you," Leeann laughed. "Besides, you'll have Matt and Jeff there."  
  
"Oh no, he's not turning my one of my best friends into him!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"Afraid that he'll like me more than you?" Adam questioned with a grin on his face.  
  
"No, but I just don't want you to corrupt him or something," Cinder replied.  
  
"Alright kids, you can discuss Hawaii and the corruption of others later. Now I think it's time you all went to bed. Love you kids," Leeann smiled as she left the room.  
  
"Hawaii, can ya'll believe that?!" Cinder said.  
  
"It's gonna be an adventure. Fun in the sun, here we come!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so much shorter than normal, but I'm doin this at like midnite, my Jericho is on Jimmy Kimmel, my neck is killing me, and my wrist hurts. I was really gonna do more for this chapter, but I just can't handle it. So, I'll be heading off to bed after I watch Jericho and finish downloading a couple songs. 


	20. Aloha

"I hear Cinder is entered into the Junior Surfing Championships in Hawaii!" Shannon said excitedly picking his girlfriend up in his arms. She kissed his cheek before he set her down. She straightened out the Linkin Park sweatshirt she borrowed from Cinder and smiled.  
  
"That's right. I'll be heading off to Hawaii! I'm comin back with a tan baby!" she laughed. "How'd ya hear?"  
  
"Jeff told me cause Matt told him. So it went all down the line!" he laughed. "How's she doin? I mean with the whole Bischoff situation?"  
  
"She's fine. Totally and completely fine. I don't think it really fazed her," Lizzie shrugged intertwining her fingers with Shannon's as they walked into the school.  
  
"So now school life isn't gonna be what it used to be, huh?" Rob popped in.  
  
"Oh like you followed the rules anyways!" Lizzie laughed nudging his shoulder.  
  
"Very true," Rob nodded thoughtfully. "Lizzie, I got hooked up. You want some during lunch?"  
  
"Oh wow. Yeah, I'd love to," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Hooked up?" Shannon asked clueless.  
  
"Yeah, man, pot?" Rob whispered with a hazy look in his eyes. "You gonna join us?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. Maybe next time," Shannon smiled before letting go of Lizzie's hands. "I gotta get to music. I'll see you in Euro, babe." Lizzie waved to him as he walked down the hall, watching him slip into the music room.  
  
"Well, I don't think he likes this idea," she said.  
  
"Ah, well, sucks to be him, right? You're still up for it, right?" Rob questioned.  
  
"Definitely," Lizzie nodded.  
  
"So no more Bischoff?" Oscar asked as he, Matt, Amy, Alanah, and Jay hung around the soda machine.  
  
"No more Bischoff," Matt smiled proudly, slipping his arm around Amy.  
  
"No, now we have someone who's gonna fuck the school up anyways, Flair. His stupid jackass followers are gonna destroy the place," Alanah sighed.  
  
"Did you guys hear about Paul and Stephanie?" Jay asked quietly, making sure it was just the group of them that could hear him.  
  
"Paul and Steph?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, they're back together," Jay nodded.  
  
"Whoa, that can't be good," Oscar said.  
  
"I wonder how her Dad feels about this," Alanah said.  
  
"He's probably not too happy. I mean I don't know them like you guys do, but I know that Paul isn't a good guy," Matt said.  
  
**********************  
  
"So, what the hell happened at the game?!" Adam rushed down the stairs to greet Lizzie at the door.  
  
"Adam, I don't think you wanna know," she replied hanging her coat up on the hook.  
  
"Trust me, I do!" Adam said as Cinder walked out of the kitchen, dressed for bed, with hot cocoa in her hands.  
  
"Did we win?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No, we lost. Big time," Lizzie sighed as Adam's face fell.  
  
"But how? We had a winning team this year!" Adam exclaimed throwing his hands up to his head and running them roughly through his hair.  
  
"I told you that you didn't wanna know," Lizzie shrugged.  
  
"Who, um, who won MVP for our school?" Cinder asked.  
  
"You're definitely not gonna like this!" Lizzie replied. "Charlie won MVP."  
  
"Are you fuckin kidding me?! That damn loser won!?" Adam yelled.  
  
"Yeah, and he's parading around like he's the king of the world too!" Lizzie exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Isn't that Chris's job?" Leeann joked.  
  
"Mom, this is so not a laughing matter!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Honey, calm down. It was just a game," Leeann smiled.  
  
"It was the last game of the season! It was my last game!" Adam yelled as he stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Was it a good game?" Leeann asked.  
  
"Don't tell Adam this, but Charlie owned the game. He was kickin ass and taking names," Lizzie confessed. "We should have won and would have if it wasn't for the fact that they took out Rob's knee."  
  
"Oh man. Is right one?" Cinder asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, they all said he's been havin probs with that one. They had to rush him to the hospital. They don't think he's gonna be able to wrestle this year or go for his black belt," Lizzie sighed.  
  
"That's a shame, Rob's very talented at both," Leeann smiled.  
  
"Rob's talented at everything," Cinder chuckled as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed. Nite Aunt Leeann," Lizzie smiled as she skipped up the stairs.  
  
"What's with everyone goin to bed? It's only 9," Gil called from the living room.  
  
"One thing you'll learn about my children is that they have a tendency to be a bit strange," Leeann joked as she cuddled up with him on the couch.  
  
"Well, they're only taking after they're gorgeous mother," Gil teased receiving a slap to the shoulder.  
  
"Guess what I did today during lunch," Lizzie said as she flopped down in Cinder's computer chair.  
  
"I don't know, maybe ate?" Cinder replied sarcastically taking out a pad of sketch paper and a pencil.  
  
"No, well, yeah, but that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what did you do?"  
  
"Rob and I got high," Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Oh yippie!" Cinder exclaimed sarcastically. "Dude, that's so not that big. Rob's been doin that since Freshman year."  
  
"Oh, so have you done it?"  
  
"Um, yeah, once or twice. I'm not as constant as he is with it. When'd you start?"  
  
"Freshman year," Lizzie laughed. "Shannon's not too big on it is he?"  
  
"Not really. He's like me about it. He's done it, but it's not a part of his life really," Cinder shrugged.  
  
"Hmm, maybe I'll have to get it into a part of his life."  
  
"Um, well, don't let Mom catch ya. She almost caught Adam his Sophomore year. But an old friend of ours, Lucas, covered for him," Cinder said. "And Lucas is so not ever allowed in this house anymore."  
  
"Adam does it?!" Lizzie asked shocked.  
  
"Used too, he doesn't anymore cause of football. But of course that never stopped Rob."  
  
"Adam doesn't seem the type to do something like this."  
  
"And Shannon does?" Cinder pondered her own question before answering herself, "Yeah, he does, nevermind.  
  
Lizzie laughed before saying goodnite to her cousin and going into her own room. She searched her room for a few minutes, throwing clothes all over the place, before finding what she was looking for, a joint Rob had given her to keep for after the game. She smiled and lit it up before settling in for bed.  
  
************************  
  
"Was that Gil that I saw just leave?" Cinder asked peeking out of Adam's curtains.  
  
"Yep, he spent the nite again. Looks like him and Mom are getting serious," Adam nodded flipping through a comic book.  
  
"Doesn't that bother you at all?"  
  
"No, why? Should it?"  
  
"I don't know. He could be our dad someday. Matt and Jeff could be our brothers. Dude, we might not be Copeland's anymore! Could you imagine me being Cinder Hardy?!" she laughed.  
  
"I think you're reading into this relationship too much. They've only been together for like a month. I wouldn't worry too much about it Cinderella," Adam smiled at her.  
  
"What if they break up?"  
  
"So what if they do?"  
  
"Well, two of our best friends are his sons. How is that going to affect our relationship with them?" Cinder worried.  
  
"CC, if you're that worried about it, talk to Mom. But I think you're worrying too much," Adam hugged her tightly.  
  
"Maybe I am, but it's still a lot of stuff to think about. I wouldn't know the first thing to do with a father. Let alone one that isn't truly mine," Cinder sighed.  
  
"I know. And I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to grow up without one. But look at how well we've turned out," Adam said smugly.  
  
"Oh yes, because we are the poster children for America!" Cinder laughed.  
  
Adam quickly leapt on his little sister and brought her into a playful headlock. Laughing hard, Cinder couldn't get out of the hold and was thrown on the floor. "You're such a brat, ya know that?" Adam grinned watching his little sister catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah, you've told me that frequently," she said continuing to laugh. She stood and pushed Adam over his bed before quickly running out of his room before he could retaliate. She knocked on her mother's bedroom door and entered it slowly. "Can I talk to you for a second Mom?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, come on in," Leeann smiled as she put the paper down on her desk. They sat on her bed and stared at each other. "What'd you need?"  
  
"Are you and Gil gonna get married?" Cinder blurted out. Leeann's deep brown eyes widened before she burst out in laughter.  
  
"Honey, we're not getting married. Well, not anytime soon. I like Gil very much but I'm not ready to marry him," she laughed.  
  
"I'm just worried about some things. Like I don't want my two best friends to be my brothers. I've already got one, I don't want two more. And I don't know how to handle a father, let alone one that's not truly mine," Cinder rambled.  
  
"Sweetie, calm down. Gil and I are not getting married. You have nothing to worry about," Leeann smiled at her daughter.  
  
"What happens if you guys split up?"  
  
"Then we split up. There's really nothing more to that."  
  
"How's that going to affect mine and Adam's relationship with Jeff and Matt? If you guys break up, will they be welcomed here and vice versa? I don't wanna lose them."  
  
"Cinder, you're not going to lose them. They'll always be welcomed here because they're your friends. No matter what happens with mine and Gil's relationship. Trust me sweetie. You have nothing to worry about." Leeann hugged Cinder tightly and placed a soft kiss on her head. Cinder smiled at her mom and laughed.  
  
"Can I go for a run?" Cinder asked.  
  
"A run? Why do you want to go for a run?" Leeann questioned.  
  
"Because I need to get into shape for the competition." Cinder bit on her lower lip and waited for the answer, of which she hoped would be a yes.  
  
"Oh, I'm probably going to regret this, but yes. You can go for a 10 minute run. Got me? 10 minutes. Any longer and I'll come after you and your punishment will be longer," Leeann answered crossing her arms.  
  
"Thank you so much!" A large smile crept on Cinder's face as she ran out of her mom's room to get changed.  
  
*****************************  
  
Cinder lifted her head off the window of the plane after Lizzie had nudged her awake. She yawned and stretched, looking out the window, down at the islands of Hawaii. She smiled excitedly as the captain came over the intercom and announced they're arrival at the airport in less than 10 minutes. Lizzie put away her CD player and stretched her arm out to the side, nailing a snoring Adam in the head. He jumped up and rubbed his head as Lizzie laughed. He glared at her and proceeded to wake up Matt. Matt groaned and practically fell back to sleep. Cinder folded her arms over her chest as Jeff turned around and smiled down at her. He knocked her Yankees cap down causing her to growl at him.  
  
"How excited are you?" he smiled as his blue and black hair fell into his face. He dyed his hair her favorite colors, in support for her.  
  
"I'm so massively excited! The waves here are supposed to be radical!" she said as he laughed at her.  
  
"And the surfer chick comes out!" Adam teased her.  
  
"Jeff, turn around and sit down!" Gil ordered his youngest son. Jeff rolled his eyes, but did as he was told just as the fasten seatbelts sign lit up.  
  
Cinder shouldered her book bag and took a deep breath as she stepped off the plane. She straightened out her form fitting Hurley tank top and followed the others to the luggage claim. She grabbed her suitcase and board while Gil went for the rental car.  
  
"Daddy! I can't believe I'm here!" she heard a girl exclaim as a blonde girl grabbed her board off the conveyer belt. Cinder just smiled at the sound of this girl's excitement, knowing that she felt the same way.  
  
"You deserve it sweetheart," a man now spoke. Cinder assumed it was the girl's father as she watched them walk away.  
  
"Well, I got the car, come on all," Gil announced with a smile as they all ran out of the airport.  
  
"Do you feel this sun?! How great is this?!" Matt laughed.  
  
"I can't wait to hit the beach. The waves must be choice right now!" Cinder said linking arms with Jeff and Lizzie.  
  
"You're gonna rock out there girl," Lizzie smiled as a warm breeze blew against their faces.  
  
They had settled into the large suit hotel room, the kids grabbed their rooms, and Gil just watched the chaos. Adam called Leeann to let her know they made it okay, and they all hit the beach. Cinder just walked along the shore, soaking in all the heat and amazing scenery. Jeff sat on the beach and drew the ocean crashing up on some rocks. Adam and Matt played football and eyed all the girls that walked around with dark tans and tiny bikinis. Then there was Lizzie, she just sat on the beach wishing she had Shannon there with her. Picturing him in his trunks, or less, and jumping in the waves with him. Cinder stood where the water was just washing up over the sand and sighed. She had slipped into one of her fantasy worlds as she was bumped, causing her to fall into the ocean. She stood up quickly and wiped the water off her face.  
  
"Excuse you!" she yelled. A tall dark blonde guy just shrugged at her before running off in the opposite direction. She started to step out of the water when she felt a sharp pain in her ankle. "No fuckin way!" she screamed out as she grabbed her foot. Jeff instantly looked up and towards her as Adam dropped the football and ran to his sister's aid.  
  
"Are you okay?" Adam asked.  
  
"Some fuckin asshole knocked into me and I fell into the water. I think I twisted my ankle," she groaned.  
  
"Jesus, are you gonna be okay? Can you surf tomorrow?" Adam worried as Jeff and Lizzie ran over.  
  
"I had better be able to. Hell, I'm surfing no matter what kind of pain I'm in. Adam, I can't pass this up," Cinder said as Adam picked her up in his arms. Water dripped off her bikini clad body as he carried her to their area and sat her down on a towel.  
  
"C, I think it's swelling up, sweetie," Lizzie said.  
  
"It can't. I have to surf tomorrow," Cinder whined.  
  
"Maybe it'll be better for tomorrow. When does it start?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We have to be at the beach and registered by 8 am. The competition doesn't truly start till like 9. Assuming there are waves," Cinder sighed.  
  
"Maybe we should get you back to the hotel. Ya know, lift your foot up, wrap ice on it, and shit like that," Matt said. They nodded at him and Adam carried her up to the hotel. 


	21. Wipe Out

A/N: Okay, soap box time! People piss me off! lol I seriously hate stupid people. How many of ya'll are sick of people saying that they're relatives of certain wrestlers and spreading rumors about their personal lives?! I went into my mailbox earlier today and read one from my Shane Helms fan club. This chick, I think it was a chick, says that she's a relative of Shane's so she knows and he's engaged to someone named April. Now, if you know anything about Shane ya know that he has this thing about marriage. He was kinda raggin on Shannon and Edge in his Diary for God sakes! He's so not gonna get married to someone in the near future with the attitude he has about it! And then she's tells us all that he never went out with Lisa Moretti, Ivory, that it was just a rumor. Okay, so maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. He only knows for sure and he's not sharing with us. Also he's told reporters in the past that he was single. So say 2 or 3 years ago, he was single. I know for a fact that he had a girlfriend during September 11th from the Hardy Boyz book, but this chick says that he and this April girl have been dating for MANY years. What does she consider many? 2 or 3 years is not many to me. To me, many is like 5 years. But whatever. That's my rant and soap box for the day. Okay, I have a new sign of WWE obsession. Whenever I hear The Union Underground's "Across the Nation" I can see the RAW entrance. Please tell me I'm not the only one with this problem. I also get that with Marilyn Manson's "Beautiful People". Those can't be good signs. lol Phew, okay, on to the story. This is gonna be an interesting one. A VERY interesting one. Remember the girl and man from the last chapter. They're very important in this one! Oh, one more side note. I'm not a surfer, only wish I was. I watch it on ESPN whenever it's on and whenever I go to Florida and take a trip to the beaches, I'm always watching the surfers (many of which are absolutely hot! Gotta love surfer guys!) there. I'm also totally into the show on Mtv about the surfer chicks. I think it's awesome. Someday I will get there, I will be a surfer! lol And yes, I do realize that I speak like some tall tan blonde surfer chick, I've been told that millions of times, but I'm not. So anyways, if there are any surfers out there reading this, I'm sorry for any mistakes I may make about how the competitions are done. I'm only going by what I've seen.  
  
*************************  
  
Cinder leaned over the railing of the balcony outside hers and Lizzie's bedroom, sipping the coffee she ran to get at 6 in the morning. She watched the sun rise over the Pacific ocean, reflecting beautiful colors of oranges and reds across the city. The warm Hawaiian morning air blew her hair out of her face as a smile grew on her face. Still dressed in a pair of netted shorts and an athletic tank top that she ran to the Dunkin Doughnuts in, she decided she would get ready for the day. She took one last look out over the beach that the hotel sat on and nodded at the crashing waves on the shore. 'This is my day,' she thought before retreating into the bedroom.  
  
"Oh my God, tell me that this clock is lying and it's later than 6:45," Lizzie groaned as the dawn sun light hit her tired face.  
  
"Sorry, it's telling you the truth," Cinder replied. Lizzie sat up, her eyes barely open as she watched her cousin move around the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing up?" she asked.  
  
"I dunno. I woke up suddenly and felt like taking a run, so I ran along the beach for a little while and then to Dunkin Doughnuts for some coffee before coming back here. So now I'm getting ready," she answered her cousin as she flopped back down on the bed, throwing the covers up over face. Cinder chuckled at her and walked into the bathroom all 6 of them shared.  
  
She let the luke warm water wash over her body while she planned her short board run for the day. She knew she had a 15 minute heat at 9, then the top three in her category would have a 10 minute one at noon, where if she was in first place after that heat she would move onto a 20 minute heat at 4 against the first place winners from the other two categories in the short board competition. She knew that she was the best at home, but she had no idea how she would measure up against some of these other girls. She just knew she had to go into this doing her best, hoping her ankle would flare up during one of her runs. It was good so far that morning, even during her run on the beach.  
  
"Cinder! Come on!! There are other people in this room!!" Adam yelled pounding on the bathroom door for her to finish.  
  
"Just a freakin minute!" she yelled in return. She rung the water out of her hair and wrapped it up in a towel before wrapping a second towel around her tan body. She opened the door, coming face to face with Adam who looked royally pissed at her for taking too long. She pushed him out of the way and walked into the living room where Jeff and Matt were lounging out, watching tv. She took a seat on the couch next Matt and sighed.  
  
"How's the ankle?" Jeff asked not removing his eyes from the early morning X-Men cartoon.  
  
"It's fine. Even after the run I took this morning," she smiled.  
  
"You are way too chipper. It's only a little bit after 7 and you're already smiling and shit. I can't deal with this happiness this early in the morning," Matt complained.  
  
"Dude, I was up at 6 running on the beach," Cinder laughed as Jeff turned from his seat on the floor to look at her.  
  
"Whoa," he said quietly staring at her as she sat there in her towel.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's a bit early, but it was good for me. Woke me up for the day. Won't catch me falling asleep on my board today," she nodded at herself as she walked into her room.  
  
"That was so not what I was talking about," Jeff laughed at himself. Matt just rolled his eyes at his little brother after slapping the back of Jeff's colorful head.  
  
Cinder got dressed in a light blue palm tree bikini top and black boy short cut bottoms. She pulled on a white midriff t-shirt that had Roxy written on it in purple. She covered the bottom half of her in a pair of light blue board shorts and pulled her hair up into a ponytail.  
  
"Are you sure your ankle is fine?" Adam asked stepping into her room.  
  
"Shhh..............Lizzie is still sleeping," Cinder whispered.  
  
"Not anymore!" Lizzie groaned as she slid out of the bed tiredly and made her way to the bathroom which was being taken up by Jeff. She pounded on the door and yelled at him, but all you could hear was the running of the shower. "Fuck this shit." Adam and Cinder heard her say before the door opened and she walked in. Jeff began yelling obscenities at her as the door shut.  
  
"The ankle is fine. I'm sure I'll have like no probs with it," she smiled. "Because I have my lucky Little Sister necklace on today as well as the hemp woven anklet that Shane bought me for my birthday two years ago."  
  
"Well, sounds like you're all set then," Adam laughed at her while she packed a duffle bag with her wet suit and towels. She threw in some first aid supplies in case of an emergency when the first aid people didn't have the supplies for. "I'm proud of you C. You're such an amazing surfer. I'll know you'll do great. Perhaps even make it on a pro team."  
  
"I can't. I have to be 18 for that. But it's something to think about for the future," she said zipping up her bag after making sure she threw in her board supplies. "Ya know, I think this is something I'd really like to do."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me in the least," Adam hugged Cinder tightly.  
  
"Well, you better get ready. I have to be registered in 15 minutes," Cinder rushed him out of the room causing him to laugh.  
  
"Cinder, why don't you go down there without us? It doesn't look like we'll be ready in time. So, we'll meet you down there," Gil smiled at her. She took a deep breath and grabbed her board. Slipping on her flip flops she waved at him and left for the beach.  
  
The beach was already packed with girls ready to surf. She set her stuff down and walked to the registration table, grabbing a blue Roxy surf shirt. She sat down next to her board and drifted into a surfers' bliss of peace and tranquility. She listened to all the ruckus goin on around her, but mainly focused on the sound of the waves crashing up on the shore. About 15 minutes before her heat began at 9, the others ran to her. She smiled at them as they all wished her good luck. She quickly pulled her Roxy surf shirt over her wet suit just as Adam put on some Rob Zombie on the boom box they had brought with them. She felt content and calm as the devil man's voice seeped into her mind. Lizzie hugged her just as she was called out to the ocean. Paddling out to into the ocean she heard the horn go off, signaling that they had 15 minutes to catch as many waves as possible and score as many points as possible. She looked around at the other girls, most of them catching the smaller waves, looking absolutely nervous on them as they rode them out. Cinder knew she had to wait for the perfect wave, so she sat on her board, passing up many of the waves. By the time the perfect wave came there was 5 minutes left and she was one of 3 girls left out there. Everyone else had either given up, thought they scored high enough, or wiped out. She situated herself on the board as if she were a professional and did high risk maneuvers on the board, feeling absolutely no fear. She heard the horn blow, signaling the end of the heat, and continued to ride out the wave. She swam to the shore and was bum rushed by Adam, Jeff, Matt, and Lizzie. All giving her pats on the back. She smiled, realizing that she had just experienced the best run she'd ever had. She looked at the scores and she was in first place with an 9.5. The second place person was down at 7.5, so that person would have to work her ass off to catch up to Cinder. Cinder was pretty much a shoe in for the finals in the afternoon.  
  
"How'd it feel out there?!" Lizzie asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh my God! I so totally can NOT express how awesome that was. It rocked!" Cinder yelled punching the air.  
  
"And your ankle's good?" Matt asked concerned.  
  
"Oh totally!" Cinder said driving her board into the sand. She pulled the Roxy shirt over her head and pulled her wet suit down a bit.  
  
"Cinder, I must say, this is all very new to me. And I can see why you and Adam love it so much," Gil said hugging Cinder.  
  
"This is just in my blood. I can't imagine not doing it, ya know? It's just like art and music is in Jeff's blood. From what I understand from stories, our father was quite the surfer. So I guess it's like hereditary," Cinder replied.  
  
"The only thing we share in personality with him," Adam muttered angrily.  
  
"Can you do stuff while waiting for the next heat?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I think so, why?" Cinder wondered, raising her eyebrows in question.  
  
"I wanted to draw you on your board out on the water for my next art project. If that's okay?" Jeff said. Cinder nodded and ran off with him after slipping her wet suit all the way off her body. Matt and Adam grabbed their football, as well as Lizzie's hand, and went to an empty space on the beach to toss it around, leaving Gil to watch over their stuff.  
  
The second heat for Cinder was pretty much the same as the first, only the waves weren't as great so she had to take anything she could get, coming out of it with only an 8.0, but that was enough to keep her in first place. Moving her onto the third heat against the first place winners from the 12-15 age category and 9-11 age category. Although she thought it a little unfair, but she decided she'd get the easy win then. She had just come in from a quick swim in the ocean after her heat and before the 12-15 heat and bumped right into the girl she saw at the airport the day before.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Cinder apologized as the girl turned around. Cinder gasped and stumbled backwards after getting a good look at this girl.  
  
"That's alright. I'm just waiting for my heat," she replied nervously. "Oh my God! You're Cinder Copeland! You're so awesome! I've been watching you so closely today. I can't believe I'm gonna go up against you this afternoon. You're totally gonna smoke me!"  
  
"Well, ya never know," Cinder chuckled. "Well, um, good luck with your heat."  
  
"Thanks! I really appreciate that since it's coming from you! You're definitely the best out there!" the girl exclaimed. "By the way, my name is Crystal Runnels."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Cinder said putting on a fake smile. The tall blonde nodded at Cinder with a large smile on her face before walking away. Cinder watched the girl intently as she stopped to talk to the man that was with her at the airport. She quickly screamed, "ADAM!!"  
  
He rushed to her side laughing. "What's the matter Cin?" he asked.  
  
"Do you see that girl over there?" she breathed heavily.  
  
"The blonde?" Adam asked with a smile. Cinder could only nod as Adam noticed the fear in her eyes. He examined the girl from afar and took a deep breath.  
  
"Adam, why does she look like me?" Cinder asked while he pulled her into his body.  
  
"I don't know Cinder," he answered softly.  
  
"Hey, Dad wants to know if we're goin to lunch or what's up with you two?" Matt asked as he, Jeff, and Lizzie ran to the siblings.  
  
"Nothing, come on, let's get some food," Adam smiled. The others shook their heads and walked off. Adam and Cinder took one last look at the girl and followed the others slowly.  
  
***********************  
  
After being the most quiet, aside from Adam, at lunch, Cinder decided it best to go walk along the beach and possibly sit on a pier to clear her mind. She had just seen a girl who she could practically call her twin in looks. She hadn't gotten a good look at the father of that girl, but she's almost certain his looks were similar to hers or Adam's. As she walked down to the end of the pier, she slipped her headphones on her head and listened to what she considered peaceful rock, in other words the hardest thing she listened to, Otep. As that music blared in her ears, almost to the point where it would make any normal person deaf, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Assuming it was Adam, she looked up and smiled, only to come face to face with the very person she was trying to get away from. Reluctantly, Cinder pulled the headphones down around her neck, not bothering to turn off the CD player, and stood up.  
  
"Thank you so much for wishing me luck earlier. Because of your support I had more belief in myself and made it to first place. Looks like we're going up against each other later," Crystal smiled failing to notice how nervous Cinder was.  
  
"Um, yeah, um, no prob," Cinder replied smiling that fake smile like she had before.  
  
"I can't wait to try and measure up to your ability out there later. I think going up against you is gonna push me to my best," she continued.  
  
"I'm glad. Hhhow ooold are you?" Cinder stuttered through her words.  
  
"13," she said with a perky tone.  
  
"Crystal! Crystal!" a man called for her.  
  
"Over here Dad," she waved her father over. Cinder's breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of this man. He was handsome. His skin was flawless and lightly tanned. His short hair was a natural bleach blonde and wavy, much like Adam's. He was tall and had shared the same crystal blue eyes that the two of them had. She swallowed hard as Crystal hugged the man she called father. "Cinder, I want to introduce you to my father Nick Runnels. Daddy, this is Cinder Copeland. One of the best surfers I've seen."  
  
"Um, it's nice to meet you," he responded distantly.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Cinder replied angrily.  
  
"Copeland is it?" he asked. Cinder nodded her head slowly. "Um, your mother wouldn't be Leeann would she?"  
  
"Yeah, she would be," Cinder clenched her teeth together.  
  
"Um, Crystal, could you go see your mother?" Nick asked a small smile on his face.  
  
"But Dad I was just talking to Cinder," Crystal protested.  
  
"Crystal, go," he said harshly.  
  
"I'll see you during our heat," Crystal smiled. Cinder gave her a slight nod and stared at Nick harshly.  
  
"Cinder? That's a beautiful name," Nick complimented her.  
  
"Thanks. It's all thanks to my mother. You had no part in it since you left!" Cinder cried.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Nick said.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know who you are! You don't think I can't see the resemblance?!" Cinder argued.  
  
"Cinder, honey, calm down."  
  
"You have no right to call me honey or to tell me to calm down for that matter!" she yelled. "You're my father!"  
  
"Now, Cinder, don't go jumping to conclusions," Nick laughed.  
  
"Oh fuck off! You know it!"  
  
"Don't you speak to me like that young lady! I would have hoped your mother would have taught you better than that!" Nick yelled fatherly at her.  
  
"You have no right to yell at me! You left me!"  
  
"Calm down. Let's talk about this rationally sweetie."  
  
"Don't you DARE call me sweetie!"  
  
"Cinder, I understand that you may be upset."  
  
"Upset is the understatement of the year!"  
  
"Let me explain some things to you."  
  
"Like why you walked out? Like why you left my mother to raise two kids? Or why you didn't bother to get in contact with us? Or maybe why you started a new family when you obviously couldn't handle your first one?!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Cinder, I wasn't ready to be a father at the time," Nick said calmly.  
  
"Than you shouldn't have gotten my mother pregnant," Cinder replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"There are many reasons for doing what I did. Many reasons you wouldn't understand!" Nick exclaimed.  
  
"Then make me understand! I grew up without a father! I shouldn't have had to!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Is your brother here with you?" Nick asked.  
  
"He has a name ya know! He's not known as my brother. He's known by his real name!" Cinder snapped.  
  
"ADAM!" Nick snapped back before calmly repeating, "Adam."  
  
"Not that it's truly any of your business, but yes, he is," Cinder answered crossing her arms.  
  
Nick cleared his voice and asked, "What about your mother? Is Leeann here?"  
  
"No, unfortunately she had to stay at home to work so she could provide for me and Adam," Cinder said.  
  
"Why don't you and your brother and your step-father come to dinner with us before the heat?" Nick asked.  
  
"First off, I don't have a step-father. Mom never remarried, although she's seriously involved with my best friend's father. And he's being nice enough to chaperon us. Second, why the hell would we want to eat with you?!" she exclaimed as Adam ran up to her.  
  
"Hey, Gil wants to know if we want to eat before or after the heat," Adam said before looking at her face or who she was arguing with. Cinder didn't answer or look at him. He instantly knew something wasn't right with his little sister and realized that there was someone else there. He looked over and saw Nick, his father, for the first time. "What's goin on here?"  
  
"Adam, I'd like you to meet our father, Nick Runnels. Nick, I'd like you to meet your son, Adam Copeland," Cinder smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Cinder, let's go," Adam scowled as he took her hand.  
  
"Adam, wait. I want to see you both together," Nick requested.  
  
"Why should we do anything for you? You've done nothing for us in the 17 years almost 18 years I've been alive," Adam said.  
  
"Whether you like it or not, you're still my kids," Nick said.  
  
"Thankfully only by blood," Adam growled.  
  
"From the looks of things, I'd say you both picked up a few of my looks and personality traits. Like surfing, or football. That's right, I know you played football Adam. I've been to every game possible and every surfing competition possible. I've watched you grow up, even though you didn't know. I have been a part of your life in some way."  
  
"Asshole," Adam growled. "Stay away from me and Cinder. We don't need you in our lives!"  
  
"Dude, what's taking so long? Our Dad is goin nuts!" Jeff laughed as he ran up to them. Crystal slowly made her way up to the group of them and stood next to her father.  
  
"Jeff, this is Nick Runnels," Adam said taking a long dramatic pause. "Our father."  
  
"Whoa........" Jeff said. "I'll just leave then."  
  
"No, Jeff, stay. For me?" Cinder requested. Jeff nodded and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Father? But no. Daddy, what's goin on?" Crystal asked curiously.  
  
"I told you to be with your mother," Nick said harshly.  
  
"I know, but Mom wanted to know what was taking so long," Crystal said.  
  
"Crystal, I'm your half-sister. And this is your half-brother Adam. Your Dad is our Dad who walked out on our Mom before I was born," Cinder said hurtfully.  
  
"I don't understand," Crystal shook her head.  
  
"Honey, years ago I met this woman and she had a baby boy, Adam. About a year later she informed me that she was pregnant again with Cinder. I left and 3 years later I met Mom and we got married, had you, and are living the perfect life," Nick explained with a smile.  
  
"You're such a slimy pathetic asshole," Adam shot at him.  
  
"I know that you both hate me, but I'd really like for you all to have dinner with me and my family, so I can get to know you two. And by all of you, I mean whoever came with you on this trip," Nick said.  
  
"We don't have the money for this," Cinder said.  
  
"It's on me," Nick replied.  
  
"We don't need your charity!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"This isn't charity. It's a request. A request to finally get peace into all our lives," Nick said.  
  
"Fine," Adam and Cinder agreed.  
  
"Then it's settled. We'll meet at the hotel restaurant for dinner at 3," Nick smiled. Adam walked off ahead of Cinder as she grabbed Jeff's hand tightly.  
  
"That was your father?" Jeff whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Cinder choked back tears. Jeff wrapped his arm around her tightly and they walked behind Adam back to the hotel.  
  
***********************  
  
Reluctantly, they had all met Nick at the restaurant for dinner. And through many minutes of silence, he finally got a conversation going about what was going on in Cinder and Adam's lives. Unfortunately, the dinner ended in a massive fight, with Cinder getting up in a huff and leaving. Adam of course ran after her after yelling some choice words to Nick. The dinner didn't go well, and Gil had a feeling it wouldn't. By the time they had finished, Cinder had enough time to through on her shirt and grab her board. She left her wet suit in her room and ran down to the beach. She got there just as they called everyone into the water for the finals. She paddled out and settled on her board as the horn blew. The first wave was bigger than she had ever seen and she knew immediately she had to take it. She glanced over at Crystal and Crystal just smirked at her. Cinder knew she couldn't let her win. This was her thing, not Crystal's, and no one was gonna take this away from her. Especially the daughter of the man that was her father. Her concentration was gone and she had no stability on the board. She knew she was riding the wave well, but something told her to stop and look where she was headed. As her clouded up mind cleared, she saw jagged rocks coming her way, or rather she was going their way. She panicked causing her to wipe out. She could just picture the proud smirk on Crystal's face just as she was rammed against the rocks. She screamed out in pain as an smaller wave washed over her. Her board floated to the surface, the tail being cracked in half. Blood trickled down her shoulder and calf as medics rushed out into the water. She was brought back to the beach, her surf board being dragged behind her, and brought into the first aid tent where she met up with everyone.  
  
"Cin, are you alright?" Lizzie worried.  
  
"This kills," Cinder cringed as the medics rushed to get her fixed up. "GOD! I can't believe this happened. I was supposed to win! Now that bitch is gonna get first!"  
  
"Cinder, just be happy that you're not seriously hurt," Gil said.  
  
"But this is my dream. This is my life and it was stolen from me once again because of that asshole!" Cinder yelped in pain as some antiseptic was placed on her deep wounds.  
  
"I'm sorry C. I'm sorry one more thing about your life had to be ruined because of him," Adam apologized as he gripped her hand.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'll just have to hope for next year, I guess," she said as her chin quivered slightly.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Matt asked.  
  
"Get me some ice cream?" Cinder smiled innocently.  
  
"We can do that," Matt nodded as he ran off. 


	22. High Times

A/N: This is going to be a very interesting and probably confusing chapter for most. Remember in I think it was one of the Without You chapters, I said something about having a very interesting convo with my friends Matt and Ben when they were drunk? Well, this convo with Lindsay totally kicked that one's ass! lmao I have NEVER laughed so hard in my life! So, this one should be good. I hope ya'll find it just as funny as we do. Oh, Lindsay, I had to change it up just a wee bit so it'd make sense...........but I don't think it worked. So if ya'll read something about locker rooms or WWE. Just go with it! lol Oh and I just finished watchin Enough with J-Lo in it. Totally awesome movie. Definitely go see it. It's really good.  
  
********************  
  
Cinder fought hard against her tears all Sunday morning as she got ready to leave paradise. Or it seemed like paradise, right up to the point where she met her half-sister and father. She'd never forget this experience. There's no way she could. She was in constant pain from the fact that she had stitches in her shoulder so now she was unable to move her left arm, or fear that her stitches may come out, causing her to have it in a sling at all times. She could barely walk from her calf being cut up, fortunately it was only a minor cut so it didn't need stitches, but it still hurt like hell. And then there was her pride. It was crushed. She grew up being the top surfer around and now she was forced to look at her second place trophy when she knew she fully deserved first. She stood at the foot of her bed and threw some of her stuff in one of her bags, protecting her arm and leg from much movement. She rubbed her eyes, hoping to push back her strong tears while Lizzie sat on the bed next to her's watching.  
  
"Cin, you gotta stop. You did an excellent job out there," Lizzie tried to comfort her, something that everyone had been trying to do since the accident.  
  
"If second place is excellent for me, then I didn't deserve to come down here for this competition," Cinder replied.  
  
"You can't beat yourself up about second place. You can't win em all," Lizzie said.  
  
"I normally do."  
  
"But just think, you still get to go to Australia next fall for the amateur competition," Lizzie smiled hoping that that would put a familiar smile on her cousin's face.  
  
"I don't deserve it," Cinder said softly.  
  
"Cinder, you do deserve it. You just had some bad luck. It happens to everyone."  
  
"But I lost to HER. She beat me!" Cinder exclaimed looking up at the ceiling. "The worst part is, I lost because I let her and him seep into my mind. A professional wouldn't have let that happen."  
  
"Shit happens. You get over it. Just work for all those competitions you'll be winning this summer!" Lizzie said. Cinder just shook her head. Lizzie sighed deeply as she stood and walked to the door. "I'll see ya later cuz." Cinder sucked on her lower lip as Lizzie left the room. Putting her hand on her hip, tears slowly escaped and slipped down her cheeks. She picked up her second place trophy and stared at it angrily, giving it a look of absolute hatred. She roughly threw it into her bag and zipped it up. She suddenly felt a hand smoothly cross her face and pull back her blonde wavy hair. She spun around and Jeff smiled at her. She quickly wiped her cheeks and eyes as he stared at her, she glanced into the mirror and saw a beautiful light pink Hawaiian flower was tucked behind her hair, holding back hair.  
  
"What's this?" she asked softly touching its petals.  
  
"I thought you deserved a Hawaiian flower before we left. So I went out and picked one for ya. It's pretty, isn't it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is pretty," she said with a soft smile.  
  
"Cheer up! It's our last day here, we've got a few hours to kill before we need to be at the airport. We should all go out and do something. Celebrate your second place win!" Jeff excitedly said.  
  
"Second place isn't a win. It's just a nice way of saying that I wasn't good enough to get first," Cinder said harshly as she started to fill up another bag.  
  
"C, it was an accident. You would have won first if you hadn't crashed," Jeff shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, and I would have been first if I hadn't have let them get to me. They threw off my concentration!"  
  
"So you have other championships to work for. Ones that you'll win. One little second place position shouldn't get you down."  
  
"Second place isn't going to get me into the professionals Jeff!"  
  
"I'm sure one second place isn't going to kill your chances. You're one of the best surfers. I'm sure you'll get into a professional league."  
  
"No, I'm done. I quit surfing. Hell, I don't even have a board anymore. What the hell would I surf on?! Jeff, it's over. I'm quitting for good."  
  
"Cinder, don't say that. You love surfing."  
  
"Yeah, I did. And I also wanted to make it professionally. But I'm obviously not now. I'm done."  
  
"No, I don't believe that. I won't let you quit. You can't throw away this excellent talent you have!" Jeff argued as he turned her around to look at him.  
  
"You can't stop me," Cinder cried and for the first time allowed him to see her cry. Allowed someone besides her mother or Adam to see her cry. "Jeff, I have no board. I have stitches in my arm and can't move it or else they'll pop. My leg is in so much pain it hurts to walk! I can't do it anymore!"  
  
Jeff instinctively wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "You can do it. I have faith in you. You know you can do it. You know in your heart that the ocean, that surfing, that everything that comes with it, including the pain, is a part of you. You can't run away from it, no matter how hard you try. Can you honestly picture yourself not surfing?"  
  
"No, but I can't do it knowing that I'm only really worth second place!"  
  
"You're not worth second place! Baby, you're off the charts! Your surfing is like reading poetry! It just all fits together. It's beautiful!" Jeff smiled as they pulled away from one another. "Cin, I wrote a poem about you out there. You're an inspiration. Just remember that. You need surfing as much as you need air or water or food or love. It's in your blood, your mind, it's in your whole body."  
  
"Jeff, this will always be in the back of my mind. Knowing that I let something like this throw off my concentration will never leave me! Do you think the professionals let their personal lives get in the way? No they don't! I'm not professional material!" Cinder argued, tears flowing more freely. Jeff knew that nothing he said was going to change her mind at that point and decided all he could do was hug her tightly, letting her know that she was worth more than second place, cause to him, she was first place and always would be. She had finally stopped crying and had pulled back with a smile. Sniffling she said, "Thank you for the flower. I really appreciate it."  
  
He laughed at her and kissed her forehead. "No problem." He smoothed back her hair and left her to finish packing.  
  
***********************  
  
"Look at her, look at how she is. Ya know, I thought it'd be a good thing for her to meet her Dad, but I guess I was wrong," Jeff whispered to Lizzie on the plane. They both looked over at Cinder and shook their heads. Cinder rested her head on Adam's shoulder and slept. Adam sat there reading a book, trying his hardest to not disturb her.  
  
"Yeah I know. I think she's gonna be really happy to go home. I'm sure she misses her Mom," Lizzie replied.  
  
"I just wish there was something we could do for her, ya know? Make her feel better. Second place is not bad at all!" Jeff said.  
  
"I know but she's convinced that it's the worst place she could be at," Lizzie sighed as Cinder started to wake. She was pale and looked very worn out. She still wore the flower Jeff had given her that morning in her hair. She looked over at Lizzie and Jeff, smiling slightly, but then hung her head sadly.  
  
"Hey CC, why don't we do something when we get back, huh?" Jeff smiled.  
  
"I can't. I'm still grounded," Cinder replied looking up at him.  
  
"We could annoy Adam when we get back," Lizzie said wiggling her eyebrows. Cinder just shook her head. She leaned over the seat and taped Gil on the shoulder.  
  
"How you doing Cinder?" he asked.  
  
"Eh," she chuckled. "I wanted to thank you for taking us. I really appreciate it."  
  
"It was no problem. I'm happy to do it. You did great out there," he smiled.  
  
"Thanks," Cinder blushed slightly and he turned back around.  
  
The rest of the flight, she kept to herself, listening to music or sleeping. Jeff and Lizzie whispered back and forth amongst themselves, making sure no one else listened in. Around 6 they landed and they all walked into the terminal in a large group. Cinder spotted her Mom and tried as fast as possible to run to her.  
  
"Honey, what's the matter?" Leeann asked holding Cinder's face in her hands. Cinder just stared at her mom and smiled.  
  
"You were right, Mom. I love you," Cinder sniffled.  
  
"I love you too," Leeann said hugging her tightly. Cinder cringed a bit causing her mom to pull away. She lowered the jacket that rested over Cinder's shoulders and shook her head. "What happened?"  
  
"I just wanna go home," Cinder cried.  
  
"All right, let's get you home," Leeann smiled placing her arm around her obviously upset daughter. She looked over her shoulder at Gil and he just nodded at her.  
  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Leeann," Gil said kissing her softly.  
  
"Thank you Gil," she smiled kissing him in return. She shut the door behind him and looked at her son and niece. Cinder had already retreated to her room. "Now, would someone like to tell me what happened to my daughter?"  
  
"Mom, we met Nick," Adam answered firmly.  
  
"Nick who?" Leeann asked as they moved into the living room.  
  
"Dad." A look of horror crossed Leeann's face for a moment.  
  
"What did he do to her?" she asked.  
  
"Just got into her head. She lost concentration during the last heat and she crashed into some rocks. That's why the tail of the board is broken. And her arm is in a sling. She has stitches. And she walks with a limp because she has a minor cut on her calf. She took second. Because Crystal took first," Lizzie explained.  
  
"Crystal? Who's Crystal?" Leeann asked confused.  
  
"Our half-sister," Adam replied.  
  
"Of course it is. What am I supposed to do!? This is why I didn't want her to find him all these years! I knew something bad would have happened. Well, I guess it's time for me to pick up the pieces," Leeann said standing.  
  
"No Aunt Leeann. I think she'll be fine if we just leave her be for a bit," Lizzie smiled as she placed her hand on her Aunt's shoulder. Adam and Lizzie picked up their stuff and went to their rooms.  
  
Cinder was sitting in her room when she heard the oh so familiar bing of the AIM on her computer. She looked over at her lap top and realized that it had been hooked back up the internet. She smiled and walked over to receive her message from GreenLantern17, Shane.  
  
'Hey baby. I see that you're back online. You off from punishment?'  
  
'Ya know, I really couldn't tell ya. I missed you though.'  
  
'Me too. How was the trip? How big's your trophy?'  
  
'I'd rather not talk about that. I'm not, um, in a very happy mood right now.'  
  
'What's the matter?'  
  
'Just some shit. I don't wanna talk about it right now, if that's okay.'  
  
'That's fine. If you need to talk though. I'm here for ya.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Well, I gotta get off. I have some last minute homework to do. See you tomorrow baby.'  
  
'Bye Shane.'  
  
She watched as Shane signed off before going back to her bed. She laid down and was like that for quite sometime before her bag seemed to start talking to her. She opened it up and pulled out the second place trophy.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you, huh? You're gonna haunt my dreams and I know it," Cinder sighed and placed it on her dresser as she started to cry again. Hearing the bing of the AIM once again she walked back over to her computer and started laughing.  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ 'Cinder! Stop your crying! lol'  
  
Cinderella22~ 'Lizzie, what are you doin IMing me? Can't you just walk down the hall?'  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ 'Oh gees. Now what's the fun in that?!'  
  
Cinderella22~ 'You're bizarre. Ya know that?! lol'  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ 'People keep telling me that lately.'  
  
Cinderella22~ 'So what's up?'  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ 'Im about to smoke myself up'  
  
Cinderella22~ 'lol Fun'  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ but it sucks cuz I think I'm getting sick and it makes my throat hurt  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im gonna go ahead and apologize for anythign dumb I may say  
  
Cinderella22~ewww well that's not good  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ trust me, I'll have you cracking up laughing  
  
Cinderella22~I'm ready  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *fires it up*  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ mmm  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ yummy  
  
Cinderella22~You're just beyond happy right now, aren't ya?  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ well, youre about to get a first hand experience  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ yupp  
  
Cinderella22~I've had some of those....lol...trust me....  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *whispers* the drugs are quick  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ hahaha  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im high  
  
Cinderella22~Obviously  
  
Cinderella22~lol I couldn't tell...thanks for informing me  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ OMG! I found this one picture I ha dof Shannon, Like OMG! I was about to lick the damn picture...(did I spell Picture right?)  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
Cinderella22~yes you did  
  
Cinderella22~Obviously you're not high enough if you're spelling things right  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *sings* "Theres a hole in my bucket dear Liza, Dear Liza, Theres a hole in my bucket dear Liza, Dear Liza, Dear Liza, ahole!"  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ No, I think I have more concentration when Im high  
  
Cinderella22~Where'd the song come from?  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im singing to Shannon now, LMAO Replace Liza with Shannon and its funny  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ hehehe  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I have no idea  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ OMG! im seeign a porno to that song! GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs rampently screaming*  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Thats sick!  
  
Cinderella22~WHAT?! lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ dont ask  
  
Cinderella22~Hold on...I'm still caught on this whole song/porno thing  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ yeah, its fucked  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ literally  
  
Cinderella22~ Oh my God....that's so wrong  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ see, Im seeing Shannon and Jeff, right, so when shannon sings he says "theres a hole in my butt, dear Jeffery, dear jeffery, theres a hole in my butt, dear Jeffry a hole"  
  
Cinderella22~Oh my God....lmao....that's, um, well....there's really no way to explain what that is  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ and then Jeff says to fix it and Shannon asks with what?, and Jeff goes "with this" and starts boinkin him in the butt  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ ROTFLMAO  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ now answer me this, why am I seeing these images?  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im must be fucked up  
  
Cinderella22~Thank you for the explaination....I'm never gonna be able to look at the two of them in the same way again...  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ lmao  
  
Cinderella22~You're definitely whacked  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ me either, thats the sad thing  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I mean I joked about it, BUT I NEVER pictured it!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
Cinderella22~And now you are? That's wrong  
  
Cinderella22~Very  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I cant see the two of them together anytime soon, Ill die laughing  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao Me too...  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ and then Ill sing the song  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
Cinderella22~I better hope that I don't see Jeff and Shannon at the same time...cause I'll never be able to say anything or do anything but laugh  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ they'd think i was fuuuccckkkeedd up  
  
Cinderella22~YOU ARE  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ me either, that and sing the song  
  
Cinderella22~Knowin them, they'll join  
  
Cinderella22~In the song I mean  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ "theres a hole in my....dear shannon....." LMAO!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAo even more  
  
Cinderella22~I'm gonna have nitemares because of you! lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ sorry, LoL  
  
Cinderella22~Well, I can't say that I haven't been entertained tonite  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I feel like Im a virtual slepover...ROTFLMAO  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im at*  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
Cinderella22~I couldn't understand what the hell you were talkin bout  
  
Cinderella22~I'm like why would you feel like you're a virtual sleepover....and I just couldn't get that out of my head...I'm sittin here tryin to figure out how that works  
  
Cinderella22~It's like bein drunk only not  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ We could hang with Shannon and Jeff and sing the song!  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao  
  
Cinderella22~SWEET  
  
Cinderella22~That could make for some interesting sights  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Permanant residents of HURRIVILLE!  
  
Cinderella22~YEAH lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ and we could run around after Shane threating to kipnap his kitties!  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ We could be the Hurricanes arch enemies from Hurriville!!!  
  
Cinderella22~We could steal his cape and wear it and pretend to fly  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ yup!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I think Jeff had a substance abuse thingy with pot, he acts like such a 'green stoner'  
  
Cinderella22~Oh probably  
  
Cinderella22~ Maybe that's why we love him so much  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Green stoner: term used at school to describe a very intrapersonal stoner, meaning he's a thinker when hes high  
  
Cinderella22~So he's constantly high lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ So me and Jeff and Rob would so hang and get stoned while you fucked Shane and hung with Shannon's dork ass  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I am too, normally  
  
Cinderella22~ hold up...I'm still stuck on the whole fucked Shane thing lmao  
  
Cinderella22~That like totally caught me off gaurd  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO, I mean fucked WITH Shane *winks*  
  
Cinderella22~that was like the last thing I expected you to say for some reason  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LOMGMA  
  
Cinderella22~I'm sorry, I'm unfamiliar with that term lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ laughing OMG my ass!?  
  
Cinderella22~Oh  
  
Cinderella22~gotcha  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I dunno what I was typing at the moment  
  
Cinderella22~ well that fits  
  
Cinderella22~It made sense to me  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im flying  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ weee!  
  
Cinderella22~You stole Shane's cape didn't you?!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ YES I DID! MUAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Lmao  
  
Cinderella22~EVIL BITCH  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao  
  
Cinderella22~GIVE IT BACK!! It's mine!!!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ and I still got another half of a J to smoke  
  
Cinderella22~Oh good golly  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *tosses you the cape and runs to find Shannon and Jeff to bug them with my hole in the butt song*  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I can picture myself in the locler rooms chaseing them and singing that  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ thats sad  
  
Cinderella22~They'll have to get mace  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
Cinderella22~ That's bad...cause I can see you doin it too  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ OMG! I got this shirt right, and its a black long sleeve shirt with ahppy bunny on it and it says "you make me puke a little." I love it! Lizzie has to wear it for Shannon!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LOL  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ happy, not ahppy  
  
Cinderella22~lmao...I'll remember that  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ ahppy pronounced : aahh P  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
Cinderella22~That's from Hot Topic isn't it?  
  
Cinderella22~I've seen it  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Shannons fav store  
  
Cinderella22~I actually wanted it...lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ lol  
  
Cinderella22~That would have been weird if I had gotten it....  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I will let you borrow it, cuz we're cool liek that! LOL  
  
Cinderella22~You bet! lol  
  
Cinderella22~Cause we're the dangerous cousin duo  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ and the Danourous cousin duo strike again!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Omg !i was so just gonna say that  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I was working on typing it out  
  
Cinderella22~That's like the third time we've done that! That's so weird  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~, thinks she needs to be more high  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ that is  
  
Cinderella22~who needs to be more high? what? I'm confused....lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I mean tto say  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ needs to be more high  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
Cinderella22~gotcha....I may be good, but I'm not that good  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ lol  
  
Cinderella22~Dude, I can't feel my cheeks....  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
Cinderella22~ I'm completely serious...my face is like numb  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ damn, my weed must have been good, if you have a contact high FROM THE COMPUTER  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ DAAAAAAYYYYYMMN  
  
Cinderella22~lmao I guess maybe!!!  
  
Cinderella22~I'm so like distracted that I can't even like spell  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LOL  
  
Cinderella22~You need to get hooked up with somemore of that shit!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ that was some kick ass weed then huh?  
  
Cinderella22~Yeah it was! I haven't ever been like this...even when I've been around people smoking it  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ think about if we we sitting with Jeff and Rob smoking it  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
Cinderella22~I'd probably die! lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ OMG I just turned around and I saw Jeff walk out of my closet, IM TRIPPIN! WoO!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ that was fucked up  
  
Cinderella22~Dude, I seriously just fell out of my chair  
  
Cinderella22~Are you sure that's just weed?! lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I think so  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ hmm, I wonder, I gotta ask my peoples about that  
  
Cinderella22~I'd kinda wonder about that if I was you  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ but Im about to smoke more  
  
Cinderella22~YES  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *fires it back up*  
  
Cinderella22~ And it begins again  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ OH SHIT! Thats going to a new level of Xtreme!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ i made a funny.  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ hell yeah!  
  
Cinderella22~Dude, I think you've been making a funny all nite!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMMFGDAO  
  
Cinderella22~Laughing my mother fuckin god damn ass off?  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ you got it  
  
Cinderella22~SWEET  
  
Cinderella22~I honestly don't think I should have though....lol...does that prove how fucked up we are?  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ congrats youve just graduated how to speak stoner class!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ pretty much  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao! YES! I knew I could do it! I am the little engine that could  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *exhales a big smoke puff and starts laughin*  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ ive had this unlit thing in ym hand for about 10 minutes now  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ but Im fuckin baked  
  
Cinderella22~If you're fuckin baked, then what am I?  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I dunno  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I listenign to Pearl Jam  
  
Cinderella22~Bein high and listenin to peal jam....hmmm....is that safe?  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *writes on the chalkboard* I will not picture Jeff and Shannon boinking to songs. I will not picture Jeff and Shannon boinking to songs. I will not picture Jeff and Shannon boinking to songs. I will not picture Jeff and Shannon boinking to songs.  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ but guess what, your seeing it in your head now  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ your scarred for life now  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao Unfortunately I am  
  
Cinderella22~eeeewwwww  
  
Cinderella22~DAMN YOU  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ lol  
  
Cinderella22~And they're both all over my room!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *falls off the floor*  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ *laughing and pointing at your pictures*  
  
Cinderella22~ Well...don't we make a good pair...I fell off my chair...and some how you have managed to fall off the floor? lmao  
  
Cinderella22~They're gonna hate us, ya know! lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I just sprayed perfume in my face b y accident  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ who?  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Jeff and Shannon?  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ No, there gonna love us, cuz theyre weird like us too, the'd just get us back in some demented way  
  
Cinderella22~lmao....I went to go brush my teeth and you said that you sprayed perfume in your face as I stuck the toothbrush in my mouth...I'm sure you know where that is now! lmao  
  
Cinderella22~How could they possibly get us back? We have completely destroyed them! lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ across the room?  
  
Cinderella22~umm...yeah...lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ dude, theyre fuckin crazy, they'll think of something...  
  
Cinderella22~I don't even wanna know! Like I'm frightened!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Like probably poison our food with laxitives before a show  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ thats something they'd do  
  
Cinderella22~OH MAN!!!  
  
Cinderella22~Yeah, probably  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ thats them  
  
Cinderella22~Thank you very much Shan and Jeff  
  
Cinderella22~We love you too!  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ they would  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im hungry  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I want some chocolate cake  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LOL  
  
Cinderella22~It'd be like some vicious cycle....  
  
Cinderella22~Oh lord...that's exactly what you need right now!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ if that ever happed I poop right outside theyre rooms  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ ROTFLMAO  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ well, probably not, but it sounded liek a good plan for revenfge  
  
Cinderella22~Oh yuck!! I'd hate be the one that'd have to clean that! EEWWW  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ revenge*  
  
Cinderella22~The worst part is, you'd probably end up doin it, even if by accident  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ But I think we should make Paul Wright poop in front of their doors  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Thats BIG POOP  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ hed leave a 2 ft pile  
  
Cinderella22~OH YUCK!! I don't even know if I could do that to them! lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Dude, Im fucking trashed  
  
Cinderella22~I know! lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LOL  
  
Cinderella22~I just found the perfect t-shirt for me....it says I live in my own little world, but I'm running out of oxygen  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ yup  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I love that shirt  
  
Cinderella22~I also love the one that says I break stuff and the I love boys, they're stupid one  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I still love my happy bunny shirt  
  
Cinderella22~I love that one too  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I like the one, the black wife beater that has 'trailor trash' on it  
  
Cinderella22~Yep lol  
  
Cinderella22~I need to go on a shoppin spree...I need more money than I have  
  
Cinderella22~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I need some munchies  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ steakandcheese - come on in and eat your fill!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ its fucked up  
  
Cinderella22~alright....lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ be forwarned  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ go to pic and revenge car, thats us with Jeffs pick-up, if they pull the laxitive stunt  
  
Cinderella22~If it has to do with his pick-up...he'll kill us...ya know he will....  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ yeah, but aslong as we didnt hurt it, hed be ok  
  
Cinderella22~We'll also need some sillystring...hehehe  
  
Cinderella22~But we touched his car! lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I'd say cover it in a blanket first, Im not that cruel,  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ nope, silly string would take the paint off  
  
Cinderella22~ I know...I just thought of that...although it didn't hurt a friend's car when someone did that to it...  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ oh well, i'd be raping him everynight anyways, what do I care  
  
Cinderella22~lmao....are you sure it'd be rape though?  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ maybe not, but we could play pretend *titanic mobile*  
  
Cinderella22~Oh man! Sweet! lol He's the king of the world!  
  
Cinderella22~Wait, that's Chris's line...hmmmm  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ EWWWWYYYY  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ I pictured that!  
  
Cinderella22~ lmao  
  
Cinderella22~You weren't supposed to do that!  
  
Cinderella22~No, wait, that's my revenge to you for putting those Shannon and Jeff pics in my head!  
  
Cinderella22~HA  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ oops  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LOL  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ Im hngry  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ and I gotta pee  
  
Cinderella22~ yes...yes I know...lmao  
  
Cinderella22~ And you add another thing to the list lol  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ fuck, and Im* soo * lazy *right now  
  
Cinderella22~I would think...after what you just smoked I'm not surprised  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ brb, I gotta pee  
  
Cinderella22~k Auto response from TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ This episode is brought to you by : *silly annoucers voice* Water, its free and it makes you PEE! :-)  
  
why is it called pee pee....i mean i know why its called piss....cause it makes a pisssssssss sound...but why pee pee?  
  
{{ I wanna flush it again! Plucky go down the hole, bye bye Plucky...eewww}} Cinderella22~ TINY TOONS!!!!!  
  
Cinderella22~lmao  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ LMAO  
  
Cinderella22~I love that cartoon!!!  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ im hungry  
  
Cinderella22~lol  
  
Cinderella22~YOu're like a broken record  
  
TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ i know Cinderella22~ Meet me in the hall and we'll go down together! TwIzTdJuGGaLeTtE~ K!  
"That had to have been the weirdest thing!" Cinder laughed to herself as she walked to the her door. She peeked her head out of it just as Lizzie did the same. They looked at each other and cracked up laughing before walking down to the kitchen, arm in arm singing their wonderful song.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N2: I'm so sorry for all you confused people. I realize that this was probably the most confusing thing. Hell, I got confused when I read over it again! Although it took me like 2 hours to do. Good God! But I hope ya'll got some laughs outta this one!!!! 


	23. Not Enough

A/N: Okay, just one little thing. I don't wanna sound like a bitch or anything and I appreciate you all loving my stories, really I do, but I just wanna say, please don't bug me about getting a new chapter up. I've had a couple people IM me, I love you guys seriously I do, kinda making me feel like I'm bein bugged about getting a new chapter out. I know ya'll want a new one as soon as possible and if you wanna IM me and tell me, dude, we need our fix! Please get a new one out soon, then fine. I can deal with that. But please don't IM me and ask me, the first sentence, update? That kinda bugs me. Check to see if I've updated. Cause I can't always tell you if the chapter I've posted has showed up yet or not. So if that's what ya want, I'd advise you to check yourselves. And don't ask who certain people are or what's gonna happen next or who's gonna end up with who. You'll find out. What's the point to you reading the story if I tell you what's gonna happen?! That's like if I told you the end of some movie. So, please don't ask. You'll find out what's gonna happen eventually. Besides, half the time I haven't a clue what's gonna happen unless I'm already working on the new chapter or have been all of a sudden hit with something! So, I guess that's my soap box for the day. Enjoy the chapter! Oh, Lindsay, I think you may get a kick outta the first paragraph here. lmao OH!! Guess what ya'll?! I may be goin to my 3rd WWE show!! AAAHHHHH!!! Can ya believe it? This time no Shane. It's the Smackdown brand, but still totally kick asshis. That means I'll get to probably see the totally adorable Shannon Moore. Hehehe "There's a hole in my..........." lmao So hopefully my sister and her bf will like the card, if they ever put one up, and take me. I know that I won't be getting 3rd row seats this time and I'm not fighting tooth and nail for them either. I mean, it'd be cool and all, but they're 40 bucks. 40 bucks that no one has. lol Plus it's not like I'll be seein Shane this time. That was the main reason I was so gun hoe about it the last time. Hopefully I'll be able to see Matt. At least I'll be able to say that I got to see one of the Hardy Boyz. True he's not Jeff, but he's a Hardy none the less and I love him still. lol Anyways, enough of this, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!  
  
*******************************  
  
It was still dark out Monday morning when she awoke. She heard little stones being thrown at her bedroom window and a giant smile that the Copeland's were known for formed on her face. She quickly got dressed in lounge pants she stole from Cinder and pulled on a baggy sweatshirt she borrowed from Shannon one cold nite. Pulling her auburn hair into a messy ponytail, she grabbed her school stuff, and climbed out the window to meet Shannon. He kissed her tenderly, tasting her flavored lip gloss on her lips, and they ran hand in hand to his pick-up, heading for Willow Cliff for some intimate time alone before school. She was hoping for a Titanic moment and making Shannon's virgin pick-up into the titanic mobile. So as not to scare the family, Cinder was made clear the nite before, when they had become "sober" once again, to let her Aunt know that she was meeting Shannon at school early for an European History project. When they had discussed the plan, Cinder laughed her way through it. She was feeling considerably better and knew that once she saw Shane, everything would be back to the way things were supposed to be. Her mom had let her and Adam off of their grounding, figuring that meeting their father was punishment enough. Cinder and Adam whole heartedly agreed.  
  
'There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do. Nothing in between. You know the truth. Nothing left to face. Nothing left to lose. Nothing takes your place.' Cinder groaned hearing the radio of her alarm going off. Accidentally rolling onto her arm she screamed out in pain and then shook it off angrily.  
  
"Just something that I'll always have to remind me of them," she muttered to herself throwing the blankets off her body.  
  
'When they say you're not strong. Well you're not that weak. It's not your fault. When you climb up to that hill. Up to your place. I hope you're well. There's nothing left to prove. Nothing I won't do. Nothing like the pain. I feel for you. Nothing left to hide. Nothing left to fear. I am always here.'  
  
"It's like the song was meant for me this morning. I so totally don't think I can deal with the crap that is school today," she complained as she began moving around her room, pulling her bath robe out of the closet in the process of early morning confusion.  
  
'What you want. What you lost. What you had. What is gone is over. What you've got. What you love. What you need is real. If it's not enough. It's not enough. It's not enough I'm sorry. If it's not enough. It's not enough.'  
  
"This is so totally NOT what I need this morning," she continued as she crawled over her bed and went to slam the alarm to shut off its annoying sound. She stopped suddenly, not knowing what caused it, but did none the less.  
  
"That was Our Lady Peace with "Not Enough". It's an early morning wake up call and dedication to a very lucky little sister, Cinder Copeland. Hey Cinder, your brother says cheer up and that he loves ya. And now for today's weather report," the dj said. Cinder giggled childishly and ran out, as best she could, into the hall where Adam was waiting for her by the bathroom. She smiled at him and he carefully wrapped her up in his arms.  
  
"That was really sweet of you. The song fit me lately," she whispered.  
  
"You just gotta get back out there. Once you're all healed up do something unthinkable. Although with the help of Jeff there, there isn't much left that you could do like that!" Adam laughed. "Just to prove to them that you're not weak. You're the strongest girl I know!"  
  
"Yeah, well, now this strong girl has to figure out exactly how to shower," she laughed pushing her way into the bathroom.  
  
"I heard the dedication. That was very sweet of you. I don't know what's up with her lately, but something has her down. She's starting to worry me," Leeann sighed as she walked passed Adam.  
  
"Ah, who knows. She's probably just in another one of her moods. I'm sure she'll get over it," Adam smiled patting his mother's back reassuringly.  
  
Cinder carefully pulled on an old sweatshirt she had stolen from Adam a few years ago. She began to get pissed off at herself when she realized that she couldn't move her arm well enough to pull her back. Frustrated she threw her brush at the wall, causing it to break, and then wishing she hadn't done that. She pulled a schruncii around her wrist and shouldered her bag. She skipped down the stairs with a smile on her face, hoping that she was ready to face the day.  
  
"Adam! I'm ready to go!" she called for him. When no one answered she walked outside and found his car gone. She let out a wild scream and sat down on the doorstep. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! Mom still has my keys, I'm really in no condition to drive anyways, and Adam fuckin left me here!!" She hung her head and began to cry, ignoring the sound of a car pulling into her driveway.  
  
"Did someone call for a superhero? One named the Hurricane?!" She lifted her head and immediately smiled. "Dry those tears dear citizen. You have no need to cry, especially with a face as beautiful as yours." He knelt down and put his hand on the side of her face, rubbing it down softly across her chin. He smiled at her and placed his full lips on hers. He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Well, your brother called me this morning and told me to come pick you up cause you were in no condition to drive and he wanted to go have breakfast with Alanah. So here I am to the rescue," he answered.  
  
"Thank you Shane." She kissed his cheek softly and sighed as she looked out the window.  
  
"What happened Cin?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I got second place," she muttered.  
  
"Second place?! That's great!" he exclaimed before glancing at her and noticing the sour look on her face. "Isn't it?"  
  
"I so should have had first. But I wiped out and nailed myself into rocks. It so sucked. I have stitches and can barely move my arm cause they might pop. I have a slash on my calf that kills whenever I walk. And I broke the tail on my board," she sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry baby. What happened? Just a bad wave?"  
  
"I wish. No, I met a couple people that I shouldn't have."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father and half-sister," she smiled sarcastically.  
  
"That's not a good thing?" he questioned.  
  
"Not at all. The whole thing was bad. He was an asshole. Now I understand why my mom insisted that I forget the whole idea about meeting him. Anyways, I concentrated more on them than on what I was doing and SPLAT! I crashed. And the stupid bitch walked away with my first place trophy, the money, and all the awesome gear."  
  
"Stupid bitch?"  
  
"Apparently my half-sister is a surfer too. I guess it runs in that side of the family. So NOT impressed. All I got out of the deal was a bid to the championships in Australia next fall and second place added to my name."  
  
"I'm sorry. Well, now you just have that to work for," he said gripping her hand tightly.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that," she said.  
  
"You're not gonna go?"  
  
"I don't know, I feel like I don't deserve it."  
  
"Cinder, you deserve this more than anyone I know! You have to go!" he said as he pulled into the student parking lot.  
  
"I don't have to do anything. I have a whole year to think about it. So thinking is what I'm going to do," she stated as she slid out of the car.  
  
"That's dangerous for you and everyone around you," Trish smirked as she walked up to them with Jeff by her side.  
  
"Hello to you too Trish," she chuckled.  
  
"Jeff told me what happened. You okay?" Trish asked her friend as the two of them walked ahead of their boyfriends.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bruised ego to get over really," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Did Jeff behave? Like he didn't go chasing any of the girls down there did he?" Trish asked sounding almost worried.  
  
"No, not at all. He was great. You know I would have kicked his ass to get it back on line if needed be. But he was good the whole time," Cinder laughed as Trish let out a breath of relief.  
  
"So where's your cousin?" she asked.  
  
"Her and Shannon are out having some "time" together," Cinder said.  
  
"Gotcha!" Trish laughed walking into the school. "Do you need some help with your hair?"  
  
"Yeah, could you please?" Trish nodded at her, pulling her into the girls' bathroom. Jeff and Shane shook their heads and headed for their lockers to wait for their other halves. Not long after, Shannon and Lizzie walked, scratch that, skipped down the hall with bright smiles on their faces. Everyone knew exactly what they had done. They were just too obvious, but they didn't give a damn. Shannon walked up to Jeff and high fived him, only causing Lizzie to slap his arm and give him a dirty look. Shannon just shrugged it off.  
  
"So where's my cousin and Trish?" Lizzie asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Bathroom. Cinder needed some help with her hair," Shane smiled.  
  
"Oh shit, I totally forgot," Lizzie cringed. "I should have done it for her instead of fogging it up with Shannon."  
  
"Oh gees! I get slapped for high fiveing my friend, in which you have no clue why I did it, and you get to tell them what we actually did?! That's kinda a double standard there Lizzie!" Shannon smirked.  
  
"You're a guy. There's only one reason for you to do that," Trish stuck up for Lizzie as she and Cinder had heard the conversation. Lizzie just nodded her head in response while Cinder cuddled up against Shane with a smile.  
  
"C, you should have told me to stay this morning and help you get ready," Lizzie said.  
  
"Nah, you definitely should have gone. But if you guys don't lose those smiles, my brother is sure to know what happened," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Fuck Adam," Lizzie said.  
  
"No thanks," Cinder joked.  
  
"Well, I see you're back into joke mode," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling a little better. Especially after hearing the song this morning that Adam dedicated to me," she answered. "Speaking of Adam. Tomorrow is his birthday. What do you say Lizzie? Pull out a prank?"  
  
"I think I have the perfect one, but we need some supplies," Lizzie grinned devilishly.  
  
"Hey, what are we doin about Adam's birthday?" Jay ran up to the group.  
  
"We were just talking bout that Jay. I have a plan. A pretty evil one," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, let me in. I wanna help," Jay smirked.  
  
"Well, he LOVES his hair right?" Lizzie started.  
  
"If it has to do with his hair, he'll kill us. And that's no joke," Cinder said.  
  
"Just let me finish," Lizzie said. "We get some fake blonde hair, ya know the stuff that they sell in the teeny bopper stores, and put it all around his head while he's sleeping. Then we put a pair of scissors on his nite stand with strands of hair stuck to it. When he wakes up, he'll notice that he's got hair all over him and think that his hair has been chopped off."  
  
"I love you," Jay laughed. "That's the best idea ever!"  
  
"Wait, I've got something to add," Cinder said. "Jeff, you dye your hair. Do you know of something that would be easy to apply, but be temporary? Like would wash out right away?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Great. This is gonna be one awesome prank!" Jay said.  
  
Cinder and Lizzie looked at each other and yelled out, "DANGEROUS COUSIN DUO STRIKE AGAIN!"  
  
"You two are too bizarre," Shane laughed.  
  
"He's gonna die!" Trish smiled.  
  
"But it's gonna be so worth it!" Lizzie said.  
  
"I've got a video camera that I can set up in his room to capture the act of him waking up," Jay offered.  
  
"He's gonna make your lives a living hell!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Like I said before, it's gonna be well worth it!" Lizzie said as the first bell rang and they all ran off to their classes.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Does this look like his hair?" Lizzie asked holding out some wavy blonde faux hair to Cinder. Cinder looked over and shook her head.  
  
"No, go a little darker," Cinder nodded at herself.  
  
"Where'd Jay and Jeff run off to?" Lizzie asked as they looked over the wall.  
  
"To get the hair dye and tape for the camcorder," Cinder answered. "AH-HA! Got it!" Cinder pulled down the correct color hair and smiled before they both ran off to pay for it. "Ya know what stupid thing I did this morning?"  
  
"Woke up?" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but besides that. I got so frustrated with my hair that I threw the brush at the wall and it broke into pieces. Man was I pissed," she laughed as Jeff and Jay ran into the store.  
  
"We got it," Jeff smiled holding up a bag that held every color of the rainbow. "We got blue, red, purple, black, green, and even pink."  
  
"He'll die when he notices the pink in his hair," Jay smiled.  
  
"Oh shit! He's gonna be home in an hour. Jay, go on ahead and set up the camcorder," Cinder ordered.  
  
"I'll go with you. See you guys later," Lizzie said excitedly jumping on Jay's shoulders, getting a piggy back ride out of the mall.  
  
"Jeff, I need something crazy and wild to do when I get all healed. Something that no one would expect me to do," Cinder said as they slowly made their way out of the mall.  
  
"Well, I'm goin with Shannon and Shane this weekend to get my belly button pierced. Well, Shane and I are getting our belly buttons pierced. Shannon's getting his eyebrow done. You could come with us," Jeff suggested. "Why?"  
  
"Cause Adam suggested that I do something that no one would expect cause they then would see that I'm not weak. That I'm strong. But don't you need some sort of parental permission?"  
  
"Not if you go to the right place," he answered.  
  
"But is it gonna be safe?" she worried.  
  
"Oh yeah. They're very safe. They just don't care if you have permission or not," Jeff laughed as they climbed into his truck.  
  
"I think I'll join you guys and get mine done. My Mom's gonna flip!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"She may not. She could surprise you," he said.  
  
"That's doubtful. But I'm gonna do it anyways."  
  
"Good. Then next time we can get tattoos together!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"You best be jokin!"  
  
"Actually I'm not. We wanna do it by the end of the school year."  
  
"Now that I know we need permission for."  
  
"Fake ids babe," Jeff said seriously. Cinder just shook her head as they drove home. 


	24. Sorry

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Adam asked walking into the living room late Monday nite.  
  
"Cinder and I have an art project to do together," he smiled.  
  
"So why aren't you up there doing it?" Adam wondered curiously.  
  
"Do I interrogate your guests?! No, I don't think so. So please don't interrogate mine!" Cinder exclaimed handing Jeff a glass of soda and placing a bowl of popcorn between them on the couch.  
  
"Right, well, I'm goin to my room to do some homework. So if ya'll need me, you know where to find me," Adam shook his head as he walked up the stairs. Cinder looked over at Jeff and they broke into fits of giggles.  
  
"He's so clueless!" she laughed popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"What do you guys do for Halloween?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Nothing. We hand out candy to the little kids, that's about it," she replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Why don't we become those little kids?" Jeff suggested with a giant smile.  
  
"You mean go trick or treating?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, why not?! Matt and I did it every year where we used to live. We could all get dressed up and go."  
  
"Ya know, it sounds like fun. We'll all have to talk it over tomorrow at school. It's an awesome idea though," she smiled at him as they began watching Nick at Nite.  
  
Around 11 Lizzie had joined them on the couch and Leeann had long gone to bed. They sat on the couch waiting for Adam to go to bed. They discussed the plan a little more while waiting. Not too much later Adam had grabbed a glass of water from the kitchen, like he always did before bed, and kissed Cinder's cheek. They heard his bedroom door shut and they ran up to Cinder's room to get the stuff ready.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this. Ya know, if this was Matt, I'd never be able to move again," Jeff laughed quietly in Cinder's room.  
  
"This gets him back for all the stupid shit he did to me as a kid. Like throwing me through a closet," Cinder sneered.  
  
"He threw you through a closet?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that was pretty painful," Cinder chuckled.  
  
"I remember that. Your back was so sore from that. You couldn't even skateboard!" Lizzie said as she cut up some of the hair.  
  
"I know. Sometimes I swear I can still feel the bruise," she said.  
  
"Do you think he's asleep yet?" Jeff asked glancing at the clock. Cinder nodded with a yawn and grabbed a bag of cut up hair.  
  
"Yeah, probably, he went to bed an hour ago."  
  
"You said he's a heavy sleeper right?" Jeff worried.  
  
"Totally. Dude could sleep through a comet hitting the house!" Cinder joked. They hit fists for good luck before entering Adam's dark room. The only light in the room was the tiny little nite light that was lighting up the far corner of the room and the little bit of moon that hit Adam's face. Cinder nodded at Jeff to begin putting the color in Adam's hair while Lizzie put the scissors with bits of hair on them on the nite stand. Once Jeff had finished, Cinder began spreading around the cut up hair.  
  
"Oh baby yeah. That feels great," Adam groaned happily in his sleep. Cinder looked up at Jeff as they both tried to hold in their laughter while Lizzie turned the hidden camcorder on. They quietly walked out of his room and back into Lizzie's.  
  
"Mission accomplished!" Lizzie smiled as they settled on Cinder's bed. "Jeff, you spending the nite?"  
  
"Might as well. It's kinda late for you to be goin back now, isn't it?" Cinder asked. Jeff nodded and Cinder pulled out clothes for her to sleep in.  
  
"I'll see you guys in the morning. I can't wait for him to walk up," Lizzie said excitedly as she walked into her own room.  
  
"She's quite the character, isn't she?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I love her," Cinder smiled. "Pick your side while I go get dressed."  
  
"My side of what?"  
  
"The bed."  
  
"Oh, I figured I'd crash on the floor or the couch."  
  
"No way! I don't mind sharing," she said walking out.  
  
"I hope Trish doesn't mind," Jeff muttered to himself as he climbed in the bed. Cinder came back shortly and climbed in next to him. Lying on her side, she quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Good morning beautiful," Adam smiled to himself as his alarm went off. Still lying in bed, he stretched out his arms and then rubbed his face. He slowly sat up and felt the loose hair fall onto his bare chest. Adam raked a hand through his hair and pulled out more hair. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He looked over at his nite stand and saw the scissors. Finally freaking out completely, he stood up and ran out into the hall. "MY HAIR!!!"  
  
"And we have lift off!" Cinder laughed to herself as she stood. She nudged Jeff awake and nodded to the door. She slowly walked to the door and put on her best sleepy face before stepping into the hall. "What is your..........oh my God!"  
  
"My hair..............." She watched him begin to shake, trying to hold in her laughter, as Lizzie walked out of her room.  
  
"Some people are trying to sleep. I don't know about you, but I get cranky if I don't get my 8 hours of sleep," she whined before looking at Adam. Her eyes seemed to jump out of their sockets as her jaw dropped to the floor. "What happened to your hair?!"  
  
"I don't know," Adam cried. Lizzie ran back into her bedroom and grabbed a mirror off her desk. She tried to hand it to him, but he refused to take it.  
  
"Adam, you should look," Cinder said.  
  
"I don't wanna. I'm too scared," he said before Lizzie shoved it in his face. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!?" That's when they lost it. Jeff leaned up against the doorframe for support as Adam stared at them angrily.  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Adam. Happy birthday to you!" the three of them chorused.  
  
"Are you fuckin serious?" he growled.  
  
"Sorry bro. This was just too good to pass up!" Cinder laughed patting his shoulder.  
  
"I hate you all! And what the hell is up with this color shit?! It better not be permanent!" he warned.  
  
"No dude, it's temp. It'll wash right out," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Who the hell else was involved?!" Adam exclaimed looking over at Jeff.  
  
"Me, Lizzie, Jeff, and Jay," Cinder replied biting on her lip.  
  
"Jay?! He's gonna die!! No way in hell am I giving him a ride this morning!" Adam roared as he stormed into the bathroom.  
  
"I think we pulled off a good prank," Lizzie smiled while she grabbed Jay's camcorder. "Can't wait to show this to everyone!"  
  
"Alanah's gonna love it," Cinder smiled as she walked back into her room.  
  
**********************  
  
"You guys should have seen his face!" Jeff laughed as he, Cinder, and Lizzie explained the morning to the gang at lunch.  
  
"He was going ballistic!" Cinder said.  
  
"When should we expect for him to get you guys back?" Amy asked with a smile.  
  
"As soon as possible?" Lizzie guessed.  
  
"I just saw Adam. Why does he have pink in his hair?" Matt asked sitting down next to Amy.  
  
"It never washed out?!" Shannon laughed.  
  
"I can't wait for the pay back. Should be interesting," Rob said.  
  
"Dudes, Jeff suggested to me last nite that we all go out trick or treating tomorrow nite. How fun would that be?" Cinder said sipping her Coke.  
  
"That's a little childish, isn't it?" Trish asked.  
  
"No way! It'd be fun. Come on you guys. We should do it!" Cinder smiled.  
  
"Yeah, alright," Amy laughed at her excitement.  
  
"SWEET! So we can all meet at our house after school," Jeff smiled.  
  
"You're such a child," Trish teased.  
  
"And you love it," Jeff smirked.  
  
"Unfortunately," Trish laughed after kissing his cheek.  
  
"Jeff, can you dye my hair?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Um, sure. Yeah, come over early tomorrow morning before school and I'll do it," he smiled at her. She nodded and leaned up against Shane as he sat down next to her.  
  
*****************  
  
"Now this will ware out right?" Cinder worried as she sat in Jeff's bathroom the next morning, waiting for him to finish coloring her hair. He was just finishing up the black chunks to go with the dark blue ones. Her once long blonde surfer hair was no longer visible.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff smiled pushing her head forward to get underneath. 'Eventually,' he thought as she re-clasped the clothespin holding the towel together around her neck. "Alright, you're done."  
  
She bit on her lip as she turned to look in the bathroom mirror. "Awesome," she smiled before wrapping her arms around Jeff in a hug. "Thanks."  
  
"Not a prob," he laughed as she let go. "So, now that you're all rocked out, you ready for school?"  
  
"Hope so. Ya know, Adam's gonna flip out on me," she laughed. She let out a sigh taking the towel off and handing it to him. She let out a sigh as she straightened out her short plaid skirt, then began playing with the chains nervously.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked as they slowly walked into his room.  
  
"I, I................What if people don't like it?" she said standing in his doorway watching him gather his books for school.  
  
"What if people don't like what?" Jeff laughed looking at her.  
  
"My hair," she replied shyly.  
  
"You look great. It works with the whole rocker thing you got goin on," he smiled.  
  
"I know you like and I do too. But what if no one else likes it? What if Shane doesn't like it?"  
  
"Babe, as long as you like it, it should matter what anyone else thinks. If I worried what everyone else thought about my hair, then I wouldn't do it!"  
  
"But people don't just like you for your hair. You have so much other stuff goin for you. You're fun, sweet, creative, and just an all around good guy," she said following him down the stairs.  
  
"C, you're a great girl. I wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't. You want someone's opinion?" She nodded at him and he pulled her into the den where Matt was eating cocoa puffs.  
  
"Hello," Matt exclaimed slowly dropping his spoon into the bowl shocked once he saw Cinder.  
  
"Matt, what do you think of how Cinder looks?" Jeff asked placing his hands on her shoulders from behind.  
  
"Whoa. Cinder where the hell did you get that outfit?!" he said.  
  
"Um, the skirt from Lizzie, the boots from Trish, the fishnets are mine, and the shirt from Amy. And of course Jeff did my hair," she explained as she studied Matt's face. "I look horrible don't I?"  
  
"No! C, you look great!" he replied getting to his feet. He looked like he was the ultimate horror movie football jock. He wore a football jersey that had blood all down the front and the padded pants were stained as well. His face was pale and he had blood dripping down his chin as a football stuck out of the side of his neck with blood around it.  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Cinder screamed in shock.  
  
"What?!" Matt asked as Jeff doubled over laughing.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?!" she exclaimed running a hand over the football.  
  
He laughed at her while saying, "Death by football."  
  
"So totally awesome!" she exclaimed as her surfer attitude returned to her.  
  
"So, what are you supposed to be anyways?" Matt asked.  
  
"A rocker chick in a chick band. Amy, Lizzie, and Trish are supposed to be dressing like this too," Cinder smiled.  
  
"You four are gonna kill the guys at school if ya'll look this way," Matt laughed.  
  
"Really? You don't think I look stupid?" Cinder asked seriously.  
  
"Trust me, you look great. And as for you bro, what are you supposed to be?" Matt said putting his hands on his hips.  
  
"Their roadie," Jeff smiled placing a baseball cap backwards on his head.  
  
"Original Jeff, very original," Matt replied sarcastically carrying his bowl to the kitchen.  
  
"How's that for an opinion on how you look?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I feel much better," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Good, now let's get to school," Jeff said as before yelling goodbye to Matt and climbing into Jeff's truck.  
  
When they had arrived at school, Cinder jumped out of the truck, her leg almost all healed, and waited for Jeff. She smiled as she felt a chill and shivered a bit. Jeff chuckled and draped his leather jacket over her shoulders. She looked up at him and sighed.  
  
"Ya know, this kinda hides my totally rock like tank top," she smiled.  
  
"Well, put it on like a regular coat and it serves two purposes. One, it keeps you warm. And two, it's a leather coat and leather is a rocker thing," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Well, aren't you the all knowing Jeffrey Nero Hardy," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Yep, that's me," he replied smugly causing her to roll her eyes. They separated to go to their lockers before meeting up with the group and she dropped a book on the floor.  
  
"Damnit," she exclaimed out loud before starting to bend down to grab it.  
  
"Please fine citizen, let me get this for you. I am after all your neighborhood superhero." She looked up and cracked up laughing. He was decked out in a green and black spandex like outfit, complete with a green cape and a matching mask. His hair had been freshly died green and on the front of his top was an H. He picked up her book and tried to hand it to her, but she continued to laugh, having trouble standing in the process. "Oh gees. I knew it. It's the cape, right? Too superman like?"  
  
"Shane," she started but couldn't finish as she laughed harder and harder every time she looked at him. After about 5 minutes she began to calm down and was gasping for air.  
  
"Are you done yet?" he asked placing his balled up hands on his hips. His pose struck her as funny and she began laughing once again. "Oh Jesus. Come on, let's go meet up with everyone." He put his arm around her waist and started walking her down the hall, receiving many funny looks from fellow classmates on the way.  
  
"Well, would ya look at that. A slut and her freak comic book boyfriend," Paul Levesque laughed as he and other members of the Evolution watched. Shane spun around and stood up to his full 6'1" height, nearly 3 inches shorter than Paul, and stared him right in the eyes.  
  
"What'd you say?" Shane growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Come on Shane," Cinder pleaded softly pulling his arm. He shook her off gently and continued to stare at Paul.  
  
"You heard me, freak. What are you supposed to be? Super dork?" Paul laughed pushing Shane away.  
  
"As a matter of fact he's the Hurricane," Cinder said defensively.  
  
"Oooo, the Hurricane. I shudder with fear," Paul mocked them before slapping Dave's shoulder with laughter. That's all it took for Shane's temper to get the best of him. He pulled back his arm and threw his fist at Paul, connecting with his flawless jaw. Paul immediately stopped laughing and pounced on Shane, throwing him to the floor. Paul straddled Shane and assaulted his face with punches. Cinder pulled on Paul as best as possible, trying to get him off her boyfriend. Dave shrugged at the scene and walked off, no doubt in search of his girlfriend. Randy stood by, the smile that had been on his face had faded as he saw the pain that this had cause his once good friend, Cinder. She screamed for Paul to stop, but he continued and threw her off him. She looked up at Randy, pleading with her eyes, from where she sat on the floor.  
  
"Randy, help, please!" she exclaimed.  
  
He stared at her, his facial expressions soft. He wanted to help her, but feared that Paul would think he had turned against the Evolution. He knew that he didn't want that to happen. He tried to explain to Cinder exactly why he didn't want to help, but the look in her eyes was just too much for him to bear.  
  
"All right Paul! Enough! I think he's learned his lesson," Randy said pulling on Paul's shoulders. Paul stood up roughly and shrugged Randy off.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Shane muttered wiping his bleeding lip.  
  
"Don't mess with me," Paul smiled smugly.  
  
Paul walked off, pushing some poor defenseless freshman out of his way. Randy turned back to Cinder who was helping Shane up. Randy sighed and against his better judgment helped Shane stand and handed him a towel from inside Paul's open locker.  
  
"Thanks," Shane said ripping out of Randy's hands and wiped his mouth.  
  
"Thank you Randy," Cinder smiled at him.  
  
"No problem. Just don't try to go up against Paul in the future. Well, not by yourself anyways," Randy said.  
  
"We'll keep that in mind," Cinder laughed helping Shane clean his face.  
  
"By the way, Cinder, you look hot today," Randy smirked walking backwards.  
  
She blushed slightly at his comment and watched him catch up with Paul. She turned back to Shane. "You alright?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he replied anger evident in his voice. He sighed and smiled at her. "Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Does it look like it? I'm not the one Paul used as a punching bag," she joked.  
  
"Randy's right," he said as they walked down the hall hand in hand.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you looking hot today. Not that you don't normally, but you're scorching today," he exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you Shane," she laughed.  
  
"So do I look like a joke?"  
  
"No, you look very adorable."  
  
"That's not what you thought before, was it? When you couldn't breathe?"  
  
"Okay, so maybe you looked a little silly when I first saw you. But that was shock. Now I'm used to it."  
  
"Whoa, C! Holy cow! Do the four of us look hot or what?!" Trish exclaimed wearing a tight mini-leather skirt, knee high boots, and a see through white t-shirt that was even tighter than her skirt. Jeff was practically drooling over her as Cinder noticed he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde bombshell.  
  
"So, what are we callin our hot selves?" Amy asked from her seat on Matt's lap. She wore a cropped fish net top over a bright pink bikini top. Her cargos looked to be lower than normal and she wore short combat boots. Her red hair had streaks of pink in it and a pair of sunglasses rested on her head.  
  
Lizzie approached them pulling Shannon behind her. He was dressed similar to Jeff in a white t-shirt and faded jeans, even had his baseball cap on backwards like Jeff. Jeff and Shannon looked at each other and smiled. "Dude, totally awesome idea!" Shannon exclaimed as they bumped fists.  
  
"Roadies unite man!" Jeff laughed.  
  
Cinder shook her head at Jeff and Shannon before looking over at Lizzie. "Are those my jeans?" she exclaimed noticing Lizzie was wearing a pair of Cinder's cut up jeans.  
  
"Is that my skirt?" Lizzie shot back.  
  
"Point taken," Cinder laughed.  
  
"So, back to the name of our so called chick band?" Amy nagged.  
  
"Well, since you guys are so hot, why not Inferno?" Shane suggested. Everyone looked up at him and broke out into hysterical laughter. "Oh come on guys!"  
  
"What comic book did you pop out of?!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Stand back! There's a hurricane comin through!" Jeff joked.  
  
"At least I don't look like some back roads country hick," Shane snapped crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Such judgmental words coming from a man wearing a cape," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"You guys suck. SUCK ASS!" Shane yelled angrily. Cinder stepped behind him and rested her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arms softly.  
  
"Awe, chill Shane. They're just havin some fun. I mean you have to admit you do look kinda foolish," she whispered in his ear before leaving a few kisses on his neck for him to think about.  
  
"I look foolish? At least I was a little more creative with my outfit! Who are they supposed to be?!" he exclaimed pointing a Jeff and Shannon as they immediately shut their mouths and straightened up.  
  
"They're our roadies!" Lizzie defended them holding Shannon's arm tightly.  
  
"Well, hello Kiddies," Chris smirked walking up to his group of friends arguing.  
  
"Come on Shane. We were just jokin. You look awesome. You did a good job with it," Matt smiled.  
  
"Well, you girls are absolutely hot today," Chris said.  
  
"Bull shit. I'm goin to class," Shane said starting to storm off.  
  
"And none of you are paying attention to me," Chris said.  
  
Cinder shrugged at them and ran off after him. She lightly put her hand on his shoulder and he spun furiously around to look at her.  
  
"Shane, come on. If friends can't just joke around with each other, then what are they good for?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Do you know how hard I worked on this?!" he steamed.  
  
"I'm sure you worked very hard on it. You did do an awesome job. It's just it's not everyday you find people dressing up as someone they're not. And you happen to have chosen a person that doesn't even exist except in your comics. So they had a little fun. Big deal. You were much more creative then them and you have me. What more could you want?" she smiled sweetly at him, touching his bruised lip lightly.  
  
"I'll talk to you at lunch," he said calmly walking off. Cinder watched him go and sighed. She went to turn to go back to her friends when she was grabbed by her left arm, right where the stitches were. She cringed in pain as she was pulled off to the side.  
  
"Let me go you mother fucker," she cried harshly ripping her arm painfully out of his hands.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.  
  
"Listen Charlie, I don't need your crap. So leave me be." She turned to walk away, but again he grabbed her tightly, where the stitches were. "God damn it!! Stop grabbing me!! Or at least there!" She lightly touched her arm as she glared up at him.  
  
"What's the matter with your arm?" he asked and she was shocked to hear that he actually had concern for her in his voice.  
  
She slowly pulled that arm of Jeff's jacket off and showed him her stitches. He grabbed her arm once again, this time gently and beneath the wound. He gave her a winning smile and helped her put the jacket back on. He stared deeply into her endless blue eyes and resisted the strong urge he had to attack her mouth with his.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I went to a surfing competition this weekend and crashed into some rocks," she replied softly.  
  
"Ouch. Sorry to hear that. You at least got first place for your troubles right?"  
  
"I wish. But no. I came in second. But it's a long story." For some reason she had a hard time tearing her eyes away from his. She felt this connection she had felt at Chris's party. For the first time in months she actually saw the guy that she had fallen for in the first place. "But anyways, what'd you want?"  
  
He sighed, finally looking away, scratching the back of his head. "I wanted to apologize for all the shit I've done to you recently. Mainly the rumors I said about you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I know they hurt you and I'm so sorry. I really didn't want to hurt you. It just upset me that we weren't together anymore. And I thought by telling people you were a slut no one, including Shane, would want you and you'd come back to me. But I was wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
"That's okay. It's all in the past now," she smiled up at him.  
  
"Really?" he questioned receiving a nod. "Good. I do miss you C. I really do."  
  
"Babe, we gotta get to class," Chris said stepping up next to her in a threatening way to Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, class," she muttered. "I'll see you later Charlie." She hooked her arm with Chris's and walked towards their class together.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"He was apologizing for being a prick," she smiled.  
  
"It would have taken a hell of a lot longer for that assclown to apologize for bein a prick than the 5 minutes you were talking to him for," Chris joked.  
  
**********************  
  
"Did we really upset Shane this morning?" Lizzie asked as she walked with Cinder towards Jeff's house after school.  
  
"I really don't know. I would assume so. He hasn't really spoken to me," Cinder answered.  
  
"Where were you at lunch?" she asked.  
  
"Adam was giving me a lecture on my hair. He's so unimpressed," Cinder shook her head.  
  
"I think it looks rather radical on you," her cousin replied. "Chris told us you were talking to Charlie this morning. Is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything is peachy. He was just apologizing for all the shit he's done lately," Cinder shrugged walking into the Hardy household.  
  
"Well, I think we've decided on a name for the band," Amy said excitedly as she greeted the two girls. They followed her into the den where Shannon and Jeff were busy fixing their white t-shirts to read SWEET DREAMS on the back with pieces of candy drawn around the script writing.  
  
"So we're sweet dreams now?" Cinder asked making herself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, cool, huh?" Trish smiled from the corner of the room.  
  
"It's different," Lizzie answered sitting on the floor next to Shannon and stealing a kiss before he went back to work on his creation.  
  
"So where the football horror show?" Cinder asked starting to reach into a bowl of potato chips that sat on the coffee table in front of her. Jeff, Shannon, Amy, and Trish looked at her, almost in anticipation. She withdrew her hand deciding she really wasn't hungry and they all went back to what they were doing. Lizzie shrugged and moved to the bowl. As if in slow motion everyone looked up at her and had a look of fear on their faces, all but Cinder anyways, as she reached right into the bowl. She screamed out and quickly tried to pull her hand out of the bowl. Someone had her hand tightly in theirs. She pulled back with all her strength and was freed, all to fall back hard on the wood floor.  
  
"What the fuck?!" she exclaimed angrily as Cinder sat staring at her with wide eyes of shock.  
  
"Oh crap," a voice from under the table said. Slowly Matt emerged from his confined space and looked at Lizzie with a kind of fear in his eyes.  
  
"You are going to die!" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry! Really! I was supposed to scare Cinder! Not you!! Why the hell didn't you guys stop her!?" Matt yelled.  
  
"By the time we looked up, it was too late," Jeff shrugged.  
  
"You were gonna do that to me?!" Cinder exclaimed. "Ya'll should die a terrible and slow death!"  
  
*********************  
  
After they had filled up a bag each of candy they returned to the Hardy house, only to return home themselves. Shannon had given Cinder and Lizzie a ride home, noticing that there was a bright green person sitting on the steps. His head was down and he balled up his green cape in his hands. Twisting it around furiously.  
  
"Shane, what are you doin here?" Cinder asked as she approached him, giving Shannon and Lizzie some alone time in his truck.  
  
"I came to see you. I'm sorry I was such an ass to you today," he said standing, not looking at her face.  
  
"Wow, everyone's apologizing to me today," she smiled.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind. Shane, you were just upset. I completely understand. I probably would have reacted the same way baby," she said putting her hands on either side of his face. He looked at her and smiled. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into his body, he kissed her deeply. Lizzie walked by them shaking her head and into the house.  
  
When they parted he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye Shane," she smiled.  
  
"Wait, um, ya busy this weekend?" he asked.  
  
"I'm getting my belly button pierced with you guys," she admitted.  
  
"Are you really?!" he exclaimed. She laughed him along with a nod yes. "Sexy. Anyways, do ya wanna go to the beach this weekend? It's supposed to be beautiful Saturday. Maybe do another picnic? Then go to my house for some movies?"  
  
"I'd like that," she said. She kissed his cheek and walked into the house. Her hair flopped forward into her face and she gasped. "My hair!" She breathed heavily in panic as she heard her mom talking to Adam in the kitchen.  
  
"Cinder, hurry!" Lizzie whispered loudly to her from the top of the stairs. Cinder ran up and quickly ran into the bathroom to shower. She looked in the mirror and couldn't believe that her hair hadn't returned.  
  
"Lizzie!" she squeaked. Her cousin walked into the bathroom, her mouth open wide in shock. "Get Jeff over here now!" Lizzie nodded at Cinder and quickly called Jeff over.  
  
"Oh my God. I can't believe it didn't come out!" Lizzie said as they stood in the bathroom. "Are you sure he said it was temporary?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me it'd come out!" Cinder answered.  
  
"Cinder?" Jeff called from the hallway. Cinder threw open the door, her face bright red with anger, as she pushed him roughly into her room. "What's the matter? I came over as quickly as possible."  
  
"You said this dye wasn't permanent!" she yelled forcing him on her bed.  
  
"It's not," he said.  
  
"Then why isn't it coming out?! If it's temporary, shouldn't it be washing out?!"  
  
"Cinder, I said it wasn't permanent, that doesn't mean it's temporary."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!"  
  
"What that means is that it's semi-permanent. It won't last as long as the permanent, but does not wash out. It'll fade over time."  
  
"Jeff! My mom is gonna murder me if this doesn't come out right now!" Cinder cried.  
  
"C, don't worry about it. If you want you can blame it on me and then she'll tell my Dad and then he'll punish me and you'll be fine," Jeff sighed.  
  
She let out a loud growl and sat roughly on her bed. "No, I'll take the fall for it. But damn Jeff, you knew that if she saw my hair like this she'd kill me!"  
  
"I just thought you wanted to do something daring, different, unexpected," Jeff replied.  
  
"I do and did, but not something that I can't hide!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, everyone's been sayin that to me today. Well, if I'm goin down, I'm goin down with you by my side," she smiled gripping his hand tightly and pulling him down the stairs with her. 


	25. Storm of the Century

A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for it taking me so long to get this chapter out. I was absolutely dead when it came to this one! But here it is, finally! It only took me like a week. Oh on a little side exciting note for myself, I may be goin to UofL, the University of Louisville, in the fall. I plan on sending out the application tomorrow. So, hopefully I'll be able to come back to ya'll with some good news next month! And then the big probs come. How do I get down there to do orientation and how do I get me and all my shit down there from up here! lol I know, ya'll are sayin, why the hell Kentucky?! You're not the only ones that have been sayin that to me. And to be honest with you, I'm not quite sure why. I guess it's all because they seem to go kinda easy on transfers with crappy academics. So I guess that's the main reason! lol So, anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
*******************  
  
"So, what are you kids doing today?" Leeann asked as the Copeland family sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast. These breakfasts were few and far between, so anytime they had the time to do them, they did. As it happened, Leeann was off that Saturday morning and her only plans were to spend the day, whole day, with Gil. She had fixed the kids a breakfast fit for champions, eggs, bacon, and French toast, a personal favorite of Adam's. The kids were still dressed in their pajamas, Adam in just a pair of boxers, and Lizzie and Cinder in matching tank top and shorts. The only difference to their outfits was that Lizzie had Princess written on the tank while Cinder had Angel on hers.  
  
Lizzie and Cinder looked at each other, a blue chunk of Cinder's hair falling out of her ponytail and into her face. They studied each other's faces, choosing their answer carefully. "Mall," they said together shocking even themselves.  
  
"Oh, well, have fun," Leeann chuckled. "What about you Adam?"  
  
"Alanah and I are going to the movies," he smiled. Cinder knew better than that. In fact movies for Adam's code to his friends for sex. She giggled a bit causing Adam to give her a dirty look.  
  
"Good morning mi familia!" Shannon exclaimed as he walked into the dinning room with Jeff and Shane right behind him.  
  
"Well, good morning!" Leeann smiled as Shannon kissed her cheek. "What are you boys doing here?"  
  
'Mall,' Cinder and Lizzie mouthed to them. "Mall," Jeff smiled sitting down between Adam and Cinder.  
  
"So you kids are all going together then?" Leeann asked.  
  
"You bet," Shane answered after kissing Cinder's cheek softly and sitting next to her.  
  
"But I can see that neither one of you are ready," Shannon growled shoving a fork full of Lizzie's French toast in his mouth. Cinder and Lizzie both leaned on the table and stared at him. "What?!"  
  
"Who invited you to eat our food?" Adam replied for them.  
  
Leeann laughed before handing all three boys plates. "Eat up. There's plenty."  
  
"This is why I love this house. There's always food to eat," Shane smiled as Cinder rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Are any of you going to be home tonite?" Leeann asked passing Jeff the plate of bacon.  
  
"I'm gonna be working at the store tonite till 9 then probably taking Alanah out for desert," Adam smiled.  
  
'Blow job,' Cinder mouthed to Lizzie who burst out laughing.  
  
"Die C," Adam growled just low enough for their mom not to hear. She gave him a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Shannon and I are goin out tonite. So we won't be here," Lizzie said.  
  
"I'm the king of the world!" Cinder sang quietly to Shane. He snickered but continued eating. "Shane and I are goin to the beach and probably renting some movies."  
  
"Well, it's supposed to rain tonite, so don't go out there and play in," Leeann joked.  
  
"Right mom. As if we're that childish," she replied. She turned to Shane and whispered, "White t-shirt" in his ear. His eyes opened wide and he nodded to himself.  
  
"I gotta go get Alanah in 15 minutes. Can I be excused?" Adam asked already walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Well thank you for waiting for a response hun."  
  
"Huh?" Adam asked from the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I think I'll finish getting dressed and then I'm spending the day with Gil. Have fun kids," Leeann said moving from the table herself.  
  
"Guess the rest of this food is all ours," Shannon grinned happily.  
  
"Lizzie, wanna leave these three pigs and get dressed?" Cinder laughed. Her cousin nodded after putting one last fork full of food in her mouth. She gave Shannon a syrupy kiss and walked into the kitchen after Cinder.  
  
"Beach and movies? You're lacking in the creative dates department man," Jeff shook his head disapprovingly as he moved him and his food down a seat next to Shannon.  
  
"That's only what I told her. When we go back to my house for movies we'll be all alone. If ya get what I'm sayin," Shane smiled devilishly raising his eyebrows.  
  
"No, I don't get it," Shannon replied.  
  
"Dude, he's talking bout sex," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Oh, ya think she'll go for it?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I'm hoping so," Shane said.  
  
"I can't believe you're getting your tongue pierced," Cinder whispered to Lizzie as they walked up the stairs together.  
  
"Why? I've got my eyebrow and belly button pierced. Might as well go for the tongue too!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Shannon's gonna love that," Cinder said.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's not experiencing it tonite cause I'll be in too much pain. Ya'll will be lucky to understand me," she said walking into her room.  
  
"Mom's gonna kill us," Cinder sighed as she shut her bedroom door behind her.  
  
Cinder quickly dressed herself in a pair of extra low black flares and a dark blue tank top that just showed her midriff. She completed the outfit with a pair of boots that she still had from Trish. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Lizzie walked in wearing Cinder's black superman t- shirt and a pair of olive green cargos.  
  
"Stealing my clothes again?" Cinder asked with a smile.  
  
"Hey, when you give me back my little bunny shirt that says 'you make me puke a little' then I'll stop stealing from you," she replied with her hands on her bare hips. "But I wanna borrow your silver hoops."  
  
"Of course," Cinder laughed chucking them at her cousin.  
  
"Thanks cuz!" Lizzie exclaimed sliding them into her ears. "Ya know, I still can't believe Aunt Leeann didn't have a shit fit about your hair."  
  
"I know. But she said as long as I didn't do it again, she would look passed it," she replied as she stood. "I don't know if I wanna do this."  
  
"Oh come on! It's painless. Well, practically. But I mean you're the one who's had the most painful injuries and never shed a tear! You can handle one little needle," Lizzie exclaimed.  
  
"It's not the needle I'm afraid of," Cinder muttered taking a pause. "It's my mom I'm afraid of." They linked arms and joined the boys in the dinning as they continued to eat. "My God! We left ya'll 15 minutes ago and you're still eating?!"  
  
"Alright pigs, time to go," Lizzie added taking Shannon's plate away from him. He reached after it but she quickly put it in the sink. Jeff and Shane both shoveled as much food in their mouths as possible before Cinder ripped the plates out from under their noses.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, were you not done with that?" Cinder teased throwing the plates in the sink.  
  
"Oh man!" all three boys cried out.  
  
"It's so great to be dominant!" Lizzie smiled grabbing Shannon's arm.  
  
The others followed them out of the house and they all climbed into Shannon's newly renovated Mustang. "I can't wait for you to get your belly button pierced," Shane smiled rubbing Cinder's stomach.  
  
"Ya know, I can't either. I'm kinda excited about it," she replied.  
  
"Yeah well I can't wait for Lizzie's tongue ring," Shannon said winking at the guys through the review mirror.  
  
"Down boy," Lizzie joked as they drove into the city.  
  
"Jeff, you should have brought Trish with you. We could have made this a couple's outing," Shane said looking over Cinder to Jeff. Jeff turned his head away from the window and shrugged.  
  
"Not her thing. I tried talking her into coming. She just wasn't interested," Jeff said looking out the window, watching them pass cars.  
  
"Jay told me that you and Charlie are back on speaking terms," Shannon said concerned.  
  
"Just because we speak every now and then doesn't mean we're friends or some shit like that. I still don't want anything to do with him really," Cinder shook her head.  
  
"Personally I think you should keep as much distance between you two as possible," Shannon said.  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen. I won't let it. He's not gonna hurt me anymore," Cinder snapped.  
  
"Hey, don't get angry, Shannon's just looking out for you," Shane said massaging her knee.  
  
"Maybe so, but I really don't need that protection. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."  
  
"I know that, it's just, sometimes you don't think things through before you act. You worry me sometimes," Shannon said softly.  
  
"I really appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine." She leaned against Shane for a bit before shooting up and leaning over the front seat. "What do you mean I don't think things through before I act?!" she snapped offensively.  
  
"Okay, C, that was such a delayed reaction!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Cinder growled punching Lizzie's shoulder playfully. "So, what do you mean by that Shan?!"  
  
"Well, I just mean that your judgment has a tendency to be impaired," he answered choosing his words wisely.  
  
"Give me an example."  
  
"Jumping off the roof," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Taking a flying leap down Parkson hill on your skateboard," Shane said.  
  
"Snowboarding down Deadman's trail on your first ever run," Shannon answered.  
  
"Okay, I believe I asked Shannon to answer me. And the only reason I jumped off the roof was because Adam did it. And the snowboarding was on a dare from Oscar."  
  
"What's your excuse for the skateboard incident?" Jeff asked with a laugh.  
  
She shyly leaned back and lowered her head. "Stupidity?"  
  
"Thought so," Shannon smirked in the mirror.  
  
*******************  
  
"Dude, your hand is like sweaty!" Lizzie complained as she held Shannon's hand while he got his eyebrow pierced.  
  
"Yeah, well, let's just see how dry your hand is when you get that thing pushed through your tongue!" Shannon snapped.  
  
"At least it'll keep her quiet for a bit," Jeff muttered to Cinder and Shane as they waited for the happy couple to finish as they were last.  
  
"I heard that Jeff!" Lizzie said whipping her head around to glare at him.  
  
"We're barely gonna be able to have time to go out tonite," Shane complained glancing at his watch.  
  
"We'll have plenty of time to be together tonite," Cinder said snuggling up to him.  
  
"Bet you can't wait to try out those belly button rings," Jeff whispered to Shane. Shane gave him a slight nod as Lizzie got ready for her turn in the seat.  
  
"This thing huts," Lizzie tried to speak avoiding all contact with her tongue.  
  
"What? Would you repeat that?" Jeff laughed.  
  
"You have a hut?" Shane asked with a monstrous grin.  
  
"Sut up," she growled.  
  
"Man, you're gonna need a dictionary just to be with her tonite," Shane joked slapping Shannon's shoulder.  
  
"You guys suck." Lizzie walked out of the piercing place with her hands on her hips in a rage.  
  
"Dude, I think you just pissed off my girlfriend," Shannon laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughin if I were you Shan, you're the one spending the nite with her!" Cinder laughed walking out after her cousin.  
  
"Haha bro," Jeff laughed as he and Shane followed the girls.  
  
"Oh damn! Why am I always the unlucky one!?" Shannon exclaimed throwing his hands down at his sides. He let out an exasperated sigh and stormed out to his car. Lizzie sat with her arms crossed and mouth closed. Shannon looked in the back and seeing Jeff, Shane, and Cinder snickering quietly, he knew he didn't truly want to get back in the car. "Why me?!" he groaned one last time and decided to face his girlfriend.  
  
"Are we just leavin after Shan drops us off?" Shane whispered in Cinder's ear.  
  
"If that's what you want." Cinder smiled up at him, tightening her hand around his. She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles and giggled as he kissed her neck.  
  
"OH GOD!! Someone get me home now! Cause in a few I have a feeling these two are gonna get it on!" Jeff exclaimed covering his eyes.  
  
"You guys, not in my car!" Shannon whined slamming his hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"Aw, no one lets me have any fun!" Cinder pouted only causing Shane to get more excited and attack her lips with his.  
  
"OH GROSS!" the others exclaimed throwing trash at them. They split apart and chucked it all back at their friends.  
  
*****************  
  
"I can't imagine that it'll rain tonite. It's so beautiful!" Cinder said sitting on in the sand next to Shane. He pulled her to him and kissed her hair. "Ya know, I've known you for quite awhile and I never really thought we'd actually date. This is kinda bizarre for me."  
  
"I don't know whether to take that as a good thing or bad thing!" he laughed in response. She shrugged and stared out into the ocean. "You're still upset about what happened at the competition aren't you?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't you be. I had my heart set on winning. Shane, this could have been my chance to get a sponsor. If I'm gonna go pro, I need one! I can't support myself. It's expensive."  
  
"Why not get a job at your grandparent's store with Adam?"  
  
"Cause I'm not 17, and they won't let anyone under 17 work there. What can I say? They're weird like that."  
  
"I wish I could help you."  
  
"Ya know how you can help me right now?" she asked looking up into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Now how can I help you?" he smiled.  
  
"Play some football with me!" she exclaimed quickly getting to her bare feet and grabbing the football they brought with them.  
  
"Oh it's on baby!" he exclaimed running after her. She jumped up and turned in the air. Facing him, she ran at him full speed and tried to maneuver around him. She thought she had out done him and stepped around him, doing a little spin, only to be grabbed around the waist and hoisted into the air. He swung her around as she laughed hysterically. Suddenly the sky opened up and let loose all the rain that it could possibly hold. He set her down and tried to cover her with his t-shirt, but she was much too tall. She looked up at him, smiled, and grabbed the ball as she darted for the "end zone". He stood in the same spot, wide eyes, and shocked.  
  
"You don't honestly think a little rain is gonna stop me from kickin your ass at football, did you?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"A little rain?! Baby, we're soaked! It's a down pour!" he laughed watching her flip her hair back.  
  
"Come on Shane, you know you're not gonna melt." Her grin was devious as she walked towards him. She slipped her arms around his neck. He brought her into his body and kissed her deeply, the rain dripping off their bodies. They broke apart by a sudden flash of light followed by a monstrous roar of thunder. The waves crashed violently against the shore and the wind blew harshly. Cinder tried shielding her face from the wind as little pebbles of hail mixed in with the rain.  
  
"C, we should go!" Shane yelled over the storm. Cinder cringed as the lightening got brighter and the storm seemed to get stronger. She nodded at him and they quickly gathered their things.  
  
"Can you believe this weather?! Jesus," Cinder exclaimed shaking out her head, rain water hitting Shane lightly as they drove to his.  
  
"I think it's only getting worse," he said holding the steering wheel tightly.  
  
"So, your house for some movies!" Cinder laughed biting on her tongue lightly. He chuckled at her as they pulled up to his large house. His family was fairly wealthy, his father a business tycoon and his mother was an accountant. Out of the group of them, Cinder and Adam were the poorest, due to only having their mother's income and then she was only a secretary. They made it by and no one ever called them on their lower status on the money scale. Cinder shivered as the cold had finally caught up to her wet body. She was soaked through and through, not a dry part on her. Shane dropped all the stuff by the door and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"You're freezing," he stated.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little chilly," she replied with a smile as her teeth continued to chatter. He pulled out a large t-shirt and pair of shorts, handing them to her.  
  
"There are towels in the bathroom." She nodded at him and walked into the bathroom, drying off as much as possible before pulling on the over sized Incredible Hulk shirt and rolling up the boxers so they rested on her hips. Just as she went to turn the light out in the bathroom everything went died, silent, and dark.  
  
"SHANE!!" she cried through her fright. She hugged herself tightly as she waited for him. "SHANE!" she called for him again.  
  
"I'm comin C! Just stay where you are!" he replied. She let a deep breath of relief. He shined a flash light on her body causing her jump right on him. He laughed at her, but held her tightly, comfortingly. "You're alright, just a power outage," he said softly rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," she smiled meekly pulling away from him.  
  
"Hey, you know me well enough to know I'm not complaining!" he laughed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs with him. "You alright? Cold? Hot? Hungry? What?"  
  
"I'm fine." She sat on the couch and watched him as he lit some candles around the living room. She curled up and rubbed her arms. He placed a few candles around the couch and grabbed his Redskins throw blanket, placing it around her shoulders, and sitting next to her, holding her onto his body.  
  
"So much for movies, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but this is very romantic. I'm really enjoying this." She lifted her head up to kiss him gently only to have him deepen the kiss. Holding on to her head, running his fingers through her thick soft hair, he laid her down on the couch positioning his body over hers. Her crystal blue eyes looked deep into his as a soft smile formed on her light pink lips.  
  
"You look so beautiful in my clothes," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck, moving down slowly.  
  
"Shane, I think maybe I should call my mom to let her know that I'm alright," she said quickly. He stopped and pulled himself up into a sitting position.  
  
He rubbed his face and pointed to the kitchen. "You know where the phone is." She kissed his cheek and wrapped the blanket around her body as she moved into the kitchen, the flash light showing her a safe path.  
  
"Shane, the phone is dead!" she called to him holding the phone up to her ear.  
  
"Are you serious?!" he exclaimed as he walked towards her carrying a candle in his hands. She looked him up and down, noticing that he had discarded his t-shirt someplace leaving him in only his baggy blue jeans with green and black paid boxers peeking over the top.  
  
"No, I'm joking cause I didn't know how to use a phone!" she replied sarcastically.  
  
"Feisty," he joked grabbing the phone out of her hands. "Dude, this is so not cool."  
  
"Oh gee you think?" she replied making a face at him.  
  
"Don't use that tone with me young lady!" he said placing the candle on the counter and sweeping her up into his arms, making her drop the flash light in the process.  
  
They made their way back to the couch, kissing just as passionately as before. He rubbed his hands up and down on her stomach under the shirt as he kissed her neck. She moved her hands in circles on his bare back as she let out soft moans with each of his kisses. Closing her eyes, she allowed him to pull off her shirt and throw it on the floor. He looked down at her lightly tanned body, noticing she had slight tan lines still evident from the summer. He rubbed his fingers along the blue satin straps of her bra and smiled. He kissed her chest and moved down her stomach, stopping at her newly pierced belly button ring which was still aching. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as he flicked his tongue around the silver metal.  
  
"Shane, stop," she said softly. He sat up with her, cocking his head to the side, with many questions in his head. She spoke before he could ask any of them. "Shane, as romantic as this is, and as ready as I may feel for this, I just don't think this is the right time. I feel like it's all wrong. I can't explain it and I don't know why, but I don't think we should do this."  
  
"Alright." That was all he said. She put her hand softly on his cheek and smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't think that I don't want this to happen. Cause I really do. I just feel like it's all wrong right now."  
  
"That's okay baby. I love you and I don't want you to do something you don't feel you should. So we won't," he smiled at her.  
  
"You, you love me?" she asked softly, almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. I love you, Cinder."  
  
"I love you too Shane."  
  
"Well, now that we have no electricity, no phone, no sex. What are we gonna do?" he asked.  
  
"Just sit here watching the storm?" she smiled.  
  
"I can deal with that," he laughed wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Before they knew it they were lying on the couch, Shane's arms wrapped tightly around Cinder's body. It was now 3 in the morning, the storm long gone, and the candles all burned out. Christine and Tim, Shane's parents, had arrived back home after experiencing some of the worst road conditions ever. Christine turned the light on in the kitchen, having received full power about an hour earlier. She walked into the living room seeing Shane's hair sticking out at the end of the couch along with Cinder's hair. She laughed and covered them with a blanket.  
  
"They're sweet, aren't they Tim?" she asked her husband walked up behind her, placing an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah they are. I'm just glad they're here safe and sound. You should probably call Leeann. She's probably worried about Cinder." Tim kissed his wife's cheek and retreated to their room. 


	26. Letter

A/N: Okay, well, guess who's got a case of the writer's block?! MOI!! I'm like stuck on both stories at this moment in time. So I apologize for this mediocre chapter. Oh! I saw one of the indy wrestlers up here workin in Hot Topic. Ah, the best place to find hotties! WOO!! lol Didn't buy anything this time around. Not that there wasn't stuff I wanted, it's just that I'm tryin to conserve money. Especially if I do get accepted to UofL. Oh my God. I have this sudden fixation about getting my tongue pierced. I haven't a clue where it came from, but I seriously want it done. And I saw the best tongue ring ever! The balls had blue flames on them!! How sweet is that?! I so totally have to get it! lol If there was ever a reason for me to get it done, that would be the reason. lol Well, anyways, here's the next chapter! I'm gonna try and get more chapters out.................................................but with this damn stupid writer's block disease that I have, it probably won't happen!  
  
*********************  
  
"Well look who finally came home," Lizzie grinned as Cinder tiredly made her way into the house.  
  
"Lizzie, as much as I'd love to chat with you, I can't. I'm in desperate need of sleep," she replied trudging up the stairs passed her cousin.  
  
"Oh, I get it. How was it?!" Lizzie asked jumping in front of Cinder.  
  
"Listen, I got to sleep maybe 6 hours. I need a good 8 to function," Cinder said testily.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
Cinder sighed knowing she wasn't getting by her cousin without sharing the events of the nite with her. "No, Lizzie that didn't happen."  
  
"Are you serious?!" Lizzie exclaimed in shock. "Why not?! It was the perfect time!"  
  
"No Lizzie. It just wasn't happening. Now can I go to bed?!"  
  
"No, I wanna know what went wrong!" Lizzie dragged Cinder back down the stairs and pushed her on the couch."  
  
"We were close. SO close. But something just wasn't right. So I stopped it," Cinder sighed. "But he did say he loved me."  
  
"And you still didn't fuck him?!"  
  
"Oh beautiful Lizzie!" Cinder said standing. "Looks like you're back to speaking English again instead of gibberish! And how'd my mom react, huh?! Grounded for life?!"  
  
"Actually she just keeps muttering 'she's not my daughter. She's not my daughter' over and over again whens he sees me," Lizzie smiled turning her head around to look at Cinder as she ascended the stairs.  
  
"You suck!" Cinder yelled down to her.  
  
"Yep, and Shannon loves it," Lizzie smiled to herself, flicker her tongue out and running the barbell across her teeth.  
  
"She doesn't get in trouble cause she's a guest, but ME, I'll get chewed out for a belly button ring!" Cinder spoke to herself quietly ignoring the fact that Adam was standing in his doorway with his arms crossed. He cleared his throat and she jumped at the sound, figuring she was alone. She turned and looked at him, giving him a grunt of aggravation. "Adam, don't start with me. I'm much too tired to deal with your shit right now."  
  
"I just wanna know if you got anything pierced. That's it," he smiled.  
  
"Yes, I did. And no, I'm not gonna tell you where or show you. Goodnite Adam," she smiled sweetly at him after kissing his cheek. Flipping her hair she walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She jumped on her bed face first and fell asleep in her clothes.  
  
"Cinder? Cinderella," Adam whispered opening the door half way. He smiled and walked over to her bed. He gently pulled the covers down underneath her and pulled them over her. He kissed her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face. "Dad sent us a letter yesterday. I haven't told Mom. But he um, he put money in it. Money for you to buy a new board. But I guess I'll talk to you about it later. Love you C."  
  
"Adam, next time I'm asleep, don't talk to me," Cinder muttered her eyes still shut. "But now since you've woken me up, talk." Adam laughed and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Like I said, Dad sent a letter and it had money it for you to buy a new board. Apparently he felt sorry for what happened. He also said that he would send us money whenever we needed it. All we had to do was ask. It's your money, so you can do whatever you want with it," Adam said.  
  
"Don't call him Dad. He's not our Dad. He's just some man that we don't know who looks like our father. And who also lost me the competition," she growled.  
  
"Sorry, but the point is, he sent you like 500 bucks for a board. What are you gonna do with it?"  
  
"Send it back," she said lying back down, pulling the blankets over her head. Adam rolled his eyes and pulled them down. "What?!" she whined sitting up.  
  
"Why would you send that amount of money back?! Do you know what you could do with it?!"  
  
"Adam, if I keep it, we owe him."  
  
"We owe him?! No, he owes us. He owes us 18 years of fatherhood. This is only making up for like a quarter of what he owes us."  
  
"No, don't you see?! He gives me this 500 bucks and he'll expect something back. Whether it be a visit, a dinner, or pay back in money, he owns us."  
  
"I still think you should keep it."  
  
"Ya know, he shouldn't be sending me money for a stupid board. He should be sending you money for school. Adam, you're the one that's gonna go far."  
  
"C, with my academic scholarship, my football scholarship, and any other scholarships, I won't need it. I'm guaranteed a pretty big scholarship because of being in the top 10 in my class, plus my 1340 on the SATs and then there's my football scholarship. I don't need that money. But you need that money. You need to work towards getting a sponsorship."  
  
"I just don't want it. Just get rid of it and don't tell Mom," Cinder said softly. Adam took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
"Fine. If that's what you want," he sighed.  
  
"That's what I want.  
  
"Well, I guess you can go back to sleep now," he said standing. She shook her head and chuckled.  
  
"Dude, I'm up now, there's no sense in goin back to sleep." He smiled at her as she thought. "You busy today?"  
  
"No, not until tonite when I have to work. Why?"  
  
"Ya wanna go see a movie or something?" she asked softly.  
  
"Don't ya wanna go hang out with Shane?"  
  
"Nah, he'll be sleepin most of the day anyways. He's too lazy, plus he didn't get much sleep," she laughed.  
  
"Well, alright. I think that would be a good idea. But before we do that, what did you two do?"  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Nothin my ass. Now you've got this new belly button piercing and you were with him ALL nite. You must have wanted to try it out," he said crossing his arms.  
  
"How'd you know?!" she exclaimed in shock. He smiled and pointed at her belly button. She looked down and realized she was wearing a cropped top. "Right, if only I was smart enough to wear a regular length shirt."  
  
"It's cute C."  
  
"Really?! You think so? You think Mom will be fine with it?"  
  
"Oh hell no! She'll definitely kill ya for it!" he laughed as his sister flopped back down and cover her head with her pillow. "But um, what are you gonna do for a board?"  
  
"I don't know, probably just use my old one, the spare," she answered starting to move around her room for clothes to wear.  
  
"Um, you gave that board to Jeff," Adam replied.  
  
"Well, can I use yours?"  
  
"Cin, you know I would love to let you use mine, but the fins are still broken, there are millions of dents, and the nose is cracked a bit."  
  
"Oh, well, then I won't be surfing anytime soon," she smiled through her sadness. Adam shook his head and wrapped her in his arms, knowing that she was more upset about the situation then she let on to be.  
  
"We'll figure something out. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and left her to change.  
  
***************  
  
Cinder sat on her bed doing her horrendous geometry homework, wishing Matt wasn't out with Amy so he could run over and help her. It was an unusual nite for her, for the first time in a long time, she was completely alone. She had the house to herself. Lizzie and Shannon were out, her mom was with Gil, and Adam was working at the store. But instead of lounging around enjoying her freedom, she sat in the comforts of her room doing homework. She truly lived an exciting life. Although she knew this alone time wouldn't be much longer with Adam getting out of work in about 10 minutes. She had her radio blaring some Godsmack, knowing that she would be throttled by her Mom if it was ever up that high with her around. She heard a crash on the stairs and laughed.  
  
"Hi Adam!" she called out over her music. He rolled his eyes at her as he stepped into her room. "What'd you knock over this time?" She laughed at his after work clumsiness. It was almost a ritual that when he got home from work he would run into something in the house.  
  
"The plant at the bottom of the stairs," he sighed shaking his head while retreating to his room. She continued to laugh at him.  
  
Not too long after she heard the front door slam shut and someone running up the stairs. She fully expected Jay or Lizzie to be the one running towards her room, but it wasn't. Amy ran into her room crying and looking as though she'd been crying for quite sometime. Cinder immediately threw her books off her bed and rushed to her friend's side. She hugged Amy tightly allowing her to sob on her shoulder. Cinder guided Amy to the bed and they sat down, parting at the same time.  
  
Cinder reached up and moved a chunk of Amy's deep red hair out of her face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's Matt," Amy cried as Cinder reached for the tissues that sat on her nite stand.  
  
"What he do?!" Cinder exclaimed coming to certain conclusions in her head.  
  
"Nothing really bad, just he upset me," Amy sighed wiping her eyes.  
  
"What happened Ames?"  
  
"Well, we were sitting in his room watching tv. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then I told him that I loved him." She burst out crying harder and Cinder rubbed her arm comfortingly.  
  
"That's great Ames. But why are you crying?"  
  
"Cause all he said was 'that's nice' and changed the channel."  
  
"Oh man. I'm sorry. Maybe he just was caught off guard. I'm sure he loves you," Cinder said.  
  
"Then why didn't he say it back?!"  
  
"Cause he's a guy and guys are stupid," Cinder chuckled as she saw Adam walk by her room. "ADAM!"  
  
"Yo!" Adam smiled peeking in her room. "Hey Amy. What's the matter?"  
  
"Adam, what did you do when Alanah told you she loved you?" Cinder asked.  
  
"I thanked God!" Adam laughed. "I was just happy that I hadn't sounded like a fool."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I said it to her first," Adam shook his head.  
  
"SEE!" Amy cried storming over to Cinder's window.  
  
"Why?" Adam asked staring at Amy.  
  
"Cause she told Matt that she loved him and he didn't respond with the same thing," Cinder replied crossing her arms.  
  
"What he say?"  
  
"That's nice," Amy snapped.  
  
"Oh man. Dumbass. Listen, Ames, he does love you. He's just afraid to tell you. But trust me when I say that he's in love with you," Adam smiled putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know why he would!" she cried.  
  
"Any guy would be lucky to have you. You're a great girl. I should know! I mean gees, you only grew up here!" Adam laughed. "Listen kid, just give him time. Does he know how upset you are about this?"  
  
"No, I came right over here," she answered.  
  
"Just give him time, he'll realize what kind of ass he was and tell you," Adam kissed Amy's cheek and walked out of the room.  
  
"I love your brother," she said. "Too bad mine aren't like that!"  
  
Cinder laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I love him too. He's right ya know. Matt will tell you eventually, just give him time."  
  
"I heard Shane told you last nite," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
"That's sweet C. You two are really cute together. I think he's good for you."  
  
"Me too. He certainly keeps all the creeps off me."  
  
"And the belly button ring is really cute."  
  
"Thanks, I like it too," Cinder smiled. "So, ya alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I better get home. See ya tomorrow." Cinder gave Amy a hug and went back to her geometry once she left. After staring at her book for quite sometime she decided to pack it up and run to the Hardy's.  
  
"Where ya goin this late at nite?" Adam asked looking at the clock in the kitchen.  
  
"To see Matt."  
  
"C, you're not gonna get in the middle of his and Amy's relationship are you?"  
  
"Gees Adam, what kind of idiot do you take me for?!"  
  
"I don't take you for any kind of idiot. I just know how protective you are of Amy."  
  
"I'm goin over there to get some help with geometry."  
  
"Well gees. I can help you, ya know."  
  
"If you help me and teach me a different way than the right way, then Matt's gotta take all that extra time to re-teach me," Cinder pointed out as she pulled her book bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Very true. Go ahead. I'll tell Mom," Adam smiled as Cinder ran out the door.  
  
In reality, she had no intentions of asking Matt for help with her homework. She was definitely on her way over there in a fit of rage because her best friend had come to her hysterical over her dumbass boyfriend. Matt was about to get a piece of her mind. Cinder left her bag in the passenger seat as she stormed up to the front door. Jeff answered with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hey, I bet you and Shane had a good time, huh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Cinder rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Listen, Jeff, I'm here to see that ass of a brother of yours. Is Matt home?" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, in his room," Jeff replied slowly letting her into the house.  
  
"Thanks," she growled as she ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. She stood in front of Matt's door as familiar sounds of Pearl Jam entered her ears. She knocked on it and he quickly answered it.  
  
"Cinder, what are you doin here?" Matt asked as Cinder pushed passed him. "Sure, you can come in," his reply was sarcastic as she stood in front of him with her hands placed on her hips. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You are a jerk," she spoke roughly.  
  
"Why? What'd I do now?!" he laughed.  
  
"This is serious Matt. I got a visit from one very hysterical Amy Christine Dumas," Cinder said.  
  
"Oh? What's the matter? Is she alright?"  
  
"Well, shouldn't you know what's wrong? Since you're the reason for it!"  
  
"ME?!" he exclaimed pointing at himself. "What the hell did I do?!"  
  
"It's more like what you DIDN'T say!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"What I didn't say?" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Yeah, do you recall a certain red head telling you she loved you?"  
  
"Oh, OH! Shit! She was upset about that?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Well DUH!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Oh my God. I didn't think she'd get that upset over me not saying it back," Matt said quietly shaking his head. "Cinder, you gotta know that I do love her. I do, I just, I have a problem telling her that."  
  
"Why? What's the big deal? Shannon told Lizzie. Adam told Alanah. Shane told me! What's so different about you?!"  
  
"I don't know! Amy's special. She's the first girl I've ever been this serious with. I just don't want things to move too fast I guess. But I do love her. With all my heart. I don't want to be with anyone else. You have to know that C," Matt said.  
  
"Matt, don't tell me. Get on that phone and tell her that!" Cinder said.  
  
"She was really hysterical?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah she was. She was very upset Matt. You're the first person that I know of that she's confessed that to. And then to have you not say it back was a massive low blow to her," Cinder said walking out the door.  
  
"Thanks C!" Matt called after her. 


	27. Dance

A/N: DUDES!!! I'M LIKE FUCKIN HYPER ACTIVE!!! I had an iced coffee today at 2 in the afternoon and it's just now hitting me! And I'm goin to the beach on Tuesday!!! GO ME!!! GO ME!!! I'll be the only one arriving there in a pair of jeans and bathing suit. Cause I don't wear shorts. The only thing that sucks is that the ocean up here is still like 50 degrees. It's gonna be freezing. Personally I like the nice warm bath water that the Florida beaches have. Mmmmm.......Florida! lol I'm just like so completely hyped up right now! WOO!! lol Anyways, here's the chapter!! OH OH!! HARRY POTTER SO KICKS ASS!!!! PERCY SHOULD DIE!!!! AND I LOVE SIRIUS!!! Okay, I'm good now!! Oh and to the person that suggested I put more Charlie into the story and what not, don't worry. Charlie has a massive part in this story. He'll be one of the main characters soon. VERY soon. Soap box open NOW! Okay, so I'm not goin to Kentucky. Fuckin UofL didn't tell me the right shit. So I don't have all my stuff in to them. And there's no way in hell that it'll get there by Tuesday. So, another thing I was happy about has been blow to shit. It never fails. The moment I think something good is gonna happen, something gets fucked up. Never get your hopes up guys. Just don't. Cause, in my cases anyways, it all blows up in your face. Hearing that I might be able to go there gave me so much hope. I was the happiest I've been in a long time. I thought I had finally figured out what I was gonna do with my life. And now, I'm back to where I started. I've spent the past hour crying on and off about this. Thursday I was crying because I first got word that this might happen. This means no wrestling, no school, and most importantly I'm stuck here in Maine. I'm beginning to think I may never get out of this hell hole. Life sucks. Remember that! And I just finished Harry Potter. Only took me a week. And they killed off my fave character. Not happy. AGAIN!! Cried over that. These past two days have been sheer hell. Alright, I think I'm done.  
  
*********************  
  
"So what are you and Shane doing after the dance tonite?" Lizzie asked as they walked down the hall side by side. "Cause I thought we'd all go to like Fred's or something."  
  
"Um, well, I think his brother is getting us a hotel room," Cinder answered stopping at Lizzie's locker. Lizzie peered around the locker door in shock.  
  
"What's Aunt Leeann got to say about this?" she asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I kinda told her, and you'll thank me for this as well, that you, me, and Amy were going to stay at Trish's," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Oh, sneaky!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"I know," Cinder grinned evilly as Shane run up and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed out in shock but laughed as he put her down. She spun on her heel and slapped his shoulder playfully.  
  
"I love you," he smiled sweetly but in a sarcastic way.  
  
"Yeah, and pigs have wings and can fly to moon and back," she replied with a glare.  
  
"Shane, you have wings?!" Lizzie joked slamming her locker shut.  
  
"Ha ha. If I'm a pig, then what do you call Shannon?" he questioned.  
  
"A pig," Cinder and Lizzie chorused as the pig himself walked up to them, kissing Lizzie's cheek gently.  
  
"What about a pig?" Shannon asked dumbly. Cinder smiled and ruffled up his blonde hair that had been at one time in a neat ponytail. He swatted her hand away and proceeded to knock her books out of her hand. Her mouth became a giant gaping hole as he stuck his tongue out at her and ran down the hall as fast as possible.  
  
"Lizzie?!" she growled asking her cousin's permission to run after her obviously stupid boyfriend.  
  
"Go for it. But don't make too much of a mess. I'd really like to have a date for the dance tonite," Lizzie responded with a smile as Shane began picking up Cinder's books. Cinder threw her book bag at her cousin and ran down the hall after her longtime, blonde, friend.  
  
"SHANNON BRIAN MOORE!!!" she screamed after him gaining on him fast. She followed him right out to the front of the school. She jumped on his back and pulled him down to the ground. She flipped him over on his back and stood over him, menacingly. "You should know better than to mess with me!" She smirked at him as Shane and Lizzie caught up to them.  
  
Shane helped Shannon to his feet and he brushed the dead grass off of him. He looked at his girlfriend, she had a look of sweetness and innocence about her, but he knew better. "You could have stopped her," he growled.  
  
"I could have. But that doesn't mean I wanted to," she smiled at him.  
  
"Dudes, disappear now! Flair saw you guys running through the halls and the tackle. He's after you two," Rob said trying to catch his breath as he spoke. Cinder and Shannon glanced at each other before the two couple split off and sped home. "Suckers," Rob laughed as Jeff, Matt, Trish, and Amy joined him laughing as well.  
  
****************  
  
"You're wearing THAT?!" Lizzie exclaimed sitting on Cinder's bed as she came out of the closet wearing a pair of loose flares and long sleeved shirt.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Cinder asked suddenly concerned about her appearance as she rushed over to her full length mirror.  
  
"Don't you wanna look HOT for Shane?" Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah. You don't think I look good?"  
  
"It's not that you don't look good. You just shouldn't wear that unless you're like playing football with him or something. Definitely not an outfit to wear on the nite you'll be giving yourself to him!" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Dude, you make that sound like I'm gonna become his slave!" Cinder laughed crossing her arms as she looked down at her cousin.  
  
"Well, you are! You're gonna be a slave to his needs," Lizzie pushed.  
  
"Shut up!" demanded Cinder in a joking tone. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Sex?" Lizzie guessed.  
  
"Yep," they both laughed together.  
  
Cinder moved back into her closet and rummaged through her clothes. "So what do you suggest I should wear on this 'special occasion'?" she called.  
  
"Listen, I'm in no position to tell you what you should wear. I haven't even gotten dressed myself," she answered.  
  
"No, you're just in the position to tell me what NOT to wear," Cinder laughed.  
  
"That's right!" Lizzie laughed. "So I'm off to get this hot body into something that'll knock Shannon off his feet!" Cinder shook her head as she heard her cousin leaving her bedroom.  
  
"CINDER!!! LIZZIE!!!" Adam yelled from downstairs.  
  
"ADAM!!!" Cinder yelled back, hearing Lizzie do the same, from her seat at the vanity as she finished her make-up. She sighed as she put down her eye liner. "Well, here I go." She took a deep breath and grabbed her jean jacket off her bed.  
  
"Ya know, he gets more and more annoying with that paging thing he does," Lizzie laughed as she walked out of her room at the same time as Cinder. She stopped and studied the once blonde. Cinder wore a plain black tank top that stopped just above her belly button, allowing the hoop to glisten in the light. Her simple black flares rested just on her hips. Cinder's hair was pulled up into a messy, yet fashionable, ponytail that swayed with every movement. She pulled on her jacket and held out her arm for Lizzie to take. "Nice outfit."  
  
Cinder laughed noticing that Lizzie was in a very similar outfit. Only instead of the Nikes she wore, Lizzie wore a pair of black boots. Lizzie took Cinder's arm and they bounded down the stairs together.  
  
"Do you two ever do anything separately?" asked Jay sounding almost annoyed.  
  
"Do you ever wash your hair?" Lizzie shot back. Jay stumbled backwards as if being truly hurt by her words.  
  
"I'm impressed you could think that up on your own without the help of Cinder," Jay replied.  
  
"Okay you two," Leeann laughed. "You're going to Trish's after, right?"  
  
"Yes Mom," Cinder nodded as Shannon and Shane walked into the house.  
  
"This is the reason they made locks. To keep people like them out!" Adam joked.  
  
"Lizzie, remember to call a lock smith tomorrow," Cinder smirked.  
  
"Why's that?" Adam asked.  
  
"Cause I think we're about due to change the locks. When you're not home!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"Cinder, try it, and I swear I'll make your life a living......."  
  
"ADAM!" Leeann snapped at her son, knocking him in the back of his head with her hand. "Get going or you'll all be late!" Cinder gave her brother one last glare before grabbing Shane's hand and walking out the door ahead of the others.  
  
"Sibling quarrel?" Shane smiled.  
  
"Just a slight one," she replied sweetly as they headed down the road in front of Shannon and Lizzie. "Your brother got the room, right?"  
  
"Yeah, no worries. We're set baby." Shane set his hand on the top of hers and squeezed it gently. "You look beautiful." She let a quiet giggle loose as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.  
  
"I'm so glad we're doing this tonite."  
  
"Me too. I though my brother was gonna die laughing when I told him we didn't do anything the nite of the storm."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about."  
  
Once everyone arrived at the school, all the couples, plus Jay, walked into the gym. There were no specific decoration, just a few colored strobe lights by the DJ and a disco ball hung off both baskets. Cinder and Shane immediately hit the floor while Shannon and Lizzie hung back to talk with Jeff and Trish by the stand selling soda. After about an hour of nothing but dancing, including The Tootsie Roll, Shane and Cinder grabbed a seat at the several tables set up in the lobby. Cinder slowly sipped her water that Shane had bought her.  
  
"I'll be back in a second. Just have to visit the Superhero room." Shane kissed Cinder softly and left the table for the bathroom. She watched as he disappeared through the door. Not long after a slow song came on over the speakers. Cinder became the only person sitting in the lobby and suddenly she felt embarrassed. She wished with all her might that Shane would hurry and get back to her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, smiling, she turned assuming it was Shane. She was completely wrong. It was the one person she least expected to see.  
  
"Charlie," she said.  
  
"Hey," he smiled. "You look great tonite."  
  
"Thanks," Cinder blushed as she realized she was standing. He took her hands and led her into the gym.  
  
"Ya wanna dance?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, one dance," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. She felt him grip onto her hips as they moved to the music.  
  
"So, what were you doin sitting there all along?"  
  
"Waiting for Shane to get out of the bathroom."  
  
"Ah, still with him, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I am," she replied defensively. She didn't notice, but Shane had long been out of the bathroom and stood by the table he left her at, watching them carefully. Charlie looked over Cinder's shoulder, smirking, saw that Shane was watching them. The song ended and Charlie kissed her cheek. Her mouth grew wide as she slapped him. "Don't EVER do that again!" she screamed at him as she stormed back towards the table. Shane stood there when she arrived, his arms crossed over his chest. She stopped suddenly noticing the look of anger on his face. "Shane."  
  
"Cinder, don't," he said putting his hand up to stop her. He turned and walked out the door. Breathing heavily in fright, Cinder quickly ran after him, running into numerous people.  
  
"SHANE!" she screamed as she ran up to him.  
  
"Cinder, that's it. I should have known you'd want to go back with him!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, Shane. He kissed MY cheek! I didn't want him to!" she cried.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about! You didn't have to dance with him! You could have refused! I was coming right back, damn it!" he yelled.  
  
"Shane, I'm sorry, it was just one innocent dance!"  
  
"I don't care. I never thought I'd lose you to that asshole again! We're through Cinder! THROUGH!!" he stormed off, leaving her standing in the middle of the parking lot. She searched around for Shannon's car but he and Lizzie had obviously already left. Jeff's truck was no where's to be seen, neither was Matt's, or Adam's. She had no choice but to go back into the school alone and upset. She jumped at the first person she saw. His long blonde hair had been pulled back tightly and his face was cleanly shaven for a change. No longer was his hair dipped in red. He had just put on his jacket when she jumped into his arms. His blue eyes set in confusion as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Can you take me home?" she said almost in tears.  
  
"Where's Shane? Didn't you come with him?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about him," she growled.  
  
"Cinder what happened?" he asked as they walked out of the school. They sat on the bench by the door, his hands gripping hers tightly.  
  
"Chris, he broke up with me," she sighed.  
  
"Just now?!" angry yell came from him.  
  
"Yeah, cause I agreed to dance with Charlie, just on dance. It's not that big of a deal, is it? He was in the bathroom. I thought it'd be alright."  
  
"Cinder, Shane's just a little insecure. You're a beautiful girl that's very popular. It's only natural for a guy like Shane that's not exactly the highest person on the social scale. I mean let's face it, Shane's a nerd. Sure we love him, but he's not popular and all those popular guys like Sean O' Haire, Charlie Haassclown, and even Randy Orton are into you in a bad way. So of course he's gonna be insecure in thinking you're gonna leave him for one of them."  
  
"You know that I wouldn't do that. You know that I'm totally committed to the person I'm with. He should know that too!"  
  
"He should, but he is a regular normal guy. No matter what he says about being a superhero."  
  
"I don't understand why you guys know me so well and still don't trust me."  
  
"I said regular normal guy. I'm not in that category baby."  
  
"That's right I forgot. You're........"  
  
"The king of the world!" Chris interrupted causing Cinder to laugh. "Come on beautiful. I'll take you home." Chris pulled her to her feet and held her hand as they walked across the parking lot to the camero his father bought him on his 16th birthday.  
  
"Damn it. I just remembered that I lied to my mom about goin to Trish's after the dance. What the hell am I gonna do about a cover story?!" Cinder exclaimed as Chris hit the gas.  
  
"What were you gonna do instead?"  
  
"Shane's brother got us a hotel room."  
  
"Ah, well, why don't you spend the nite at my house?"  
  
"I don't know Chris. I mean wouldn't that be like going into the past for us? I love you, you know that, but I really don't think I want that kind of relationship with you anymore. Not to sound mean or anything."  
  
Chris started laughing while he spoke, "Baby, that's not what I meant. I meant stay over. Like as friends. Both my parents are home anyways. Gees, get that mind of yours out of the gutter would ya?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Cinder hung her head, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing. He smiled over at her and put his hand on her knee, gently patting it.  
  
"So, what do you say? Stay at my house?" Cinder looked up and nodded as houses, trees, and cars flew by them. She wasn't going to let her broken heart stop her from having fun. 


	28. AN

A/N: Sorry that this is just a note. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm unable to type or write at the moment. As I do this I'm in serious pain. When I went to the beach I got SERVERLY sun burnt. To the point where I can barely walk and barely move my arms because of how bad my back is. And this all just sucks too. Cause I have some ideas for both stories. I hope I can remember them. But right when this all gets better and I can sit normally, type without bein in pain, and can walk from place to place, I'll get right on to typing. Again, I apologize for the wait. And I can't even tell you how long it's gonna be. I'm so bad off right now though. I had heat exhaustion the day that I went to the beach. Passed out in Old Navy twice. I'm fine now, but the pain is excruciating. There's even a possibility that I'm gonna have to go to the hospital for burns. But I don't think I have 3 degree burns cause from what I heard you should have any feeling when that happens cause the burn goes all the way into the nerves. And I can sure as hell feel this! Just a little advice to ya'll. If you have a body part that doesn't ever tan or burn, please put sun block on it anyways. That was my mistake. Out too long or in too much sun and shit happens. Lol Um, well, I'm off to maybe go lay down......I'm so sick of the couch. Lol Sorry again!! 


	29. I'm Fine

A/N: I'm finally updating this! Lol I'm pretty much all better. I just hurt to walk still, but that's cause a blister on the back of my knee popped. But I'm peeling like mad, so I know that's a good sign. I've even been shopping two days in a row! Of course I'm paying for it now in pain, but that's okay. I had fun. Plus I got to see Jessy's wedding dress. It's absolutely BEAUTIFUL! I'm tryin to talk her into going to a Def Leppard concert in August, cause they're coming up here. lol It's weird to be 19 years old and so in love with 80's shit. I guess I have my sisters to thank for that. Anyways, here's the next chapter.  
  
**************  
  
Chris hung up their jackets in the coat closet when they entered the empty and dark house. He gripped her waist and moved her into the kitchen where she sat on a bar stool while he got them both something to drink. She leaned on the bar and watched him move around the kitchen, some of his wavy blonde hair had fallen out of his ponytail and bounced around his smooth face as he moved.  
  
"Here ya go," he smiled at her placing a glass of lemonade in front of her. She smiled up at him and took a sip. "Are you okay?" He placed his hand on her's and softly rubbed it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," she sighed. "You look really good without all that damn prickly stuff on your face." She brought her hand up to his face and brought it down smoothly across his cheek and chin. He caught her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it sweetly. She couldn't help but giggle as memories of the two them came into her mind. All the nites they spent talking on the phone together until the sun came up. All of the afternoons when they'd walk hand in hand along the beach. All the times they watched movies together. All the, no, now she was confusing her memories of her and Chris with memories of her and Shane. Without realizing it, tears were slipping down her cheeks.  
  
"Cinder, what's the matter?" Chris asked breaking through her hazy mind.  
  
"Chris, I did nothing wrong!" she exclaimed quickly wiping the tears away. She was bound and determined to not let him see her upset.  
  
"I know you didn't. C, just forget about it. Don't think about it, we won't talk about it, it'll just be you and me tonite. Okay?" Chris smiled at her, warming her heart up, making her wish she was in his arms all those times instead of Shane's.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it just being you and me, where the hell are your parents? You said they'd be home."  
  
"And they will be. My Dad's leaving for training tomorrow afternoon. So he and Mom are out with some friends having dinner. They shouldn't be gone much longer. So that wasn't just some line to get you in my house tonite," he laughed.  
  
"Wow, he's leaving so soon?" she asked as they moved into the living room. Flopping down on the couch, she rested her legs on his lap.  
  
"Yep, his last season with the Rangers. Who knows, maybe next year he'll be able to come watch my hockey games and cheer me on."  
  
"Well, you'll always have me in your cheering section," Cinder smiled as the front door opened.  
  
"Chris? Are you home?" his father called.  
  
"Yeah, we're in here Dad!" Chris replied.  
  
"We?" His mother's long wavy blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her blue eyes were enormous with the help of some mascara. Her long dark purple skirt swayed as she moved into the room. Chris's father followed her closely. He was a very handsome man, she knew right where Chris got his good looks from. He had the most beautiful gray blue eyes she'd ever seen. His face was smooth and flawless, very lightly tanned. Blonde hair gelled into place and never moved, as it should have, when he walked. Despite being a hockey player, his smile showed nothing but fully intact pearly white teeth. He could have easily been a male model in his early 20's instead of the 30 something year old man he truly was. "Cinder! What a great surprise. How are you honey?" Chris's mom asked as she bent down to hug Cinder.  
  
"I'm good, Mrs. Irvine," Cinder smile politely.  
  
"What's with that Mrs. Irvine stuff?! It makes me sound as if I'm like 50 years old. Are you trying to age me?!"  
  
"No, not at all. Sorry, Jen."  
  
"That's better. Now, what are you doing here with my son? Don't you have a relationship going with a Shane Helms?" she asked.  
  
"Um, not anymore," Cinder replied sadly, her smile fading.  
  
"Mom, could you possibly make us some pop corn?" Chris interrupted. Jen looked down at her son and frowned.  
  
"Yes, Jen, I think that'd be a great idea," Chris's father agreed pushing his wife into the kitchen, but turning back to Cinder. "I'm sorry dear."  
  
"That's okay, Mr. Irvine."  
  
"You know that you can call me Aaron. This Mr. and Mrs. stuff is just too formal." He disappeared into the kitchen with those words leaving Chris and Cinder to stare at each other.  
  
"Ya know, Chris, I don't understand you sometimes," Cinder laughed as they continued to sit on the couch, many hours after his parents had both gone to bed.  
  
"You don't understand me sometimes? Why? I don't think I'm that hard to understand."  
  
"Well, you just have like 2 different personalities. One when it's just you and me and one when you're around everyone else."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Chris when you're with me, you're this sweet lovable guy. But when you're around other people you turn into this egotistical asshole."  
  
"What can I say, you bring the best out in me," he smiled smugly.  
  
"Seriously though, why do you do that? Half the kids at school, our friends included, don't like you most of the time. Why don't you show them the side that I know?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't." Cinder shook her head at him as he let loose a large yawn. "What do you say we end the nite and go to bed?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess maybe we should." Cinder stretched as she stood and followed Chris upstairs. Changing into a pair of his sweatpants and a t- shirt, she crawled into his king sized water bed with him and snuggled up against his chest. His hand rested in her hair as he fell asleep combing through it.  
  
***************  
  
"Cinder, are you okay?" Lizzie pounded on her bedroom door only getting the sounds of her cousin's Unloco cd. Cinder had locked herself in her room for all of Saturday since she got home from Chris's and Sunday. It was now 9 at nite and Lizzie was getting a little mad that she hadn't been able to talk to Cinder all weekend to get the dirt on what happened Friday nite with Shane and the hotel room. "Cinder! Come on!! I wanna talk to you!" She continued to pound on the door never getting anything more but louder music.  
  
"Is she still in there?" Adam asked walking up the stairs, just getting home from work.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting worried about her Adam. She's been in there for 2 days," Lizzie said following him into his bed room.  
  
"I heard a rumor about Cinder, Charlie, and Shane today from Alanah," he said quietly shutting the door.  
  
"What? You think she's gonna over hear you?" Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Haha. Do you wanna hear the rumor or not?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Alanah told me that Shane went into the bathroom during the dance and while he was gone, Charlie asked Cinder for a dance and she said yes. Shane came back while they were still dancing and once the song ended, Charlie kissed her cheek. She slapped him but it was too late. The damage was already done. Shane stormed out of the school with Cinder on his ass. She tried to explain what happened but he wouldn't hear any of it. And so he broke up with her," Adam explained.  
  
"Oh that's a bunch of crap! They got a hotel room Friday nite!" Lizzie exclaimed without realizing what she had said before it was too late.  
  
"What?!" Adam roared.  
  
"I mean Shannon and I got a hotel room Friday nite and Cinder went to Trish's. Sorry, just got mixed up," Lizzie tried to cover as she followed a steaming Adam across the hall to Cinder's room.  
  
He burst into her room roaring, "What the hell is this I hear about you and Shane sharing a fuckin hotel room?!" Cinder turned her curled up body around and faced him, showing that she wasn't alone. In fact Jeff was in there with her, tear stains on his t-shirt from all the crying she had been doing on his shoulder. Adam stopped dead in his tracks, causing Lizzie to run right into him. Lizzie looked around Adam and saw Jeff's arms wrapped around Cinder as she frantically wiped her eyes. "Cinder?" Lizzie ran over to the stereo and turned it off then ran back to Adam's side. "Jeff, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Cinder called me. So I rode my dirt bike over here and climbed in the window," Jeff explained releasing his arms around Cinder.  
  
"So THAT'S what that noise was!" Lizzie exclaimed nodding her head.  
  
"Cinder, what's wrong?" Adam asked softly climbing onto the bed next to her and pulling her into him. "Are the rumors true?"  
  
"What rumors?" Cinder cried.  
  
"About you, Charlie, and Shane," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Very true!" Cinder buried her head in her brother's chest as Jeff stood and walked over to Lizzie.  
  
"Ya know, I've been trying to leave for like 2 hours, but she wouldn't let me go out the front door and the ladder fell. And no matter what she says, that's a hell of a long way down without anyone to do an emergency catch if needed. Plus I didn't really wanna leave her side," Jeff whispered to Lizzie.  
  
"I've never seen her cry. All the times that I've seen her get injured, she's never cried," Lizzie spoke softly as Adam rubbed the back of Cinder's head. "I think Adam's taking care of her now. Maybe we should leave them alone."  
  
"Yeah, I need to get home too. It's already dark out. That's gonna be a pain in the ass on my bike," Jeff sighed.  
  
"I can drive you home," Lizzie offered walking out of the bedroom.  
  
"Cinder, Lizzie's gonna take me home. I'll see you tomorrow at school," Jeff said walking back towards the bed. Cinder looked up at him, her blue eyes all red and puffy. Her face showing nothing but sadness and despair. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Thanks Jeff," Adam said as Cinder put her head back on Adam's chest. Jeff nodded at him and left. "C, what happened?" Cinder brought her head back up and shook it.  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore," she cried.  
  
"Alright, I understand," Adam said as they slumped down in the bed together.  
  
******************  
  
The seat next to her in geometry no longer was filled by the one she wanted in a bad way. Instead a girl she had never been too close with sat there trying to tell her about some new news about Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque. She looked over by the window and saw him sitting at a seat next to Melissa, one of the girls he always had a thing for. She hated seeing him over there and not next to her where he should be. That whole class was a blur for her. She had even managed to block out the gossip girl within a short amount of time. When the bell had rung, she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and stood, placing her hands in the front pocket of her hooded sweatshirt. She dragged herself towards the door only to run into him.  
  
"Sorry," she said softly not looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sure you are. But sorry means shit to me coming from you now a days," he replied harshly moving past her and out the door. She shuffled her feet and slowly moved out of the room and walked down the hall.  
  
"Cin, how was geometry? Are you okay?" Amy asked running to catch up with her. Matt wasn't far behind.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Cinder answered trying to smile at her worried friends. Matt wrapped an arm around Amy and Cinder just felt like collapsing right in the middle of the hall. She missed him so much, everything about him. Hell, she didn't even have him for a friend anymore and that hurt more than anything.  
  
"My brother said you weren't doing too well last nite," Matt said softly.  
  
"Once a slut always a slut!" Lisa Marie yelled as she and her cronies walked by them.  
  
"I hate my life," Cinder groaned walking down the hall.  
  
"You don't mean that. Cinder, don't listen to anything she says. She's just a bitch," Matt said.  
  
"Everything would be fine if I had just said no to Charlie!" Cinder snapped.  
  
"Everything would find if Shane was half normal. You didn't nothing wrong," Amy said.  
  
"If I was a good girlfriend I would have never danced with him," Cinder exclaimed taking off down the hall and out of the school right as snow started to lightly fall.  
  
"She really loved him didn't she?" Matt asked taking Amy's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I think she did," Amy nodded.  
  
*************  
  
"Cin, do you wanna watch some movies with Shannon and I?" Lizzie asked watching Cinder move around the kitchen still dressed like she was ready for bed.  
  
"Nah, thanks though. I'm gonna go work on an art project in my room," Cinder replied with a small smile as she grabbed a juice box out of the fridge.  
  
"Well, the offer still stands. If you want to come down and watch with us, you're more than welcome too," Lizzie offered.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"You'll never believe who I saw at wrestling practice today when I went with Shane!" Shannon exclaimed bursting into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello to you too Shan," Lizzie and Cinder said crossing their arms, completely in sync with each other.  
  
"Yeah, um, hi," he said kissing each girl on the cheek. "Anyways, Charlie Haas was there."  
  
"Charlie?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie," Shannon replied.  
  
"Wow, I thought he had told Kurt no at one point," Cinder said softly walking towards the stairs.  
  
"Is she alright?" Shannon asked as he and Lizzie watched her go.  
  
"I really couldn't tell ya." Lizzie shrugged and pulled Shannon into the living room.  
  
"So Charlie's gonna be wrestling this year. Why? He said he wasn't going to. Oh shit! He knows how much I love to watch it. He's trying to get me back! Well that sure as hell aint happening!" Cinder exclaimed punching the air as she walked into the room, squeezing the juice box so all the juice splattered all over her. "DAMN!"  
  
***********  
  
A/N2: This had to have been like the hardest chapter to write. And I still don't really like it. I'm so close to just leaving this house. My fuckin Dad blew up at me for no reason and then my mom through a shit fit about not being able to find some place. The funny thing is that I could get my self to where she wanted to go. So I don't know why she has no fuckin clue how to get there. And then my "friend" Matt is being a complete asshole. If he keeps it up, he'll have no friends here. He fuckin jumped all over me for no reason and basically told me that all his friends up here mean nothing to him. He made me cry. UGH! These past 2 weeks have just been sheer hell. I gotta get out of this state. Lol Oh, I completely and totally love Sean O' Haire's entrance music. It so kicks ass. 


	30. Date Search

"Cinder?!" Jeff called to her in the garage. He looked all around and saw no sight of her. All he could see was her mustang and all he could hear was the stereo on the counter cranked up singing the latest from Sean Paul. "Cinder?!" he called once again. He heard the clank of tools and walked around to the back of the car. Cinder rolled out from under the car covered in dirt and grease. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Hi ya!" she laughed sitting up.  
  
"Hey, Adam told me you were in here working on the car. What's wrong with it?" he asked kneeling down.  
  
"Oh there's nothing wrong with it," she stated.  
  
"Okay, then what the hell am I missing here? You're working on a car that isn't broken?"  
  
She just laughed and dragged out a neon blue light from under the car. "I'm installing those hot neon lights under my car."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Because they look sweet and the cars in Fast and the Furious had them," she smiled.  
  
"Ah, I see. Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked looking around at the tools.  
  
"Do you honestly think that I wouldn't learn a thing or two about cars when I grew up with Shannon, Adam, Jay, Amy, and all those other guys?"  
  
"True. Sorry to have doubted your knowledge," he laughed.  
  
"So what are you doin here?" she asked him grabbing a cloth and wiping her hands off.  
  
"Shannon, Oscar, Amy, Trish, Matt, Lizzie, Jay, and I were going snowboarding and wanted to know if you wanted to come with us," he said.  
  
"Yeah, sounds like fun. Just give me a few to get cleaned up," she smiled getting to her feet. She turned off the stereo and Jeff followed her into the house.  
  
"I just have one request," he said following her up the stairs.  
  
"What's that?" she asked grabbing her board and gear out of her closet.  
  
"Could you teach me?"  
  
"Jesus, you've never surfed before, you've never snowboarded before, what the hell did ya'll do where you used to live?!" she laughed.  
  
"Dirt biked and went 4-wheeling," he answered.  
  
"Yeah, I'd be glad to teach you. But I'm warning you now, I'm not as good in the snow as I am in the water. Jay's much better than I am. He actually taught me," she shrugged. "I'm gonna jump in the shower real quick. You know the rules. Help yourself to anything and everything!"  
  
"Can I try out your drums?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course, just be careful. I'm thinkin bout selling them."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"For money to get a new surf board."  
  
"Cinder, you can't sell em. What are you gonna do about playing in the band?"  
  
"Just use Shannon's crappy ones."  
  
"But the bass drum is almost broken all the way through."  
  
"I know, but I need a new surf board."  
  
"Please don't sell them, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I'll wait it out."  
  
"Good," Jeff smiled as she skipped off to the shower and Jeff made himself at home in her room.  
  
"Hey Jeff," Adam said walking into his sister's room and rummaging through her dresser.  
  
"Hey man. What are you looking for?" Jeff asked.  
  
"A shirt," he replied.  
  
"In Cinder's drawer?"  
  
"Yeah, well, Alanah and I are going to a frat party tonite and the theme is cross dressing. So I'm borrowing some of Cinder's clothes."  
  
"She's not gonna get pissed?"  
  
"If she does, too damn bad. She's constantly borrowing my shit anyways. Bout damn time that I got a turn at it," Adam said pulling out a tiny spaghetti strapped tank top. "This'll work." He moved onto the Cinder closet and searched through there. He pulled out a plaid pleated skirt that had chains dangling from it. "Hmm, not bad, right? You'd date someone that dressed in this, right?" Adam asked holding the clothes in front of him.  
  
"In the past I would have told you yes, but after seeing you with them, absolutely NOT!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Ah, well, probably better that way anyways," Adam smiled walking back to his room.  
  
"What was my brother doing in here?" Cinder asked towel drying her hair which had now become faded.  
  
"Believe it or not, he's decided to become a woman," Jeff said seriously. Cinder cocked her head to the side and stared at him, then shrugged.  
  
"Not surprised," Cinder replied. "Where's my cousin?"  
  
"Oh, she's at my house with Shannon waiting for us. Probably messing around with Amy and Trish or something," Jeff said watching her pull on her winter coat. She looked at her pile of stuff and nodded.  
  
"Alright I think I'm ready to go." She picked up her stuff and Jeff followed. She stopped short on the stairs and turned around to him.  
  
"Did you forget something?" he asked starting back up the stairs.  
  
"No, you said that Trish was coming?!" she exclaimed  
  
"Yeah," he answered softly.  
  
"She doesn't snowboard," she said.  
  
"I know, she's gonna sit in the lodge and look pretty," Jeff smiled. Cinder shook her head and continued down the stairs.  
  
***************  
  
"What do ya'll wear at these things?" Lizzie asked Cinder as she searched through the racks of formal dresses. Cinder, who was leaning against the wall of the store reading a surfing magazine, wasn't paying attention. "Cinder Mae Copeland!"  
  
"Huh?" she asked looking up.  
  
"I'm talking to you Miss absent minded," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Cinder apologized rolling up the magazine and sticking it in her back pocket.  
  
"So what's been keeping you away today?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Obviously, but what about cuz?"  
  
"About the winter formal. I mean I'm expected to go because I'm up for Winter Queen against Dawn Marie, Stacy, Torrie, and Trish, but I don't have a date so I really don't want to go."  
  
"I'm sure you can find a date between now and next week."  
  
"But the person I wanted to go with won't even talk to me."  
  
"So fuck Shane."  
  
"I was going to."  
  
"Yeah, haha, funny. Find someone else. There are plenty of hot guys at that school. What about going with Chris?"  
  
"He's got a date."  
  
"What about Rob?"  
  
"He's going with Sonya."  
  
"Well, um, what about Oscar?"  
  
"Oscar is leaving early to spend winter break with his grandfather in Mexico."  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"Surprisingly, Jay already has a date, some Denise chick he met at work."  
  
"What about dipping into other cliques? Like what about Andrew?"  
  
"He's still hung up on Stacy. Plus he's been a prize ass lately."  
  
"Good God woman! You've got to be the hardest girl to please. What about John Cena?"  
  
"Oh please! John's nothing about but a major loser."  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"Randy's got all those evolution jerks."  
  
"I know! What about Sean O' Haire?"  
  
"Hmm, well, he's definitely hot," Cinder smiled. "Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow."  
  
"Great! Now help me look for a dress," Lizzie said going back to her search. "And I'd suggest you look too."  
  
"I already know the dress I'm wearing," Cinder grinned.  
  
"Ooooo, I bet it's nice by the look on your face," Lizzie smiled with interest.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Cinder nodded as Lizzie seemed to pull off half the rack of dresses to take into the dressing room with her.  
  
***********  
  
As she leaned against her locker in a black long sleeved midriff top and a pair of black cargos, she looked down the hall both ways, trying to get a sight of the guy she was asking to the Winter Formal. She watched many people walk by her, but not one of them was Sean. At one point, Shane had walked by her and a smile grew on her face. He seemed to look right past her to Melissa as he ran up to her, kissing her gently. Cinder looked towards the floor and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Shannon's baby face and smiled.  
  
"Still no easier, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Not at all," she shook her head.  
  
"Well, Lizzie told me you were thinking about asking Sean O' Haire to the formal. So I just wanted to come and tell you that he just got out of Shop class and is headed towards his locker," he said.  
  
"Thanks Shan. Do you think I should ask him?"  
  
"Well, sure. Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean I know it's been about a month since Shane and I broke up, but I still love him. What if he's just my rebound guy?"  
  
"CC, it's just a date. Just a date to the formal. Not a life time commitment. You have every right to ask him to go with you."  
  
"Ugh, I hate it when you're right!" she laughed.  
  
"So how are we doing Christmas this year?"  
  
"Ugh, Christmas! I totally forgot!"  
  
"Oh sure! You do this every year!"  
  
"I don't know, my house this year?"  
  
"That'll work. So whatcha gettin me?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Not a damn thing!" she exclaimed pushing him out of her way as she watched Sean walk by. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a man to catch!" She bit on her lower lip as she ran after Sean. "Sean!" she called to him. He turned around and looked at her as she ran up to him. He gave her one of his mischievous grins as he put his hand on her arm and moved her off to the side out of the way of the people in the hallway.  
  
"Hello Cinder," he said in his raspy low voice.  
  
She took a deep breath as he spoke, feeling like she might faint at the sound of his sexy voice. "Um, hey," she replied.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering who you were going to the formal with next Friday," she said.  
  
"I'm actually not going with anyone," he replied.  
  
"Oh, well, then, would you like to be my date?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"Cinder, I would love to go out with you, but I'm not going to the formal. They're not my sort of thing. Sorry," he answered.  
  
"Oh, um, well, that's okay," she said feeling broken hearted.  
  
"I hope you find a date," he said leaving her standing by herself feeling depressed.  
  
"So how'd it go?!" Trish asked as she ran up to her. "I saw you talking to Sean about the dance. When's he picking you up?"  
  
"He's not," Cinder answered solemnly walking down the hall.  
  
"What? He rejected you?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Trish, he did. Apparently he doesn't do formals," Cinder sighed stopping at Lizzie's locker and leaning against it next Matt.  
  
"No luck?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nope. Sean doesn't do formals," she said.  
  
"Sorry. There's gotta be someone that'll go with you!" Matt said.  
  
"If not, then oh well, I just won't go," she shrugged.  
  
"You have to go! We'll find you someone!" Trish said putting her hand on Cinder's shoulder as she gripped her books tightly in her other arm. "What about that Rene Dupree guy? He's rather hot!"  
  
"He's a freshman!" Cinder yelled.  
  
"So? Give him a chance!" Trish pushed as Cinder stared walking down the hall.  
  
"Not ever!" Cinder yelled back to her. Cinder was almost to her Italian class when she was pulled into an empty classroom. She looked up at her captor and glared as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi," she said in an emotionless tone.  
  
"I saw you talking to Sean O' Haire," he said.  
  
"So? Is that supposed to affect me in any way Charlie?"  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Fine, what?"  
  
"Did you ask him to the formal?"  
  
"Not that it's really your business, but yes I did."  
  
"Did he say yes?"  
  
"No, he did not. He doesn't do formals like I've told EVERYONE else!"  
  
"So then you still don't have a date, right?"  
  
"No Charlie, I don't. Would you PLEASE get to the point?! I'm gonna be late for Italian."  
  
"Well, I don't have a date either. I was kinda hoping to ask you. So, um, Cinder, you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"Are you fuckin with me?"  
  
"No, not at this moment in time," he laughed.  
  
"I don't know Charlie. I mean our relationship wasn't very great towards the end. I'm gonna have to think about this. I'll give you an answer tomorrow?" she said.  
  
"Alright, I'll take it," he smiled. She nodded at him and left the room. "I'm getting you back Cinder, if it's the last thing I do. And when I do get you back, you'll never leave me again!" 


	31. Regret

A/N: Alright, so ff.net is a pain in the ass! All the quotation marks and apostrophes and things like that, are all gonna be weird symbols. I have tried everything I can think of to fix it, and nothing works. So, it be them. Anyways, just wanted to give you a little heads up.  
  
**************************  
  
"Lizzie!" Cinder called from the doorway of her bedroom the nite of the Winter Formal.  
  
"What?!" Lizzie replied sticking her head out of the bedroom. They smiled at each other for a few seconds before the met each other in the hallway.  
  
"Please tell me you have my large silver hoop earrings," Cinder pleaded.  
  
"Yes, I do," Lizzie nodded taking her cousin's hand and pulling her into her room. Lizzie took the earrings off her dresser and handed them to Cinder.  
  
"Thanks," she said putting them through her ears. She took a deep breath and marveled at the Lizzie's dressed. The low cut, halter top, sheer black dress fit her perfectly. Lizzie's hair was pulled back in French braided rows and short stems of baby's breath peeked through. "You look great! Shannon's gonna die!"  
  
"I know. That's the look I was going for," Lizzie smirked stretching out her left leg to show off the knee length slit. "You look great too! Aunt Leeann is gonna flip out on you though."  
  
"Mom isn't the one I'm worried about," Cinder laughed. "It's Adam," Lizzie finished with her. Cinder's dress just as beautiful as Lizzie's, dark blue, with one strap that went over her right shoulder, and thigh high slits on both sides. Her hair matched Lizzie's exactly.  
  
"This is gonna be a lot of fun," Lizzie smiled as she finished her make-up.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. I'm kinda nervous though."  
  
"Worried about not winning Queen?"  
  
"No, worried about what everyone is gonna say about my date."  
  
"Ah, yes, the mystery date. Who is it anyways?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Hmm, it's not Matt Hyson is it?!"  
  
"No, it's not. Not even close."  
  
"That really scary senior that sits by himself all the time? Um, the one that sometimes talks to the two Spanish exchange students. What the hell is his name?!"  
  
"Chris Benoit?"  
  
"YES! Him, it's not him is it?"  
  
"No it's definitely not Chris."  
  
"I wish you'd tell me," Lizzie said looking at her cousin as Cinder looked out the window.  
  
"The worst part about all this is though, that if Adam doesn't kill me for the dress, he'll certainly kill me for my date," Cinder said watching a black limo stop in front of the house. "Well, they're all here."  
  
"So who's up for King?" Lizzie asked as she and Cinder linked their arms.  
  
"Um, Charlie, Adam, Andrew, Rob, and Shane McMahon. So it should be funny if both Adam and I win," Cinder laughed as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"You girls look beautiful," Leeann said taking pictures as they descended the stairs. Cinder blushed at the comment while Lizzie nodded knowingly.  
  
"Holy," Adam started as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"ADAM!" Leeann yelled threateningly interrupting her son.  
  
"Could you wear clothes?" he finished.  
  
"No Adam. It's just not me," Cinder replied sarcastically as their friends walked through the door. Shannon lifted Lizzie in the air and smiled as he looked her up and down, studying every part of her.  
  
"You look beautiful baby," Shannon whispered to Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lizzie laughed kissing his cheek.  
  
"Cinder, may Trish and I have a word with you?!" Amy exclaimed pulling her into the living room as Cinder's mystery date walked in the door.  
  
"Listen, I know what you're gonna say, but I was desperate!" she said.  
  
"Cinder, I'm sure we could have found a better date for you than him!" Trish yelled quietly pointing to the door. He stood back, trying to stay away from everyone.  
  
"I don't care, you guys. He asked and I accepted. Deal with it! God! Why does everyone think they can control my life!" she yelled at her best friends.  
  
"We're just trying to look out for you! Really," Amy said softly.  
  
"Then let me make my own decisions. Whether they be bad, good, or otherwise. It's my life. Jesus Christ!" Cinder said storming away from them.  
  
"Cinder, why him?" Adam growled.  
  
"I don't care Adam! Leave me alone!" she screamed walking over to her date.  
  
"You look beautiful, C," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Charlie, you look really nice," she smiled as he placed the corsage on her wrist.  
  
******************  
  
"I'm glad you agreed to come with me tonite," Charlie said as they danced closely to a slow song.  
  
"Yeah, well, you asked," she shrugged.  
  
"I know that I did a lot of bad shit to you. And I'm sorry. I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. You know that. That's not the kind of guy I am."  
  
"I know. But Charlie, you really hurt me. Physically and mentally. It's not an easy thing to get over!"  
  
"I know, but if I was that kind of guy, why would I have waited so long to show you that?"  
  
"I guess you wouldn't, but where are you going with all this?"  
  
"Cinder, I want us to get back together. I love you. Don't you still love me?"  
  
"Yeah, I do, but the pain is still there!"  
  
"And I can't get rid of that pain! I never will be able to. No matter how much I apologize, that pain is still gonna be there! But you know that it wasn't intentional!"  
  
"Charlie, are your parents gonna be home tonite after the dance?" Cinder asked, a smile growing on her face.  
  
"No, they went up to the mountains for the weekend. Why?"  
  
"I wanna go back to your house after. Just you and me. Together. You can prove to me how much you love me, tonite."  
  
"Cinder, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"Charlie, I wanna sleep with you. What do you say?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, everything in my body is screaming yes, but I don't want you to be like rushing into anything."  
  
"Charlie, I want this, I want it badly," she said biting his ear softly.  
  
"Okay," he agreed.  
  
"Alright kids, gather around. It's time to announce the King and Queen of the Winter Formal," Mr. Flair announced with a goofy smile on his face. Everyone stood attentively awaiting the announcement of the winners. Charlie gripped Cinder's hand tightly and she smiled up at him. Her eyes drifted past him and landed on Shane. He looked so good in his tux and for a second she thought he was alone, until Melissa walked up and handed him some punch. The smile on his face made her stomach churn with sadness and some anger. "And the King of the Winter Formal is…………………….ADAM COPELAND!" Adam high-fived some of his football buddies and kissed Alanah. He jumped onto the stage and some freshman girl eagerly crowned him. His smile was large and he wore his famous black sunglasses, although Cinder didn't know why. She just laughed at him and clapped for him. "And now the Queen is…………………….surprisingly, Cinder Copeland." He announced it as if he had been upset with the outcome. Charlie, however, picked her up in his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately. She could hear some of the girls boo her as she walked up to the stage, but she tried to ignore them. There was a freshman boy standing next to Adam, ready with her tiara. He placed it on her head carefully and Adam took her hand as they stepped into the middle of the dance floor and started their dance together.  
  
"Cinder," he stared. She gave him a look that told him he had better not start on Charlie, but she knew that he probably wouldn't pay attention so she interrupted him.  
  
"Adam, don't you fucking start. I love Charlie. You know that. Yes he hurt me, badly, but he's sorry for that and I forgive him. That's not the kind of guy he is. You know that. Yes, he may be a jackass at times, but he's sweet. He loves me Adam, he wouldn't try to hurt me. Just leave it alone," she pleaded her case.  
  
"I don't trust him Cin," he said.  
  
"Then just trust me. Trust me to be able to handle myself," she replied looking up into his blue eyes.  
  
"I do trust you. I don't know why, but I do. I love you," he smiled.  
  
"Love you too, big brother," she laughed resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
When their song ended she found Lizzie standing by the punch table, probably waiting for Shannon. Lizzie hugged her tightly and marveled at the tiara on her cousin's head. "Congratulations Queen!" she joked.  
  
"Thanks. Um, Lizzie, could you do me a favor?" Cinder asked quietly.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not. What is it?"  
  
"Well, could you cover for me and Charlie when we don't show up at Fred's afterwards?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We're goin back to his house."  
  
"No, Cinder, I don't think so. I don't know him, but I know that he's not a good guy."  
  
"Come on Lizzie, be a good friend. Be my cousin. Ya know, you're my favorite cousin."  
  
"Cinder, I'm your ONLY cousin."  
  
"True, but that doesn't mean you can't be my favorite cousin. Come on, please?"  
  
"Alright. I'll do it. But you owe me big time!"  
  
"I know, just name it when the time comes!"  
  
"When are you gonna be back?"  
  
"Oh before anyone gets up. I just need you to unlock my window so I can climb in my room when I get home."  
  
"Alright, no problem."  
  
"Thank you SO much! I love you," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Lizzie replied in an unsure tone. "Just be careful, alright?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."  
  
Cinder walked off and found Charlie. He held onto her tightly as he talked to some of the guys on the wrestling team. She felt like things were back to normal, even though there was a part of her telling her something wasn't right and things were going to go terribly wrong.  
  
********************  
  
She kissed Charlie goodnite before climbing up the ladder to her window. She threw her shoes up on the roof and finished her climb. Charlie made sure she was up all the way before pulling the ladder away from the roof and waving goodbye to her. She opened her window and silently climbed into her room. She threw her shoes in the corner of her room. Suddenly she caught a figure out of the corner of her eye and she spun around to see Adam sitting at her desk with his hands folded in his lap waiting for her.  
  
"Adam," she said.  
  
"Cinder, I see you decided to come home."  
  
"Yeah, um, I know, but Lizzie I'm sure has already told you why I'm late."  
  
"Yeah, she tried. But I knew she was lying. She broke down and told me the truth when we got home. So, how was it? Was it everything you ever wanted it to be? Did you love it? Do you want it again? When's the next time?"  
  
"Adam, stop," Cinder cried.  
  
"No, I'm serious, I wanna know."  
  
"Adam, I just, stay out of my business!"  
  
"Cinder, I'm trying to look out for you here!"  
  
"Ya know what? I don't care anymore. It's no longer your job to look out for me. It's MINE!"  
  
"Fine, if that's how you wanna be, then whatever. But don't come crying to me when shit blows up in your face!" Adam yelled just quiet enough to not wake anyone. He stormed out of her room and she collapsed on her bed.  
  
"God, what have I done? Why did I do this? It wasn't right," Cinder cried into her pillow. "I wish I could just take back this whole nite. Hell, I wish I could just take everything back and start over."  
  
"Hey, Cinder," she hear Lizzie's voice but didn't turn over to look at her. "I know you probably don't like me right now. But I was worried. I didn't want you to get hurt. You're my cousin. You're my best friend. I gotta look out for your crazy ass. Just like you have to look out for mine. Listen, Adam like pulled it out of me anyways. I tried to cover for you. I really did, it just didn't work out very well. I'm sorry." She heard Lizzie leave her room.  
  
*******************  
  
"Merry Christmas ya'll!" Shannon exclaimed walking into the living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas baby," Lizzie smiled kissing him before pulling him to the couch. Cinder sat in the corner, away from everyone, sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"Hey, Cin!" Jeff said walking over to her. She smiled at him but said nothing. "Hey, come on. It's Christmas. Cheer up!" He hugged her and she pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Jeff," she replied softly.  
  
"I know there's something wrong. It's not like you to be all down and shit about nothing," he said.  
  
"Jeff, just go join everyone else and have a good time," she said.  
  
"How can I when one of my best friends isn't?" he questioned walking away.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, can I talk to you?" she called to him. He turned around and smiled at her. She stood and they both went up stairs into her room.  
  
"What's up?" he asked as they sat on the bed.  
  
"First, Jeff, I want you to know that I haven't spoken to anyone about this. Second, since the first day that I met you, I knew you and I would be close. You're my best friend. And although I may know Amy and Shannon better and their still my best friends, you're probably closer to me. Third, I just don't want you to think bad things about me when I say this," she sighed, waiting for a response.  
  
"Cinder, nothing you say could change how I think or feel about you. So just say what you wanna say. I won't think any less of you."  
  
"I slept with Charlie after the formal," she cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"So? That's not that big of a deal. Shannon and Lizzie went off early and had sex. Trish and I went off and had sex. And I'm sure that everyone else did the same!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"No, Jeff, I don't think I did the right thing," she said.  
  
"You regret doing it?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It was the first nite we'd been together for how many months? And I go off and sleep with him?! I should have waited. I don't even know if I love him anymore. And now I'm afraid he'll think he owns me."  
  
"Cinder, no one owns you but you. You'll be fine. It's not that big of a deal."  
  
"Well, I feel like now he's my boyfriend again, but I'm scared."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"Of it being like it was before we broke up. I don't know if I can stop it this time."  
  
"If he does any of that to you again, you come straight to me!"  
  
"Please don't tell anyone. And if I do have some problems with Charlie and I come to you, please don't tell anyone."  
  
"But if he's hurting you, Adam should know!"  
  
"No, no one needs to know. Promise me?"  
  
"Alright, I promise."  
  
"Thank you Jeff," she gave him a smile and hugged him tightly.  
  
"CINDER!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND OPEN YOUR PRESENT!" Shannon yelled. Cinder laughed and grabbed Jeff's hand, pulling him with her. The minute she stepped into the living room she stepped back. She was awe struck as she looked at the large gift Shannon was holding. "Get your scrawny ass in here!" Cinder walked towards him and smiled.  
  
"What's this?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we all pitched in for your gift this year. ALL of us. You need this. You're gonna do great things Cinder. You're so talented. Even if you couldn't teach my ass," Shannon laughed. "Rip it off girl!"  
  
Cinder ripped off the paper and screamed excitedly. In front of her stood a brand new surfboard. It had tribal designs in light blue on each side and the board itself was white. "Oh my God! You guys, thank you!" she jumped up and down as she went around the room hugging everyone. "This must have cost ya'll a fortune!"  
  
"It was nothing baby," Chris said coolly from the corner.  
  
"Nothing my ass!" she laughed kissing his cheek. "Wow, I really appreciate this! I just wish it were summer so I could go test it out."  
  
Amy, Lizzie, and Shannon looked at each other and smiled. "What would you say is the temperature outside?" Amy asked.  
  
"Oh, couldn't be anymore than 20 degrees," Shannon answered.  
  
"The water couldn't be any colder than that lake that one time, right?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"No, way, guys," Cinder said.  
  
"Yes, way, Cinder!" the three of them chorused.  
  
"SURF! SURF! SURF!" the others chanted. She nodded at then and ran upstairs to grab her gear. 


	32. Beatings

"So how'd you get sick again?" Charlie asked Cinder as she sneezed into the phone. She mouthed 'ew' as she wiped it off.  
  
"I went surfing on my new board this weekend. And it was probably not my brightest idea," she answered.  
  
"Well obviously. I was really hoping to spend tonite together," he whined.  
  
"Charlie, it's Christmas Eve, don't you think I should be spending it with my family?" she asked.  
  
"It's a nite to spend with the ones you love. And you love me, right?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Charlie, that's not fair and you know it," she replied taking a sip of hot cocoa.  
  
"I get the feeling you just don't want to be with me," he said softly.  
  
"I'm so sick!" she exclaimed, her voice breaking a bit.  
  
"Alright, fine. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you want." She knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to trick her into going over there and have sex with him or at the very least a blow job. She took in a deep breath through her mouth and began to cough. Lizzie walked in her room and smiled at her sick cousin. Cinder looked up at her sadly and shook her head. Lizzie noticed she was missing something. The Copeland sparkle. Her eyes weren't the bright blue they normally were, but a cold steely gray. She thought for a second she could see tears in the corner of her eyes. Lizzie sat on the bed next to Cinder.  
  
"Alright, Charlie. But one hour. No longer than that, okay?" Cinder replied giving in.  
  
"I'll take it!" he laughed. "Hurry and get over here." She didn't even get the chance to say bye before he hung up. She set her phone down on the base and sighed.  
  
"Cinder, you're not goin over there. You look like crap," Lizzie said truthfully.  
  
"Thank you very much. That's so nice of you to say," Cinder replied sarcastically. "I'll only be gone an hour."  
  
"You shouldn't be leavin at all!" Lizzie argued.  
  
"I know and I don't want to go over there."  
  
"Then don't. Why'd you give in?!"  
  
"Because I hate listening to him whine. And it's just easier to give in. Cause then I don't have to hear about it forever." They laughed which caused Cinder to cough badly.  
  
"That doesn't sound good Cin. You should just stay home and rest like Aunt Leeann and Adam advised you to do," Lizzie said rubbing Cinder's arm.  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me," Cinder insisted.  
  
"This is just a booty call isn't it?" Lizzie questioned already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"You've been there pretty much everyday for the past week. This is why you're so sick today!"  
  
"No, I went surfing in 20 degree weather. That's why I'm sick today."  
  
"That was Saturday. Almost a week ago. You started with like the sniffles and it's just gotten worse cause you've been with Charlie."  
  
"Lizzie, just be my best friend and my cousin and tell Adam when he gets home from work that I went to Amy's to give her back her scarf. I don't know. Make up something?"  
  
"Alright, but don't be any longer than an hour. And call me when you get there? Cause it's really crappy out," Lizzie worried.  
  
"Alright, I will," Cinder smiled weakly at her.  
  
"Ya know, I don't like Charlie. Hell, no one likes Charlie. I have a really bad feeling about him," Lizzie said.  
  
"He's a good guy, ya'll just don't know him like I do," Cinder replied.  
  
"I'm just worried and trying to look out for you. I love you cuz," Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Love ya too!" Cinder responded, making faces at her. "Now what should I wear?"  
  
"Why not just go in what you're wearing? Show him that you're truly sick?" Lizzie answered.  
  
"Wear my sweatshirt and lounge pants?!" Cinder exclaimed standing up.  
  
"Well, assuming it is a booty call, like we all know it is, then you won't be wearing them for long," Lizzie laughed. Cinder rolled her eyes but agreed.  
  
"Thank you Lizzie. I owe you," Cinder said hugging her before grabbing her car keys.  
  
"Yay, you owe me more!" she smiled watching Cinder leave.  
  
As she drove to Charlie's, she started to really regret that she had said yes, just because of the road conditions. Once she got there she walked into the house and greeted his father and mother before walking slowly up to his room. She knocked and waited for him to answer. When he did, he smiled at first, but looked down at her and shook his head.  
  
"You could have at least gotten dressed," he said angrily pulling her into his room.  
  
"Does this prove to you how sick I am?!" she yelled.  
  
"If you couldn't have been bothered to get dressed for me than you should have just stayed home," he glared at her.  
  
"I would have loved to have stayed home but you whining at me to come over kinda got on my last nerve!" she argued.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me!" he yelled back.  
  
"Whatever. If you don't want me here, then I'll leave."  
  
"No, stay, maybe you being so weak will make you better in bed," he grinned.  
  
"You know what? You're a bastard and I'm leaving!" she yelled storming towards his door. He grabbed right onto her arm tightly, so tight it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"What'd you just say to me?!" he growled in her face.  
  
"Charlie, please just let me go," she begged.  
  
"What'd you say to me?" he repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, seriously," she cried.  
  
"You called me a bastard?!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, but you know I didn't mean it!" she repeated. He threw her arm down and she rubbed it gently as it throbbed with pain.  
  
"You better not have. Now leave, you sick bitch," he growled pushing her out of his room. He slammed the door shut behind her and she ran down the stairs.  
  
"Is everything alright, Cinder?" Mrs. Haas asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, everything's fine. I was just leaving," Cinder said forcing a smile.  
  
"But you just got here," she said.  
  
"I know, I wasn't planning on staying long anyways. I've got this horrible cold and it's Christmas Eve," Cinder replied moving towards the door.  
  
"Well, have a Merry Christmas dear, and get better soon."  
  
His mother was sweet, the complete opposite of himself. Cinder didn't quite understand how she could have spawned something that bad. But Cinder loved him, right, she loved him. She got back in her car and slowly made her way home. She threw her keys on the table by the door and trudged up the stairs to her room. She pulled her sweatshirt off and saw that a dark bruise in the shape of Charlie's hand had formed on her arm. She moved her hand over it gently, cringing with every touch.  
  
"Well, you're back soon. Quicky?" Lizzie joked as she walked into the bedroom with Shannon by her side. Cinder jumped at her voice and tried to quickly cover the bruise.  
  
"Um, yeah, something like that," Cinder answered.  
  
"What's that on your arm?" Shannon asked moving closer to Cinder. She moved away, trying to pull her sweatshirt over her head.  
  
"Nothing," Cinder said too quickly.  
  
"No, that's something," Shannon argued grabbing her arm. For some reason she expected him to be rough, but he was as gentle as could be. He looked over the bruise and shook his head. Lizzie put her hand over her mouth as a growl was let loose.  
  
"What the fuck?! Cinder, did he fuckin do that?!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Lizzie, calm down," Shannon ordered. Calmly he asked, "Cinder, did he hurt you?"  
  
"No, everything is fine, I just ran into a doorknob," Cinder answered with a smile.  
  
"No, you're lying. That's a hand print. A bad one," Shannon said.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"NO!" Cinder screamed almost deafening them.  
  
"Cinder, he has no right to do this to you!" Shannon said, his voice raising with anger.  
  
"He didn't do it on purpose! He wouldn't intentionally hurt me!" she argued.  
  
"He shouldn't be hurting you at all! Intentionally or otherwise!" Lizzie said.  
  
"He loves me! He wouldn't hurt me! I know him!" Cinder said sitting down on her bed bringing her knees up to her chin.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you're not gonna break up with him right? Cause you love him, right?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Yes, I love him," Cinder said answering the question, although as she was answering she wasn't quite too sure herself.  
  
"That's not love," Shannon said shaking his head and leaving the room. Lizzie just sighed and followed her boyfriend.  
  
"I do love him. He loves me. He's not meaning to hurt me. I know he's not," Cinder spoke to herself as she crawled into her bed.  
  
***************  
  
"Mr. Hardy, dinner was great!" Adam said with a smile as he and Matt stood from the table in the Hardy house to put their plates in the kitchen.  
  
"Good job at lying man," Matt whispered to him.  
  
"What the hell was that stuff?!" Adam asked quietly.  
  
"Well, he told us it was lasagna, but I don't truly believe it," Jeff laughed as he walked in fallowed by Cinder and Lizzie. They both laughed at his comment and placed the plates in the sink. "So, C, how's everything with Charlie?"  
  
"Fuckin asshole," Adam muttered as he walked ahead of the others into the living room.  
  
"Whoa, is he a little pissed or what?" Matt asked.  
  
"He doesn't approve of me and Charlie. No biggie. He just will have to get over it," Cinder smiled sounding like she was almost totally over her cold.  
  
"So, has um, has he done anything to you?" Jeff whispered to her, grabbing her bruised arm gently. She cringed at his touch and he tilted his head in concern. "Cinder, what happened?" The sneaked into his room and sat on his bed. She pulled her sweatshirt off and stuck out her arm. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"His hand," she replied putting the shirt back on. "Things got heated Christmas Eve."  
  
"In a sexual way?" Jeff questioned. She shook her head in response. "Oh Cinder, it's only what? A week into the relationship and he's already hurting you?! Wait, you were sick that nite. Like really badly. You couldn't even talk to me on the phone. How'd you see him?"  
  
"He was begging me to go over there and spend the nite with him. Tried making me feel bad and everything. So I gave in cause I knew in the long run I'd never hear the end of it. So I went over there and he got pissed at me for showing up in lounge pants and a sweatshirt. So I called him a bastard as I was leaving and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He yelled at me and told me to leave. So now I have this bruise to show for my troubles," she explained walking over to the window. She crossed her arms and looked out at the snow softly falling on the ground.  
  
"You need to get out of this relationship," he stated.  
  
"No, I don't need to do anything," she snapped turning to him. "Jeff, don't give me lectures. I just need you as a friend. A friend that won't mention any of this to anyone else."  
  
"So, what are you gonna do? Wear long sleeves for the rest of your life?!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"No, I know this won't happen again!" she insisted.  
  
"Cinder, he's abusing you physically! And I know he's mentally abusive! You fuckin risked your life to go see him out in that snow storm for one thing, and he fuckin yells at you for the clothes you were wearing! That's not right!"  
  
"Forget it Jeff! If you don't want to be the friend I need to lean on, then forget it all. You won't have to worry about another one of my problems!" she yelled storming towards the door.  
  
"NO!" he yelled. She turned around to him, her face set in a scowl. "No, please. Tell me. I want to know. I don't want you to feel like you can't tell someone about this. So please, I'm there for you."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly hugging him. She walked out the door, but Jeff didn't follow. He grabbed a pencil and his pad of paper and went to work.  
  
****************  
  
School had started up again the day after New Years. Cinder had gotten into more confrontations with Charlie. She had many bruises to show from it, but only Jeff knew about them, although she was almost certain that Lizzie suspected something. She wanted to tell Adam what was going on, but after that fight they had the nite of the formal, she knew he didn't want anything to do with her shit, he had after all told her not to come crying to him, so she pretty much stayed clear of him.  
  
She walked into the school laughing with Amy, although she knew that the rest of the week would be nothing but studying for mid-terms the next week. She was worried. Geometry was going fine until the break up with Shane. Since then she'd been going down hill and feared she may fail for the semester. She had decided that Matt would have to come over and help her every nite until the mid-term.  
  
"So, when tonite should I come over?" Matt asked meeting the two girls in the hall. He placed his arm around Amy's shoulders and smiled at Cinder.  
  
"Oh whenever. It's totally up to you," she smiled back as arms wrapped around her waist. "Charlie."  
  
"Hey baby," he grinned placing his lips roughly on hers. She pulled back placing her hands on his chest. He studied her, his eyes running up and down her body, almost making her feel dirty. She had on a long sleeved Amy Brown fairy shirt and black cargos. Her hair was pulled back into a clip, leaving a couple chunks free to form around her face. He reached up and grabbed a chunk. She took a deep breath in anticipation for what he might do, fearing he'd yank on her hair. He shook his head and put his hand in his back pocket. "When the hell is that shit gonna come out of your hair?"  
  
"It's fading slowly. Should be gone sometime soon. I mean, my roots are totally visible. Shouldn't be much longer," she replied.  
  
"Well, I don't want to ever see it like that again. Leave it blonde," he ordered.  
  
"I think it looks good colored," Amy stuck up for her friend.  
  
"And did I ask you?" he snapped.  
  
"Charlie, shut your mouth and leave my girlfriend alone," Matt said sternly.  
  
"Tell your little girlfriend to stay out of our business," Charlie replied.  
  
"His girlfriend is best friends with yours. So I will be in her business as long as we're friends, got me?!" Amy growled as she threw her hands on her hips. She stared at Charlie with a death glare.  
  
"Come on Cinder," Charlie said taking her hand and pulling her down the hall with him. "From this day forward you aren't to be friends with Miss Amy Dumas anymore."  
  
"Are you ordering me to leave my friends?!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"Just that bitch," he replied calmly.  
  
"No," Cinder stated ripping her hand out of his grasp and walking down the hall ahead of him.  
  
"Cinder, you okay?" Trish asked as Cinder stopped at her locker quickly.  
  
"Not really, I'm just trying to get to my class as fast as possible right now. Before Charlie catches up with me," Cinder rushed. Trish stared at her and watched as she ran down the hall.  
  
"Whoa, stop C," Lizzie said grabbing Cinder's hand as she started to run past her. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"No where's. Just tryin to get to class before I'm late," Cinder replied.  
  
"Class doesn't start for another 10 minutes," Shannon laughed.  
  
"What's the matter?" Lizzie asked softly so that Shannon wouldn't hear.  
  
"Nothing, Charlie just demanded that I stop bein friends with Amy. Everything's fine," Cinder smiled. "I gotta get to class. See you guys!" She took off again and ducked into her class ahead of Chris and Rob.  
  
"Do you get the feeling that she's afraid of him?" Lizzie asked Shannon as they walked down the hall hand in hand.  
  
"Just a slight one," Shannon smiled. "But I'm sure everything's fine."  
  
"I don't know. There's definitely something not right about this," she said seeing Charlie stop to talk to Kurt Angle and Shelton Benjamin. "I'll be right back." She kissed Shannon's cheek and ran off to the group of guys.  
  
"Well, if it isn't little miss Lizzie," Charlie laughed. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"You can stop ordering my cousin around for one thing," Lizzie answered.  
  
"Well, you must have missed something because I'm not ordering her around," he shook his head smiling at her. Kurt and Shelton left the two by themselves.  
  
"Bull shit! You're a fuckin asshole, ya know that?! I saw what you did to her arm Christmas Eve. Where do you get off doing something like that?!" Lizzie yelled pushing him into an empty classroom.  
  
"It's none of your business what I do," Charlie said.  
  
"It is when it's affecting Cinder. She's like a sister to me and if you hurt her anymore, I'll kick your ass!" Lizzie threatened.  
  
"Oh, like I'm going to let some little junior threaten me. Go to class little girl," he said trying to side step her. She grabbed a ruler off the blackboard and nailed the wall in front of him with it.  
  
"Don't call me little girl," she snapped at him holding the ruler at him as if he were being held at gun point.  
  
"You really don't want to mess with me, Lizzie," he said pushing her off to the side.  
  
She gave a little laugh and whacked him in the back with the ruler. He turned at attention to her and rubbed his back gingerly. "Don't mess with who?" she questioned dropping the ruler and walking back into the hallway. "Oh Charlie, if I hear that you're hurting my cousin again, you'll get more than just a ruler to the back." She smirked at him and grabbed Shannon's arm as they walked off down the hall together happily. 


	33. Tree Break

"Hey, leggo my ego Adam," Cinder laughed as they both grabbed the waffle out of the toaster.  
  
"Yeah, right sis," he replied smiling as they played tug of war with it. He yanked it hard pulling her across the counter with it. The sleeve of her purple long sleeved shirt moved up her arm a bit. He saw the bruises that sat on her wrists and lower arm. Dropping the waffle, she smiled and placed it on her plate. "Where'd they come from?" He spoke quietly as he grabbed her arm gently.  
  
"I don't know," she replied narrowing her eyebrows together. "I just wanna eat my waffle, please."  
  
"Don't give me that look. He's doing it to you isn't he?" Adam questioned knowing fully well that he was.  
  
"If by he you mean Charlie, then no," she said firmly pulling her arm away from him. Lizzie bounded into the kitchen, ignoring the looks Cinder and Adam were giving each other. She smiled as she grabbed the waffle off Cinder's plate and bit into it.  
  
"Thanks for the waffle cuz," she smiled. Cinder glared at her then looked back at Adam. She shook her head and put her plate on the counter before running up to her room.  
  
Cinder sat by her window and sighed as she watched the snow falling onto the ground heavily. School had been cancelled and she was grateful for that. It was the first day of classes after mid-terms week. They'd be getting their report cards in the mail that day and she really didn't want the results of her geometry class. She saw a group of her friends walking down the street and she opened her window.  
  
"What the hell are ya'll doin out there?!" she called down to them. They all looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Come down here and we'll show ya!" Jeff yelled up to her.  
  
She nodded at them and slammed the window shut. She pulled on her coat and gloves as she ran down the stairs. She ran out the door, not thinking about the snow and the fact that her friends could be evil. She stepped onto the porch and looked around, unable to find the group. She jumped over the railing and was nailed in the back of the head with a snow ball, fired by Jay. She jumped and ran at him, tackling him to the snow. Then she was pulled off him and hung over Matt's shoulder before he threw her into a snow bank, receiving a white wash.  
  
"Do you all realize how much you suck?!" she yelled at them with a large smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, we had a feeling we did," Amy laughed throwing a snowball at her. Cinder balled up snow and ran at her throwing it on her way by, getting a direct hit. She jumped behind another snow bank before she could be hit by the others. She packed some more snow balls and peeked over the top of the bank.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" she called to them. Jeff's hair made him stick out in the snow, as it was a bright reddish orange color. She grinned and aimed, only to be hit from behind by a snow ball from Trish. Cinder turned around in shock as Trish stood there smiling at her.  
  
"Oh come on, you couldn't have thought I was that bad at throwing, now did you?" Trish smirked as a snowball her shoulder. Trish jumped as Cinder laughed, pointing at Jeff who tried to hide himself. "Jeffrey!" Trish made a snow ball and ran at him.  
  
"Hey, let's make up teams," Adam suggested. "We'll have a good old fashioned snow ball fight." They all came out from their hiding places with snowballs ready in hand, just in case it was a trick.  
  
"Alright, I vote Cinder and Adam captains," Oscar said dropping his melting snow ball.  
  
Cinder set up her team of Jeff, Lizzie, Matt, and Jay while Adam set up his team of Trish, Oscar, Shannon, and Amy. Cinder strategically scattered her team up around the yard while it seemed Adam kept his close by. There was a countdown from 5 and at once snow was flying from all directions. Trish was the first to be taken out, by her boyfriend as Adam hit his best friend, Jay. Lizzie and Shannon stood in front of each other, snowballs ready. They stared at each other, almost daring the other to let the snowball go. Then by some sort of miracle, Matt took out Shannon. Lizzie laughed as she watched Shannon take a seat next to Jay and Trish on the porch. Lizzie didn't have much time to celebrate as Amy was gunning for her. Lizzie ran behind Matt just as Amy let go of her snow ball, nailing him right in the face. Amy dropped to her knees as she couldn't control her laughter. Matt turned angrily to Lizzie and threw her in a nearby snow bank. He wiped the snow off his face as he took the walk of shame to the porch. Cinder was stalking Oscar and snuck up behind him just before he could hit Lizzie. Cinder jumped up in excitement as Oscar shook his head all the way to the porch. Cinder, Jeff, and Lizzie regrouped as Adam, and Amy did the same. Then, unexpectedly, Amy hit Lizzie in the back and she was out, but only after she threw many snowballs at Amy. During this attack, Jeff took it upon himself to try and get Amy out by slamming a snowball over her head, but he was taken out at the same time when Amy saw him coming and crammed a snowball in his face. They both walked away to the porch, pushing each other back and forth until Amy shoved him roughly into the snow bank.  
  
"It's the fight of the century. Copeland versus Copeland!" Matt yelled to the remaining two. Cinder and Adam stared at each other.  
  
"Which sibling will be the winner?!" Shannon said.  
  
"This is gonna be a wonderful victory. In fact, I'm so sure that I'm gonna win, how about we place a bet on this," Adam smiled.  
  
"I'm listening," Cinder said intrigued.  
  
"When I win, you break up with Charlie," he said.  
  
"And if I win?" she asked.  
  
"Then I never say another thing about you being with him," he said.  
  
"Fine. Let's do this big brother," she growled letting go of a snowball before he could even blink. In the back of her head, she was screaming at herself for not letting him win. That would be the easy way out of the relationship. It had finally gotten to the point where she was scared of just breaking up with him. She was afraid of what he'd do to her if she did. Her face was set in a small victorious grin as she looked up at the snow dripping down his chest. "Now I finally get peace and quiet."  
  
He laughed at her before charging. He threw her over his shoulder and slammed her right into a bank. Snow caved in over her face as she tried to get up. The cold had rendered her breathless as she was pulled out. "Congratulations little sister." He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back, trying to warm her up a bit. "You won fair and square. You won't hear another word from me about Charlie."  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Hey Cin, you up for a little dare?" Amy smiled as Oscar held out a plastic sled.  
  
"You know me, I'm always up for a little dare," she replied.  
  
"We dare you to slide off the porch roof," Jay said pointing up. Cinder nodded and grabbed the sled. She got up on Jay's shoulders and pulled herself onto the roof. She moved towards her window and sat on the red plastic flying machine, holding onto her window.  
  
"Cinder, you don't have to do this! We were just kidding!" Jeff yelled to her.  
  
"Jeff, it's not big deal! Io posso maneggiarlo!" she yelled back letting go of the window. She slid down the roof slowly and finally there was only air beneath her. "WOO!" she screamed as she punched the air with her right hand. She hit the icy snow covered road and realized she couldn't stop. She screamed for help as a tree across the street was quickly approaching. 'Well, they can put tree break on my tombstone,' she thought closing her eyes. Suddenly she went flying off the sled and slid down the road with a hard body pressing against her. They came to a stop and she looked up. "You really are my hero now."  
  
His brown eyes were unmistakable. His head was covered by a skull cap and he had on his wrestling jacket. He looked down at her and smiled, showing off his black and green braces. "I've been telling you this for how long now?" he asked.  
  
"Years," she breathed. He slowly got off her and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem babe. You would have done the same for me," he said as they started walking to the others.  
  
"See, Shane, that's where you're wrong. You're the superhero, not me," she replied.  
  
"Ah, yes, but I've been telling you forever that you're my sidekick. That still stands true," he said. "You alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You know me well enough to know that a little head on collision with a tree isn't gonna stop me," she laughed.  
  
"Are you alright?!" Lizzie exclaimed as they all met them in the middle of the street.  
  
"Sono prefetto," she said looking at the tree and crushed up sled. "Which is more than what I can say for the sled."  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it. It was my brother's," Amy laughed.  
  
"Amy!" Cinder yelled punching her shoulder playfully.  
  
"What are you doin here man?" Shannon asked Shane.  
  
"Just felt like taking a walk in the snow. I was bored," he replied. "So then I see this wacked out blonde heading for the tree and felt like being heroic."  
  
"And he was!" Cinder laughed.  
  
"So here I am," Shane said.  
  
"Well, let's get out of this cold into the house. Hot chocolate time!" Adam announced as everyone ran into the house. Shane and Cinder lingered back a bit and walked together.  
  
"So, um, are we okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay?" he questioned.  
  
"Yeah, well, I mean, are we friends?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course. If we weren't, do you honestly think I'd waste my hurri-powers on you?" he joked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, you haven't exactly spoken to me since, since that dance," she answered shyly.  
  
"Ah, well, I got over it," he smiled.  
  
"Good, I'm glad. Cause frankly, I've missed you man," she smiled.  
  
"Strangely, so have I," he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
***************  
  
"Report card time!" Adam yelled from the doorway. Cinder continued to sit in her room, Cold playing from the speakers. She just sat on her bed, in a pair of boxers she stole from Shannon and a t-shirt she stole from Jay. She heard Lizzie scream in happiness, no doubt loving her results. She already knew Adam got straight A's, just like normal. Adam opened her already cracked door and walked in smiling, holding out an envelop. She shook head and put her hands up to stop him. He continued to walk towards her and threw the envelop at her.  
  
"Adam, my philosophy about this thing is that if I don't look, then it's not true. So I prefer not to look. But thanks anyways," she replied. He shook his head and shoved it in her face. She curled her legs underneath her with a sigh and grabbed the envelop. Adam sat down and smiled at her. She pulled out the piece of paper that was inside and read the grades aloud. "English, B. Art, A of course. Italian, B. Chemistry, C. Gym, B. And geometry, C. Damn it!" She threw the paper down angrily then picked it up in shock. "That's really a C, isn't it?!"  
  
"Yeah, Cinderella, you got a C in geometry. You passed!" Adam hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh my God. I love Matt. I love him. I'm telling Amy that he's mine now," she joked.  
  
"You did it. You earned it. Not Matt. He just helped a bit," Adam smiled.  
  
"This is like the best thing ever!" she exclaimed. Lizzie stood leaning against the frame of Cinder's door drinking a drink box.  
  
"Well, sounds like we all did pretty well," Lizzie smiled as the front door slammed shut and Leeann stormed up the stairs. The kids looked at each other before running to her room.  
  
"Mom?" Adam said as the stood in the doorway.  
  
"Kids, Gil and I have broken up," she cried.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mom," Adam said walking to his mother's side.  
  
"What happened?" Cinder asked joining her brother with Lizzie close behind.  
  
"We got in a fight and ended it," she said simply. "Don't worry about it kids. But I'd like to be alone for awhile."  
  
"Sure," the three of them said as they slowly left the room.  
  
"You don't think this is gonna hurt our friendships with Matt and Jeff, do you?" Cinder asked Adam.  
  
"I hope not. I'll see you two in the morning," Adam said leaving the girls in the hall. Cinder followed Lizzie into her room and sat on her cousin's bed.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Cinder asked.  
  
"I couldn't really tell ya. I honestly didn't expect them to break up," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Yeah, they did seem to fit together," Cinder smiled.  
  
"Yeah, unlike a certain couple I know," Lizzie grinned.  
  
"Sorry, Cinder's not at home right now. But if you leave a message at the beep, she'll be sure to ignore it!" Cinder said walking out of the room.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: The weird language you read in this chapter is Italian. They mean, in this order, I can handle it and I'm perfect. Just didn't want ya'll to go what the fuck is she doin or something like that. lol 


	34. THE SONG

"Did I miss anything?" Lizzie asked Cinder taking her seat in the ice arena next to her cousin. Cinder took the coke from her and took a sip.  
  
She shook her head while swallowing and pointed to the ice. "Jindrak just got a penalty for hooking," she answered.  
  
"Man, I'm freezing my ass off!" Jay whined.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Amy yelled throwing a piece of pop corn at him. He made a face at her before sulking.  
  
"COME ON CHRIS!!" Cinder screamed getting to her feet in excitement as he made a break for the goal. "YEAH!! KICK THEIR ASSES!!"  
  
"Must be the cheerleader in her," Jeff smirked.  
  
"Ha ha, funny Hardy!" she said nudging him as she sat back down. "HEY REF!! WHERE ARE YOUR GLASSES, HUH?! YOU CALLED JINDRAK ON THAT! CALL HIM!!" Cinder shook her fist at the obviously blind ref as Jindrak was released from the box.  
  
"Do you think it's really wise to yell at the refs like that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be yelling at them if THEY KNEW HOW TO CALL A SIMPLE HOCKEY GAME!!" she finished in a scream as she stood up again.  
  
"Remind me NEVER to come to another game with her," Lizzie muttered to Jay. He nodded in response.  
  
"GOOD MOVE, IRVINE!!!" Cinder screamed once again as Chris scored for the tie. He looked up at her and punched his stick in the air at her.  
  
"I don't think he heard you, C," Amy laughed rubbing her ear.  
  
"Maybe not him, but I sure as hell heard her," Jeff joked.  
  
"We go into overtime if we tie!" Cinder cried taking her seat again.  
  
"Oh God forbid a tie!" Lizzie laughed clutching her chest in shock.  
  
"Careful, I know where you live," Cinder smiled before checking her watch. "Oh shit!"  
  
"What's the matter?" Jay asked.  
  
"I gotta go," she rushed in response as she climbed across everyone to the isle.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"Charlie should be wrestling any minute now," she answered.  
  
"Fuck Charlie! If you're not here when this game ends, Chris is gonna be crushed! You're his support! It's the damn playoffs Cinder!" Amy yelled at her as she started running up the stairs.  
  
"Tell him I'm sorry!" Cinder called back.  
  
"That girl is seriously starting to piss me off," Amy said crossing her arms.  
  
"I just feel bad for Chris," Lizzie said. "He was really looking forward to seeing her here tonite."  
  
"Hey, what happened to her head? She's got a bump on her forehead," Jay asked.  
  
"I guess she ran into a door," Amy answered. "At least that's what she told me."  
  
"Yeah, a door named Charlie," Jeff muttered sipping on the rest of Cinder's coke.  
  
*************  
  
Cinder had just made her way into the gym as Charlie hit the mat. She sneaked in and sat on the bleachers towards the back, hoping he'd notice her, but not realize she'd just gotten there. Shane looked up at her from the bleachers and gave her a questioning look, asking, 'why aren't you at Chris's game?' She just shrugged at him and pointed to the mat as Charlie performed a simple fireman's carry and pinned his opponent, getting the meet win for Wakefield.  
  
"Yeah! Good job baby!" she screamed as she applauded him. People slowly cleared the gym and she ran down to greet him. She kissed his cheek, although he was very reluctant about it.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" he asked roughly.  
  
"Right here, watching you," she answered with a false smile.  
  
"That's a lie," he argued.  
  
"No, I was here. The whole time," she insisted.  
  
"You were at that damn hockey game, weren't you?" he asked gripping her shoulders tightly. She stood there, staring up at him in fear, her mouth open to respond, but no words came out.  
  
"Man, nice job out there," Shane said patting Charlie's back. Charlie released Cinder and shook Shane's hand. She mouthed 'thank you' to him and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you too," Charlie replied.  
  
"Cinder, I'm so glad you made it to see my match. I was afraid with the snow and stuff that Adam wouldn't have let you come," Shane smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I fought with him, but he finally gave in," she replied.  
  
"You were here to see his match?" Charlie questioned.  
  
"Yeah, she was here. You didn't hear her cheering for me?" Shane asked putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I guess I was just in the zone," Charlie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, probably. Well, I'm gonna go shower and get home. See you tomorrow at practice man. And Cinder, I'll see you on Monday," Shane waved to them as he walked into the locker rooms.  
  
"Sorry that I accused you of not being here," Charlie said reluctantly.  
  
"That's alright. You were just too busy with being ready for your match that you didn't notice me. The downside to being a wrestler's girlfriend I suppose," she smiled at him. He suddenly brought his lips down roughly on hers. She squirmed a bit before he finally pulled back. He smiled at her as he ran his tongue over his lips.  
  
"Coke. You shouldn't be drinking that stuff. Makes you fat," he remarked before walking off to the locker rooms. She sighed deeply and started to walk out of the gym, but stopped once she heard him calling to her. "Be at my house tomorrow morning at 7. Don't knock. I'll be waiting for you." She nodded at him and left for the hockey rink.  
  
**********  
  
He rolled off her and she snuggled up to him, pulling the sheets over them more protectively. She sighed as a smile crossed her face, resting her head on his bare chest and circling her fingers over his stomach. He laid there, straight faced, and not holding her as he should have.  
  
"I have to get to practice," he spoke roughly as he stood and wrapped his robe around him. She sat up with a frown on her face and watched him move to the door. She held the sheet to her chest and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Um, o, okay. Do you want me to just wait for you to come back?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"No, you can leave now. Go home. I'll call you later," he said opening his bedroom door.  
  
She looked over at the clock as it flipped to 8:05 am. She nodded at him, "Okay then."  
  
"Hurry and get dressed. Be gone by the time I get out of the shower. My mom will be in to get my dirty clothes for laundry and I don't want her seeing you in my bed naked," he said leaving her.  
  
"Great Cinder. You've become his sex slave," she said to herself with a heavy sigh as she pulled on her clothes. She looked in his mirror, trying to fix her mess of hair, but shook her head in shame instead. 'Why don't you just leave his ass?' her thoughts asked her. "Because he loves me," she answered herself. 'If this is love, then you don't need it!' they pointed out. "I do need it. I need it from him!" she argued. 'Great, you're having a war with your thoughts. You've completely lost your mind Cinder!' her thoughts yelled to her before she stormed out of his room.  
  
She walked through her door as the winter winds blew stronger. Throwing her keys on the table by the door as she rushed through, she ran up the stairs. Stopping just as she entered her room, seeing that a certain blonde was sitting on her bed.  
  
"And you're in MY room because?" she asked Shannon the moment she saw him.  
  
"Ah, well, thought I'd give ya a wake up call while Lizzie was making me some breakfast, but you weren't in here. Now, where we you young lady?!" he exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Lizzie's making you breakfast? Am I dreaming?" she asked.  
  
"Yes she's making me breakfast," Shannon snapped.  
  
Cinder sniffed the air and smiled. "So THAT'S that burning smell," she nodded at herself. Shannon started smelling the air and glared at her.  
  
"There's nothing burning," he said.  
  
"No, that must just be you that I smell. Ever heard of a shower?"  
  
"Mmm, joke all you want. Don't ask why I came to give you a wake up call. Don't ask about the gig I got us. Don't ask me anything. Just stand there and joke," Shannon said moving for the door.  
  
"Whoa, a gig? You got us a gig?!" she yelled.  
  
"Shh, your brother is asleep," Shannon smiled. "And yes, I got us a gig."  
  
"Oh my God! Doing what?!" Cinder yelled more quietly as an excited smile crossed her face.  
  
"Doing Paul's party next weekend," Shannon answered.  
  
"You talked to Paul?! And you live?!"  
  
"Well, okay, I didn't get the gig," Shannon confessed.  
  
"No, I did," Lizzie smirked walking in the room with a plate of dry bread.  
  
"Um, what's this?" Shannon asked staring at the plate.  
  
"Your breakfast," Lizzie said as Cinder started laughing.  
  
"This is just bread honey," Shannon said irritably.  
  
"It's breakfast," Lizzie and Cinder said nodding together.  
  
"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. Amy's on her way. What's this about a gig?" Jeff asked breathing heavy from running into the room. He looked at the plate of bread and smiled. "Oh, breakfast." He grabbed the plate from Shannon and bit into the bread.  
  
"Breakfast," Shannon muttered rolling his eyes. "Breakfast for inmates."  
  
"Oh! The Lizzie special!" Amy said walking in and grabbing a piece of bread off the plate in Jeff's hand. Shannon just stared at them as if they were nuts while they ate the dry bread.  
  
"Anyways, I got the gig. Paul's having a party and I heard him talking to Randy about wanting to get a live band to play. So I told him about Peroxwhygen and he said he'd love to have you guys play. But he won't pay you all until after the party because if ya'll suck, he's not wasting his money. But if he deems you worthy, you'll get paid like 100 bucks. I hope it's okay," Lizzie explained.  
  
"That's great! Welcome to the band!" Cinder said putting her arm around Lizzie's shoulders. "I deem you our new manager!"  
  
"So practice today and tomorrow and everyday after school until Saturday nite, the nite of the party," Shannon ordered.  
  
"Well, help me move my drums to your house and we'll do it now. Cause I kinda broke through the bass on Tuesday when Jeff and I were working on some stuff," Cinder said shyly biting on her lip.  
  
"Fine, come on. It's not snowing yet. So we can move them to Amy's blazer," Shannon said as he and Jeff started taking it apart.  
  
"Can't. I took Matt's car. My blazer died again. Matt's looking at it right now. We'll have to put it in Jeff's truck," Amy said.  
  
"Well, hurry then," Cinder ordered as the two guys got to work on her drum set. The girls sat in Cinder's room chatting as they watched the guys move the drum set piece by piece.  
  
"Ya know, you three could help here!" Jeff said wiping his forehead.  
  
The three looked at each other and nodded, rising from the bed and walking over to the spot where the drums had sat. They picked up the one symbol that was left and carried it out together in a team effort. "Done." They announced lying it down in the bed of the truck.  
  
"You girls suck," Jeff and Shannon agreed.  
  
They stood next to each other, their arms almost touching, the site sending Lizzie and Cinder into fits of giggles as they began to sing, "There's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffery, dear Jeffery, there's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffrey a hole"  
  
Jeff and Shannon looked at each other then at the cousins. The two girls held onto each other for support as their laughter became harder and harder. "What the hell was that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"There's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffery, dear Jeffery, there's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffery a hole," they sang again, this time pointing at Jeff and Shannon. Jeff and Shannon looked at each other and jumped apart like they'd electrocuted each other. This caused Cinder and Lizzie to laugh harder.  
  
**********  
  
"Good practice everyone. We'll do it again tomorrow," Shannon announced as everyone started packing up, but Cinder. She continued to sit behind her drums and started playing "Voodoo" by Godsmack. Jeff took out his guitar again and began playing with her. Shannon bounced his head and motioned for Amy to play along. Amy shrugged, not knowing the bass cords for the song, but Shannon encouraged her to play what she thought was right. When they had finished playing an instrumental version of the song Shannon clapped and a light bulb went off in his head.  
  
"Oh no, Shannon's got an idea," Cinder announced placing her sticks on the snare and ducking down.  
  
"Get up and pay attention to your fearless leader," Shannon smiled.  
  
"He's joking right?" Jeff muttered in question to Amy.  
  
"Unfortunately, probably not," she replied. Cinder sat on the back of the ratty old couch that sat in Shannon's basement.  
  
"So, fearless leader, what is it that we're supposed to pay attention to you for?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Do you think you guys could learn "Voodoo"?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's not that difficult," Jeff answered leaning against the back of the couch, causing it to wobble.  
  
"Good, cause I think we should do that song," Shannon said.  
  
"But we're more about our own songs," Amy pointed out.  
  
"True, but I think it'd be cool to play a song that they could sing along with," Shannon said.  
  
"I think it's a good idea, but then again, I'm only the manager," Lizzie smirked leaning against the couch on the other side of Cinder. The couch wobbled more and lifted a bit off the floor causing Cinder to fall backwards onto the floor. She laid there with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs resting on the seat. She started laughing as everyone huddled around her.  
  
"You okay?" Shannon asked starring down at her.  
  
She continued to laugh, almost as if she couldn't stop. "Oh God. She's been knocked silly," Lizzie joked.  
  
Jeff rolled his eyes and helped her to her feet. "You alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she laughed. "That was a wild ride."  
  
"Of course it was," Amy laughed throwing her hands in the air.  
  
Amy had left shortly after Cinder's little fall. Shannon and Lizzie had retreated to his room to "study" and Cinder and Jeff stayed in the basement. Jeff sat on the floor with a pad of paper and a pencil drawing a few tribal designs while Cinder sat at the drums banging away.  
  
"Hey, what are you drawing?" she asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Just a few designs I thought we might be able to use for the band. What do you think?" he asked handing her the pad. She flipped through them, making little mmhmm noises until she stopped on one.  
  
"This one. I like this one," she said. "We should paint it on my drums."  
  
"That'd be cool. Do you think the others would go for it?" he asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. Wanna do it now?" Cinder asked standing up.  
  
"Shouldn't we talked to them first?"  
  
"Nah, Shannon and Lizzie are busy "studying" and Amy's fucking your brother," she smiled.  
  
"Something I didn't need to know," Jeff responded following her up the stairs and out of the house.  
  
"How come you haven't been spending more time with Trish lately?" she asked.  
  
"She hasn't told you?" he asked shocked as he pulled out of Shannon's driveway. She shook her head. "We broke up. We just weren't happy with each other anymore."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. I'm not. I'm not really the cheerleader type. She's too, too, what am I looking for here?"  
  
"Prissy? High maintenance?"  
  
"High maintenance will work. I'm just not into someone who's so worried about their looks," he said.  
  
"That's understandable," Cinder sighed. "Jeff, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, go for it."  
  
"Do you cuddle after sex?"  
  
"Um, yeah, sure. If the girl wants to, why?"  
  
"Charlie won't."  
  
"Have you asked him to?"  
  
"No, I just figured he would say no."  
  
"Just ask. Can't hurt, right?"  
  
"You do realize we're talking about Charlie, right?" He laughed at her comment as he pulled into the craft store parking lot.  
  
"I would ask. You may be surprised."  
  
"Maybe I will. Thanks."  
  
After getting the supplies they'd need they rushed back to Shannon's and started painting. It was close to midnite before they ended and Jeff drove Cinder home. Many times during the drive she wanted to ask about his father and her mother, but didn't really have the courage to.  
  
"Cinder, what happened between our parents?" he asked looking down at the wheel before she had a chance to get out of the truck.  
  
"I don't know. I was gonna ask you that myself," she replied.  
  
"All he told us was that they had a fight."  
  
"Yeah, that's the story we got too."  
  
"One of the mysteries of the world, huh?"  
  
"Guess so," she smiled reaching for the handle.  
  
"Wait, one more question."  
  
"Sure, shoot."  
  
"What was with that song earlier?"  
  
She laughed at him and opened the door. "I'll never tell."  
  
"Cinder!" he yelled as she slammed the door shut.  
  
"BYE JEFFREY!!" she yelled waving to him before walking into the house.  
  
"If Charlie calls here one more time, I'm going to kick his ass and I don't care about the little agreement we have!" Adam growled the second she opened the door.  
  
"He called?" she asked hanging up her jacket.  
  
"Um, yeah, about 40 times every hour since like 6," he replied as she joined him on the couch.  
  
"That's not good," she said softly biting on her lower lip.  
  
"Ya know, I haven't really seen you a hell of a lot lately. How are you?" he asked slipping his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder smiled.  
  
"Better now that I'm with my big brother."  
  
"Good answer," he laughed. "Gonna call Charlie back?"  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna spend the rest of my nite right here with you," she smiled up at him. He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Love ya Cinderella."  
  
"Love ya too, ADD."  
  
*************  
  
A/N: Hey all, just a quick note. If ya'll remember the high convo in one of the previous chapters you'll understand the song. So if you don't remember it, go back and read it again. Also, us Jeff Hardy fans have been lied to. Lol It's a really bad lie too. We've been fooled to believe that his fave candy and nickname is Skittlez. THAT'S FALSE!!! Neither is true. Lol How horrible is that? He has no clue who started it either. I suggest you fans go to jeffnerohardy.com and click on the link that goes to the puppies website and look at the questions and answers from Jeff and Beth. They're hilarious some of them. He's a very bizarre person sometime. Lol Anyhow, I also figured out what I'm getting for a tattoo thanks to my older sister. So hopefully I'll be getting that soon. Well, I think that's all. LATA!! 


	35. The Photo Booth

"There's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffery, dear Jeffery, there's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffrey a hole," Lizzie sang as she got dressed Monday morning for school. She laughed pulling her Happy Bunny shirt over her head. "God I love that song." She slipped her feet into her sneakers and bounded out of her room right into a flustered Cinder. They landed on their butts in the middle of the hall and broke into a heavy laughter. They helped each other up and stared at each other.  
  
"We've gotta stop with this whole reading minds thing," Cinder smiled putting her hands on her bare hips. Her black flares rode low on her hips, a white belt being the only keeping them up.  
  
"And we gotta stop dressing a like too!" Lizzie laughed pointing at Cinder's shirt.  
  
"My shirt may be a Happy Bunny shirt. But it says 'I know how you feel, I just don't care.' Whereas yours says 'Despising you makes me feel all warm inside.' So there!" Cinder nodded at her cousin matter of factly. Lizzie shook her head at the blonde before Adam bounded out of his room looking as if he had just woken up.  
  
"Well, good morning sunshine," Lizzie smiled.  
  
Adam opened his mouth but closed it instantly and opted for shaking his finger at her. He growled at them and walked back into his bedroom.  
  
"Think he's skipping school today?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. Wonder what kept him up so late," Lizzie remarked with a devious gleam in her eyes.  
  
"You and Shannon fucking half the nite," Cinder laughed running down the stairs.  
  
"We were not!" Lizzie yelled after her skipping most of the stairs on her way down.  
  
"Oh puh-lease! You and the blonde are attached at the hip," Cinder paused looking up in thought and cringed. "Literally!" Lizzie made a face at her before flopping down on the couch.  
  
"How come Adam gets to skip, but not us?" Lizzie complained as Cinder joined her, snacking on a chocolate Pop Tart, handing half of it to Lizzie.  
  
"Cause we're not straight A honor role students. And we're sorta trouble makers," Cinder shrugged flipping the tv on to see that X-Men Evolution was on. Lizzie grabbed the remote from Cinder and switched the channel to Mtv2. Cinder glared at Lizzie and took the remote back, changing it to its original channel. This remote war went on for a bit longer till it was dropped in passing and broke.  
  
"Oh, Aunt Leeann's gonna kill you!" Lizzie cried.  
  
"Me?! It was all your fault!" Cinder accused.  
  
"You dropped it!" Lizzie fought back.  
  
"No, you did!"  
  
"No, you did!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Adam screamed from his room. The two girls looked up the stairs and heard his bedroom door slam shut.  
  
"Um, Cinder, we're kinda late for school," Lizzie said looking at the clock on the VCR. Cinder gasped as she saw that it was almost 9. "Well, might as well just stay home, huh?"  
  
Cinder sighed and picked up the broken remote. "I think we should get a replacement," she said.  
  
"As in today?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"As in today," Cinder smiled. "Call Shannon's cell and leave him a message for him and Jeff to meet us here as soon as he can and to call when they leave for here."  
  
"Sweet," Lizzie smiled grabbing the phone and making the call.  
  
"What do you say we take a nap until they call?" Cinder suggested.  
  
"I love the way you think, cuz," Lizzie replied as they jumped up off the couch and ran up to their rooms, falling asleep just as fast as they laid their heads down.  
  
**********  
  
"Let's talk about sex baby. Let's talk about you and me. Let's talk about all the good things and the bad things that may be. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex. Let's talk about sex!" Lizzie and Cinder chorused as they sang as loud as they could to the radio. They bounced around in the backseat of Shannon's restored mustang together as he drove into the city. Shannon and Jeff exchanged glances as the song ended. The radio switched to some advertisement about weight loss and Cinder jumped across the front and changed the station.  
  
"Ahhh, I love this song!" Cinder screamed in Shannon's ear as she returned to her seat in the back.  
  
"Only see, somehow it always seems that I'm learnin' or something I can never be. It doesn't matter to me, 'cause I will always be that pimp I see in all my fantasies," Cinder and Lizzie sang.  
  
"Think they're on drugs?" Shannon turned to Jeff.  
  
"I don't know your fucking name. So what? Let's. . ." The girls looked at each other and laughed as the song paused.  
  
"Rob," Jeff nodded with a smile.  
  
"Screaming to be the only way that I can truly be free from my fucked up real life so I dream and stroke it HARDER, cause it's so fun to see my face staring back at me." Shannon looked in his rearview mirror and scowled. "I don't know your fucking name.  
  
So what? Let's fuck."  
  
"Come on guys, sing with us!" Lizzie requested slapping Shannon's shoulder. Shannon shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"All Day I Dream About Sex. All Day I Dream About fuckin." During the chorus Jeff had joined in and the three of them finished the song together.  
  
"Yeah! Go Jeff!" Cinder cried rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"Dude!" Lizzie exclaimed turning the radio up as the next song came on.  
  
"I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me. I don't like the drugs, the drugs, the drugs," the three of them started to sing.  
  
"Oh hey, what do ya know!? We're here," Shannon said turning the car off.  
  
"Aw, that was an awesome song, baby!" Lizzie pouted.  
  
Jeff helped Cinder out of the car while Shannon left Lizzie to climb out on her own. "I think you two annoyed Shan a bit," Jeff whispered to Cinder as Lizzie ran to catch up with Shannon.  
  
"Oh well. We were enjoying ourselves," Cinder nodded.  
  
"I could tell," he laughed slipping his arm around her shoulders.  
  
The four of them spent the day at the large 3 floor mall, shopping, riding the rides, doing whatever they wanted. They didn't have a care in the world, especially Cinder, who felt like she had forgotten all about her life during this much needed time off from school. They had just gotten off a wild roller coaster ride when the girls had spotted a tiny little photo booth. They dragged the guys, who were causing quite the racquet, over to the machine.  
  
"There's no way in hell we're all fitting in there!" Shannon said.  
  
"Oh sure we can! It may be close quarters, but hey, we're all friends here, right?" Lizzie said winking at Cinder.  
  
"There's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffery, dear Jeffery, there's a hole in my butt, dear Jeffrey a hole," Cinder joined in singing with Lizzie.  
  
"Oh man," Jeff and Shannon cried hanging their heads.  
  
"Do you want us to continue?" Cinder smirked.  
  
"Get in there!" Jeff ordered.  
  
The girls high fived and pushed the guys in ahead of them. Jeff and Shannon rolled their eyes at each other right before the girls jumped on their laps. Jeff and Shannon's eyes bugged out of their heads as the girls landed, getting an unforgettable picture. They all had a good time in their before Shannon and Lizzie climbed out. Jeff and Cinder smiled at each other and he inserted more change into the machine. After taking a few pictures together, they were pulled out by Shannon and Lizzie. Jeff walked to the other side and stood next to Cinder, as they stared at the booth and it's wobbling. It wasn't long before strange noises erupted from inside. Cinder covered her mouth in disgust while Jeff laughed.  
  
"Well, these are some pictures no one will ever see," Lizzie smiled as she emerged from the booth with her belt hanging down. Shannon had the look on his face that said, 'hey, I just got screwed in the photo booth. Beat that one!' Jeff slapped Shannon's back in congratulations, Cinder just shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"We'd better get goin. It's almost 7," Jeff said looking at his watch as they all moved to the elevator.  
  
"Who says you have to wait till Senior Skip Day to have fun while all the other suckers are stuck in class?!" Shannon laughed holding Lizzie's hand tightly, his shirt on completely backwards and inside out.  
  
Jeff and Cinder climbed into the backseat staring out the windows on their side of the car. Cinder glanced at the pictures that they took in the booth together and smiled. One completely caught her eye, they were looking at each other with the faintest of smiles on their faces and a sparkle in their eyes. Cinder looked down at her arm in the picture and noticed a dark bruise. She turned her head from the picture as reality hit that she was going to have to go back to Charlie the next day at school. She dreaded that. Completely fearful of how he'd react to her skipping school and not telling him.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" Jeff asked softly, leaning over to touch her shoulder gently. She moved away from him slowly and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, for now," she finished in a mutter.  
  
"Are you sure? Cause I could stick around at your house if you wanted or needed to talk," Jeff offered.  
  
"No, that's okay, you'd better go home. I'll be fine," she replied giving him a warm smile. He nodded at her and looked out his window once again.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey baby!" Cinder greeted Charlie as she ran up to him while he was talking to the Evolution group, plus Stephanie. He looked down at her with a scowl and continued his conversation with Paul.  
  
"Hey, C. I love your hair like that!" Steph said greeting Cinder with a hug.  
  
"Thanks! I thought I'd do something different today," Cinder smiled playing with the couple of braids that were pulled up in a ponytail, the rest of her hair left down and wavy as usual. "I love those shoes," she complimented.  
  
Charlie seemed to pounce on his girlfriend as he turned to her and slapped her hard, causing her to fall to the floor. "Don't ever speak while I'm speaking!" he growled at her. She looked up at him in terror as she held her cheek.  
  
"What the hell Charlie?! She was talking to me!" Stephanie shrieked pushing him back.  
  
"Yeah, man, what the hell did you hit her for?! That was completely uncalled for!" Paul yelled as Randy help Cinder up. Randy smiled sweetly at her, putting his hands on her shoulders gently. She felt comfortable and safe, almost as though he was the same Randy she knew in middle school.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Randy asked softly while Paul reprimanded Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, nothing I've never felt before," she said jokingly.  
  
"What?" Randy asked.  
  
"Whatever man! She's my girlfriend and I'll treat her how I see fit!" Charlie huffed as he stormed off down the hall.  
  
"You alright C?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Cinder replied.  
  
"Come on Steph, we gotta get to study hall," Paul said grabbing Stephanie's hand. "Cinder, I'll see you and the rest of the band at my party Saturday nite." Cinder nodded at him as Steph mouthed, 'bye' and walked away.  
  
"You sure you're alright?" Randy asked picking up her book bag.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," she nodded at him as she took her bag.  
  
"Does he often hit you?" he asked as they started walking down the hall together. She just shrugged. "Cin, you gotta get out of this relationship before it's too late. And then there will be nothing you could do."  
  
"Why do you care so much?" she asked.  
  
"I know I don't hang around you and I act like an egotistical jackass, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. We had a lot of good times in middle school, you, me, and John. And although John and I don't speak, I'm sure I can speak for him as well when I say that I'll always be by your side if you need me," he said as they stopped in front of his classroom.  
  
"Well thanks for helping. And tell Paul the same thing?" she requested.  
  
"Of course. And Cinder, remember what I said, I'll be there if you need me," he smiled as she reached up and kissed his lips softly.  
  
"Love you Randy," she smiled.  
  
"Love you too Cinder," he replied.  
  
"Wait, Randy, why'd Paul help me to begin with? He's never been that fond of me before," she questioned grabbing his arm before he disappeared.  
  
"No girl, no matter what they did, deserves to be slapped. And you did absolutely nothing but talk to Steph. So you most certainly did not deserve that. Paul may have an ego bigger than this school. And he may be a bastard, but he knows what's right and what's wrong. And what Charlie did was wrong," Randy nodded at her before leaving her. She smiled as she walked down the hall, feeling the bruise forming on her cheek. She was couldn't believe he had hit her in public like that. She walked towards her locker and saw Charlie leaning up against it.  
  
"Cinder, I'm so sorry," he said.  
  
"Are you really?" she asked straight faced.  
  
"I don't know what came over me. I never meant to hurt you. Especially like that. I was an asshole. You didn't deserve that," he apologized. "Is there anything I can do that'll make you forgive me?"  
  
She smiled as she thought. She could really destroy him if she wanted to, but then she feared she may get some thing much worse than a slap in return. "Yeah, Valentine's Day, after the dance, you get us a hotel room. And we spend a romantic nite together. The whole nite. Not just an hour of fucking. But a whole nite of sex and cuddling."  
  
"Sex and cuddling?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, heavily on the cuddling part," she chuckled.  
  
"Alright, I think we can do that. That's it? That's all it'll take for you to forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'll make me happy," she replied. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her off the floor. He kissed her gently, much softer than any kiss she'd felt from him lately. It was almost like he was the Charlie she had first dated back in the summer.  
  
"I love you Cinder," he said quietly.  
  
He told her he loved her. It had been ever so long since she had heard him say that to her. That Copeland smile was on her face instantly as she said, "I love you too."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Hey all, just a quick note. Just to say that those songs don't belong to me. Well, THE SONG does. Lol Well, I have part ownership in it of course. Lol Right, Chica?! Thanks for the inspiration girl! Um, "Let's Talk about Sex" is by Salt N' Pepa. And "A.D.I.D.A.S" is by KoRn. Do we see a pattern with these songs? They're all about sex! Gees........ Plus I used the very beginning of "I don't like the drugs but the drugs like me" by Marilyn Manson. Oh, and does anyone else think Randy Orton is like the hottest thing?! Oh God! Could he have better abs? Every guy should be so lucky to have abs like that! And those tattoos, mmmmm, that boy gets hotter and hotter every week. Lol And who else is lovin this Rosey and Shane thing? hehe It's fun to see my Shane every week. Both Shane's. Can't forget about Shane O' Mac. Uh! So hot. Love Simba. Lol Okay, I'm done drooling over the hot guys in the WWE......wait, does Shannon look absolutely adorable with his labret, or what?! North Carolina grows some cuties! 


	36. Room 13

A/N: Just a quick note to let ya'll know that we're coming down to the last few chapters. I'm guessing about 5 more. Maybe less, maybe more. But I'm guessing about 5. But don't worry, ya'll. There's still the rest of Without You and the third and last story in that series, plus I'll be starting a new story. I've already got some of it typed up. But here's the next chapter!  
  
************  
  
"So when's prince charming coming to get you for the dance?" Lizzie asked Cinder as her cousin walked in to raid her closet.  
  
"He's not. I have to go over there. He's having a late wrestling practice. So I'm going to his place and wait for him to get cleaned up, then we're going," Cinder smiled stepping in front of Lizzie's full length mirror, holding up a black muscle tee with a purple star on the front.  
  
"Please, take my clothes," Lizzie said sarcastically.  
  
"I think I will, thanks," Cinder smiled stepping back in Lizzie's closet.  
  
"You're awfully cheery lately. Why?" Lizzie asked setting down the Rolling Stone magazine she was reading.  
  
"Well, I just keep thinking about how well the party went last Saturday and how we'll be getting more gigs with you as manager. Plus, tonite, Charlie is getting us a hotel room for a romantic nite," Cinder answered walking out of the closet wearing a long sleeved purple netted top under the muscle tee she was looking at before. "I'm wearing this tonite."  
  
"K, but if anything happens to it, I'm permanently stealing these jeans from you," Lizzie laughed.  
  
"Deal," Cinder said. "Anyways, I'm gonna go finish getting ready. I'll see you at the dance."  
  
"Sure thing!" Lizzie called after her as the door shut. Lizzie shook her head and went back to reading an article on Evanescence in her magazine.  
  
Cinder quickly finished getting ready for the dance and jumped in her car. She didn't go straight to Charlie's, she made a stop at the Hardy house first, having not been there since Gil and Leeann had broken up. She walked into the house, no knocking or anything, and found Jeff flipping through a moto-X magazine at the kitchen table while eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. He looked up and threw the magazine on an empty chair next to him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he smiled before lifting the bowl to drink the remaining milk. She laughed at him and sat across from him.  
  
"Just thought I'd stop by. Haven't been here since, ya know," she said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. My Dad was just asking about you and Adam yesterday. Too bad he's not here," he said with a shrug. "Well, you look good. Goin to the dance I suppose?"  
  
"Yeah, aren't you?"  
  
"Nah, I don't see the point to going to a date oriented function."  
  
"Come on Jeff. Please come? You'll have fun!"  
  
"Right, cause no one is going to be leaving early to get a room at the hotel down the street, right?" he laughed.  
  
"Well, Charlie and I have a room, but we'll stick around for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, cause that's exactly what I want to do. Hang out with my best friend and her beater of a boyfriend."  
  
"Jeff," she growled.  
  
"Sorry. But I just don't think so."  
  
"Please?! I'd really love it if you'd go," she pleaded.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there. I'll go with Matt and Amy or something."  
  
"You promise?!" she said giving him an innocent smile.  
  
"Yes, I promise. I'll go get ready now," he said shaking his head, causing his newly dyed purple and turquoise hair to bounce around his face. Cinder jumped up and kissed him quickly.  
  
"I gotta get to Charlie's. But I'll see you in an hour," she said excitedly running out of the house.  
  
"Cinder, hi honey," Charlie's mother greeted her as she walked into the house.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Haas," Cinder replied looking at the woman's face. "Um, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you just have that bruise on your face, I was just wondering if you were alright."  
  
"Oh, yes, I was very clumsy tonite and hit my head on the corner of the table. No big deal. You know how it is," she joked.  
  
"Yeah, I've been clumsy lately too," Cinder smiled. She could see right through Mrs. Haas' lie. She had been making the same lies for a month, almost two, now. Charlie's mother was being abused, and that was no old bruise. It was a fresh one, so his father must be doing this. It all was starting to make sense. Charlie learned everything from his father. She shook her head and told his mother she'd be waiting for him in his room.  
  
************  
  
"Jeff! I'm so glad you actually came. I kinda didn't think you would!" Cinder said loudly over 50 Cent.  
  
"Hey, a promise is a promise! I never break em!" he replied with a smile. "How long you been here?"  
  
"Oh about a half hour! Charlie's been making me stand with him and his friends! I snuck away," she laughed. "Seen Shannon and Lizzie?"  
  
"Nah, I heard they made a quick appearance and left for the hotel," Jeff laughed. "Matt and Amy didn't even make an appearance!"  
  
"Oh Jesus. So you've been standing here by yourself?"  
  
"No, I've been standing here with Andrew and Stacy," he replied with disgust in his tone.  
  
"Ready to pull your hair out?" she asked.  
  
"I've already got a bald spot!" he joked lifting up his hair. "I'll probably hang out with Rob and Sonya or something."  
  
"You wanna hang out with me and Charlie?"  
  
"Not ever," he laughed. "No offence to you or anything. I just don't want to be near him."  
  
"I understand that. I'll see you later?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be here," he smiled waving to her as she walked back to Charlie.  
  
About an hour later, Cinder had left Charlie to go talk to Trish. She didn't know how long she had been with Trish, but it felt like forever. Charlie finally came over and Trish excused herself when she saw the smile on Charlie's face.  
  
"Hey baby," Charlie said kissing Cinder gently. She smiled up at him before he took a seat next to her. "Okay, I have the key to the hotel room."  
  
"Are we goin now?" Cinder smiled picking her stuff up off the table.  
  
"Well, you are. I'm gonna be there in about 10 minutes. The guys want me to show them a move in the training room. So go to the room and wait for me?" he smiled. She nodded, taking the key from him. He kissed her cheek and left to join the guys he had been with all nite.  
  
He left the gym and she shortly after left for the hotel. Thinking she was being sexy, she got undressed and turned off the lights, standing in front of the door waiting for him in her underwear. She had been standing for so long, about a half hour, before she decided to curl up on the bed and watch some tv because she had no clue how much longer he'd be.  
  
"Hey, Jeff," Charlie smiled walking up to Jeff and Rob.  
  
"Charlie, um, hi," Jeff replied unsure of why he was talking to him.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor man," Charlie said pulling him aside.  
  
"Oh?" Jeff questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Cinder is at the hotel waiting for me, and I can't make it. I need you to go tell her that I won't be coming," he said.  
  
"And why's that, Charlie?" Jeff asked crossing his arms angrily.  
  
"Well, I have plans with the boys. I'm sure you can understand that," Charlie smirked.  
  
"No, I don't understand. I don't understand why you'd leave a beautiful girl in a hotel room by herself, making her think she was gonna have a wonderful nite with you, and then running off to go hang out with 'the boys'," Jeff said.  
  
"Well, anyways, are you gonna do it?" Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do it. But not for you. For her," Jeff said.  
  
"Honestly, I don't give a shit why you're doing it. I just wanted you to do it. And now that you are, I'm leaving. Bye. Oh, by the way, she's in room 13," Charlie said running off.  
  
"Asshole," Jeff said.  
  
"What's goin on?" Rob asked.  
  
"I have to go tell Cinder that her romantic nite is ruined because Charlie is a dick," Jeff explained grabbing his coat. "I'll see ya man."  
  
Jeff walked down the road and into a rather nice looking hotel. He found room 12 on the second floor and sighed before knocking. At the first sound of the knock, Cinder sat up straight. She threw the covers off of her and turned everything off. She stood in front of the door and smiled.  
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened and was instantly shut as soon as Jeff stepped into the room. Cinder forced her mouth on his and began ripping clothes off him, believing it was Charlie.  
  
"Cinder?" Jeff questioned breathlessly.  
  
"JEFF?!" Cinder screamed in shock rushing to turn the lights on. "Oh shit!" She looked him over, he was left in his boxers, and hung her head in shame.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked staring at her, trying to keep his eyes from wondering down her body.  
  
"I thought you were Charlie! He told me to wait for him here like an hour ago!" she exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah, I have a message from him for you," he said.  
  
"Oh no, what?"  
  
"He's not coming. He's decided to go hang out with 'the boys'," Jeff answered as Cinder collapsed on the bed.  
  
"He's such a fuckin asshole!" she cried as Jeff ran over to hold her. "God, why didn't I listen to you all and break up with him?!"  
  
"Because you thought you were in love," Jeff answered. "Cin, I'm sorry. He had no right to do this to you."  
  
"I'm so stupid," Cinder said as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry for jumping on you like that. And for ripping off your clothes. You must think I'm like a whore now or something."  
  
"Oh God no. You're nothing like that. Don't worry about it," he smiled. He looked into her eyes and ran his hand down her wet cheeks gently. 'Come on Jeff. Don't be an idiot. She's so vulnerable right now!' his thoughts yelled to him. He ignored them and kissed her deeply, running his hands through her hair. She responded instantly, kissing him back. They fell back on the bed, kissing every part of each other. Jeff leaned over Cinder and smiled down at her. Her eyes had that sparkle they had when they had first met. She smiled back at him, the same Copeland smile he remembered. And then, everything just exploded.  
  
*********************  
  
"Chris, I'm so sorry for walkin out on the last part of your game during the playoffs," Cinder apologized sitting next to him in the cafeteria. He turned away from his food to glare at her. "Chris, there are just some things about my relationship with Charlie that you'd never understand."  
  
"Oh really? I understand your relationship perfectly. You two fuck, he smacks you around a bit, and you go back for more. I understand it perfectly," he replied angrily.  
  
"No, you DON'T understand. You couldn't possibly! Listen, Chris, all I wanted to do was apologize. And I have, so I'm going to leave now. Be an asshole about this if you want. I don't give a fuck," she cried slamming her hands on the table as she stood. "I just want you to know that I hate myself for what I did. I love watching you play. I love cheering you on. And if you don't know this by now, then you obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did." She gave him one last look and walked towards her table. She sat next Shannon and played with the now melted ice cream she bought when she walked into lunch. "I now understand why ya'll hate him sometimes."  
  
"You did walk out on one of the most important games," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, but I had good reasons!" she exclaimed.  
  
"And what are those reasons?" Jay asked setting his tray down next to Adam's.  
  
"What difference does it make?! You'll just be on his side anyways!" she said throwing her empty container in the trash by the entrance.  
  
"Nice shot," Andrew grinned just barely being missed by the trash.  
  
"Shove it Drew!" Cinder said walking out on her friends.  
  
"What? I was just sayin nice shot," he replied sitting next to Stacy and Dawn Marie in the prissy girl's corner of the room.  
  
"Dude, your sister is being a prize bitch today," Jay commented.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding. She kicked me out of the bathroom this morning. I didn't even have time to finish my hair!" Adam complained. Every just shot him looks of disbelief before resuming to eating their food.  
  
"Lizzie, you must know what's goin on, right?" Amy asked.  
  
"I wish I did. But I don't. She's been weird all vacation," she answered tightening her ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, Jeff hasn't exactly been Mr. Personality either," Matt added.  
  
"Speaking of Jeff, where is he?" Shannon wondered out loud.  
  
"God only knows. He's like become this weird silent guy. I hardly speak to him anymore," Matt answered as the bell rang.  
  
"All I know is that neither one of them have hung out with each other for like a week now," Lizzie said as Shannon placed his arm around her waist.  
  
"And they've been blowing off band practice!" Shannon exclaimed.  
  
"They're probably just going through some sort of phase. C is always doing that," Adam joked as he walked ahead of everyone else with Alanah on his arm to class.  
  
"I don't really think this is a joking matter," Amy said.  
  
"Neither do I, but who knows C better than Adam?" Lizzie said.  
  
"I just hope they both come out of whatever it is they're in," Matt said before they all broke off to go to their class. 


	37. Consequences

A/N: Thought I'd update before I went on the trip to hell. In other words, to NY to see my grandmother. Lol Oh and I think I may be getting sick. My throat is so sore. Um, just a quick note to say I'm an idiot. Lol Yes, you're very observant. I did say that Jeff knocked on the door to room 12 instead of 13. But I called it room 13 before. The thing was, I was gonna call it room 12 cause of my obsession with the number 2. But I decided since 13 is supposed to be an unlucky number and shit I'd use that. Okay, so I'm plugging a story for my good friend. GoddessInBondage has a new story and it's starting out really good. I can't wait for her to update..........hint hint. It's called Resurrected Halo. The first chapter, well it's a prologue, is rather sad. But it's really good. I see good things coming for this story. So go check it out! Here's the BIG kicker of a chapter. So be prepared! And yes, I am fully aware of how short this chapter was. If I didn't make it short like this it would be the last chapter. I realized I didn't have much more to write. So I thought I'd make two shorter chapters. Ya'll will get the next one when I come back from NY on Sunday, well, you'll probably get it Monday. But yeah, anyways.  
  
***************  
  
Cinder looked at herself in her mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear stained. She didn't know what she was going to do. She was confused and scared. She wanted to go to Adam, but she figured he'd just turn her away. She couldn't go to Jeff, after that nite they hadn't even spoken to each other. Shannon was just, well, he was Shannon and she didn't honestly think he'd understand. There was only one other alternative, Lizzie. She took a deep breath, grabbed her coat, car keys, and some money, and walked into Lizzie's room.  
  
"Lizzie, could you come to the store with me?" Cinder asked, her chin quivering and her eyes watering again.  
  
"C, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked getting off the bed.  
  
"I'm late," Cinder cried.  
  
"Late?" Lizzie questioned.  
  
"Late," Cinder said with more emphasis.  
  
"Oh my God. Do you think you're," she paused and finished in a whisper, "pregnant?" Cinder just nodded and Lizzie wrapped her arms around her cousin, allowing her to cry on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go to a store."  
  
Lizzie grabbed her coat off the desk chair and followed Cinder to the car. The ride into the city was quiet. No one knew what to really say. Cinder pulled into the pharmacy parking lot and breathed in deeply.  
  
"Do you want me to get it for you?" Lizzie asked. Cinder shook her head no and climbed out of the car.  
  
"Lizzie, please don't say anything to anyone about any of this," Cinder said as the walked into the store.  
  
"Of course I won't," Lizzie replied as they grabbed whatever pregnancy test they thought would be best and headed back home. The second they got in the house, they ran upstairs and Cinder took the test. "Are you scared?" Lizzie wondered as they waited for the results.  
  
"To death," Cinder cried.  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. Ya know, just worrying over nothing," Lizzie said rubbing Cinder back comfortingly. Cinder shook her head as she walked into the bathroom. She walked back out crying hysterically with the test in her hand, which was shaking violently. Lizzie rushed to her as Cinder started to collapse. They fell to the floor and Lizzie held her cousin tightly.  
  
"God, what am I gonna do?" Cinder asked tearfully long after she found out she was pregnant.  
  
"You gotta tell Charlie," Lizzie replied.  
  
"Charlie?" Cinder asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. It is his!" Lizzie chuckled lightly.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think he's gonna take the news very well."  
  
"It doesn't matter. He still has to know."  
  
"Mom's gonna kill me. Adam's gonna kill me AND him."  
  
"Cinder, they love you. We love you girl. We'll stand by your side."  
  
"I'm gonna get some sleep, okay? And think about everything," Cinder said as tears slipped down her cheeks.  
  
"Okay, good nite CC," Lizzie smiled with a hug.  
  
***************  
  
They had entered into March and Cinder was starting to feel the affects of her pregnancy. The hell with morning sickness, it was nite and afternoon sickness as well. No one but Lizzie knew about her predicament and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. She figured people were starting to get some idea because pretty much every class she would run out. She was still very confused and had no clue what she was going to do.  
  
The first month in her pregnancy had finished and she was in the middle of the second month, the end of April. There was two more months left of school and the prom would be in another month. She was walking down the hall of the school, going to the exit when Charlie stepped in front of her.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was," she answered tiredly.  
  
"Well, you have. You can make it up to me tonite though," he smiled.  
  
"No, Charlie, I can't," she smiled back. "Maybe some other time." She tried to walk by him but he pulled her back.  
  
"Why can't you? It's not like you're doing anything!" he laughed. "I mean you're not going to the gym or running or playing softball this year, which I'm still confused about, but anyways. You could come over."  
  
"No, Charlie, I can't. I'm not playing softball this year because," she paused, trying to think of a reason. "Because I've got to pass geometry this year."  
  
"Nice try, but I can tell when you're lying. Listen, we haven't had sex is SO long. I'm dying here!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Charlie, I have to go. I'll talk to you later," she said kissing him softly before walking away.  
  
"Hey, Cin," Jeff spoke softly behind her as she unlocked her car. She stood up straight, almost frightened.  
  
"Jeff, hi," she said turning around slowly.  
  
"We should talk about that nite, shouldn't we?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Nite? What nite?" she asked with a smile as she threw her stuff in the backseat of the car.  
  
"You know the nite. Valentine's Day," he replied.  
  
"I know what nite!" she snapped. "I don't think we need to talk at all. It was a mistake. We move on." She got in the car quickly and started to drive away.  
  
"But I don't think it was!" he yelled after her.  
  
*************  
  
"Would you care to leave the table?" joked Shannon as he watched Cinder shove food into her mouth.  
  
"Sorry, just hungry," she said.  
  
"Obviously," he laughed. Cinder looked up from her plate suddenly and practically jumped over her seat to run up to the bathroom. "Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Lizzie covered.  
  
"Now, why is it I don't believe you?" he asked.  
  
"Shannon, I don't like lying to you, so don't ask me questions you know I'm gonna answer with lies," she gave him a sarcastic smirk and continued to eat as Cinder returned to the table.  
  
"More potatoes?" Shannon asked shoving a bowl of mashed potatoes towards Cinder. She gagged and covered her mouth.  
  
"God no," she mumbled pushing them back. "I'm gonna be sick!"  
  
"Again?" Shannon laughed watching her run right back upstairs.  
  
*************  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you lately?!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"Nothing," Cinder said, her voice shaky.  
  
"You disgust me!"  
  
"I disgust you?!"  
  
"Yeah, you disgust me! You've gained so much weight! What are you at now? Like 200 pounds?!" he laughed.  
  
"I'm no where's near that!" she screamed at him defensively.  
  
"Are you yelling at me?"  
  
"Just stop putting me down all the damn time! Stop being your father!"  
  
"I'm nothing like my father bitch!" he screamed grabbing her arm tightly in his hand.  
  
"You are too! I saw the bruise on your mother's face! He beats her like you beat me!"  
  
"I fuckin don't! You don't know anything!"  
  
"I know that you learned something horrible from that bastard of a father of yours!"  
  
"Fuckin bitch!" he pushed her into the lockers roughly and stared down at her. Challenging her to speak or get up. She immediately put her hand on her stomach, her nostrils flaring, and her eyes were red with anger. 


	38. Connection

A/N: lol I'm so evil, aren't I? To have left you with a cliff hanger. Hehe Well, God punished me while I was in NY.........I have a slight cold that I have to get over in 2 weeks cause of Jessy's wedding! AH, it's finally here!! lol So I have to be well for that. Yeah, so my grandmother is a bitch, but whatever. Lol I believe this will be the last chapter with an epilogue to follow after, which is something I've never dealt with before, but I'm gonna try it. Like it's hard, right? lol Oh, Old Navy officially sucks. They've like gone into preppy mode and I'm so totally not preppy. And all their jeans are stretch now! I'm so pissed! I used to get my jeans there cause they're cheap and comfy. They fit just right. Well, now they're all stretch material and I hate stretch. Guess people will just have to get me 50 dollars worth of Hot Topic gift cards so I can get jeans there. Lol RIIIIGGGHHHHTTT!!! Lol Oh, ya'll have to jump over to my Shaney's website. He updated his journal and it totally proves how much of a male slut and pimp he truly his. He was totally "Hurri-Pimpin". Lol How cute is he?! I love my Shane. He had sex in the grotto of the Playboy mansion. And one of his comments I feel like I should be offended, but at the same time I feel like I should be prouder than I've ever been in my life. Lol hehe You guess at the comment he made. Although I'd bet almost anything you'll never get it. lol Anyways, here's the long awaited last chapter, I think. Lol Oh yeah, I kinda made up a couple of my own little words. Cause I couldn't think of real words to take their place. So if something doesn't totally look right, it's probably not.  
  
****************  
  
She jumped to her feet and pushed him against the wall as hard as possible. "I'M FUCKIN PREGNANT YOU DICKHEAD!" she screamed at him as the bell rang, the classes slowly walking into the halls.  
  
His face showed total dumbfoundedness as he stared down at her. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Charlie, I'm pregnant," she growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh my God!" he exclaimed throwing his hand to his forehead. "What the hell are we going to do?! How the hell did this happen?! We always used a condom! FUCK!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cinder questioned in confusion.  
  
"I can't have a kid! No way in hell! I'm graduating, I'm going off to NYU, I'm gonna be rich! I can't let this interfere in my life!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Cinder's anger was beginning to rise once again.  
  
"You gotta get rid of this problem!" he ordered, grabbing her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"No questions about it! It's gone. We're goin to a clinic this afternoon. Our problem will be destroyed."  
  
"Our problem?" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna DESTROY it," he repeated emphasizing his words.  
  
"I most certainly am NOT killing my child!" she cried pulled away from his grip.  
  
"I can not have this thing in my life. Do you know what it could do to me?!"  
  
"It's not fuckin yours!" she screamed.  
  
"What?! Of course it is! Who the hell else would sleep with YOU!?" he laughed.  
  
She laughed offendedly and replied, "Well, while you were off Valentine's Day fuckin around with your friends, I had the best sex EVER with my best friend. Because you're an asshole and sent HIM to do your dirty work. He cared for me when you never did! I actually felt special! You just made feel cheap!"  
  
"Jeff?! You fucked Jeff?!" Charlie roared as he stood an inch in front of her in a threatening way.  
  
She pushed him back and smiled. "Yeah, Jeff. So it's not YOUR problem! IT'S JEFF HARDY'S!" she screamed.  
  
"Mine?" She heard Jeff's soft voice behind her and her eyes instantly welled up. "Cinder?"  
  
"Well?" Charlie smirked crossing his arms.  
  
Cinder punched his chest and turned slowly to face Jeff. "Cinder, you're......are you........are we pregnant?" Jeff stuttered nervously.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jeff," she cried.  
  
"Shh, Cin, it's okay," he said softly pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly, stroking her hair. "How do you know it's mine?"  
  
She pulled away and smiled up at him. Maybe it was her tears or maybe it was truly happiness, either way, he saw this beautiful sparkle in her eyes. "You're the last person I slept with. And Charlie and I always used condoms. And we haven't had sex since like the last weekend in January," she explained. "Besides, I know in my heart, that it's yours."  
  
"Oh, wow," Jeff said rubbing his face as he stepped back from her.  
  
"Jeff, I'm sorry, I wish I could take it all back. You don't have to worry about it. I'll take care of it by myself," Cinder cried.  
  
"Get to class! The bell rung minutes ago!" the freshmen guidance counselor yelled to them. They looked around them and noticed they were alone. None of them had heard the bell ring to start class.  
  
"I never expected you to cheat on me. What twist huh? Especially since I've had Dawn Marie for the past 3 months," Charlie laughed walking away towards his class.  
  
"I guess, I'll go to class. Don't worry about anything. You'll never hear about this again," Cinder smiled weakly as the sparkle had faded from her eyes. She turned and began to walk away, but Jeff grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately. His hands held her face still as he looked deeply at her. Slowly noticing the sparkle returning.  
  
"Cinder, I don't want you to keep this all to yourself. It's my responsibility too and I wanna be there till the end," he smiled at her.  
  
"But this was all a mistake," she said.  
  
"The baby may be unexpected. But I wouldn't call any of this a mistake. Especially not us sleeping together. I gotta admit, I loved it. I don't regret it in the least."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"Not at all. When we first met, I felt this attraction to you, this connection if you will, and I've felt it always since then. But it was different. But you kissed me that day before you went to Charlie's before the dance and I knew immediately that something was different. I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. And then the way everything unfolded, I don't know. All I know Cinder is that I do love you. And I'll love the child when it's born. I want to be in its life as well as yours," Jeff spoke sincerely and Cinder could only smile at his words. "Aren't you going to say something?"  
  
"I love you too," she replied. He laughed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"So, how'd Adam react?" Jeff asked.  
  
"He hasn't," she answered. "The only one's who know are you, Lizzie, and Charlie. And Lizzie thinks Charlie's the father."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Almost 3 months?" she guessed.  
  
"How come you kept it a secret for so long?"  
  
"Scared. God was I scared," she answered wandering down the hall, he followed closely. "I'm afraid of telling my mom, I'm afraid of telling Adam, I'm afraid of just everything. Of being alone, of everyone just judging me."  
  
"Cinder, people love you. I don't think you'll ever be alone," he smiled. "You know, you gotta tell them. And as soon as possible. Cause you won't be able to hide for too much longer. And I wanna be there when you do it. We'll do it together."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't lie to you. We'll gather everyone together and tell them. Tonite. Lizzie, your Mom, Matt, my Dad, Adam," Jeff stated.  
  
"No! Not Adam. I'll tell Adam by myself," she stopped him placing her hand on his chest.  
  
"Alright, I understand. Everyone else will be told tonite. Your place?" he asked grabbing her hand and holding it lovingly as he pulled her gently with him towards the entrance of the school.  
  
"Yeah, sure, but Jeff, where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, they keep tabs on us since we're repeat offenders," he laughed. "Might as well make something out of the day if we're going to get in trouble for skipping, right?"  
  
"Trust me, skipping class is the last thing on my mind," Cinder muttered with a smile as she closed her body into his.  
  
*****************  
  
"Adam, can I speak to you for a minute?" Cinder asked knocking on the wall of Adam's room. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, come on in you little trouble maker," he laughed patting the bed. She took a deep breath as she entered and shut the door behind her. "What's up?" She sat next to him, placing her hands in her lap, and refusing to look at him.  
  
"Adam, I love you and you love me right?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Of course. C, what's goin on? Are you okay?" he asked put his hand on her's. She shook it off and closed her eyes.  
  
"You'd love me no matter what, right?" she asked.  
  
"Cinder, you're worrying me," Adam confessed.  
  
"Will I always be your Cinderella?" she cried breaking into tears.  
  
"C, honey, you'll always be my Cinderella, my shining star, my baby sister," he smiled wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Adam, I'm so scared to tell you this! I'm so afraid you'll stop being my big brother," she cried.  
  
"Oh God no! Why would you think that?!"  
  
"Because you told me when I started dating Charlie again that I wasn't to come crying to you when shit blew up in my face."  
  
"I was just upset that nite! I didn't really mean it! Of course I want you to come to me with your problems. Charlie related or otherwise!" She struggled up the courage and looked at him. His piercing blue eyes staring into hers. His wavy blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, stray pieces lying on his face.  
  
"Well, shit has blown up in my face," she smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Adam, Charlie abused me mentally and physically, but I was so scared to do anything about it. So it got so deep in that I couldn't get out of it anymore. Well, one week started being really nice to me. And I was all excited and stuff. Well, Jeff was really the only one that knew the extent to the abuse. And I asked Charlie if we could get a room Valentine's Day just to have a romantic nite together. And he agreed to it. So at the dance he tells me that he'd meet me in the room and gives me the key. I get all dressed down for him, ya know what I mean, and wait, and wait, and wait. Finally Jeff comes in and I thought he was Charlie and I kiss him and rip his clothes off. So when he spoke I finally realized it was him and we were standing there in our underwear. He tells me how much of a dick Charlie is and I slept with him. I had sex with Jeff. But I can't say that I'm sorry about it, cause I'm not," Cinder cried.  
  
"So you cheated on Charlie? So what? He was cheating on you with Dawn Marie. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't cause I didn't want to hurt you and I figured you'd never believe it," Adam replied hugging her.  
  
"No, Adam, I'm not finished," she stopped him. They looked at each other, confusion set on Adam's face.  
  
"Alright," he said quietly.  
  
"Charlie and I always used protection. ALWAYS. God forbid something fuck up his future. But Jeff and I, well," she sighed.  
  
"You didn't?" Adam guessed.  
  
"No, we didn't," Cinder said. "Adam, I'm pregnant with Jeff's baby."  
  
Adam stood instantly, shocked, and paced his room. She didn't know whether he was angry, upset, or what. She just sat there watching him.  
  
"You're pregnant?" he asked stopping to look at her. She just nodded, unsure of what he'd do. "Oh my God." He sat on his desk and bounced back up almost immediately. "Does Jeff know?"  
  
"Yeah, today," she answered.  
  
"Today. So, what, am I the last to know?" he asked almost angrily.  
  
"No, not at all," she replied.  
  
"Oh God," he said sitting next to her. "I can't believe my little sister is pregnant."  
  
"Adam, I'm sitting right here."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Like I said, you told me not to come to you and I thought you were serious," she answered him. "Listen, I know you're probably pissed at me. But I wanted to tell you before we told the family tonite. If you wanna be there for that, I'd really like that. I love you Adam. And I never meant for any of this to happen to me." She started balling, tears just streamed down her face in a constant river. She stood but the force of Adam's body held her back. She buried her head in his chest as they stood in his room in a warm embrace.  
  
**************  
  
"I'm so nervous," Cinder whispered to Jeff as they sat in the dining room waiting for everyone to join them.  
  
"Don't be. I'm right here with you," he smiled reassuringly at her before kissing her cheek.  
  
"Well, why are we all here?" Lizzie asked sitting next to Jeff as everyone started to file in.  
  
"Well, we're here to make an announcement and it concerns all of us," Jeff started.  
  
"But we want you to know that we plan to take care of this problem by ourselves. We won't rely on any of you for help," Cinder said as Adam walked in and stood in the back. He gave her a small smile and she nodded slightly at him.  
  
"Honey, you're scaring us. What's the matter?" Leeann asked them avoiding all eye contact with Gil.  
  
"There's really no easy way to say this. So I'm just gonna say it instead of really beating around the bush," Cinder said taking in air. "I'm pregnant and Jeff is the father."  
  
"WHAT?!" Leeann screamed standing up in a rage. Gil shook his head angrily and Matt and Lizzie looked at each other with similar looks of shock on their faces. "I thought you were more responsibly than this Cinder!"  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. It just happened!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"Things like this don't just happen! What the hell were you thinking?!" Leeann said.  
  
"Ms. Copeland, we weren't thinking to be honest with you," Jeff replied.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you!" she growled at Jeff. Jeff backed away and watched as she seemed to pounce on Cinder. "How'd you go and get yourself pregnant?! I can't believe this! I'm so disappointed in you!"  
  
"Leeann, calm down," Gil spoke standing.  
  
"Calm down?!" she questioned. "Your son got my daughter pregnant and you want me to calm down?!"  
  
"Mom, it just happened. We didn't plan it. I don't regret having sex with Jeff. Not in the very least!" Cinder exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you at this moment!" Leeann screamed at her daughter. Jeff ran to Cinder's side and wrapped an arm around her. Leeann turned all her anger on Gil and started fighting it out with him. Adam got the kids' attention and nodded to the living room.  
  
"You alright?" he asked Cinder and Jeff. Jeff smiled as he and Cinder sat on the couch.  
  
"Thanks Adam," Cinder said.  
  
"You're gonna be a father?" Matt asked still confused.  
  
"Yeah, I am. And Cinder's going to be a mother," Jeff smiled.  
  
"You said it was Charlie's," Lizzie spoke harshly.  
  
"I never said it was Charlie's," Cinder corrected her.  
  
"You never denied it," Lizzie snapped.  
  
"Maybe I didn't, but at the time I was very scared and confused and didn't know what to do," Cinder said.  
  
"I'm your cousin! We're best friends! I thought you knew you could trust me!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Lizzie, it's not a matter of trust because I do trust you. I didn't tell anyone until today," Cinder said.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I was just scared. It was bad enough that I told you I was pregnant at all!" Cinder said.  
  
"How long?" Matt asked.  
  
"3 months May 14th," Jeff answered.  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeff said.  
  
"Charlie?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Dickhead," Cinder laughed. "He left me alone, Jeff gave me a message from me, etc, etc, and here we are right now."  
  
"I can't believe their fighting over us," Jeff sighed as the screams from the kitchen were getting louder. Cinder held Jeff's hand tightly and just gave him a look of utter adoration.  
  
"Are you two in love?" Lizzie asked with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I think we are," Cinder laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we are," Jeff nodded with a large smile on his face that was just infectious to Matt and Adam, causing them to smile at the couple as well. 


	39. Epilogue

A/N: Alright, so here's the epilogue. Many asked for a sequel and I really, REALLY contemplated it, but in the end decided this was the best way to go. I really didn't have anything to write for a sequel. Maybe someday after I get everything else finished, maybe I'll do little short stories for each couple. Matt and Amy, Lizzie and Shannon (Unless you wanna do it chica), and Jeff and Cinder. The name for the baby came from Jeff. So I owe it all to him. Apparently that's one of the names he wants to name his children. Lol Um, I think that's it. So this is the end!  
  
*******************  
  
After Cinder and Jeff had revealed the pregnancy to everyone, they'd felt like a big weight had lifted off of them, especially Cinder. Shannon must have been the happiest for them. He stood by Cinder's side the whole time. Well, when he could detach himself from Lizzie. Jeff and Cinder never made it to the junior prom that year. They spent a quiet nite at her house lounging around with movies and junk food, she was craving a lot of it during those days. Lizzie and Shannon had said they didn't miss anything special. Dawn Marie had started rubbing the fact that she had Charlie and Cinder didn't in her face. Cinder just told her good luck and that she deserved everything he gave her and vice versa. Later it turned out that Mrs. Haas had divorced Mr. Haas and pressed charges against him. Charlie no longer was the jackass he once was for fear of being like his father. Graduation was a very emotional time for Cinder and Jeff. Both of them were losing their best friends and brothers. Cinder was probably hit worse by Adam going off to college. However, he had decided to turn down Notre Dame and go to a school closer to home with Jay and Matt so he could be closer to his little sister.  
  
Gil and Leeann had decided it would be a good idea for Jeff to move into the Copeland house and be with Cinder for the summer. He was very happy about it. Eventually the kids had found out exactly why Leeann and Gil had broken up. They had a gigantic fight about moving in together. Neither was willing to pick up everything and move or make their children move. Especially into a house where there would be at least 2 to a room.  
  
Lizzie's parents had decided to let her live at the Copeland house. She graduated with Cinder, Jeff, Shannon, and everyone else. Cinder was very excited to have her living there permanently.  
  
Cinder gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, October 25. She had her father's beautiful green eyes and was sure to have the Copeland smile. They had decided to name her Patience Melanie Hardy. Jeff moved in permanently when she was born to be part of her life.  
  
Once they had graduated high school, Jeff and Cinder had moved out of the house and into an apartment together with Shannon and Lizzie, who were very much together. They all went to college together, in fact the same school as Matt, Adam, and Jay. Amy wasn't too far away so it was like the whole group had stayed together. Chris had gone right into professional hockey, taking the place of his father on the Rangers, he continued to keep in touch with Cinder. He married a Rangers' fan a couple years after he started playing. Shane had gone off to college and became some computer wiz. He was rich, but of course squandered all his money away on comic books. He and Rob bought a comic book store together. It became the biggest store in the nation, holding some of the biggest conventions. Rob had married his high school sweetheart, Sonya, not too long after. Shane however, is one of the biggest players and bachelors out there. You won't be finding him on the Bachelor for a wife anytime soon. Alanah and Adam married after he had secured a job after college. Cinder was of course the best girl, instead of best man. Adam created his own comic book series and became one of the most popular series out there. Right up there with X-Men or Superman.  
  
Lizzie and Shannon started having an on and off again relationship through college. In the end they got married. Peroxwhygen played at the wedding before being discovered by a record company. Lizzie continued to be their manager, they wouldn't have had it any other way.  
  
Matt and Amy broke up when she left for college. Both had dated during that time but nothing serious came out of it. Then they saw each other at Lizzie and Shannon's wedding and sparks flew. They got married shortly after.  
  
That left Cinder and Jeff. For awhile they didn't see the purpose to getting married. They had love and Patience to hold them together. Marriage was just a ring anyways. Well, after seeing all their friends getting married, Cinder proposed to Jeff and he accepted. They had a beautiful little family and friends wedding during the fall. After Peroxwhygen went on tour with Ozzfest the summer after, they had a baby boy to go along with Shannon and Lizzie's baby girl and Amy and Matt's little boy.  
  
The group had never lost touch. And, as corny as this is going to sound, they all lived happily ever after. And Cinder just wants everyone to know that someday your knight in shining armor will come to whisk you away. Just keep waiting and hoping and someday he will come. Fairy tales do come true just ask this real life Cinderella and her Prince Charming. 


End file.
